Princess Hour (MarkHyuck Ver)
by Taomio
Summary: Jika kau tidak bisa menjadi seorang putri di dunia nyata. Maka jadilah putri di dalam mimpimu sendiri. Karena semuanya berawal dari mimpi bukan? MarkChan/MarkHyuck/Mark Lee/Haechan/Lee Donghyuck/GS/DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

NCT © SM Entertainment

MarkHyuck

.

WARNING! GS AREA/GAJE/ABAL/TYPO/EYD AMBURADUL

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Happy Reading

.

.

.

~ Princess Hour ~

.

.

.

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan Tuan Putri."

Suara berat itu membuat ekpresinya menegang. Ia hentikan langkah kakinya.

"Tidak ada yang harus kita bahas, Panglima." Ia lanjutkan langkah kakinya dengan mengangkat dagu tinggi – tinggi. Mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia adalah seorang putri besar dalam kerajaan ini.

"Ada. Ayo bicara!" detik berikutnya yang ia tahu ia sudah berada dalam pelukan tubuh kekar dan hangat milik pria itu. Ia mendesis dengan tersenyum samar dalam pelukannya. "Tidak sopan."

"Kau tahu sopan bukan gayaku, Putri."

Ia tersenyum getir, "Ini tidak akan berhasil." Bibirnya bergetar hebat.

"Minggu depan semuanya akan berakhir. Pangeran dari Gyeongsang akan menjemputku. Dan kita berdua-" Kalimatnya menggantung dan tangisannya semakin turun dengan deras hingga membasahi pakaian milik pria itu.

"Kita lari."

Matanya melebar. "Kau tahu itu tidak akan berhasil."

"Kau meragukanku, Putri?" ia menggeleng dan membenamkan kepalanya lagi pada dada bidang pria itu.

"Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu. Ayahanda akan semakin berusaha memisahkan kita berdua."

"Hari ini. Ayo lari bersamaku, Putri." Ia menatap sangsi pada pria itu.

"Jangan lakukan itu." Gumamnya pelan.

"Kau tak mencintaiku lagi? Kau menyerah pada cinta kita?"

Pria itu menatapnya marah dan terlihat begitu menahan kekecewaannya, ia menggeleng pasti sembari mengelus pelan rahang tegas milik pria itu lembut. "Itu hanya terlihat begitu menakutkan, a-aku mungkin tak sanggup." Ujarnya dengan nada pelan.

Rahang pria itu mengatup rapat. Matanya menyorot dingin dan lurus ke depan. "Kau tak sanggup meletakkan mahkotamu untukku?"

Pelukan pria itu meregang, hatinya terasa semakin sesak. "Bukan seperti itu." Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kekar itu hingga ia merasa pria itu benar – benar tak bisa melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Jangan meninggalkanku. Aku sudah cukup tersiksa dalam sangkar emas ini. Aku mohon." Racaunya panik.

Perasaannya melembut dan mulai mengelus lembut surai panjangnya. "Kalau begitu larilah bersamaku, Putri."

"Bawa aku, bawa aku pergi dari sini. Hanya bersamamu." Kalimat itu bagaikan mantera mujarab yang mampu menghilangkan segala beban untuk keduanya.

"Aku tak membutuhkan mahkota ini. Semua kemegahan ini, aku tak membutuhkannya sama sekali jika itu mengharuskanku hidup tanpamu." Ia melepaskan hiasan kepalanya yang melambangkan statusnya tanpa ragu hingga hiasan yang terbuat dari emas itu berbunyi nyaring ketika menabrak kerasnya lantai istana.

Pria itu memandangnya serius dengan kebahagiaan yang memenuhi perasaannya. "Kalau begitu, ayo lari sekarang, Putri." Ia mengangguk antusias dengan tersenyum bahagia. Tanpa menunggu apapun, pria itu menariknya pergi.

Suara tepukan tangan menghentikan keduanya.

"Bagus sekali. Putriku sendiri berani melempar kotoran pada wajah ayahnya sendiri."

Matanya membulat sempurna. "A-a-ayahanda.."

Pria paruh baya itu mendengus, "Dan kau masih berani memanggilku ayah? Tidak tahu malu sekali!"

Mulutnya bungkam dan ia semakin menyelinapkan jari – jarinya pada sela jari milik pria itu hingga pegangan mereka semakin menguat.

"Maaf Ayahanda. Aku mencintainya. Dan aku sangat yakin dengan perasaanku ini. Aku mohon padamu restui kami."

Ayahnya mendekat dan meletakkan tangan besarnya pada kepalanya. Tersenyum padanya dengan senyum hangat.

"Kau tahu itu hanya mimpi, putriku."

Matanya melebar, pegangan tangan mereka terlepas. Dan ia sudah berada dalam pegangan kuat prajurit kepercayaan ayahnya ketika ia sadar belahan jiwanya telah diseret paksa oleh para prajurit yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

Air matanya tak dapat dibendung lagi ketika pria itu meneriakkan namanya kuat – kuat sambil mencoba melawan para prajurit yang jumlahnya tidak sebanding dengan kekuatannya.

Bibirnya bergetar hebat, tubuhnya melemas. Ia ingin juga meneriakkan nama pria itu namun prajurit kepercayaan ayahnya dengan tidak sopan membekap mulutnya kuat – kuat atas perintah ayahnya sendiri.

"Haechan!"

"Haechan!"

"Haechaaaaaaaaan!"

Hei?!

Kenapa teriakan namanya terdengar semakin samar? Kenapa kakinya terasa begitu berat? Dan kenapa kepalanya terasa berputar? Ada apa ini? Kenapa semua terlihat memburam dan menjadi hitam?

.

.

.

Kepalanya pusing dan ia kembali bisa melihat walaupun samar – samar, ia juga mulai bisa menangkap suara – suara tak jelas disekelilingnya.

"Haechan.."

"Haechan.."

"Haechan.."

Ah ia dapat menangkap suara laki – laki memanggil namanya.

Ia menggosok pelan kelopak matanya dan kemudian ia melihat bayangan seorang pria paruh baya. Ia sepertinya mengenal lelaki paruh baya itu. Itu terlihat seperti...bosnya.

Apa?!

Bos?!

Matanya langsung melebar dengan sekejap. Bangkit dari kursi dengan gelagapan hingga menimbulkan suara gaduh dalam bilik kecil kantor itu.

"Bos?!"

"Lee Haechan, kau dipecat!"

.

.

.

Haechan mendesah pelan. Ia pandangi kotak kardus besar berisi barang – barang yang ada ditangannya dengan tatapan yang mengiritasi.

"Sialan!" umpatnya pelan.

"Ini gara – gara bos kurang kerjaan itu. Ck!" mendecak sebal kemudian menggembungkan pipinya dan meniup poni ratanya keras – keras.

"Ya Ampun! Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan mimpiku tadi?!" ia mendesah kecewa, menyayangkan mimpinya yang masih belum selesai.

"Dasar perusak mimpi orang!" umpatnya geram. Kakinya mulai melangkah kembali dengan wajah bersungut – sungut ke halte depan kantornya. "Memangnya bermimpi itu salah?" masih tak terima dengan kejadian yang menimpanya, ia kembali mengutarakan kekesalannya.

"Dia itu pasti tidak benar – benar hidup!"

"Semua orang juga suka bermimpi kan? Konyol sekali."

Ia memandangi perusahaan yang baru ia tempati selama hampir 2 bulan lamanya dengan memicingkan mata sebal dari halte. "Memangnya aku menyesal? Maaf saja ya. Jawabannya tidak sama sekali!" ia julurkan lidahnya layaknya anak kecil yang menang dari lawannya hingga membuat dua orang yang duduk disampingnya menatap heran padanya.

"Apa lihat – lihat! Mau mati ya?!"

.

.

.

Haechan diam di depan pintu rumahnya. Memandangi pintu kayu berwarna cokelat itu dengan pandangan ngeri. Kenapa rumahnya terasa begitu menakutkan sekarang? Dan tubuhnya juga mulai menunjukkan keanehan. Kakinya memberat dan jantungnya memompa darahnya dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Telapak tangannya terasa begitu dingin walaupun musim dingin sudah terlewat beberapa bulan dan sekarang sudah hampir menginjak musim panas. Aneh sekali bukan?

Ah itu sebenarnya gejala biasa ketika ia kehilangan pekerjaan. Memangnya kalian pikir dia baru dipecat satu kali ini saja?

Maaf membuat kalian semua kecewa. Tapi manusia berjenis kelamin wanita dan bernama Lee Haechan ini sudah dipecat berkali – kali. Dan hari ini adalah yang ke 23. Hebat sekali! Sebentar lagi rekornya itu akan menyusul umurnya juga. Dan ia yakin mungkin akan melampauinya. Sekarang ia berumur 27 tahun dan berita besarnya adalah ... ia pengangguran! Beri tepuk tangan keras – keras!

Pertama kali ia bekerja di toko hewan, ia dikeluarkan karena ketahuan memarahi pelanggan yang memintanya memilihkan makanan kucing yang paling baik untuk kucingnya. Lalu ia bekerja di supermarket sebagai penjaga kasir dan ia dikeluarkan karena ketahuan suka tertidur saat bekerja dengan alasan bahwa pelanggan yang datang hanya sedikit hingga membuatnya mengantuk. Kemudian ia diterima oleh perusahaan swasta sebagai bagian akunting, ia bekerja dengan baik karena ia memang lulusan akuntansi. Hanya saja masalahnya secara tidak sengaja ia membakar berkas penting perusahaan itu hingga membuat perusahaan itu benar – benar kacau. Lalu ia bekerja di sebuah restoran, lagi – lagi masalah selalu saja mengikutinya. Ia hari itu memang malas sekali, jadi ia dengan asal – asalan mengepel lantai bagian ruangan VIP itu dan yah pelanggan mereka langsung terpeleset saat masuk ke dalam ruangan hingga berakhir di rumah sakit. Dua minggu kemudian ia diterima bekerja di perusahaan percetakan buku. Kali ini ia sadar untuk bertindak lebih hati – hati dari biasanya dan ia dapat bertahan selama 5 bulan lamanya. Rekor yang masih belum bisa dipecahkan dirinya lagi. Ia tidak membuat masalah, hanya saja ia tidak beruntung saja karena perusahaannya itu bangkrut. Dan yah ia kembali menjadi pengangguran lagi dan lagi untuk kesekian kali.

Sudah cukup! Akan menghabiskan beribu lembar untuk mengupas riwayat pekerjaan seorang Lee Haechan. Pada intinya dia sangat bermasalah pada setiap pekerjaan. Dan sekarang ia lagi – lagi mendapatkannya.

Dengan menganggukan kepalanya, ia teramat yakin dapat membuka pintu rumahnya dan menghadapi makhluk buas di dalamnya!

"Aku pulang.."

Matanya bergerak gelisah ke setiap sudut ruangan. Kemudian menarik kedua sudut bibirnya bangga. Ia yakin ayahnya pasti belum pulang! Hahaha! Ia tertawa bahagia dalam imajinasinya sambil menebar konfeti warna – warni penuh syukur.

Tanpa diberatkan rasa keraguan dan ketakutan yang tadi menyelimutinya, ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menyebrangi ruang keluarga menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Kardus apa itu yang kau bawa?"

Sialan! Ia mengumpat dalam hati sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan diri dengan ringisan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Ayahnya melotot tajam padanya menyadari keadaannya dengan cepat. Ia tertawa sumbang. "Aku akan membantu ayah di toko sampai aku mendapat pekerjaan lagi! Aku bersungguh – sungguh!" melihat ekpresi anaknya yang serius membuatnya memijat kepalanya yang mendadak pusing sekali.

"Salahku apa Tuhan?" gumam ayahnya pelan namun masih bisa ia dengar. Ia semakin meringis, sedikit merasa bersalah dengan musibah yang tengah menimpanya dan berdampak pada ayahnya ini. Ia tidak kaget jika ayahnya mungkin tengah mengutuk dirinya sekarang dalam pikirannya, atau tengah mengadu pada Tuhan kalau ia ingin anaknya mati saja. Apa?! Ia menelan ludah memikirkannya, hei walaupun ia mempunyai banyak masalah seperti ini, ia tetap anak kandung dari ayahnya kan? Hasil sperma ayahnya yang bertemu dengan sel telur ibunya kan? Apakah ayahnya setega itu mendoakan anaknya untuk cepat mati? Tolong jangan lakukan itu. Kata hati orang tua biasanya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

"A-aku benar – benar sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin ayah! Hanya saja bosku itu~" ayahnya mengangkat tangan, membuatnya dirinya berhenti untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sudah, jangan katakan apapun. Kau masuk kamar saja dan jangan keluar sampai waktu makan malam tiba." Ia mendengar nada lelah ayahnya dalam pendengarannya.

"Apa?! Kenapa?" ia tak menerima ini! Kenapa ia tak boleh keluar sebelum waktu makan malam tiba? Apakah ayahnya berniat untuk mencoret namanya dari kartu keluarga atau ingin anaknya ini mati membusuk dalam kamar kecil yang pengap miliknya? Sialan! Kenapa kamar adiknya lebih besar darinya?

Ayahnya itu memejamkan matanya rapat – rapat, kemudian menghembuskan nafas berat. "Ibumu sudah tiada, dan ayah mohon padamu agar tidak membuat ayah menyusul ibumu juga. Kau mengerti itu nak?"

Mulutnya mengatup rapat dan matanya menyipit sebal. Kenapa ia merasa tertohok sekali dengan perkataan ayahnya itu?

"Baik. Aku mengerti. Semoga kau selalu panjang umur, Ayahanda. Dewa memberkatimu!"

Berakting layaknya seorang putri yang tengah meminta ijin untuk kembali ke tempat dengan raut wajah kesal dan diakhiri dengan dentuman pintu yang keras.

Ayahnya mendesah, "Kau lihat itu? Kelakuannya semakin menjadi-jadi."

.

.

.

Ia letakkan kardus yang ia bawa ke lantai, kemudian mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya hingga membuat matanya sukses menyipit sempurna.

"Ayo lanjutkan mimpi yang tertunda!"

Satu tangannya mengepal di udara sambil menganggukan kepalanya tanpa ragu. Mengambil lompatan jarak dekat, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang ungu miliknya hingga membuat kasurnya berdecit keras.

"Ayo kapal mimpiku, bawa aku ke pulau mimpi dengan kecepatan penuh." Matanya berbinar cerah saat selimut tebal miliknya mulai menutupi tubuhnya sampai dagu.

"Dimana lagi aku akan menjadi putri selain di dalam mimpiku?"

Ia pejamkan matanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Have a nice dream, Princess."

.

.

.

Oke. **Ini** _ **project**_ **aku yang masih** _ **on going**_ **di lapak ini dengan kapal pesiar yang beda.** Tolong di garis bawahi kalau bisa. Jadi kalau nanti di suatu masa ada yang komen atau _report_ kalau cerita ini hasil plagiat... maka jawabannya IYA! Saya plagiat cerita saya sendiri! :V

Cerita ini baru 3 chapter keliatannya. Saking lamanya gak pernah aku belai gegara keseringan maen ke kapal pesiar punyanya Markhyuck, gue jadi lupa ama ceritanya xD

Sebenernya ini strategi sik, biar bisa kelar juga _project_ gue yang lain. Daripada Markhyuck _jobless_ kan yak di lapak saya. Mending _mix_ ajah lah. Biar sama-sama kerja semua. Terus jadilah ini!

 _So?_

 _Next or Delete?_


	2. Chapter 2

Cahaya oranye mulai menelusup dari celah tirai jendela kamar. Perlahan-lahan membuat kamar kecil itu dihiasi semburat oranye hangat di seluruh ruang kamar. Haechan masih terlelap, tak begitu terpengaruh dengan cahaya yang semakin menyengat.

"Tuan puteri yang terhormat, maaf melakukan ini."

Itu bukan suara Haechan, melainkan Renjun!

Adiknya itu tengah berkacak pinggang sambil membawa sebuah gayung yang berisikan air dingin. Senyum miring tercetak jelas dalam wajahnya. "Tapi Ayahanda yang memintaku melakukan ini."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

Air dingin benar – benar ampuh membuatnya langsung bangun dan bangkit dari tidurnya.

Matanya memandang nyalang adiknya. "Kau gila ya?!" tiba – tiba rasa kantuk hilang, lenyap begitu saja, digantikan oleh rasa marah dan kesal yang meluap-luap.

Renjun mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Ayah yang memintaku. Memangnya aku bisa apa sebagai anak yang baik? Daripada kau yang kerjaannya selalu saja dipecat sana – sini."

Perkataan adiknya itu benar – benar menyulut emosinya di pagi hari. "Kau minta dihajar ya sepagi ini?"

"Lihat? Tidak ada anak baik yang mengancam adiknya sendiri dengan kekerasan." Renjun semakin menyulut konfrontasi di antara mereka berdua.

"Sialan! Kau yang memintanya sendiri!" dengan sekali dorongan, Haechan mendorong Renjun sampai terjatuh ke lantai bersamanya. Kemudian saling menjambak dan menendang dengan brutal, perkelahian khas wanita pun tak terelakkan.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Haechan geram dan semakin menarik kuat rambut adiknya yang membuat empunya meringis dan berteriak kecil.

"Memangnya aku minta dilepaskan huh?!" balas Renjun tak kalah nyaring dan ikut menjambak keras rambut kakaknya yang halus.

"Kau benar – benar minta dibunuh ya? Dasar mulut jalang." Umpatan tak patut pun keluar di waktu sepagi ini.

"Dasar preman! Aku masih bersekolah, setidaknya gunakan bahasa sekolah padaku!"

"Memangnya aku peduli? Dasar jalang kecil. Jika ayah tahu kau akan dibunuh." Haechan mengendurkan jambakannya dan menatap serius adiknya.

"Apa maksudmu kak?" tanya Renjun heran.

"Apa tidak ada tempat yang lebih bagus lagi untuk berciuman?" Matanya menyipit tak suka sambil memelankan suaranya.

"Kakak melihatnya?" Renjun pun merendahkan suaranya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak melihatnya? Seisi taman juga melihatnya, kenapa kau tidak cari tempat yang lebih privasi lagi sih? Untung saja yang membeli sayur itu aku, bukan ayah." Mata Haechan sampai melotot mengatakannya. "Kalau ayah tahu, kau bisa dibunuh!" Haechan menggerakkan tangannya di leher seperti sedang menggorok sesuatu dengan wajah masih melotot.

"Aku tahu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah terlanjur menyukainya." Adu Renjun dengan pandangan penuh rasa bersalah hingga membuat Haechan melebarkan matanya penuh keterkejutan sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. "Kau suka pria berumur?!" ucapannya berhasil membuat adik semata wayangnya melotot padanya.

"Sadarlah Ren! Seleramu itu buruk sekali! Memangnya tidak ada laki – laki yang menarik di sekolahmu apa?" lanjut Haechan tak habis pikir sambil mengguncangkan bahu adiknya dengan tempo cepat.

"Kakak!" Dengan sebal Renjun menyingkirkan kedua tangan kakaknya. "Memangnya kenapa? Dia laki – laki, dan aku perempuan. Ini hanya masalah umur, lagipula dia tidak begitu tua bagiku." Renjun menyampaikan pembelaannya.

"Tidak diragukan lagi! Dia seorang pedofil dan maniak anak – anak!" ucapan Haechan berhasil mendapatkan bekapan kasar dari Renjun. "IDIOT!"

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta dengan sungguh – sungguh. Yang kakak pikirkan hanya mimpi omong kosong. Yang kau lakukan selama ini hanya makan, bermain, tidur dan bermimpi! Itulah siklus di hidup kakak. Tidak berguna sama sekali!"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan siklus hidupku?! Kau saja yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjalani hidup yang menyenangkan! Asal kau tahu saja ya, aku sudah pernah beberapa kali pacaran. Banyak yang menyukaiku, tapi aku saja yang terlalu selektif. Kau tahu itu?!"

"Biar kutebak, yang banyak menyukaimu adalah orang jelek." Salah satu sudut bibir adiknya itu terangkat dengan culas hingga membuatnya menggeram kesal.

"Yaaaak! Mulut jalang! Kau ingin pemakamanmu diadakan di daerah mana huh?! Katakan padaku!"

Renjun mendesis lelah bercampur jengah. "Sudahlah kak, kau itu lebih tua dariku. Berhentilah marah – marah tidak jelas. Kau itu payah sekali dalam mengontrol emosimu. Yang terpenting adalah kau harus berjanji padaku untuk merahasiakan ini dari ayah. Kau mengerti itu?"

"Kau sedang menasehatiku atau mengancamku?"

"Katakan saja kau akan merahasiakannya."

"Untuk apa aku peduli?"

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, lagipula tidak akan terjadi apa – apa. Orang yang kukencani itu dia pria yang baik. Dia bekerja sebagai guru les matematika. Dia berjanji padaku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap sebagai guru di sekolah secepatnya. Dan kemudian akan berkenalan dengan ayah untuk meminangku."

"Terdengar meyakinkan sekali, tapi bisa saja setelah ini kau dicampakkan. Kau tidak pernah menonton film atau membaca novel ya? Sadarlah!"

"Ini hidup! Bukan film! Atau cerita imajinasi kak! Seharusnya kata 'sadar' lebih tepat untuk diri kakak sendiri."

Haechan hendak mengomel dan memaki habis – habisan adiknya ini, namun adiknya malah mengintrupsinya cepat – cepat.

"Lagipula kenapa kau tidak cari kerja saja daripada menghabiskan hidupmu yang payah itu di tempat tidur. Perusahaan di dekat sekolahku ada lowongan pekerjaan. Kau bisa mendaftar disana, kalau tidak salah bagian advertising, marketing dan... Aku tidak begitu mengingat semuanya. Kau bisa langsung kesana kalau tertarik. Bukan 'kalau' tapi lebih tepatnya 'harus'!"

Haechan mengerutkan dahinya sambil menyipitkan matanya, "kau baik sekali hari ini?"

"Pastikan kau mendapatkan pekerjaan kak, jangan terlalu sering menyusahkan ayah."

"Aku?" tanya Haechan sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri tak percaya.

"Kenapa aku?! Kau juga sering!"

"Jangan mulai lagi." Renjun berujar malas dan segera bangkit meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih betah berada di lantai.

Haechan menyipitkan matanya heran. "Kenapa aku berpikir Renjun lama – lama jadi persis dengan kak Yuta ya?" gumamnya ketika Renjun sudah berada di luar kanarnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia mendengar teriakan adiknya, "Ayah! Kakak sudah bangun!"

.

.

.

Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, inilah kenapa ia malas sekali membantu ayahnya bekerja di toko roti turun temurun keluarganya. Bukan ia tidak menyukainya, jelas sekali ia suka memasak di rumah, bahkan ayahnya lebih suka masakannya daripada masakan Renjun.

Sejak kecil ia sudah di didik untuk menjadi wanita seutuhnya, memasak baginya adalah hal mudah apalagi hanya memasak kue, hanya saja setelah ibunya meninggal sifat aslinya mulai keluar. Katakan saja ia begitu kehilangan sosok ibunya, dan mencoba mencari kesenangan yang lain sebagai pelampiasan kesepiannya.

Itu adalah hari yang sulit, ayahnya harus bekerja keras untuk mengembalikan uang yang dipinjam dari bank untuk pengobatan ibunya dan kakaknya Yuta mendadak mendapatkan beasiswa ke London setelah beberapa kali gagal mencoba. Tentu itu peluang yang sangat baik. Ayah memintanya untuk mengambilnya tanpa harus memikirkan kami yang dirumah. Lagipula itu adalah mimpinya sejak dulu, kata ayah kesempatan mendapatkan beasiswa bisa saja hanya kali itu saja, jadi tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerimanya ditambah lagi semua biaya ditanggung oleh pemerintah. Itu akan membantu sekali untuk keluarga mereka.

Keadaan semakin membuatnya kesal karena Renjun yang kala itu berumur 3 tahun mengambil semua perhatian ayahnya darinya, ia jadi merasa seperti dianaktirikan dalam sekejap. Ayahnya berpikiran bahwa dirinya sudah cukup umur untuk mengurusi dirinya sendiri, jadi ayahnya membiarkannya. Akhirnya ia mencoba mencari sebuah kesenangan yang dapat mengusir kesepiannya dan ia menemukan bahwa cara paling menyenangkan untuk lari dari kesepian adalah tidur dan bermimpi, karena hanya dalam mimpi saja ia akan menjadi seorang putri yang mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan. Seringkali ibunya ikut muncul dalam mimpinya, namun semenjak ia beranjak dewasa ibunya tidak sering muncul. Ia tidak sedih, hanya saja ia sedikit merindukan mimpi – mimpinya dahulu.

Kembali ke topik utama, toko roti milik ayahnya ini yang diturunkan dari kakek, kakek buyut, kakek kakeknya kakek buyut, dan kakek buyut buyut kakek buyut buyut yang bahkan ia tidak kenal sama sekali dan tidak begitu peduli dengan mereka, berlokasi di dekat panti jompo. Jadi setiap hari pelanggan mereka kebanyakan adalah manusia-manusia berkulit keriput yang hampir semuanya mempunyai masalah dalam pendengaran serta ingatan!

"Bungeoppang ini harganya berapa?" tanya nenek berambut keriting yang seluruhnya berwarna putih sambil menunjuk kue berbentuk ikan yang khas untuk cemilan musim dingin di Korea itu dengan tangan yang bergerak lamban.

Kenapa ia selalu ditempatkan di bagian pelayanan oleh ayahnya ketimbang berada di dapur?!

Haechan menatap horor sambil menghembuskan nafas kasar dari mulutnya. "Nenek yang terhormat, dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormatku padamu, tapi kau sudah menanyakan lebih dari 3 kali Bungeoppang itu nek!" Haechan mencoba menahan emosinya yang bahkan sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. "Lagipula, di depan setiap kue ada tulisan harganya." Lanjutnya lagi sambil mengetuk kaca kue dengan tempo tak sabaran.

"Benarkah?" Nenek itu menyipitkan matanya yang bahkan sudah sipit hingga mata nenek itu benar – benar tertutup. "Berapa harganya itu?" tanya nenek itu masih berusaha membaca harga yang tertera.

Lagi-lagi hembusan nafas kasar ia keluarkan, "500 won per buah. Nenek mau membeli yang rasa apa dan berapa?" dengan gusar dan tergesa-gesa Haechan mengambil bungkus roti.

"Aku akan mengambilkannya dan memberikan nenek diskon besar. Jadi tolong pergi~ Maksudku tolong beli secepatnya nek." Haechan benar-benar kacau, ia sudah seperti orang yang tengah dirundung masalah besar. Ia sangat berharap nenek ini keluar dari toko secepatnya, kalau perlu setelah ini jangan kembali lagi. Dia sudah tidak sanggup.

"Aku ingin Bungeoppang, tapi dokterku tidak membolehkanku memakan makanan manis."

"Tidak, tidak. Itu bagus sekali. Nenek akan terkena diabetes dan pergi selamanya dari sini~"

CTAK

Sebuah pukulan telak dengan gulungan koran berhasil mendarat dikepalanya dengan mulus hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Ayah mengijinkanmu disini untuk membantu bekerja, bukan untuk menganiaya nenek-nenek seperti ini."

"Aku? Menganiaya?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Lihat makhluk itu? Dia bahkan tidak mendengar apa yang kita katakan." Haechan menunjuk nenek itu yang kini sudah berganti tempat di bagian roti kering, sedang melihat – lihat kue dengan serius. "Pihak yang sebenarnya dianiaya disini adalah aku!" lanjutnya dengan menggebu-gebu.

CTAK

Lagi-lagi pukulan koran ia terima sebagai ganjaran atas perbuatannya yang menurutnya benar. Namun kali ini ayahnya mengganti lokasi, bukan di kepala namun di tangan kanannya hingga membuatnya mengaduh pelan.

"Sudah ku bilang dari dulu, aku lebih cocok ditempatkan di dapur, ayah." Rengek Haechan.

"Omong kosong. Terakhir kali kau di dapur, kau hampir menghanguskan toko ini karena ketiduran."

"Aku hanya tidur sebentar saja waktu itu, lagipula baru panci yang terbakar."

Pembelaannya ini membuat ayahnya memberikan tatapan tajam nan menusuk padanya, tidak lupa diserta urat-urat leher yang bisa dilihat dengan genggaman tangan yang kuat oleh ayahya.

Ia tertawa masam sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya sendiri. "Haha...aku akan duduk disini dan menunggu pelanggan yang akan datang. Ini pekerjaan menyenangkan."

"Aku serius."

.

.

.

Terlihat banyak jamuan makanan dan minuman berkelas dalam satu meja besar nan panjang itu. Sekitar 12 orang duduk mengelilingi meja itu, menyantap hidangan dengan penuh kekhusyukan dan keheningan. Yang terdengar hanya suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring. Beberapa pelayan berjaga di samping mereka, selalu siap siaga jika tuan mereka meinginkan sesuatu. Dan beberapa pelayan lagi menuangkan minuman penutup untuk mereka satu persatu dengan penuh tata krama.

Yang paling tua di antara mereka mengangkat gelas wine kecil, memutar-mutarnya untuk mendapatkan rasa terbaik dari minuman beralkohol yang dibuat dari fermentasi buah anggur yang didapatkan dari perkebunan anggur Blenheim, di New Zealand. Tentu bukan wine sembarangan dan jelas harus merogoh saku dalam-dalam, namun itu bukan masalah bagi keluarga Jung. Tidak ada yang tahu berapa kedalaman saku keluarga Jung saking dalamnya saku mereka.

"Ini malam yang indah, bukan? Aku senang kita semua bisa berkumpul seperti ini. Jarang sekali ada momen bagus seperti ini."

Semua orang berhenti melakukan kegiatan makan mereka, memperhatikan pria yang berumur hampir satu abad itu, lebih tepatnya kakek di ujung meja, dengan seksama.

Kakek itu tersenyum simpul, kemudian kembali mengangkat gelasnya lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. "Bersulang."

"Bersulang." Mereka semua ikut mengangkat gelas wine mereka masing-masing dan meminumnya secara bersamaan.

"Mark?"

Suara kakeknya membuatnya mau tak mau meletakkan gelasnya ke meja sambil menatap dingin-khas tatapan Mark-pada kakeknya.

"Umurmu sudah 29 tahun. Kau tahu artinya bukan?"

"Ya."

"Waktunya kau menyudahi masa lajangmu, sesuai seperti aturan keluarga Jung, pria yang sudah berumur 29 tahun diharuskan menikah dengan wanita pilihan yang ditentukan oleh keluarga."

Mark mendengus pelan, "seperti aku bisa menolaknya saja." Gumamnya dengan suara yang begitu pelan hingga hanya dia seorang yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Tapi melihat kepribadianmu, kakek pikir kakek punya pilihan untukmu."

Ia angkat salah satu alisnya, agak heran dengan keputusan kakeknya yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Pertama, kau bisa membawa gadis pilihanmu di hadapan kami dan kami akan menerimanya. Atau kedua, jika dalam dua minggu ini kau masih tidak bisa membawa gadismu itu maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain kau menikahi gadis pilihan kami."

"Tanpa persyaratan?" Mark semakin meninggikan salah satu alisnya.

Kakek mengangguk mantap, "kami akan menerimanya, tentu jika kau bisa membawanya. Itu tawaran yang bagus bukan?" kakeknya mengangkat gelasnya lagi, kemudian menyesap wine dengan santai.

.

.

.

Haechan menatap gedung besar yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya ini dengan menyipitkan matanya, terik matahari siang ini berhasil menyilaukan matanya yang tengah membaca nama gedung. Ia angkat file lamaran yang ada didekapannya ke atas kepalanya, menghalangi sinar matahari yang merusak penglihatannya.

"Jung Corp."

Gumamnya dengan pelan ketika akhirnya bisa membaca nama gedung dengan jelas.

"Perasaanku tidak bagus tentang ini." Ia kembali menyipitkan matanya skeptis. Namun sedetik kemudian mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Tapi patut dicoba sepertinya."

Kaki mungilnya dengan langkah santai mulai masuk ke dalam perusahaan besar itu, bersama dengan banyak karyawan dan beberapa calon pelamar sepertinya yang membawa beberapa file dalam map. Wajah mereka terlihat serius dan gelisah, mungkin khawatir dengan wawancara nanti.

Haechan agak kaget kemarin ketika CV lamarannya ternyata diterima oleh perusahaan ini, dan mereka memintanya untuk mengikuti sesi wawancara pagi ini. Kata orang, perusahaan ini sangat sulit ditembus. Hanya orang – orang yang benar berpotensi, berdedikasi tinggi, serius dan ambisius yang dapat masuk. Oleh karena itu dia heran sekali! Haechan bukan tipe orang yang munafik, dia suka mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan alias orang yang blak – blakan dan jujur. Dia harus mengakui bahwa dia bukan salah satu dari tipe yang disebutkan orang – orang itu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya ia mensyukuri pemberian Tuhan ini dengan mengikuti wawancara daripada hanya berpikir tidak jelas dirumah sambil mendengarkan pidato kenegaraan ayahnya yang tak kunjung selesai padanya setiap harinya.

Beberapa kali melewati siklus ini sepertinya sudah menjadi hal pemandangan yang biasa bagi Haechan. Dirinya begitu tenang dari seluruh pelamar yang kini duduk dengan rapi diruang tunggu. Ah sebenarnya ada yang perlu di revisi, bukan beberapa kali. Yang benar adalah sudah banyak kali!

Tidak mengkhawatirkan file lamarannya. Dia bahkan sudah hafal betul apa yang harus dia bawa di setiap lamaran, wawancara tidak begitu masalah baginya. Bahkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di setiap lamaran pun hampir sama, tidak begitu jauh berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Apa yang harus ia khawatirkan? Satu-satunya yang ia khawatirkan adalah ketika ia sudah diterima, ia paling anti dengan peraturan-peraturan yang begitu mengekang pekerjanya. Menurutnya, peraturan diciptakan untuk dilanggar. Dia seseorang yang menyukai kebebasan, apa yang ia sukai kau juga harus menyukainya, dan apa yang ia tak sukai maka kau juga harus tak menyukainya. Hidup adalah tentang kebebasan dan kesenangan. Apa yang kau sukai maka lakukanlah, dan jika kau tak menyukainya maka diamlah. Jangan lakukan apapun yang tidak membuatmu senang. Itulah cara kerja hidupnya selama ini. Tipe pemberontak sejati. Lagipula jika ia tidak berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan disini, ia tidak ambil pusing. Masih banyak pekerjaan di dunia ini. Mungkin ia hanya butuh banyak kekuatan untuk menghadapi ceramahan ayahnya jika itu terjadi.

Tubuhnya reflek berdiri ketika namanya teralun tinggi oleh seseorang lelaki dari balik pintu tempat wawancara bersama beberapa nama pelamar yang lain. Ia tentu tidak kaget jika wawancaranya akan diadakan secara bersamaan mengingat banyaknya orang yang melamar. Dia sudah kerap kali menghadapi situasi seperti ini, ini malah lebih menguntungkannya, ia bisa merangkum jawaban-jawaban mereka dan memilih versi terbaik dengan perombakan dan penambahan kalimat-kalimat persuasif jika ia nanti mendapat bangku duduk paling akhir. Tapi jika keberuntungan tidak memihaknya, ia hanya bisa berserah diri kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Ada lima pelamar di ruangan ini bersama dengan dirinya. Dan dua orang penguji, satu laki – laki muda dan satu perempuan paruh baya. Ada sedikit debaran dalam jantungnya, tidak bisa dipungkiri walaupun sudah beberapa kali dalam situasi ini. Dirinya masih sedikit gugup jika berada di sesi wawancara.

Ia menggaruk tengkuknya pelan ketika ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya mendapatkan tempat duduk nomor dua di paling ujung kiri. Sebenarnya ia harusnya bersyukur karena tidak berada di paling ujung pertama, tapi tetap saja ia merasa kurang beruntung karena tidak mendapat tempat duduk yang paling ujung terakhir.

Sesi wawancara pun dimulai. Ketegangan menyelimuti wawancara ini walaupun manajer pria muda yang menurutnya seumuran dengannya itu terus tersenyum ramah, berkebalikan dengan wanita paruh baya yang memasang wajah jutek tak karuan disebelahnya. Dirinya sebenarnya tidak begitu khawatir, hanya saja entah kenapa ia ingin sekali mencakar wajah wanita paruh baya itu. Kenapa jutek sekali sih wajahnya? Pikirnya kesal.

Pikiran imajinatif nan negatif pun menjalar dalam otak kecilnya, berkembang layaknya tumbuhan yang hidup pada musim hujan. Wanita itu pasti hidupnya membosankan sekali, tidak ada gairah. Menyebalkan, mengesalkan, membosankan, dan tipe orang penuntut sejati. Pasti orang yang fanatik dengan aturan dan tetek bengeknya yang merepotkan. Kalau dia berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan ini, ia akan siap-siap membawa tissu kemana-mana. Berdalih batuk, pilek dan tak enak badan lainnya yang akan mengacaukan pidato kenegaraannya kelak. Hahaha. Ia tertawa liar dalam hati. Atau kalau tidak, nanti ia akan mengajaknya bermain kartu di kantor. Ia berani bertaruh wanita itu tidak bisa bermain kartu. Sekali-kali orang begini harus diajari bagaimana cara bersenang-senang yang sebenarnya sebelum wanita tua ini masuk ke liang lahat dan tidur disana selamanya.

"Lee Haechan."

"Ya?"

Ia lontarkan senyum kebanggaannya, walaupun nada kaget tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Kelahiran 6 Juni 1990. Umur 27 tahun."

Pria itu tersenyum, "Kami sudah membaca CV lamaranmu, aku begitu tertarik dengan banyaknya pengalamanmu. Kau juga banyak bekerja di pekerjaan yang bukan bidangmu, kau terlihat begitu berpengalaman dalam hal apapun. Dan kau juga masih muda."

Perasaan bangga memenuhi dirinya, hingga membuatnya terus menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Bekerja bukan hanya tentang bidang yang kita tekuni saja." Komentarnya jujur, namun terselip nada bangga ceria yang positif, mencoba menarik hati para penguji.

"Paling lama kau bekerja dalam waktu lima bulan. Apa kau selalu mempunyai masalah dalam pekerjaanmu?" nada sarkastik keluar dari bibir belapis lipstick mahal berwarna merah maroon.

Haechan tertawa kecil, ia tentu masih tahu kesopanan dalam hal formal seperti ini. "Bukan masalah lebih tepatnya. Saya menyebutnya sebagai sebuah hubungan. Jika pekerjaanmu tidak bertahan lama berarti kau dan tempatmu tidak cocok. Dan sebaliknya, jika kau bertahan lama maka kau dan tempatmu adalah sebuah pasangan."

Dalam hati ia mengumpat keras-keras wanita paruh baya itu, mengenyampingkan nama wanita itu yang ia tidak ketahui. Memangnya ada apa dengan lima bulan? Itu artinya dia menikmati hidup ini dengan berpindah-pindah tempat, tidak _stuck_ dengan satu tempat saja.

"Aku suka penjelasanmu. Terdengar begitu realistis. Lalu apa yang membuatmu ingin bekerja di perusahaan ini?" mata pria itu menatapnya ramah.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Ini perusahaan besar yang sering diincar oleh semua orang, mereka bilang orang-orang yang masuk ke perusahaan ini adalah orang-orang yang berkompeten dan ahli dalam bidangnya masing-masing, dan tengah mencari karyawan baru yang kebetulan cocok dengan bidang saya. Itu hanya seperti sebuah keberuntungan ganda."

"Kedengaran kau sedang membutuhkan pekerjaan."

Sebuah siku perempatan imajiner didahinya muncul begitu saja mendengar suara wanita itu yang kini terasa semakin sarkastik saja.

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawabnya tanpa nada ragu sedikitpun sambil tersenyum pada wanita itu tanpa rasa takut.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang perusahaan Jung kalau begitu?" wanita itu mengajukan pertanyaan dengan nada meremehkan secara langsung setelah jawabannya yang mungkin diluar benak pikiran wanita paruh baya itu.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti. Tapi perusahaan Jung termasuk dalam tiga perusahaan saham terbesar di Korea. Pendirinya adalah Jung Yunho. Namun sekarang tengah dipegang oleh Jung Siwon, putra tertua dari Jung Yunho. Perusahaan ini berpegang teguh pada transparansi, akuntabilitas, pertanggungjawaban dan kejujuran. Untuk visi dan misi aku tidak begitu mengingatnya, aku tidak paham jika kalian mengharuskan aku untuk menghafalkan hampir 10 kalimat panjang yang dipajang dengan besar di depan perusahaan ini. Aku tidak sehebat Enstein." Sifat blak-blakannya pun keluar tanpa sadar hingga membuat semua orang menatapnya tak percaya. Wanita paruh baya itu bahkan hampir memelototinya karena ucapannya yang dianggap tidak pantas, namun pria disampingnya malah tertawa karena ucapannya.

"Kau itu jujur sekali." Komentarnya di sela tawanya.

"Apa kau sadar apa yang kau katakan?"

Ia mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan wanita itu. "Ya." Jawabnya heran.

"Sepertinya kau sangat berpengalaman. Apa yang membuat kami harus menerimamu kalau begitu?" wanita itu kembali menyerangnya dengan ekspresi ketus dan menyebalkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan hingga Haechan rasanya ingin sekali berlari kesana dan mengajak wanita tua itu bermain _Pump It Up_. Ia yakin wanita itu akan kalah saat level satu dimulai. Baiklah cita-citanya hari ini bertambah, ia ingin suatu hari nanti bermain _Pump It Up_ bersama dengan wanita didepannya ini di mall serta bermain kartu di kantor bersamanya.

"Karena aku orang yang jujur dan transparan." Jawabnya tanpa pikir panjang dan begitu saja, terlihat natural. Dan berhasil membungkam semua orang yang ada disana, bagaimana ada seseorang yang bisa mengatakan dirinya jujur dengan sikap percaya diri seperti itu.

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu tentang sukses itu?" tanya pria itu setelah keheningan beberapa lama.

"Sukses ya?"

Ia memberi jeda sebentar, berpikir sejenak. "Menurutku sukses itu orang-orang menyukaimu, orang-orang menyukai apa yang kau lakukan dan menyukai bagaimana kau melakukan pekerjaanmu."

"Bagaimana kau mendeskripsikan dirimu dengan 3 kata?"

Ia tersenyum lebar. "Jujur, optimis, dan bebas."

.

.

.

Aku gak tahu adek yang tepat buat Hyuckie kita :3

Pikiran gue pertama sik ke Nana. Sifatnya disini juga rada rada persis ama Nana kan? /maksa/

Tapi dedek Nana ketinggian :')) aku kudu _eottokke_?

Mau dedek Lele yang emesin, tapi kayaknya kok dedek Lele gak ada galak-galaknya yak :')) kamu terlalu uwu dek

Yaudah si Njun lah yang jadi kandidat terkuat xD plak Jutek, kalo ngomong udah kayak piso abis diasah. Terus badannya juga agak kecilan dari Hyuck. _So_ gue putusin Njun lah yang dapet peran adek :V

Menurut kalian gimana? Udah cocok? /nodong pemes/

Oke!

 _Special thanks_ pakek _mayonaise for_ **sunbaeris, H.L.Z, jjon, ePanda, Aria F** yang udah baek hati ninggalin komentar di lapak ini ^^ _i wish you'll have a great day_

 _Thanks_ jugak buat semua yang udah _favourite_ dan _follow_ cerita aku ^^ aku sayang kalian. Maaf gak bisa sebutin atu-atu :'(

Makasih juga buat _sider_ :') kalian kapan muncul? Gak mau kenalan gituk sama akooh?

Akhir kata.

 _Mind to review?_


	3. Chapter 3

Haechan menguap lebar, rasanya ia masih ingin sekali melanjutkan kegiatan hibernasinya pagi ini, bercumbu mesra dengan tempat tidurnya seintim mungkin. Tapi ayahnya mendadak bersikap aneh, tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, mendadak ayahnya membangunkannya dan berkata bahwa ia ingin sarapan dengannya dengan nada kelewat lembut. Kemudian mengatakan bahwa ia tidak berangkat kerja, katanya malas dan ingin dirumah saja. Benar-benar aneh. Teramat aneh!

Ia menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang kusut, ia memang tidak merapikan penampilannya, bukannya tidak sempat, tapi memang disengaja, lagipula keluarganya juga sudah terbiasa melihatnya seperti ini. Sisa air liur bahkan masih berada ditempatnya. Tidak ada niatan untuk menghilangkannya.

"Kemana Renjun?" tanya Haechan ketika bola matanya menemukan dua kursi yang kosong dan penglihatannya tidak melihat siluet atau sekelibatan bayangan adiknya di dapur atau dimanapun yang bisa dijangkau pandangannya. Biasanya adiknya sudah sibuk sepagi ini.

Ayah mengoleskan selai coklat pada rotinya, kemudian membaginya padanya. "Pergi keluar bersama temannya."

"Teman yang mana?" Mendadak memasang wajah tidak biasa, ayahnya memandangnya dengan menarik satu alisnya ke atas.

"Tidak biasanya kau bertanya seperti itu." Komentar ayahnya sambil memakan rotinya.

"I-itu .. a-aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Me-memangnya aku tidak boleh bertanya seperti itu? Aku hanya khawatir saja. Pergaulan zaman sekarang itu tidak bisa ditebak, ayah."

"Ayah seharusnya lebih berhati-hati lagi dengan Renjun, kalau perlu pantau dia 24 jam! Itu akan lebih baik. Ayah harus menjaganya!"

Toyoran gratis didahinya berhasil ia dapatkan dari ayahnya. "Kalau begitu kau juga harus ku pantau 24 jam juga. Berhentilah bicara omong kosong, dan makan rotimu sekarang."

Ia mengerucut sebal, kemudian memakan rotinya sambil memincing kesal pada ayahnya.

"Sebenarnya kenapa ayah tidak berangkat kerja? Ayah tidak kerasukan apapun kan? Ayah kelihatan aneh jika seperti ini."

Ayah meletakkan rotinya dan menatapnya sengit. "Kenapa kau senang sekali bicara omong kosong sepagi ini?! Ayah ingin istirahat, ayah lelah. Superhero saja bisa mengatakan lelah, lalu kenapa ayahmu ini tidak bisa?"

Haechan meletakkan rotinya, mendadak tidak berselera dengan sarapannya karena perdebatan ini. "Aku kan hanya bertanya saja! Kenapa ayah semarah itu padaku?!"

Bibirnya semakin maju saja setelah itu, ayahnya berdehem kecil karena merasa bersalah. Kemudian diam sebentar, berpikir kalimat yang bagus untuk mencairkan suasana di antara dia dan anaknya.

"Bagaimana lamaran kerjamu? Sudah ada pemberitahuan lagi?"

Niatnya sih untuk meluluhkan anaknya, yang ada malah semakin maju saja bibir tipis anaknya. Yah.. kadang ekspetasi tidak sesuai dengan realita yang ada kan?

"Mereka pasti tidak menerimaku, ini sudah lebih dari dua minggu. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan yang lain. Ayah jangan khawatir."

Ayah kembali berdehem sambil mengusap tengkuk lehernya, "Kalau begitu kau bisa bekerja dengan ayah lebih lama lagi."

Ada keheningan sebentar setelah itu.

"Jika saja aku ini putri kerajaan, hidupku pasti tidak akan seperti ini." Keluh Haechan yang malah membuat ayahnya naik pitam dan memukulnya dengan garpu tanpa pikir panjang.

"Berhenti berimajinasi dan syukuri saja hidupmu!"

Haechan mengaduh kecil, "Ayah suka sekali memukulku?! Aku ini putrimu!"

"Kau juga kenapa selalu menyusahkanku?! Aku ini ayahmu!"

Dan ayahnya meninggalkannya begitu saja. Membuat rasa bersalah menyusupi dirinya, dan rasa itu bertambah berkali-kali lipat ketika memandang punggung ayahnya yang semakin menjauh dan kemudian hilang di balik pintu kamar. Untuk beberapa saat, ia sadar ia sudah kelewatan. Tidak seharusnya ia berkata seperti itu pada ayahnya. Haruskah ia minta maaf langsung sekarang? Tapi bukankah itu malah membuat suasana hati ayahnya semakin tidak baik? Mungkin menunggu amarah ayahnya redam saja. Mengambil jalan aman lebih baik, bukan?

.

.

.

Satu hari setelah kejadian itu, ia memang belum berani meminta maaf dengan ayahnya. Pasalnya ayahnya bahkan minim bicara dengannya setelah itu, mungkin ayahnya marah sekali padanya. Ya ampun... ia menyesal sekali sudah melakukan itu kemarin.

Seharusnya ia lebih giat lagi dalam mengontrol perkataannya yang ceplas-ceplos itu. Ia benar-benar butuh penyaring mulut. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin disalahkan sepenuhnya. Dia kan hanya mengatakan harapannya saja. Dia sudah tidak berhasil di kehidupan nyata, setidaknya harapannya membantunya untuk lebih bahagia lagi hidup di dunia yang kejam ini. Ayahnya saja yang terlalu sensitif kemarin. Biasanya juga ia berkata seperti itu setiap harinya. Dimana letak masalahnya?

Seharian ini ia tidak bisa tersenyum karena didiamkan ayahnya sejak kemarin. Daripada didiamkan, ia lebih menyukai ayahnya yang marah-marah dan mengomel tak jelas seperti biasanya. Hukuman dengan cara didiamkan itu benar-benar membunuh sekali. Rasanya hidup di dalam neraka dunia.

Sepertinya ia harus cepat-cepat meminta maaf, tapi belum ada waktu yang tepat. Ayahnya masih sibuk di dapur toko, hari ini ayahnya kembali bekerja. Dan tiba-tiba saja pelanggan jadi ramai sekali, membuatnya ia tidak bisa bicara banyak dengan ayahnya karena kesibukan masing-masing.

Haechan berusaha tersenyum, sambil mengembalikan uang kembalian pelanggannya. Kelihatannya itu pelanggan terakhir untuk siang ini, jam istirahat kerja sudah melewati batas. Tentu sedikit saja orang yang akan mampir ke toko. Mungkin itu akan menjadi kesempatan bagus sekali untuk meminta maaf pada ayahnya. Ia harus segera mengakhiri peperangan dingin ini secepat mungkin. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi!

Baiklah, ia sudah siap. Ia kepalkan tangannya ke udara, kemudian mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin, memastikan udara benar-benar masuk ke dalam rongga dada dan perutnya, lalu mengeluarkannya dengan pasti lewat hidung. Ia yakin sekali bisa melakukannya. Ia akan melakukannya. Ia akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dan kembali hidup normal seperti biasanya.

"Permisi."

Sialan! Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengganggu pelaksanaan rencananya ini?! Lancang sekali!

"Aku ingin kue ini, kelihatannya manis sekali."

Untuk seperkian detik, Haechan merasa terpesona dengan wajah serta gestur yang dilakukan orang itu. Padahal orang itu adalah wanita. Mereka ini sama-sama wanita, kenapa ia bisa terpesona seperti ini?

"Apa namanya?"

Ia terkesiap, "Oh.. itu namanya 'klappertaart', dibuat dari buah kelapa, tepung terigu, susu, mentega dan telur. Ada yang kering dan ada yang basah."

Wanita itu menarik anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga sambil menunjuk kue tadi dengan gerakan anggun, membuat Haechan entah mengapa kembali salah fokus.

"Kalau yang kutunjuk ini?"

"Oh, itu Klappertaart dingin atau basah. Teksturnya lembut, dan rasanya seperti memakan custard yang langsung meleleh begitu masuk ke mulut. Benar-benar halus dan lembek."

"Kedengarannya enak sekali. Tapi aku baru mendengar namanya kali ini, apa ini kue khas buatan toko ini?" cara tatapan mata itu begitu lembut, wanita ini pasti ramah sekali, pikirnya.

"Bukan, bukan. Ini dari Manado, Indonesia. Memang tidak begitu terkenal, ayahku mendapatkan resepnya dari beberapa pelancong Indonesia yang berkunjung kemari beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Sepertinya patut dicoba. Aku pesan ini satu. Dan bisakah kau merekomendasikan minuman yang cocok untuk pendampingnya?"

"Bagaimana dengan Ocha? Karena Klappertaart rasanya gurih dan manis, itu akan cocok sekali dengan Ocha menurutku."

"Kelihatannya aku sependapat." Wanita itu mengeluarkan kartunya dan memberikannya padanya untuk membayar.

"Ini kartunya."

"Tolong antarkan ke meja yang ada disana ya."

"Oh? Iya." Ia anggukan kepalanya dengan kikuk, wanita itu pergi duduk di dekat jendela

Entah kenapa ia merasa kalah sekali sebagai seorang wanita. Bagaimana wanita itu bisa cantik sekali seperti itu? Dia juga kelihatan ramah sekali. Dan juga begitu anggun. Benar-benar perpaduan yang sempurna. Ayah pasti akan mengelu-elukannya jika wanita itu adalah anak ayahnya. Ah mungkin semua orang juga akan mengelukannya.

Sembari membuat ocha, matanya tidak bisa untuk tidak gatal melihat wanita itu. Memantau segala aktivitasnya yang terlihat begitu anggun dan mempesona, apa dia seorang putri kerajaan yang tersesat sampai kesini? Oh, keren sekali! Pikiran imajinatif lagi-lagi mengendalikan otaknya.

Haechan berjalan pelan menghampirinya, wanita itu terlihat selalu melihat jam dan jendela beberapa kali. Mungkin ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Tentu, dia wanita cantik. Dia mungkin tengah menunggu pacarnya.

"Permisi. Ini Klappertaart dingin dan ochanya."

"Terima kasih." Wanita itu tersenyum manis padanya. Oh, ia harap ia juga mempunyai senyuman manis yang serupa dengannya. Ia mengangguk dan pergi kembali ketempatnya. Duduk dan kembali mengamati wanita itu sambil bermain nampan.

"Maaf terlambat."

Ah dugaannya tepat sekali! Dia sedang menunggu pacarnya!

Wanita itu tersenyum, dan berkata tidak apa-apa, kemudian mempersilahkan pria itu untuk duduk. Ia bisa mendengar sayup-sayup, wanita itu menawarinya untuk memesan kue tapi pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka terlihat bercakap-cakap dengan santai. Namun sejurus kemudian, ada keheningan tercipta dan setelah itu si wanita terlihat memasang wajah serius. Apa mereka tengah berdebat? Apa si pria mengajak putus?! Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kesal sekali. Padahal ia tidak tahu pasti apa yang mereka bicarakan, karena si pria memunggunginya dari posisi ini. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Si wanita kemudian pergi meninggalkan si pria. Ekspresinya terlihat merasa bersalah. Apa ini? Jadi si wanita yang memutus hubungan?! Jadi ia salah sangka?!

Pria itu masih diam di tempat, bahkan tidak ada niatan untuk menyusul wanitanya. Mungkinkah ia terlalu terkejut?! Oh, sayang sekali. Padahal pria itu cukup tampan sepertinya. Bahkan dilihat dari belakang seperti ini, sudah enak dipandang menurutnya. Bahu dan punggung itu terlihat tegap dan kekar, ia jadi membayangkan banyak roti sobek yang dipunyai oleh pria itu. Pasti sangat jantan. Bagaimana dia akan mengeram di atas tubuhnya. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika bisa tidur dengannya sepertinya.

Lee Haechan?!

Itu mesum sekali!

Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya menyadarkan. Ia bahkan tak mengenalnya, bagaimana bisa ia berpikiran mesum dengan orang asing seperti ini? Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi itu konyol sekali.

Eh?!

Apa pria itu sangat terpukul? Kenapa masih tidak beranjak dari sana? Apa ia perlu menghiburnya?

Tunggu?

Kenapa ia harus menghiburnya? Dia kan tidak mengenalnya?

Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?!

Ia baru sadar kakinya membawanya ke pria itu, membuatnya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Maaf, apa kau~"

Belum selesai ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pria itu langsung pergi begitu saja.

"sudah selesai?"

"Yaaakk! Tidak sopan sekali! Itulah kenapa wanita itu memutuskanmu! Dasar pria kasar!" ia geram bukan main, ia merasa sangat harga dirinya dilecehkan dengan satu kali tusukan.

Dengan perasaan kesal, ia mulai membersihkan meja itu. Namun, sejurus kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu yang mencolok di atas meja.

"Oh?"

Ia berlari keluar dengan tergesa-gesa, mencari pria itu yang mungkin saja masih berada di sekitar toko. Namun pria itu sudah tidak ada.

Seketika ia merasa bersalah, "pantas saja dia merasa sangat terpukul."

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

Haechan menjerit sejadinya, ia benar-benar bahagia bukan kepalang. Bahkan ia berputar-putar saking bahagianya.

"Ada apa?" ayahnya langsung keluar dari kamar dengan ekspresi panik, dan Renjun langsung menggeram jengkel karena kegiatan tidurnya terganggu.

"Tebak, kenapa?!"

Bukannya menjawab, malah bertanya balik.

"Kau mendapat pekerjaan?" ujar Renjun asal.

"Benar sekali!" jawab Haechan sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Renjun sebentar dan kembali berputar-putar bahagia.

"D-d-di J-Jung corp?!" tanya ayahnya tak percaya.

Ia mengangguk tak sabaran, kemudian memeluk ayahnya erat-erat. "Aku menyingkirkan banyak orang. Aku pasti sangat pintar dan berbakat. Anakmu ini punya pekerjaan di perusahaan terkenal! Besok aku sudah bisa bekerja disana!"

"Itu hanya keberuntungan saja." Komentar Renjun sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Haechan melirik sengit adiknya itu, berharap matanya dapat memancarkan laser pembunuh sehingga bisa membunuh adiknya tanpa harus menyentuhnya. "Kau hanya iri kan? Kau tidak bisa mematahkan fakta bahwa aku ini pintar dan berbakat."

"Yang benar saja?! Kakak bahkan tidak pernah masuk di dalam 10 besar di kelas."

"Diam! Akan kubunuh kau setelah ini!" Haechan mengangkat tangannya kesal.

"Sudahlah, kenapa kalian selalu berdebat? Ini kabar yang baik, jangan rusak kebaikan ini dengan pertengkaran kalian. Ayah akan membuatkan tteok-bokki untuk kalian."

"Tteok-bokki?!" ujar mereka hampir serempak.

"Baiklah, kita baikan malam ini." Ujar Haechan pada adiknya, kemudian membuang muka dan mengikuti ayahnya yang berjalan ke dapur dengan meloncat-loncat.

Renjun terkekeh, "Baikan darimananya?".

.

.

.

Entah kenapa ia bahagia sekali, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan pekerjaan. Bahkan ia biasa-biasa saja ketika mendapat pekerjaan sebelum-sebelumnya, tapi kenapa disini ia merasa begitu bahagia ya? Mungkin karena ini perusahaan terkenal di Korea dan banyak pria tampan disini.

Arah matanya tidak henti-hentinya beredar ke sekeliling, hampir di setiap sudut perusahaan ini banyak sekali orang-orang tampan. Lihatlah penampilan mereka? Ah, kalau begini sih Haechan mau-mau saja kalau disuruh bekerja disini untuk selamanya.

Haechan pernah mendengar bahwa pria akan tampak lebih menawan dan seksi ketika memakai kemeja. Dan itu memang benar! Seratus persen benar! Apalagi jika si pria mempunyai otot proporsional. Ah lihatlah urat tangan itu? Gulungan kemeja itu? Punggung itu? Oh, ini bukan perusahaan. Ini adalah tempat perkumpulan orang tampan! Hahaha...

"Nona Lee?"

"Oh? Ya?" ia tersadar akan fantasinya.

"Ini bilikmu sekarang. Jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, kau bisa menemuiku di bilik paling pojok sana. Jangan sungkan. Kau mengerti itu?"

"Ah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas bantuannya."

Siapa tadi namanya? Kun? Orang yang baik sepertinya. Pikir Haechan sambil melihat wanita itu masuk kebiliknya.

Setelah sesi perkenalan dengan divisinya, Kun mengajaknya berkeliling ke tempat-tempat yang perlu ia ketahui katanya. Kemudian ia mengantarnya ke bilik barunya ini. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan tempat-tempat yang dijelaskan saat berkeliling tadi, yang ia perhatikan hanya orang-orang tampan yang ada dimana-mana. Sepertinya ia akan betah sekali bekerja disini. Ia harus lebih serius lagi agar tidak ditendang dari sini.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Haechan mulai berbenah dan meletakkan barang-barangnya. Whoaaah... hampir semua sudah dipersiapkan oleh perusahaan. Ia bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot mengambil ke ruangan inventaris. Pantas saja, perusahaan ini terkenal sekali. Karyawan saja diperhatikan begini, pikirnya.

"Nona Lee Haechan?"

Suara itu mengagetkannya hingga kepalanya terantuk meja, karena tengah meletakkan barang di bawah meja. "Ya?" jawabnya sambil meringis dan mengelus pelan kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Bagaimana suara itu bisa seseksi itu? Dan juga tubuhnya? Bagaimana kemeja itu bisa pas sekali dengan tubuhnya. Bagaimana dengan yang bawah?

"Perlu kupanggilkan tim medis?"

"Eh? Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja." Ia menggeleng keras, selain menjawab pertanyaan pria itu, tapi juga menyingkirkan pikiran mesum level tingginya.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Oh iya, manajer menyuruhmu untuk membawa berkas ini ke ruangan presdir, berikan saja ke sekretarisnya. Kau mengerti itu?"

Ia mengangguk kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau siapa?" tanya Haechan ingin tahu.

"Panggil saja aku Johnny."

"Oh, baik. Mmm... begini .."

Belum sempat ia bertanya dimana ruangan presdir, pria itu sudah melangkah pergi. "Aku agak sibuk sekarang. Nanti kita bicara lagi."

"Wah... orang-orang disini sibuk sekali ya?" Alisnya tidak bisa untuk tidak berkedut memikirkannya.

"Tentu. Ini perusahaan besar!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Tapi aku menyukainya!" jeritnya tertahan sambil meremas map yang ia bawa saking senangnya. Tapi ini tidak berlangsung lama karena kesadarannya segera menghentikan aksi perusakan berkas yang ia bawa. Beruntung sekali kesadarannya muncul pada waktu yang tepat.

Ia segera bergegas menuju ruangan presdir setelah memperbaiki berkas yang menjadi kusut karena tingkahnya. Jujur saja, ia menyesal tadi hanya memperhatikan para pria saja saat tur pengenalan tempat-tempat di kantor. Ia jadi harus bersusah payah untuk bertanya ke orang-orang dimana ruangan presdir yang ternyata berada di lantai teratas di kantor ini.

Setelah sampai disana yang pertama ia lakukan adalah mengagumi semua yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut. Bagaimana seseorang dapat hidup dengan banyak sekali kekayaan melimpah ruah seperti ini? Akan sangat menyenangkan jika ia juga bisa memiliki seperempat dari ini.

"Permisi."

"Kau pasti pegawai baru? Letakkan saja berkasnya disini." Wanita itu bahkan hanya memandangnya sebentar dan kemudian kembali lagi sibuk dengan berkas dimejanya setelah menunjuk tempat berkas didepannya.

Dengan menahan perasaan kesal Haechan meletakkan berkas tersebut ketempatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi."

"Ya." Ujarnya singkat, padat dan jelas. Lagi-lagi tanpa bertatap muka dengannya. Membuat kekesalannya semakin bertambah saja.

"Memang sesibuk apa dia?! Bahkan untuk melihat saja tidak bisa. Dasar orang sombong!" Haechan baru berani menggerutu ketika berada di depan lift. Ia hentak-hentakkan higheelsnya dengan kesal sambil menunggu lift terbuka.

"Awas saja kalau besok-besok dia juga bersikap seperti itu! Aku akan memberinya pelajaran." Gerutunya lagi.

Dan akhirnya lift pun terbuka. Ia segera masuk tanpa pikir panjang. Suasana hatinya masih tidak enak, disini mungkin banyak pangeran tapi sebagai imbalannya banyak juga nenek sihir di kantor ini. Mengesalkan sekali.

.

.

.

"Kau ditolak oleh Winwin noona?! Yang benar saja?!"

Mark memejamkan matanya menahan amarah, ia sudah tahu sahabatnya ini akan bereaksi seperti ini. Tapi ini melebihi ekspetasinya. Ini lebih menyebalkan, kalau begini seluruh kantor bisa saja mendengarnya.

"Katakan itu tidak mungkin!" ujar Lucas masih syok.

"Apa alasannya? Kalian saling suka, aku rasa itu tidak mungkin, sobat." Tambah Lucas lagi.

"Dia ingin fokus dengan karirnya." Jawab Mark datar.

Taeyeong bangun dari tidurnya, "Itu alasan yang logis. Kau tidak bisa memaksanya."

"Benar! Kau tidak bisa memaksanya. Dia akan membencimu." Timpal Lucas yang entah kenapa malah membuat Mark tambah kesal.

"Kalian tahu betul tradisi keluargaku. Memangnya aku harus bagaimana? Katakan padaku!"

"Bilang saja pada paman kalau Winwin noona tidak bisa menikah denganmu karena belum siap. Mereka pasti akan mengerti." Rasanya Mark ingin meninju mulut itu. Mudah sekali berkata seperti itu.

"Itu tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan, Lucas. Kau tahu kalau keluarganya memegang tradisi dengan kuat. Ini adalah waktunya untuk menikah. Jika ia tidak bisa menemukan, maka ia harus menyerah dan menerima wanita yang sudah digariskan padanya oleh keluarganya." Taeyeong menjelaskan dengan bijak.

Ada keheningan setelah Taeyeong berkata seperti itu. Mereka semua berpikir.

"Haruskah kita juga berbicara dengan Winwin noona tentang ini? Mungkin saja dia akan luluh." Ujar Taeyeong memecah keheningan.

"Tadi malam kujelaskan kembali kenapa aku harus menikahinya tahun ini, tapi dia tetap bersikukuh." Mark tampak frustasi mengatakannya.

"Aku dan Taeyeong hyung akan mencoba menjelaskan padanya. Kau tenang saja, sobat. Dia pasti akan luluh." Ungkap Lucas mencoba menyemangatinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau tahu wanita yang akan dijodohkan denganmu?" tanya Taeyeong ingin tahu.

"Tidak dan aku tidak ingin tahu. Mendengar perjodohan saja sudah membuat hidupku berada dalam neraka, apalagi mengenalnya." Jawab Mark tampak kesal.

"Setidaknya paling tidak kau harus mengenalnya sedikit, sobat. Mungkin saja ia cocok denganmu." Ujar Lucas.

"Lucas benar, Mark. Aku sependapat dengannya." Taeyeong bersuara kembali.

Mark mendecih dengan tawa meremehkan. "Aku tahu betul tipe wanita seperti apa yang akan diberikan kakek untukku."

Kekesalan Mark bukannya menurun, malah bertambah setelah mengutarakannya pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan menyambar jas hitamnya dan memakainya. Meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang tampak sudah terbiasa akan kelakuan kurang ajarnya ini.

Mark keluar dari ruangannya, bungkukan para pegawai dan tatapan mendamba oleh para pegawai berjenis kelamin perempuan mengiringinya sampai lift. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya melihat wanita yang ada di dalam lift tidak segera keluar. Wanita itu malah asyik menatapnya bingung.

"Kau tidak masuk?" tawar wanita itu padanya sambil menekan tombol agar lift tidak tertutup.

Ia berikan kode agar wanita itu segera keluar dari dalam lift, karena ia tidak suka berada di dalam satu lift dengan orang asing atau yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya, terutama dengan wanita asing seperti ini. Dan wanita itu malah menirukan gerakan kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Kau mau kesana terlebih dahulu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk arah yang Mark tadi tunjukkan dengan dagunya, yang sebenarnya adalah kode agar wanita itu keluar segera.

Mark memejamkan matanya kesal dan segera masuk ke dalam lift dengan menahan amarahnya. Sudah tidak diragukan lagi, wanita ini pasti pegawai baru. Lihat saja tampang bodohnya tadi. Semua pegawai disini tahu bahwa dia tidak suka berada dalam satu lift dengan pegawai. Dia tidak habis pikir siapa HRD yang meloloskan wanita sebodoh ini.

Akhirnya ia sampai di lantai dasar. Tanpa membuang waktu ia segera keluar setelah lift terbuka, meninggalkan wanita bodoh~menurutnya~yang sedari tadi menatapnya dari belakang.

Seperti biasa, semua orang menyambutnya dengan bungkukan hormat sepanjang jalan. Ah setidaknya ia merasa kembali ke planetnya, setelah beberapa menit tadi berada di planet lain.

"Ah! Aku tahu kau!"

Suara itu menghentikannya.

"Kau pria kemarin yang ditolak kan?"

.

.

.

Cieeee yang ditolak! /digampar Mark/

 _Anyway_ , gue kira cerita ini gak sebagus yang kemaren. Maksud gue ceritaku yang laen. Soalnya yang review cuma dikit :'3 Tapi gue liat lagi ternyata yang _follow_ banyak :'V anjaaaay. Komen ngapa lah. Komenan kalian tuh semangat aku kalik. Saenggaknya kasih semangat donk buat lanjut *alay /digampar/

Berhubung ini cerita emang baru on going sampai 3. Jadi kayaknya yang chapter berikutnya agak lama. Maaf ya. Aku juga mulai sibuk skripshit sik /ditabok dosbing/

Jadi kalau seandainya ngaret. Maklumin ajah kuy /ngupil/

Oh iya _**special thanks**_ buat **Aria F, jaeminteu, Guest, EPanda, Fawkaihoon,** _and_ **sunbaeris.**

Makasih beneran udah ngeluangin waktu buat komentar. Kalian luar biasa!

 _ **See ya in next chapter ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

Haechan menggeram kesal.

"Pria sinting!"

Ia membuang pandangan sebal melihat pria itu yang menatapnya dengan mata yang hampir melotot. Kemudian mengibas-ibaskan tangannya yang jadi merah hasil tarikan paksa pria itu. Tangannya bahkan mulai terasa perih sekarang. Sialan!

"Kasar. Sinting. Pantas saja kau dicampakkan!"

Mark memejamkan matanya. Wanita mana yang berani-beraninya mengucapkan kata selaknat itu padanya?! Dasar wanita barbar!

Ia urut pangkal hidungnya. Mencoba mengontrol emosinya yang meluap-luap di dalam.

"Kau tahu aku?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Tentu!" Haechan berkacak pinggang. Menantang tentunya.

"Pria kasar yang sinting sampai ubun-ubun!"

Dirinya sampai melotot merasakan tubuhnya didorong, tersudutkan di sisi tembok yang terasa dingin dipunggungnya. Terpenjara di antara lengan yang ia yakini pasti punya otot bisep dan trisep yang dapat menjepit lehernya sampai mati! Tolong seseorang pukul kepala pria sinting ini?! Jantungnya bahkan tidak bisa untuk diam di tempat, ikut takut akan situasi terambigu ini! Tapi dia tidak akan menunjukkannya. Harga dirinya adalah harga mati!

Mark merendahkan suaranya, memotong jarak diantara mereka berdua. "Dengarkan aku wanita barbar."

Wanita barbar?! Katakan lagi dan Haechan bersumpah akan menendang masa depan pria ini!

Haechan menatap nyalang mata pria itu. Bersiap siaga jika pria itu mengatakan sesuatu yang laknat lagi. Dia tidak takut!

"Aku bisa saja menendangmu dari perusahaan ini, kau tahu?"

Dan Haechan tertawa mendengarnya. "Sinting!"

Mark tidak percaya ini! Siapa kiranya HRD yang sudah meloloskan wanita ini? Darimanapun tidak ada sisi yang bisa diloloskan dari wanita barbar ini! Apa ia juga perlu menendang HRD ini?

Pandangan matanya turun ke bawah, membuat sirine di otak Haechan berbunyi keras. Dengan sigap kedua tangannya terangkat menutupi dadanya. Kisah ini tidak berakhir di ranjang hotel kan?! Kakinya gatal sekali untuk menendang bagian bawah pria itu sekarang.

Mark mendengus, sebelum akhinya memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Siapa namamu?"

Haechan ikut mendengus, menyembunyikan kesalahpahaman dirinya tadi mengartikan tatapan pria itu. Ia memang kebetulan tadi memainkan kalung identitasnya dan belum sempat mengalungkannya kembali. Masih tersimpan dalam sakunya.

"Kau bilang kau bisa menendangku dari sini? Kalau begitu cari saja sendiri, sialan!"

Dalam satu kali gerakan. Haechan berhasil menendang titik masa depan pria itu.

Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali. Kesempatan harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin. Itu kata ayahnya dulu saat kak Yuta mendapatkan beasiswa. Oleh karena itu, sebagai anak yang baik Haechan sudah mengambil seribu langkah keluar dari ruangan sempit ini mengabaikan erangan tertahan pria itu. Beruntung pria itu tidak menguncinya. Masa bodoh jika besok pagi masa depan pria itu tidak bisa berdiri tegak. Salah sendiri sudah mencari masalah dengannya! Rasakan itu!

Haechan hembuskan nafas lega ketika pantatnya berhasil menyentuh kursi empuknya. Tak sengaja ia melihat pantulan dirinya di layar monitor komputernya yang mati. Ia mendesis kesal. Pasti dia tadi terlihat seperti orang depresi sepanjang jalan. Sialan!

Ia rapikan rambutnya dan penampilannya. Entah kenapa perjalanan keruangannya tadi terasa begitu jauh. Mungkin karena dirinya terlalu sering menengok ke belakang. Memastikan pria sinting itu tidak mengikutinya.

"Kau sudah mengirimnya tadi?"

Suara Johnny sedikit mengagetkannya. "Y-ya."

"Ada sesuatu?" tanya pria itu heran melihat eskpresinya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kaget saja. Kau mendadak muncul." Keluh Haechan dan berhasil mendapat tawa lucu Johnny.

"Maafkan aku."

"Ngomong-ngomong, pulang nanti ikut kami karaoke. Ada pesta penyambutan untukmu."

Mata Haechan bahkan sampai bersinar mendengarnya. "Benarkah?!"

.

.

.

Realita itu tidak seindah ekspetasi kita. Makan saja ekspetasi sialan itu!

Hidungnya sudah kembang kempis saat tubuhnya didorong menuju kasir.

"Totalnya semua tujuh belas ribu won."

Haechan bahkan hampir menangis saat mengeluarkan uangnya. Itu gajinya selama bekerja dengan ayahnya dan sekarang lenyap begitu saja dengan teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas di dalam sana. Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!

Johnny benar-benar ia keluarkan dari daftar calon pacar mulai sekarang! Ah bukan dia saja! Semua laki-laki yang ikut acara laknat ini akan ia _blacklist_! Tidak ada ampun!

"Tenang saja. Gaji pertamamu kujamin dua kali lebih banyak dari ini." Johnny mengalungkan tangannya begitu saja. Bagaimana dia bersikap seenak pantatnya seperti ini?! Mereka bahkan baru kenal belum sampai satu hari penuh!

Ia melirik tajam pria disampingnya ini. "Mati saja, kau!"

Tidak ada formal-formalan lagi! Masa bodoh!

Johnny tertawa. "Jangan marah. Ini kan baru hari pertama. Kutraktir makan jajangmyeon."

"Aku tidak akan jatuh dua kali di lubang yang sama." Haechan melangkah keluar, mengeratkan jaketnya.

"Aku serius! Kutraktir jajangmyeon sebagai permintaan maaf. Oke?"

"Ada yang bilang jajangmyeon gratis?!"

Seorang teman wanitanya tiba-tiba sudah berada di tengah mereka dengan senyum lebar. "Kau juga punya banyak salah padaku, Seo Young Ho!"

"Siapa Seo Young Ho?" tanya Haechan heran.

Johnny memejamkan matanya kesal. " _Shut up, Na_!"

Wanita itu terkekeh sambil meninju pelan dada bidang Johnny. _"Relax, mr. Seo._ "

"Kau ingat namaku?" tanya wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Haechan. Dan melihat reaksi Haechan yang sepertinya tanpa klu membuat wanita itu menyimpulkan sesuatu. "Na Jaemin. Panggil saja Nana. Semua orang memanggilku begitu." Jaemin mengulurkan tangan, berkenalan kembali untuk kedua kalinya dalam satu hari ini. Hei! Itu bukan salahnya kalau ia tidak bisa mengingat baik semua temannya yang ada di devisinya! Lagipula ini baru satu hari!

Haechan membalas uluran tangannya. "Haechan, Lee Haechan."

" _Okay, Haechan! We're officially friends now!_ "

Semudah itu?! Hanya begitu saja?!

Jaemin merangkul erat bahunya dan bahu Johnny. "Jadi dimana letak jajangmyeon gratis kita?" Johnny memutar mata jengah. Sudah terlalu biasa menghadapi kelakuan tidak beradab sahabatnya ini yang padahal umurnya berjarak sangat jauh darinya.

"Jika kau tambah dua mangkuk. Akan kubunuh kau setelah ini!" Johnny khawatir sekali dengan apa yang ada dalam dompetnya. Na Jaemin adalah penyedot dompet terlancar dan tercepat di dunia!

"Tenang saja. Aku sedang diet. Mungkin hanya tambah satu porsi."

Itu yang dinamakan diet?!

Johnny bahkan ingin berteriak keras mengutarakan perasaannya! Tapi yang hanya bisa ia berikan hanya sebuah cibiran pelan. "Diet pantatmu."

Dan Jaemin hanya tertawa santai menanggapinya.

"Jadi kita akan kemana?" Haechan merasa terasingkan! Halo sobat! Lee Haechan disini! Bersama kalian!

Dan yah mereka berakhir di sebuah warung pinggir jalan. Kata Johnny itu tempat faforit mereka, maksudnya dirinya dan Jaemin. Daripada berteriak tidak jelas dalam ruangan tadi, Haechan lebih menyukai tempat ini. Lumayan tenang untuk menikmati hidangan mereka yang mengepul layaknya kereta api uap yang mulai berangkat.

Setidaknya ia tidak jadi begitu menyesal mengenal mereka berdua. Kalau dipikir-pikir mereka bertiga mempunyai kepribadian yang tidak begitu jauh ternyata. Jaemin, wanita yang seumuran dengannya itu ternyata penggila drama romantisme seperti dirinya dan yang lebih menyenangkan lagi adalah mereka sama-sama mengidolakan aktor yang sama! Jo Jung Suk!

"Kau melihat film terakhirnya?!" Jaemin berseru layaknya presenter kuliner yang diminta untuk mencicipi makanan.

Haechan mengangguk antusias sambil menggabungkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Karismanya semakin bertambah. Ah dia matang sekali!"

Johnny merasa mual melihat kelakuan dua wania dihadapannya yang kini tengah menyatukan telapak tangan mereka dengan saling memandang terpesona. Apa mereka ini pasangan gay?!

"Maaf. Apa kalian menyukai pria tua yang bahkan baru menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu?" Johnny tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyela kegiatan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?!" mereka bahkan menyerukannya hampir bersamaan.

"Itu karena dia Jo Jung Suk!" Jaemin tidak ingin kalah.

"Benar. Walaupun itu kau. Kami tidak akan seperti ini. Hanya Jo Jung Suk!" Haechan menimpali, bersatu padu untuk mengalahkan musuh mereka ini.

Johnny tidak percaya ini! Terjebak dengan Jaemin saja sudah membuatnya terasa seperti pria lemah. Sekarang wanita itu sudah punya sekutu yang bahkan sifatnya hampir sama dengan Jaemin. Bisa dia pulang sekarang?

"Baiklah, para wanita. Kalian menang." Johnny mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyatakan dirinya telah menyerah atas perlawanan kali ini.

Satu hari ini mengenal Johnny, yang dapat Haechan simpulkan adalah pria itu sebenarnya sangat penurut. Pria itu memang sering sekali mengatakan ketidaksetujuannya tentang apapun, namun itu semua akan berakhir dengan mengiyakan atau membiarkan hal yang ia tidak setujui terjadi. Pria yang baik.

"Oh iya, besok kita harus berangkat pagi." Jaemin teringat akan informasi belakangan ini di grup _line_ mereka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Haechan heran.

"Ah benar. Ketua devisi kita yang baru akan datang besok. Rumor yang beredar dia masih muda."

"Aku dengar juga ia sangat tampan. Lulusan terbaik di Universitas Nasional Australia!" Johnny memutar mata, malas melihat pandangan bersinar milik Jaemin. Jaemin ini memang sudah terkenal akan kelakuannya yang sering _fangirling_ dimanapun dan kepada siapapun yang menarik hatinya, tentu saja kebanyakan yang dimaksud adalah orang-orang tampan.

"Dia punya hubungan darah dengan keluarga Jung. Apa yang kau harapkan? Pintar itu gen mereka." Johnny mencibir.

"Kalau dia masih punya hubungan, kenapa hanya menjadi ketua devisi?" Haechan mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka. Setahunya akan mudah jika pria yang dimaksudkan tadi menjadi manajer atau bahkan direktur di perusahaan ini. Kenapa hanya ketua devisi? Itu bahkan ruang lingkup yang kecil bagi mereka, maksudnya untuk keluarga pemilik perusahaan.

"Ah benar. Dia bisa saja menjadi manajer atau direktur." Johnny juga berpikiran yang sama.

"Apapun alasannya. Jika rumor itu benar. Aku akan memasukkannya dalam daftar calon suamiku!"

Johnny kembali memutar mata, jengah sekali dengan topik yang bahkan hampir setiap hari dibicarakan oleh Jaemin. "Apa kau ini maniak? Manajer Lee. Manajer Kim. Ketua Devisi Personalia. Choi Bo Min. Kim Ji Beom. Bang Chan. Seo Chang Bin. Direktur Jung bersaudara yang bahkan salah satunya sudah menikah! Itu bahkan belum semua kan?!"

Jaemin tertawa mengiyakan. "Kita harus mengumpulkan banyak calon agar lebih selektif untuk memilih masa depan kita. Harus memikirkan dari segi wajah dan tentu kekayaan."

Memang apa salahnya? Jujur saja, Haechan juga begitu. Itu realistis sekali kan? Tapi ia tidak sampai mengumpulkan banyak pria seperti itu. Jujur saja, dirinya sulit sekali untuk menyukai seseorang. Terhitung sejak ia mulai bisa merasakan degupan jantungnya yang tak normal saat melihat seseorang, ia baru jatuh cinta dengan 4 orang saja. Teman organisasinya di sekolah menengah pertama, adik kelasnya di sekolah menengah atas, seniornya di jurusan akuntansi, dan terakhir teman kerjanya dulu di penerbitan buku. Hanya itu saja, tidak lebih. Yang lain mungkin hanya sekedar rasa suka saja, tidak ada bumbu-bumbu telenovela didalamnya.

Dan juga, ketimbang calon suami, ia lebih cocok jika itu calon pacar. Entahlah, dia masih belum ada bayangan sama sekali untuk menikah. Bukan. Bukannya ia tidak ingin menikah. Ia tentu ingin menikah. Seperti yang dikatakan Jaemin, tampan dan kaya adalah pertimbangannya. Tapi tetap saja itu terasa begitu jauh dari awang-awangnya. Ia mungkin belum siap.

.

.

.

Haechan terantuk-antuk, tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya yang luar biasa. Tidak. Dia tidak begadang. Tidur larut juga tidak. Dia memang jarang bisa bangun pagi dalam sejarah hidupnya kalau tidak terdesak sama sekali.

Haechan mendecak, kemudian menepuk-nepuk dahinya. Berusaha membuat dirinya untuk tetap terjaga. Ia heran bukan main! Orang waras mana yang menyambut kedatangan ketua devisi sepagi ini?!

Ia sandarkan kepalanya ke dinding lift. Menyerah akan keadaannya. Kepala dan matanya berat sekali.

"Kau baik?"

Ia melirik sebentar orang itu dan mengangkat tangannya, memberikan kode lewat tangan kalau ia baik-baik saja, kemudian kembali memejamkan mata. Tolong biarkan ia tidur sebentar sembari menunggu lantai lima, tempatnya bekerja.

Bunyi lift membangunkannya. Seperti alarm, dirinya bangun dan bergegas keluar setelah memastikan lantai lima lah yang tertera di monitor kecil lift.

Ia merasa aneh.

Tadi malam ia memang bermimpi menjadi seorang putri lagi, melanjutkan mimpinya yang kesekian kali. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau itu sampai berefek ke dunia nyata juga. Kenapa sedari tadi semua orang membungkuk padanya?

Ia kembali membalas bungkukan, masih dengan ekspresi heran tentunya.

Jaemin dan Johnny melotot padanya. Apa? Kenapa?

Jaemin menunjuk kebelakangnya. Secara reflek, ia juga mengikutinya. Seorang pria tersenyum padanya. Memangnya ada apa?

Haechan merasakan punggungnya didorong untuk membungkuk, membuatnya terkejut tentunya. Hei! Ada apa?!

"Maafkan dirinya. Dia masih baru disini, ketua Jung."

Ia membolakan matanya mendengar penutuan pak Lee, karyawan paling tua didevisinya. Demi apapun! Mana berani dia mengangkat punggungnya kalau begini?! Ia malu setengah mati!

Tanpa memberikan pernyataan apapun, ketua Jung hanya tersenyum mengerti. Kemudian melewatinya.

Ia mengangkat tubuhnya, merasa bersalah dan bergumam maaf pada pak Lee yang masih senewen dengannya.

"Pagi semua. Maaf membuat kalian harus berangkat lebih pagi. Aku Jung Jeno, ketua devisi pemasaran yang baru. Aku harap kerjasamanya." Ketua Jung membungkuk di akhir kalimatnya. Ritual yang sama bagi seluruh pekerja atau pemimpin yang baru.

Mereka semua membalas bungkukan sembari serempak berkata "ya" dengan embel-embel jabatan. Ritual yang sama juga bagi seluruh bawahan.

Dan kemudian pria itu hilang di balik pintu dan semua orang kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Jaemin mencekalnya, menundanya untuk masuk ke dalam biliknya. Johnny mengekor di belakang sembari tertawa tiada henti yang terdengar menyebalkan ditelinganya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tadi?!" Jaemin tidak habis pikir dengan teman barunya ini.

"Mana kutahu? Tidak ada yang membagikan fotonya di grup!" Haechan membela dirinya tentunya.

"Setidaknya kau harusnya paham dengan kodeku."

"Kau sendiri, kodemu hanya begitu saja! Aku tidak punya klu sama sekali karena kau hanya melirik-lirik tidak jelas!"

" _Okay, girls. Relax. It's just accident. Got it?_ " Johnny mencoba mendamaikan mereka berdua.

"Kecelakaan pantatmu! Dia tampan! Kenapa kau yang mendapatkannya?!"

Haechan dan Johnnya menemukan diri mereka begitu idiot karena tidak tahu letak permasalahan sepele dari sudut pandang Jaemin ini.

"Jika tadi bisa diganti. Aku akan sangat senang kau bisa menggantikanku. Aku malu setengah mati!" keluh Haechan.

"Tapi dia tampan kan?"

Demi apapun! Apakah orang tampan lebih penting dari sebuah rasa malu atau harga diri, Na Jaemin?!

Tapi dia tentu tidak akan mengutarakannya. Jalinan hubungan pertemanan yang baru lahir kemarin setidaknya harus dijaga.

Haechan dan Johnny memandang malas, tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran manusia di depan mereka ini. Kemudian kompak kembali ke bilik mereka masing-masing tanpa merespon pertanyaan retoris milik Jaemin.

"Kalian tidak bisa menyangkalnya kan?!"

Tolong, jangan lagi!

.

.

.

Haechan mengetuk-ngetuk pelan meja kerjanya. Pekerjaannya bahkan sudah selesai sebelum jam kerja selesai. Mau apa dia sekarang?

Sedari tadi menjelajah di internet membuatnya jenuh. Tidak ada topik menarik. Ia bosan dengan gosip-gosip yang beredar akhir-akhir ini. Ingin bermain dengan Jaemin atau Johnny, tapi mereka keliatan sibuk sekali. Ah tidak! Semua orang kelihatan sibuk!

Apa di devisi ini yang tidak punya pekerjaan hanya dirinya?

"Nona Haechan?"

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak sibuk?"

Pertanyaan bagus! Ia bertepuk tangan dalam pikirannya.

"Ya. Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

Kun tersenyum, kemudian menyodorkan beberapa berkas padanya. "Berkas apa ini?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Tolong dampingi ketua Jung untuk rapat kali ini. Aku harus menjemput anakku, dia ada sedikit masalah disekolahnya. Kau bisa kan?"

Tunggu?!

Dia sudah punya anak?! Haechan pikir kak Kun belum menikah!

"Tapi aku masih baru." Sedikit tidak percaya dengan dirinya, ini baru hari keduanya, dan mendampingi rapat terdengar begitu menjadi agenda besar untuknya. "Ini rapat bersama atasan kan?"

Kun mengangguk membenarkan. "Ini akan mudah. Aku dengar kau sudah banyak sekali menjelajahi pekerjaan sebelum kesini."

"Tapi tetap saja ini tempat baru." Ringis Haechan.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah menandai apa saja yang perlu kau jelaskan pada ketua Jung. Pelajari saja sebentar. Rapatnya masih setengah jam lagi. Itu cukup kan?"

Tapi tetap saja!

Haechan ingin berteriak keras! Merasa tidak percaya diri dan malas lebih tepatnya! Walaupun ia punya banyak waktu luang.

Ya Ampun, malas sekali. Pasti sangat membosankan. Mendengarkan setiap devisi menyampaikan hasil kerja mereka dan rencana kedepannya. Itulah kenapa dirinya malas untuk melamar di bagian sekretaris. Tetek bengek seperti ini tidak cocok untuknya.

"Baiklah." Ia akhirnya menyerah, lagipula ia tidak ingin punya imej buruk dan tidak ingin ditendang dari perusahaan ini sedini mungkin.

"Terima kasih. Itu membantu sekali. Aku akan bicara dengan ketua Jung kalau kau yang akan menemaninya." Haechan mengangguk, kemudian mulai membuka-buka berkas yang diberikan. "Rapatnya dimulai pukul 2 nanti. Pastikan kau sudah berada disana, ketua rapat hari ini agak sedikit sensitif."

Premenstrual Snydrom?

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih. Aku berhutang padamu." Pikiran konyol Haechan buyar, ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau senyuman milik seniornya itu benar-benar cantik dan lembut. Ah, suaminya beruntung sekali.

Sebuah bunyi notifikasi pesan diponselnya membuyarkan pikirannya lagi.

 _Kak, hari ini aku pulang telat. Katakan pada ayah kalau aku ada bimbingan belajar._

Haechan merotasikan matanya malas.

 _Bimbingan belajar pantatmu! Kau pasti berkencan dengan si tua itu kan?!"_

Ponselnya kembali berbunyi kecil.

 _Terserah! Pastikan saja kau berkata seperti itu pada ayah._

"Yak! Bocah ini semakin kurang ajar padaku?!"

 _Kembali dengan coklet hazelnut kesukaanku atau kupastikan kau akan dipasung ayah selama seminggu!_

Dan stiker _middle finger_ lah yang muncul setelah ia mengirim pesan ancamannya.

"Otak jalang kecil ini semakin hari semakin turun ke pantat. Kau pikir aku mau mengalah?!" gumamnya kesal.

Ia serbu _line_ milik adiknya itu dengan stiker _full middle finger_. Terserah jika nanti akan menjadi _spam_. Ia kesal setengah mati dengan adiknya yang kurang ajar itu. Akan lebih baik jika dialah yang menjadi anak paling akhir. Dasar adik tidak tahu sopan santun!

"Ada apa?"

Haechan berjengkit kaget dalam duduknya. "Berhenti muncul tiba-tiba." Keluh Haechan sembari menetralkan jantungnya yang tadi melompat dari tempatnya.

"Aku dan Jaemin akan makan. Kau ikut?" ia menunjuk Jaemin yang berdiri jauh di depan. Demi apapun?!

"Kau bisa lihat, dia masih marah."

Haechan mendengus tak habis pikir. Tanpa Johnny beritahu pun dia sudah tahu. Ya Ampun! Orang itu sensitif sekali!

"Aku tidak bisa ikut walaupun aku mau."

Johnny bahkan baru akan membuka mulut. Dan Haechan sudah menjadi seorang cenayang. "Kun _eonnie_ memintaku menggantikannya untuk rapat."

Mata pria itu membola, seperti dapat memrekdisikan sesuatu yang besar.

"Benar. Dengan ketua. Jangan katakan apapun padanya. Dia bisa saja membunuhku dengan matanya itu." Lagi-lagi profesi cenayang lebih tepat untuknya.

Johnny mendesah pasrah. "Tentu. Itu bisa jadi perang dunia ketiga."

"Ingin menitip sesuatu?" tawarnya.

"Berapa lama biasanya rapat disini?" tanya Haechan terlebih dahulu memastikan. Pria itu mengangkat satu jari dan kemudian dua jari. "Satu sampai dua jam."

Haechan mendesah. "Aku lapar sebenarnya. Tapi aku rasa aku bisa menahannya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, tentu. Sana pergi! Sebelum nona pemuja orang tampan disana mencekik lehermu kuat-kuat." usir Haechan ketika melihat Jaemin menunggu dengan ekspresi kesal setengah mati.

"Tentu. Kalian itu sama saja." komentar Johnny sebelum akhirnya meninggalkannya.

Haechan kembali berkutat dengan berkasnya. Setidaknya ia harus mempelajari berkas ini agar tidak semakin kehilangan muka di hadapan ketua devisinya itu. Ia masih heran kenapa ia bisa tidak sepeka itu terhadap lingkungannya. Ia benar-benar harus belajar memekakan dirinya.

Haechan membolakan matanya. Mendadak ingat perbuatan laknatnya pagi ini sebelum kejadian yang memalukan tadi.

Orang yang bertanya di lift tadi pagi adalah ketua Jung!

Ia memejamkan matanya prihatin. Ya Ampun! Itu sangat tidak sopan dari segi manapun.

"Kenapa aku bodoh sekali?" gumamnya sepelan mungkin.

Pantas saja, wajahnya agak _familiar_!

Bisa-bisanya dirinya hanya mengangkat tangan tanda oke pada ketua devisinya?! Kau pikir dia teman karibmu Lee Haechan?!

"Nona Haechan?"

"Ya?!" ia langsung berdiri saking terkejutnya. Kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya cepat-cepat ketika menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya.

Ketua Jung tersenyum. "Semua berkas sudah siap?" tanyanya ramah.

"Ya." Haechan bahkan bisa mendengar nada suaranya sudah seperti robot yang pernah ia tonton di film-film barat kesukaannya.

"Kau tahu tempat untuk rapat?"

Haechan membeku di tempat. Benar! Dimana ruangan untuk rapat?! Seseorang tolong bunuh dirinya sekarang! Mukanya semakin berkurang dihadapan ketua timnya ini. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis. Ia masih ingin bekerja disini, Tuhan.

"Oh benar. Kau juga baru disini. Kalau begitu kita bisa cari sama-sama."

Matanya mengedip-ngedip tak percaya. Baru kali ini bosnya, maksudnya atasannya, ah pokoknya yang jabatannya lebih tinggi darinya bisa seramah dan sebaik ini padanya.

Dan lihat senyumannya yang bahkan sampai membuat matanya juga ikut tersenyum itu! Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau ada orang yang bisa mengatakannya setulus itu!

Ia memang malu untuk mengakuinya. Tapi tolong maafkan dirinya. Ia tarik pemikirannya sebelumnya.

Na Jaemin. Boleh tidak kalau ia juga memasukkan pria ini di dalam daftarnya?

.

.

.

Nahloh! Enchan kemakan ama omongannya sendiri :V

Sebenernya bukan omongan sik, pemikiran lebih tepatnya.

Siapa sik yang bisa lolos ama pesona klepek-klepeknya abang Jeno? /digampar eMark/

 _ **Special thanks buat sunbaeris, Fawkaihoon, meimei, jaeminteu, kshima.**_

Jangan berhenti buat ninggalin jejak ya ^^ _My moodboosters_!

Makasih juga buat yang udah _follow_ dan _favourite_ :D

 **meimei** hooh, emang dari awal pengennya princess hour versi modern, soalnya sekarang udah gak zaman kerajaan. Nyeritainnya juga agak belibet karena aku sendiri gak paham banget ama dunia kerajaan. Btw, fsog apaan neng? Ane kagak paham :V

Yang lain _check inbox_ masing-masing kuy.

 _Have a good day everyone_ ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Haechan menelisik ruangan yang mulai penuh dengan kedatangan para penjabat perusahaan beserta sekretaris masing-masing. Ia tidak gugup. Itu pemandangan biasa kan di perusahaan?

Ketua tim masih mempelajari berkas. Ia mengigit bibir. Ia tampak menjadi seseorang yang pengangguran di ruangan ini, pasalnya hanya dia saja yang duduk dengan tenang di belakang para penjabat perusahaan. Mau tak mau ia angkat pantatnya, mendekati ketua tim. Mencari kesibukan atau agar terlihat sibuk lebih tepatnya.

"Ada yang ingin ketua tim tanyakan?" tanyanya pelan.

Pria itu menatapnya. "Terima kasih. Tapi tidak. Kau bisa duduk."

Ia memaksakan senyum. Tentu ia kecewa dengan jawaban ketua tim, tapi setidaknya mendapatkan tatapan dan senyuman pria itu mengurangi kekecewaannya. Jangan sampai Jaemin tahu.

Ia kembali duduk, menanti rapat untuk dimulai.

"Kau dari devisi pemasaran?"

Haechan hanya tersenyum sembari mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Dimana sekretaris Qian?"

"Sekretaris Qian?" beo Haechan bingung.

"Qian Kun." Ah benar, itu nama panjang kak Kun!

"Oh, dia tak bisa menghadiri rapat kali ini, jadi dia memintaku menggantikannya."

"Kenapa?" Wanita itu tersadar sesuatu. "Ah benar! Aku Ten. Sekretaris devisi riset dan pengembangan."

"Lee Haechan." Mereka berdua saling berjabat tangan. "Kak Kun bilang ia menjemput anaknya, ada suatu masalah."

Ten mendesah. "Bocah itu memang suka sekali menyusahkan." Keluh Ten kesal.

"Hah?" ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Ten.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Komentar Ten lagi.

Haechan tertawa sebentar. "Aku baru beberapa hari yang lalu direkrut."

"Ah begitu rupanya."

Ada keheningan setelahnya. Ten, wanita itu mulai memainkan ponselnya. Ia mencebik, rasanya ia bisa mati karena bosan. Ia menyesal telah meninggalkan ponselnya dibiliknya. Ia kira rapatnya akan sangat ketat karena ini perusahaan besar dan terkenal. Apalagi kata kak Kun, yang memimpin rapat kali ini orangnya sedikit sensitif. Tentu ia tahu kata 'sedikit' disini bukan dalam artian sebenarnya, lawan kata lebih tepatnya. Jadi dia mencari area yang aman, lagipula dia juga masih baru disini. Akan sangat konyol, jika ia langsung didepak dari perusahaan ini. Demi apapun! Jangan sampai!

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening. Ia yang semula sibuk memainkan pena dipangkuannya segera tersadar akan situasi yang ada. Beberapa orang berjas masuk ruangan dengan pengawalan beberapa sekretaris. Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, tentu itu para pemimpin perusahaan ini. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada direktur utama dalam rapat kali ini. Mereka terlihat masih muda untuk seukuran direktur utama. Jadi pasti hanya para wakil direktur atau direktur.

Mereka mulai duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing, tentu bersebelahan dan berada di pusat tempat rapat ini. Satu orang masih berdiri, berada di titik tengah. Sepertinya pemimpin rapat kali ini.

 _Dia terlihat muda_ , pikirnya.

Ia pincingkan matanya, dengan ruang rapat seluas ini dan jarak tempatnya serta matanya yang memang sudah mulai megalami penurunan ketajaman, ia jadi tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Ia penasaran jabatan apa yang diemban pria itu.

Mendadak ia menahan jeritannya. Ia bekap mulutnya rapat-rapat. Memori hari kemarin mendobrak kesadarannya.

"Aku hanya punya satu jam untuk rapat kali ini." Sebuah arloji menggelantung indah di genggaman pria itu.

Ten menyentuh pahanya, kemudian berbisik. "Jangan kaget. Direktur itu maniak."

Ia menelan ludahnya yang terasa mengganjal ditenggorokannya. Demi apapun! Maniak?!

Semua orang diam, tanpak sudah biasa dengan kelakuan aneh salah satu pemimpin mereka. Ia mengigit bibir. Tegang bukan main. Bahkan jantungnya sudah protes untuk pindah tempat, melompat-lompat tak beraturan di dalam sana.

Tatapan mereka bertemu, hingga membuat matanya hampir melompat keluar dari tempatnya.

Haechan berani bersumpah pria itu tersenyum culas setelah secara tidak sengaja menatapnya!

"Mulai dari sekarang."

Suara klik menguar di ruangan ini. Terdengar seperti sirine kematian bagi semua penghuni rapat kali ini.

Tubuhnya terasa gemetar. Deru nafasnya bahkan tidak bisa santai seperti biasanya.

Tunggu! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tenang?! Bahkan kalau ia mampu membunuh dirinya, dia akan dengan senang hati mengakhiri hidupnya sekarang!

Pria itu pria yang kemarin ia tendang masa depannya, yang ia umpati, yang ia tinggalkan, yang ia katai 'sinting sampai ubun-ubun, dan pria yang berkata padanya kalau ia bisa menendang pantatnya dari sini. _Tentu! Kau bisa menendangku. Tapi tolong jangan lakukan._

.

.

.

Haechan masih tidak bisa bernafas lega walaupun rapat sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia bahkan sudah keluar dari ruangan bersama ketua tim. Perasaannya waswas.

 _Itu bukan tempat rapat. Itu tempat pembantaian!_

Bagaimana dia tidak berpikiran seperti itu?! Yang dikatakan kak Ten itu memang fakta. Orang itu memang maniak, tidak waras dan sinting sampai ubun-ubun. Ia memang menyesal mengatai orang itu, tapi lebih tepatnya menyesal karena mengatai secara langsung! Ia benar-benar khawatir akan eksistensinya di perusahaan ini karena ulahnya itu. Kalau mengatai diam-diam di belakang sih rasanya akan jadi hobi barunya sekarang.

Selama rapat, orang tidak waras itu terus marah, meledak-ledak layaknya bom waktu. Orang itu bisa sangat teliti dengan apa yang disampaikan oleh para manajer dan ketua tim masing-masing devisi. Mengkritik pedas tanpa pandang bulu. Dadanya bahkan sampai sesak saking terkejutnya mendengar nada suara yang terus naik di ruangan rapat itu.

Orang yang melawan dipastikan akan digantung dan ditelanjangi di khalayak ramai. Itu hanya perumpaan saja sih. Dia benar-benar maniak. Yang dilakukan memang membangun, tapi itu kelewatan. Memangnya orang yang benar dia saja. Dia tidak memikirkan ya orang-orang yang ia tegur bisa malu setengah mati karena perbuatannya?

"Hyung."

 _Highheels_ nya terhenti. Segera ia balikkan badannya, menjauh dari bahaya yang ada didepannya. Mencoba membaur dengan manusia yang lain.

"Oh, hai Jen. Sudah lama tidak bertemu." Mereka berpelukan, Haechan masa bodoh. Yang penting ia aman.

"Dia sekretarismu?"

Haechan melotot, semakin beringsek dengan karyawan lain yang bahkan ia tak kenal sama sekali.

"Nona Lee."

Kenapa juga ketua tim memanggilnya?! Sialan! Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?!

"Ini Direktur Jung. Mark Jung. Kakak sepupuku."

 _Aku sudah mengetahuinya tadi. Kita kembali saja!_

Ia bahkan sudah tidak tahu bagaimana raut wajahnya sendiri ketika kakinya dipaksa untuk menghadap laki-laki itu. Semua otot diwajahnya mendadak kaku. Inikah yang dinamakan penyakit _stroke_ dini?

Punggungnya otomatis membungkuk. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, direktur." Dan rasanya ia tidak ingin menegakkan tubuhnya cepat-cepat. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya memangnya?!

"Ada yang ingin kau tendang?"

Tangannya mengepal, mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh orang tidak waras ini. Sialan! Ia jadi semakin tidak menyesali perbuatannya. Terima kasih!

Ia paksakan senyumannya. Jeno memandang mereka bingung, tapi lebih memilih diam. Lagipula sepupunya ini memang sudah terkenal kalau bicara seenaknya sendiri.

"Kalau kau ada waktu, berkunjunglah keruanganku. Ada banyak yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Tentu, _hyung_. Aku akan senang sekali."

Haechan mengambil langkah mundur. Malas berada di sekitar orang sinting. Memberikan jalan lebar-lebar orang sinting itu untuk pergi dengan mudah.

Ia menelan ludah. Kenapa pula orang sinting ini harus berhenti didepannya?!

"Cuacanya sangat bagus hari ini." _Mana kutahu?! Langitnya terhalang atap, bodoh!_

Orang itu semakin mendekat, tapi ia tidak akan mundur!

Matanya membola. "Pastikan kau masih bisa bernafas setelah ini." Suaranya begitu pelan dan menusuk. Ia sangsi apakah ketua tim mendengar perkataan tidak warasnya itu.

"Aku tertarik dengan sekretarismu. Lain kali bawa dia juga jika kau mengunjungiku."

Haechan menunduk, menahan amarahnya yang bergejolak karena intimidasi superior pria itu. Diam-diam ia juga takut, hari-harinya akan tampak susah setelah ini. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Diam dan menahan amarahnya yang sudah seperti menahan kentut atau melawan dan berakhir dengan pantat di trotoar? Kenapa hidup tidak pernah bersahabat dengannya?!

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kecewa. Tapi jangan terlalu percaya dengannya. Aku tidak ingin karyawanku patah hati setelah ini."

Haechan mengerjap. Menatap Jeno yang terlihat mengkhawatirkan atau prihatin dengannya. Ia tidak tahu mana yang lebih tepat untuk ekspresi pria itu.

"Anda pikir saya menyukainya?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Dia maniak."

Dan Haechan kembali membekap mulutnya yang tidak punya saringan sama sekali didalamnya. Matanya bahkan hampir melompat keluar menyadari perkataannya.

"Maafkan saya!" buru-buru ia berseru minta maaf dan membungkuk pada Jeno.

Diluar dugaan. Jeno malah tertawa keras mendengarnya. Kenapa?

Haechan kira dia akan dipancung karena sudah lancang mengatai sepupunya secara terang-terangan.

"Biasanya semua wanita akan mengenyampingkan fakta itu karena dia tampan dan kaya. Kenapa kau tidak?" ujar Jeno di sela tawanya.

"Saya rasa saya tidak bisa hidup dengan kepribadian seperti itu. Saya masih ingin bernafas lebih lama di dunia ini. Menurut saya, direktur Jung itu berpotensi sekali membuat orang _stroke_ di usia dini."

Dan Jeno kembali tertawa mendengar penjelasannya yang sudah ia buat sesopan mungkin. Memangnya alasannya terdengar aneh? Itu alasan yang logis kan?

"Dia orangnya meledak-ledak ya?"

Haechan mengangguk cepat. Sangat menyetujui pertanyaan ketua timnya itu. _Dan tidak waras_ , sangat, imbuhnya.

"Walaupun seperti itu, dia sebenarnya sangat baik."

Ia meringis. "Itu karena direktur Jung sepupu Anda kan?" mau dijelaskan bagaimanapun dia tidak akan percaya ada setitik kebaikan di kehidupan makhluk sinting itu!

Haechan mengerjap.

 _Apa yang barusan ketua tim lakukan?!_

Ketua tim menarik tangan besarnya dari kepalanya. "Kau lucu."

Ia menyentuh rambutnya yang jadi kusut karena perbuatan ketua tim. Dadanya bergemuruh dalam hitungan detik. Ia menelan ludah, mencoba mengontrol degupan jantungnya yang mendadak menjadi cepat.

"Nona Lee."

"Ya?!" belum sempat merapikan rambutnya, Haechan menghampiri Jeno. Siap sedia akan panggilan dari ketua timnya itu.

"Mau makan bersama?"

.

.

.

Senyuman bodoh terus tersungging diwajahnya. Pipinya bahkan terus panas, kedua tangannya tak henti-hentinya terus menyentuh kedua pipinya yang memerah. Hormon endorfin tubuhnya memang mendadak meningkat hari ini. Dunia terasa lebih berwarna dalam pandangannya. Kakinya bahkan melompat kecil sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya yang membuncah.

Ia peluk tiang listrik dekat rumahnya sembari menahan jeritan bahagia. Mendadak teringat momen-momen bahagia hari ini.

Mencari ruangan rapat bersama ketua tim. Rapat bersama ketua tim. Ketua tim mengacak-acak rambutnya. Makan siang bersama ketua tim di _cafetaria_ perusahaan. Bertukar nomor dengan ketua tim. Dan ia jatuh cinta dengan ketua tim!

Ia tempelkan pipinya ke tiang listrik dengan ekspresi bodoh, karena cinta tentunya.

"Jung-tampan-Jeno." Gumamnya bodoh.

Masa bodoh kalau dia jadi bahan tontonan gratis untuk umum. Lagipula juga tidak ada yang mengenalnya.

Ia menyipitkan mata ketika melihat tiga orang keluar dari rumahnya. Satu orang berjas, dan dua orang lagi memakai kemeja. Ayahnya mengantar mereka sampai gerbang. Mereka tampak berbicara sebentar, hingga akhirnya berpamitan dan pergi dengan sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depan.

"Siapa mereka?" mulutnya gatal ingin tahu.

"Teman ayah." Jawab ayahnya singkat, kemudian meninggalkannya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kenapa? Raut wajah ayahnya terlihat kusut. Memangnya teman macam apa yang membuat wajah temannya menekuk seperti itu?

Johnny, Jaemin.

Ia menyipitkan matanya kesal. Mendadak jengkel karena teringat kedua nama teman barunya. Ah benar. Mereka termasuk golongan teman yang seperti itu. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau kecewa.

"Jangan halangi jalanku."

Matanya mendelik melihat adiknya begitu saja melewatinya.

"Dasar kotoran anjing!"

Ia susul adiknya, berniat menjambak rambut milik adiknya yang dikuncir kuda.

"Bersihkan diri kalian, dan kita makan bersama." Itu kata pertama yang ia dengar saat masuk ke dalam rumah. Wajah Renjun menekuk, tapi adiknya itu hanya diam. Ada apa sih dengan keluarganya? Semuanya tampak punya masalah dan hanya dia yang auranya sedang cerah. Apa dia harus ikut membuat aura suram dan menekuk wajahnya juga ya? Mana mungkin dia berbahagia di atas penderitaan mereka seperti ini. Walaupun dia terlihat nakal, ah tidak, dia memang nakal. Tapi ia bisa pastikan dia cinta mati dengan keluarganya!

Setelah ia dan Renjun selesai mandi, sesuai perintah raja Lee, raja rumah ini, mereka semua makan bersama. Dengan gulungan handuk dikepalanya, Haechan sukses membuat kepalanya dua kali lebih besar dari biasanya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Ayahnya memulai percakapan.

"Seperti biasa." Jawab Renjun singkat sembari menggulung mie dengan sumpit.

Ayahnya mendesah pelan. Mungkin menahan kekesalan dengan kelakuan anak bungsunya yang apatis itu. "Kalau kau, tuan putri?"

Haechan mengerjap, sudah lama sekali ayahnya tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Ada apa gerangan?

"Hari hamba menyenangkan, paduka. Pekerjaan baru hamba berlipat-lipat lebih baik dari pekerjaan hamba yang dahulu." Dengan senang hati, Haechan meladeninya. Lagipula kapan lagi ayahnya mau bermain peran seperti ini?

Renjun memutar matanya sembari memasang ekspresi ingin muntah. Ini terlalu opera sabun!

"Aku senang mendengarnya, tuan putri."

"Ayah! Kumohon." Renjun akhirnya bersuara. Benar-benar jengah dengan opera sabun keluarganya.

Haechan menendang kaki Renjun dengan jengkel. "Diam saja, tahi!"

"Aktingmu itu jelek sekali." Cibir Renjun, tampak tidak terganggu dengan tendangannya dan kembali fokus dengan mie nya.

"Omong kosong! Mana tahu kau tentang akting?!"

Tuan Lee memijit pelipisnya. "Akan sampai kapan kalian akan bertengar seperti ini?"

Mereka berdua terpaksa diam, kembali memakan mie mereka masing-masing dengan perasaan kesal.

"Lee Haechan, kau yang tua. Benahi kata-katamu dan kontrol emosimu. Kau itu sebagai panutan."

Telinganya gatal mendengarnya. Sesi ceramah milik ayahnya dimulai.

"Dan kau Lee Renjun, kau yang muda. Lebih sopanlah dengan kakakmu, bagaimanapun kondisinya."

Kondisi apa?! Haechan gatal ingin menyuarakan pemikirannya itu. Coba seseorang jelaskan kondisi apa yang dimaksud oleh ayahnya sekarang juga!

Ia lirik adiknya, raut wajah adiknya kurang lebih sama dengan raut wajahnya. Tidak suka dengan sesi ceramah ayah mereka. Setidaknya walaupun mereka memiliki perbedaan di bidang apapun, namun dalam masalah ini mereka masih satu pendapat. Itu patut disyukuri kan?

"Maaf jika ayah tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk kalian, tapi ayah mohon kurangi pertengkaran kalian."

Demi apapun! Kenapa semakin melankolis saja sih topik pembicaraan ini?!

Ia raih pundak adiknya, memberikan senyum lebarnya yang kelewat mencurigakan. "Ayah ini bicara apa? Kami memang terlihatnya suka bertengkar, tapi kami ini~"

"Memang bertengkar."

Haechan melotot. Kesal dengan adiknya yang tidak bisa diajak kerjasama. Saus tartar!

.

.

.

Haechan menyipitkan matanya, menjelajahi lobi perusahaannya. Hari ini kewaspadaannya memang sengaja ia tingkatkan. Salah mengambil langkah saja, pekerjaannya taruhannya.

"Kau itu kenapa?"

Ia berjengkit kaget. Johnny mendadak sudah ada disampingnya, ikut mengendap di balik tembok.

"Kau itu yang kenapa?!" nada Haechan meningkat. Kesal bukan main dengan temannya ini yang suka sekali muncul mendadak.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Satu hal lagi tentang Johnny. Otak pria itu sedikit terbatas!

Haechan mendecak, kemudian meninggalkan pria tinggi itu. Kembali memincingkan mata dan mengendap saat akan masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja mereka.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Johnny lagi. Penasaran sekali dengan tingkah aneh teman barunya ini.

Ia menatap jengkel. "Bukan urusanmu." Kemudian masuk kebiliknya, menaruh tas dan duduk di kursi putarnya.

"Kau itu kenapa? PMS?"

"Iya! Jadi jauh-jauh sana!" usir Haechan dengan kejengkelan yang semakin bertambah.

"Dia kenapa?" dirinya mendadak merasa seperti magnet yang menarik orang-orang padanya. Nyatanya Jaemin kini ikut-ikutan bertanya.

Johnny berbisik, tapi ia masih bisa mendengar. "PMS."

Jaemin memutar mata. "Kau ini sudah berteman denganku berapa lama? Sudah kubilang, jangan dekati perempuan yang sedang PMS. Kami anti laki-laki saat momen itu."

Wanita itu mendekat, menaruh sesuatu di meja kerjanya. "Ini akan membuatmu lebih baik." Sebuah permen rasa coklat bertengger manis didepannya.

Ia menggaruk tengkuknya. Jujur saja ia tadi berbohong. Dan sekarang bertambah satu lagi korbannya. Tapi yasudah, toh semua sudah terjadi. Ia malas menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya juga.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Jaemin. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke bar malam ini. Karena kau sedang PMS, aku mungkin akan mengajak yang lain. Kalau kau merasa lebih baik nanti, bilang padaku ya. Aku malas mengajak Johnny. Dia menghambatku untuk mencari pria tampan."

Haechan meringis. Bar? Pria tampan?

Itu bukan bagian dari kehidupannya sama sekali. Ia lebih memilih berada dikasurnya yang empuk ketimbang harus berada dikerumunan orang-orang yang menari, dengan niat menarik perhatian lawan jenis. Dia benci keramaian dan lagipula tidur adalah prioritas utamanya.

"Tentu." Ia mencoba tersenyum. Tidak ingin mencari konflik dengan wanita didepannya ini. Jaemin baru mengkahiri sesi marahnya tadi malam. Dia bilang dia sudah kelewatan, seharusnya ia mengerti keadaannya kemarin. Lagipula itu tidak sengaja. Kenapa tidak dari awal saja pikirannya itu terbuka?

Mereka berdua sudah pergi ke bilik masing-masing. Ia mendesah pelan. Kalau bukan karena si orang sinting itu ia tidak akan sesensitif ini!

Ia buka permen yang diberikan Jaemin, setidaknya ini memang membuat _mood_ nya lebih baik. Ia hidupkan komputernya, memulai pekerjaannya hari ini.

Saat ia sedang sibuk-sibuknya memasukkan data. Sebuah tangan menganggu perhatiannya.

Ia melotot. Bagaimana matanya tidak mencoba melompat dari tempatnya melihat sebungkus pembalut di tangan seorang laki-laki?!

"John?!"

"Jangan marah, oke. Aku harap kau menikmati harimu."

Dan laki-laki bodoh itu kabur begitu saja setelah meletakkan pembalut itu dimejanya! Demi apapun!

Ia menggaruk tengkuknya. Sebenarnya ia bersyukur sekali bisa mendapatkan teman seperti mereka, ia sangat tersentuh dengan perhatian mereka. Tapi tetap saja. Pikiran mereka aneh.

Ah sudahlah. Masa bodoh saja. Selesaikan saja pekerjaannya.

"Nona Lee?"

Ah pujaan hatinya!

"Ya?" _kuasai Haechan, jangan sampai terlihat kau mengharapkannya_.

Jeno memandangnya, tapi arah matanya tidak seperti memandang dirinya. Apa yang dia lihat?

Matanya lagi-lagi memaksa untuk keluar dari tempatnya. Segera ia singkirkan pembalut yang ada dimejanya. Memasukkannya ke laci dengan asal. _Johnny sialan! Mati saja kau, idiot!_

Jeno berdehem. "Kau sibuk?"

Ya Ampun. Dia malu sekali. Mukanya berkurang satu helai di hadapan pujaan hatinya.

"Sedikit."

 _Bodoh! Harusnya kau bilang 'iya'! Jual mahal, Haechan!_

"Aku akan ke ruangan direktur Jung. Kau tertarik?"

"Direktur Jung yang mana?" Haechan pura-pura bodoh. Mana mau dia kesana! Bunuh diri itu namanya!

"Mark Jung, nona Lee." Dengan sabar Jeno menjawab.

Haechan tersenyum sebisa mungkin. "Ketua tim saja. Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku ini. Maafkan aku ya, ketua tim."

Jeno tersenyum mengerti. "Tentu." Dan pria itu berlalu, menyisakan Jaemin yang sudah siap sedia mempertanyakan eksistensi pria tadi padanya.

"Dia tanya pekerjaan! Tidak perlu khawatir!" ujar Haechan dengan nada yang ia rasa bisa Jaemin tangkap.

Gadis itu luluh, memberikan kode 'oke' dengan tangannya. Kemudian kembali fokus dengan monitor komputer. Ia mendesah pelan. Bagaimana jadinya kalau Jaemin tahu dirinya juga suka dengan ketua tim devisi mereka? Ah ia tidak bisa membayangkan. Wanita itu pasti akan sangat brutal padanya. Ia bahkan sampai meringis memikirkannya.

 _Jangan pikirkan yang belum terjadi, Lee Haechan! Fokus saja dengan hari ini._

Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Lebih baik bekerja daripada memikirkan sesuatu yang belum tentu terjadi kan?

.

.

.

Haechan menyibak rambut panjangnya. Katanya kemarin ada yang akan membuat dirinya sulit bernafas? Tapi sampai jam pulang kerja, ia tidak juga menerima cobaan atau tragedi-tragedi naas darinya? Tong kosong berbunyi nyaring ya?

Ia tersenyum menang, sembari melangkahkan kaki keluar dari perusahaan, waktunya pulang ke rumah.

Awalnya ia berniat ingin ikut Jaemin ke bar. Tapi dipikir-pikir lagi, rasanya ia tidak siap mental disana. Ketimbang seperti mayat hidup disana, lebih baik dirinya menolak tawaran Jaemin dengan alasan _mood_ nya masih tidak baik. Memangnya apa yang akan ia lakukan? Menari? Dia bisa menari tapi ia tidak suka menari di keramaian. Menggoda laki-laki? Jujur saja, ia tidak tertarik dan sepertinya ia juga tidak punya bakat untuk _flirting_. Minum? Dengan harga menjulang langit, lebih baik dia minum soju atau bir kaleng di toserba!

Ia mengeratkan jaketnya. Cuaca hari ini dingin dan berangin. Dan dia tidak suka. Ia lebih suka musim panas.

Haechan melambatkan langkahnya. Ia telan ludahnya pelan-pelan. Ia rasa semua organ tubuhnya mendadak tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

"Masuk. Atau kupastikan kau kehilangan pekerjaanmu." Mark tersenyum miring. "Lee Haechan."

Ia memejamkan matanya. Sialan!

.

.

.

Jangan lempar batu, oke! Kalau lempar uang, sangad diperbolehkan lah! /digampar masal/

 _I know_ , momen mereka masih kurang. Aku tahu kok perasaan kalian /sotoy/

Tapi gimana ya? Aku sukaknya yang pelan-pelan menghanyutkan(?)

Oke.Special thanks buat Dbniel **, bibibibabibuba /** ku mupeng nulisnya **/, Fawkaihoon, ainiaviolina, sunbaeris** _ **/**_ _lope attack_ _ **/**_ **, Ariey Dwi Mulyani, meimei, kshima.**

Dan semua yang udah baca tapi gak keliatan :')) gak mau kenalan nih?

 **meimei** anjaay, ternyata _Fifty Shades of Grey_ toh :V maapkeun dakuh yak yang tidak mengerti ini. Eh iyak juga yak, tapi gue gak ada kepikiran sama sekali sik xD hooh hooh .. abang Jahe emang keliatan kayak mas Christian Grey pas di _teaser_ Regular omegooooooooddd

Gue rasa untuk _fanfic_ ini bakalan pakek alur lambat. Lagi ngeyakinin diri sendiri kalo gue bisa buat _fanfic chapter_ banyak :'V doain ajah kuy

Kritik dan saran selalu terbuka kok ^^ jadi jangan sungkan yak

 _Have a nice day!_


	6. Chapter 6

"Jangan sentuh apapun. Cukup bersihkan."

Haechan gatal untuk tidak menggaruk telinganya ketika mendengar suara sedatar jalan tol dari pria itu.

Katakan padanya bagaimana cara membersihkan tanpa menyentuh barang-barangnya?! Adakah seseorang yang bisa menjelaskan padanya bagaimana caranya?

"Sudah pasti gila." Cemoohnya pelan, memastikan pria sinting itu tidak mendengarnya sembari membuang pandangan jengkel bukan main.

Haechan menggulung rambutnya ke atas, kemudian lengan kemeja panjangnya. Tidak ingin mengulur waktu.

 _Bereskan ini dan kau bisa pulang secepatnya, Haechan!_

"Dimana alat-alat bersihnya?"

"Kau punya mata dan kaki, jadi cari sendiri."

Haechan hampir melotot saking terkejutnya dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan atasannya itu. Tidak diragukan lagi pria ini kesintingannya sudah bukan lagi dari planet bumi! Dia bertanya baik-baik dan ia bahkan menekan emosinya, menurunkan harga dirinya, berkompromi dengan dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan ini. Tapi apa jawabannya tadi? Kurang ajar sekali pria sinting ini! Apa dia bertindak seolah-olah hanya dia raja di dunia ini?!

"Aku punya mata, kaki dan tangan yang bisa saja menggeledah apartemenmu ini dan membawa barang berhargamu dari sini."

Mark melonggarkan dasinya. Jasnya sudah lenyap entah kemana. Tampak tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan perkataan Haechan. "Tentu. Kau bisa melakukannya."

Haechan mendengus. Kesal dengan jawaban yang tidak ia kira sama sekali.

"Jika otakmu lebih dari selutut, kau pasti tahu kalau pikiranmu itu idiot sekali."

Kalau membunuh itu bukan perkara ilegal ia sudah berlari ke dapur mengambil pisau dan menghunuskannya langsung di leher pria sinting itu! Tolong keluarkan dia dari sini sekarang juga!

Tangannya terkepal erat. Namun kemudian ia sadar kalau pekerjaannya adalah taruhannya. Ia membuang nafas kasar. Mencoba menetralkan perasaannya yang semakin meledak-ledak di dalam sana.

"Bersihkan ini semua dan jangan sampai ada debu yang tertinggal. Aku benci debu."

Haechan mengiggit bibirnya kesal, menahan kejengkelan yang semakin menjadi-jadi mendengar perkataan pria sinting didepannya ini. Dan yang semakin menjengkelkan adalah pria itu jarang sekali melihatnya, maksudnya bisa tidak kalau mengajak seseorang bicara itu lihat wajah mereka dan cari tahu reaksi mereka akan perkataanmu. Setidaknya ia masih merasa dihargai jika begitu. Tapi ini?! Apakah kesombongan itu termasuk dna pria sinting ini? Coba saja dia dikeluarkan dari kandang emas, apa dia masih bisa berkata seperti itu? Hidup dengan dulangan sendok emas sejak kecil mana tau hidup keras di luar sana? Ia akan menjadi seseorang yang tertawa paling keras jika itu terjadi nanti!

"Dan jika kau seorang wanita, kau tentu bisa memasak makanan manusia disini."

Makanan manusia?!

Pria itu sudah hilang di balik pintu setelah mengatakannya.

Cukup sudah! Akan ia tunjukan apa itu makanan manusia yang sebenarnya!

.

.

.

Haechan mengetuk pintu kamar yang dimasuki Mark. Sejak dari tadi pria itu tidak pernah keluar dari ruangan. Bahkan saat ia mondar-mandir membersihkan apartemennya, ia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari dalam kamar. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

 _Pria itu pasti tidur_ , pikirnya.

Ia mendecih, kemudian kembali mengetuk pintu.

"Direktur! Ruangannya mau kubersihkan!"

Masa bodoh dengan izin. Ia sudah pegal berdiri lama di depan pintu dengan alat-alat bersih seperti ini. Ia bahkan tidak heran jika kemeja putihnya sudah menjadi tempat pewarnaan abstrak karena kegiatan menyebalkan ini. Kalau ia masih memanjangkan usus, ia tidak yakin dirinya masih hidup. Ketidaksabaran itu sudah termasuk dalam darahnya. Menunggu adalah hal yang paling ia tidak suka. Tapi kalau membuat orang menunggu, itu sih keahliannya.

Dan saat tubuhnya beserta alat bersih-bersihnya sudah menapaki ruangan itu. Yang ia lihat pria itu tengah berkutat dengan setumpuk berkas dan laptop yang menyala.

Haechan meringis. _Workaholic_ , gumamnya prihatin.

Bahkan saat ia mendekat, pria itu masih belum paham benar keberadaannya.

"Direktur."

Dengan pandangan meyebalkan, pria itu menaikkan satu alisnya, hingga membuatnya menyesal sudah mengasihani pria sinting ini barang sebentar.

"Aku sudah selesai. Tinggal ruangan ini." jelasnya, tidak ingin disalahkan kalau seandainya mengganggu kegiatan khidmat atasannya. "Dan makanannya juga sudah jadi." Imbuhnya.

Mark menutup laptopnya, "Jangan sentuh apapun di meja ini."

Ia mengacungkan jari tengahnya saat punggung pria itu berada didepannya hingga hilang di balik pintu. _Fuck!_

"Jangan sentuh pantatmu itu?! Dasar manusia aura negatif!"

Setelah berhasil meredam emosinya, Haechan mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Memindai barang-barang yang ada. Ruangan ini luas, namun terlalu gelap menurutnya. Sebuah rak besar berisikan buku-buku. Satu sofa panjang dan meja kecil. Satu meja kerja besar. Dan beberapa lukisan yang menggantung di dinding. Setidaknya lukisan itu menyelamatkan ruangan ini dari ketidakmenarikan, menurutnya.

Tunggu, dimana tempat tidurnya? Ia sudah mengelilingi apartemennya ini, tapi belum menemukan kamar pria sinting itu.

Oh ada pintu di pojok ruangan!

Dan saat ia membuka pintu, yang muncul adalah pakaian dan jas-jas kerja milik pria itu dan beserta sepatunya yang tertata rapi di rak bawah. _Gila!_

Almarinya bahkan tidak ada setengah dari ruangan pakaian ini! _Sialan kau uang!_

Lalu dimana kamarnya sebenarnya? Hanya ada satu kamar di apartemen pria sinting ini, dan ini kamarnya, tapi ini hanya ruangan kerja saja.

Dan ketika ia menemukan satu pintu lagi, ia harus menekuk dahinya heran bukan main karena di balik pintu itu adalah kamar mandi. _Ya Ampun! Dimana tempat tidurnya?!_

Mengabaikan rasa ingin tahunya, Haechan akhirnya mulai membersihkan ruangan kerja atasannya ini. Kalau ia terus saja bertanya-tanya dimana letak tempat tidur pria sinting itu yang bahkan bukan urusannya sama sekali, ia bisa saja sampai besok disini! Terjebak dengan spesies manusia jenis ini tentu saja sebuah malapetaka besar baginya. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko tentang ini.

Ia membuang nafas. Akhirnya selesai juga urusannya di neraka dunia. Ia seka keringatnya, walaupun ruangan ini memiliki pendingin ruangan, namun tetap saja tidak bisa menghalangi keringatnya untuk turun. Rambutnya lepek, tubuhnya lengket, ia bahkan sudah bisa mencium bau keringatnya dan kemejanya juga sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi kalau tidak melewati ritual pencucian bertahap-tahap dengan deterjen mahal. _Sialan._

"Masih ada yang ingin kau perintahkan, direktur?" tanyanya telak setelah keluar dari kamar, tidak ingin bermanis-manis lagi. Wajahnya sudah kaku karena kebanyakan menahan amarahnya.

Lagi-lagi hanya satu alis naik yang ia dapatkan. Memangnya dia ini lelucon apa untuknya?

Ia membuang nafas berat. Kembali berkompromi dengan perasaannya.

"Bersihkan ini. Dan kau bisa pulang."

Pria itu mengangkat pantatnya dari meja makan kecilnya. Kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tidak bisa ya dia bilang 'tolong'?!" Jika tatapannya bisa memancarkan laser, pintu kamar itu sudah pasti berlubang akibat tatapannya.

Saat ia menghampiri meja makan, giliran Haechan yang menaikkan satu alisnya. Pasalnya makanan itu sudah habis tidak bersisa!

"Padahal itu ramen kedaluwarsa."

.

.

.

Ia hempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Rasanya tubuhnya mati rasa karena pegal. Ia pulang dari apartemen pria sinting itu pukul 11 malam. Sampai rumah hampir jam 12 karena jarak apartemen pria itu dengan rumahnya jauh. Dan sepertinya, ah tidak, ini positif akan berlangsung terus kedepannya.

 _Kenapa harus bertemu dengan pria sinting dan arogan itu sih?! Dari sekian banyak pria dan wanita, kenapa juga mereka harus dipertemukan?! Sialan._

"Haechan?"

Ia mengerjap. Ayahnya mampir kekamarnya?! Buru-buru ia buka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa, ayah?" tanyanya heran bukan main.

"Ayah cuma ingin bertemu dengan putri sulung ayah. Dia sangat sibuk sekarang."

Haechan tertawa. "Ayah ini kenapa? Itu tidak seperti aku hanya pulang seminggu sekali." Guraunya. "Direkturku gila kerja." Imbunya dengan memutar matanya malas.

Ayahnya tersenyum mengerti. "Ayah boleh masuk?"

Ia kembali mengerjap. Ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ini bukan ayahnya yang seperti biasanya!

"Ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan padamu."

"Tentu."

Ia tutup pintunya ketika ayahnya sudah masuk dan duduk dikasurnya.

"Jadi?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu kalau ayah..." ada jeda dikalimatnya, membuatnya mau tak mau semakin penasaran dengan apa yang ingin ayahnya katakan, apalagi ditambah dengan gelagat ayahnya yang dari kemarin bertingkah aneh.

"menjual rumah ini?"

Pantatnya yang baru menyentuh kursi belajarnya, reflek terangkat ketika mendengar akhir kalimat ayahnya.

"Tiba-tiba saja?!" ia bahkan sampai membekap mulutnya karena tersadar mungkin saja suaranya bisa terdengar sampai keluar. Ini pasti pembicaraan rahasia kan?

"Kenapa?" Haechan menuntut penjelasan dengan memelankan suaranya, hampir berbisik mengatakannya sembari mendekatkan kursinya keayahnya.

"Kau setuju?" simpul ayahnya.

Haechan menggeleng. "Ah bukan seperti itu, ayah. Aku hanya ingin penjelasan saja dibalik penjualan rumah ini. Aku mau-mau saja kalau seandainya rumah ini akan dijual. Tapi aku butuh penjelasan."

Ayahnya mengambil nafas, kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Hutang ayah terlalu banyak. Bank sudah tidak lagi bisa meminjami uang. Uang dari kakakmu tidak akan cukup untuk melunasinya."

Haechan terdiam sebentar, mengerti maksud ayahnya. Jadi selama ini, inilah yang mengganggu ayahnya? Yang menyebabkan ayahnya jadi aneh dan melankolis sepanjang waktu?

"Kenapa ayah baru bilang sekarang?" ia kecewa kenapa ayahnya tidak pernah berbicara mengenai ini sejak awal. Ia tahu bahwa ayahnya banyak berhutang dulu ketika ibunya sakit-sakitan. Yang ia tahu hutangnya sudah selesai karena ayahnya tanpak baik-baik saja selama ini. Tapi kenyataannya hutangnya malah semakin menumpuk seperti ini. Jika ayahnya mengatakan ini dari awal, ia mungkin akan lebih serius lagi dengan pekerjaannya. Ia bisa menurunkan harga diri dan keegoisannya untuk masalah ini.

"Ayah pikir ayah bisa menanganinya."

"Sekarang bagaimana? Gajiku masih lama. Aku tidak mungkin meminta gajiku lebih awal, aku masih baru disana."

"Oleh karena itu ayah ingin menjual rumah ini. Kita bisa pindah ke rumah yang lebih kecil."

"Bagaimana dengan toko?"

Ayahnya tersenyum miris. "Toko adalah jaminan saat ayah meminjam bank dulu. Dan minggu depan adalah jatuh tempo."

Pikiran Haechan semakin tertiup mendengarnya. "Memangnya ayah berhutang kemana saja?!" tanyanya kaget.

"Hanya bank dan.." lagi-lagi ayahnya menggantung kalimatnya. "Dan apa ayah?!" ia kesal dengan tarik ulur begini.

"rentenir."

Nyawanya terasa menghilang mendengarnya, tergolek lemah di kursi belajarnya. Ia bahkan sampai mendengus tidak habis pikir saat kepalanya bersandar di kursi. Kalau sudah berurusan dengan lintah darat seperti ini, mereka mau lari kemana? Pergi ke ujung dunia pun mereka akan ikut. Pantas saja hutangnya semakin menumpuk. Bunga bermekaran setiap waktu ya!

"Orang kemarin yang ayah bilang teman itu?" duganya yakin. Dan ayahnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

 _Tolong seseorang bunuh aku sekarang!_

"Ayah sudah bicara dengan kak Yuta?"

"Belum. Ayah tidak bisa merepotkannya. Hidup di negeri orang sudah susah, tapi ia bahkan masih bisa mengirimi ayah uang. Ayah tidak akan tega."

Benar juga. Haechan tidak bisa memungkiri itu semua. Kak Yuta sudah banting tulang selama ini. Setelah mendapatkan beasiswa disana, kak Yuta memutuskan untuk bekerja disana. Memangnya beasiswa menjamin kalian akan dapat pekerjaan mudah nantinya?! Dunia itu keras. Sekarang uanglah yang memegang kendali kehidupan, uang adalah supirnya.

Hidup di luar sana itu tidak seperti kau di kampung halamanmu. Bahkan yang baru merantau ke luar kota saja kadang belum satu bulan sudah mengeluh bukan main dengan kerasnya kehidupan diluar rumah. Apalagi dengan luar negeri? Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupan kakaknya yang susah disana.

Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Hanya tinggal dia seorang bersama ayahnya. Renjun tidak masuk hitungan karena belum bisa menghasilkan uang.

Mana mungkin ia meminjam perusahaannya? Itu sama saja membuat pintu keluar untuk dirinya sendiri dari perusahaannya.

Pasti hutang ayahnya sudah membumbung tinggi. Mana mungkin dia meminjam Johnny, Jaemin ataupun teman-temannya yang lain? Mereka tidak akan membantu banyak. Sepertinya pilihan menjual rumah adalah opsi yang paling terbaik. Karena menjual rumah adalah opsi tunggal dalam masalahnya. Kalau ia tidak ingat ayahnya ada dihadapannya, ia sudah tertawa keras menyadari kegentingan masalah ini.

"Ayah sudah bicara dengan Renjun?"

"Dia marah besar."

Jadi karena itu dari kemarin adiknya itu auranya suram sekali?! Sialan! Jadi dia orang terakhir yang mengetahui masalah ini?!

"Dia tidak ingin dengar apapun alasannya."

Kapan sih adiknya itu tidak egois?! Walaupun tingkahnya lebih kekanakan dirinya. Tapi perkembangan mental tetap matang dirinya.

"Aku akan mencoba bicara dengannya. Jadi ayah tenang saja."

"Terima kasih. Ayah berharap banyak padamu." Tepukan dari ayahnya pada pundaknya entah kenapa membuatnya tersenyum masam, ia seperti bisa merasakan betapa tertekannya ayahnya selama ini, seperti tersalur begitu saja.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa menjadi anak yang sangat tidak berguna bagi ayahnya.

.

.

.

"Auramu tambah mengerikan saja. PMS mu belum selesai ya?" ujar Johnny dengan ngeri.

Haechan menancapkan garpunya ke kue dengan sekali tusukan cepat dan gerakan mengerikan hingga membuat Jaemin dan Johhny semakin membuat wajah pucat saking ngerinya.

"Kalau aku punya kesempatan membunuhmu, aku akan membunuhmu selama mungkin, mengulitimu hidup-hidup, mencongkel matamu dan memajang kepalamu ditembok kamarku!"

Johnny hampir tersedak mendengarnya saking kagetnya. "Kau ini psiko apa?!"

Haechan mengacak rambutnya kasar. Kesal karena tidak akan bisa merealisasikan rencana fantastisnya itu. Dia tetaplah manusia yang takut penjara dan takut kehilangan pekerjaan.

Bagaimana ia tidak kesal sepajang hari kalau setiap harinya kerjaannya semakin menumpuk-numpuk? Dan tentu ia tahu dalang dibalik menumpuknya tugas-tugas kerjanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tuan Maha Agung dan Maha Benar, Mark-menyebalkan, tidak punya hati, sinting sampai ubun-ubun-Jung!

Dia harus bolak-bolik lantai 5 ke lantai 13 hanya untuk menerima panggilan darurat milik direktur sintingnya hanya untuk kerjaan remen temeh seperti membuat kopi, menata berkas, merapikan meja, dan remeh temeh lain yang katanya sangat darurat! Katanya! Ia ingin tertawa keras memikirkannya.

Tidak jarang ia harus lewat tangga darurat karena mengejar waktu yang diberikan oleh direktur sinting itu. Bayangkan saja kau dalam perlombaan yang dibatasi waktu untuk sampai garis _finish_ , dan jika kau melewati batas waktu maka nyawamulah taruhannya. Seharian ini pantatnya bahkan hanya menyetuh kursi kerjanya beberapa menit saja saking banyaknya keadaan darurat yang dimiliki direktur sinting itu. Menunggu lift yang turun atau naik sama saja menunggu dirinya dipenggal oleh algojo!

"Dasar pria sinting sampai ubun-ubun!"

"Aku?!" Johnny semakin kaget saja dengan penuturan Haechan. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun, aku berani bersumpah!" ditatap penuh penghakiman oleh Jaemin tentu Johnny tidak akan tinggal diam.

"Baiklah. Pertama-tama aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Walaupun aku sendiri tidak tahu aku salah apa. Kalau ini tentang pembalut kemarin. Aku benar-bena minta maaf, aku pikir kau akan sangat membutuhkannya jadi aku memberikannya padamu. Aku minta maaf, oke." Johnny masih berusaha meyakinkan wanita dihadapannya ini kalau ia tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar hingga membuatnya harus dikuliti, dicongkel matanya dan kepalanya dipajang di kamar wanita ini.

"Hah?"

Akhirnya Haechan sadar akan dunia yang sebenarnya.

"Kau bilang apa?"

Jaemin dan Johnny saling berpandangan. Menyimpulkan kalau Haechan sedari tadi ternyata tidak mendengarkan mereka dan bukan Johnny yang wanita itu bicarakan.

"Kau itu kenapa?" tanya Jaemin heran bukan main.

"Benar. Kau itu kenapa?! Aku sampai merinding sedari tadi melihatmu." Ujar Johnny sewot.

Haechan mendecak keras. "Tanyakan saja dengan direktur kalian itu!" Haechan tak kalah sewot menjawabnya.

Dan sebuah bunyi nyaring notifikasi pesan menginterupsi mereka. Haechan memutar matanya jengkel.

"Anak jalang!"

Jaemin dan Johnny kembali saling berpandangan, seharian ini temannya ini terus saja mengumpat dengan berbagai macam umpatan dari level rendah sampai level tinggi. Terang saja mereka agak kaget walaupun sebenarnya mereka sudah tahu kalau kepribadian temannya ini sedikit meledak-ledak, ah mungkin banyak lebih tepatnya.

"Ya. Aku akan kesana, Yang Mulia!" cemoohnya setelah memasukkan ponselnya ke saku roknya dengan kenjengkelan yang tak pernah reda.

"Bisa tidak Tuhan mencabut nyawanya saja?" cemoohnya lagi sebelum akhirnya menyeruput es _americano_ nya, dan kemudian pergi tanpa pamit pada kedua temannya yang menatapnya heran dan tidak habis pikir.

Bibirnya berkedut jengkel melihat apa yang ia pakai sekarang. Celemek abu-abu, sarung tangan karet, sepatu boots karet dan sebuah sikat toilet ditangan. Apa dia diterima di perusahaan besar ini untuk menjadi _office girl_ yang merangkap juga dengan _cleaning service_?! Sialan kau Mark-si sinting sampai ubun-ubun-Jung!

Dan ia semakin kesal saat pandangan matanya tak menemukan pria sinting itu di meja kerjanya.

 _Si berengsek itu mau meninggalkan aku, rupanya!_

Bagaimana Haechan tidak berpikir seperti itu?! Kurang beberapa menit lagi waktu pulang akan tiba dan Si berengsek Mark Jung itu terus membuatnya sibuk berada diruangannya tanpa ampun!

"Kalau aku tidak butuh uang, aku akan menulis surat _resign_ setelah ini." giginya bergemeletuk dan matanya semakin sipit mengucapkannya.

Saat ia akan kembali menggosok lantai toilet, suara seorang perempuan menghentikannya.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi jawabanku masih sama."

Haechan ingin mengabaikan apa yang ia dengarkan, tapi rasa ingin tahunya memenangkan segalanya. Telinganya bahkan langsung berdiri menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan selanjutnya.

"Kita saling mencintai. Apa beratnya dengan menikah?!"

Haechan menggaruk pipinya. Sepertinya dia tidak berhak mendengar perdebatan sepasang kekasih ini. Tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menutup telinga begitu saja.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat! Tapi aku tidak bisa melepas impianku begitu saja, Mark. Mengertilah."

Apakah itu perempuan yang dulu ditokonya? Ia ingin sekali mengintip namun posisinya tidak menguntungkan sama sekali. Mereka bisa saja dengan mudah melihatnya. Jadi dia hanya bisa menduga-duga sembari merapatkan posisinya dengan toilet.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan impianmu!"

"Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin!"

"Aku akan bicara pada mereka!"

"Kau tahu itu sia-sia belaka!"

"Percaya padaku!"

"Itu tetap saja! Percuma!"

"Katakan kau mencintaiku atau tidak?!"

Haechan bahkan tak bisa menahan matanya untuk membola mendengar nada suara yang semakin naik dari mereka. Bukan dia yang bertengkar tapi Haechan ikut-ikutan merasa kesal mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Demi apapun! Itu bukan urusannya!

"Kau tahu sendiri jawabannya."

Ada keheningan yang luar biasa mencekam setelahnya. Ia tahu mereka berdua sama-sama panas sekarang, tapi ia lebih yakin lagi direkturnya lebih marah dari biasanya.

"Kau ingin melihatku bersanding dengan orang lain? Itu yang kau inginkan?"

Ya Tuhan! Ia tak pernah mendengar suara yang terdengar tajam namun terasa rapuh ditelinganya. Baru kali ini ia melihat seorang Mark Jung benar-benar menurunkan harga dirinya untuk perasaannya.

"Hanya tunggu sebentar saja." Ia mendengar suara wanita itu luluh. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa sedikit lega mendengarnya.

"Berikan aku satu tahun dan aku akan melepas segalanya!"

 _What the?! Dia akan mengulur satu tahun?! Yang benar saja?!_

"Aku tentu mau!"

 _Lalu dimana letak masalahnya, Tuan Jung yang terhormat?_

"Tapi kau tahu betul, bukan aku yang memegang waktu disini!"

Dahinya berkedut-kedut, menekuk-nekuk heran dengan apa yang ia dengarkan. Percintaan mereka terdengar sangat rumit untuk dicerna. Ia tidak menemukan titik temu sama sekali tentang masalah mereka. Ia hanya bisa menarik garis besar kalau ini adalah masalah pernikahan.

"Kalau begitu kita sudah bisa menyimpulkan."

Ya Ampun! Perempuan ini sama keras kepalanya dengan atasannya! Tidak heran kalau mereka berdua cocok sekali.

"Tiga hari lagi."

Ada keheningan sebentar. Ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, namun tentu akan sangat aneh jika kepalanya tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu toilet ini. Ia tidak ingin berada di suasana canggung mereka tentunya.

"Jawabanku tetap sama. Tunggu atau tidak sama sekali."

"Walaupun aku memohon?"

Haechan tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Ini bukan Mark Jung sama sekali! Memohon?! Yang benar saja! Dia bahkan berpikir pria itu tidak kenal sama sekali dengan kata 'mohon', 'tolong', 'terima kasih', dan kawan-kawannya! _Gila sekali! Dunia pasti sudah berhenti?!_

Kalau ia jadi perempuan itu, ia mungkin sudah menangis haru melihat kekasihnya yang arogan dan tinggi hati sepertinya itu memohon padanya untuk menikah. Hatinya pasti akan sangat luluh. Tipe pria seperti ini, memohon adalah kegiatan langka di kehidupan mereka. Tentu dia tidak akan melewatkannya. Itu artinya pria ini begitu mencintainya kan? Sampai-sampai menjatuhkan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit untuk bersama?

Dan suara deritan pintu menjawab segalanya.

Perempuan itu meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Ada yang pengen nampol?! /dibanting/

Dikit yak? Gue mentok sik :')

 **Spesial lope lope buat kalian yang tersasusayang :V Markily, ainiaviolina, Kshima, sunbaeris, Ariey Dwi Mulyani, Epanda, Krisyeol0627.**

 **Epanda** Makasih banyak :') ku terhura

 **Kshima** Iya, sans kuy. Penting mah udah mau ninggalin jejak :D udah gak kepo lagi kan /mainin alis/

Buat yang laen makasih banyak udah mau baca ^^ _Have a nice day!_


	7. Chapter 7

Haechan menatap komputernya, matanya kosong walaupun huruf-huruf berderet rapi dalam monitornya, kursor yang berkedip-kedip bahkan tidak mengganggu sama sekali aktivitas melamunnya.

Sudah tiga hari ini atasannya yang menurutnya sinting sampai ubun-ubun itu tidak memberikan perintah apapun padanya, tidak sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Harusnya dia bersyukur karena kehidupannya kembali tenang, tidak ada perintah tidak jelas lagi dan tidak ada alasan lagi untuk kakinya lecet saking seringnya bolak-balik ke ruangan atasannya. Tapi ia tak bisa menghilangkan bayangan hari terakhir ia bertemu dengan atasannya itu. Tercetak jelas dalam otaknya bagaimana setiap detail dia berada disana, pembicaraan mereka, pertengkaran mereka dan itu selalu menjadi film pendek yang sering berputar di setiap waktu yang ia tidak bisa duga-duga.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa kehidupan atasannya itu tidak sesempurna yang orang-orang bicarakan. Ia malah berpikir pria itu menyedihkan. Benar kata gurunya sewaktu ia mengenyam sekolah tinggi dulu, tidak ada kehidupan yang sempurna, mungkin ada orang yang sukses dalam hal uang dan jabatan, namun dalam percintaan mereka bisa saja gagal total. Dan Mark Jung adalah contoh nyatanya.

Rumor mengatakan atasannya itu tengah berada dalam perjalanan dinas ke luar negeri. Memikirkannya, kenapa ia jadi semakin simpatik saja dengannya ya? Dengan patah hati seperti itu, ia harus bekerja keras dan bersikap seolah-olah semua baik-baik saja. Kalau ia jadi atasannya, ia sih langsung mengosongkan jadwal dan bermalas-malasan di kamar, masa bodoh dengan pekerjaan. Pemulihan perasaan lebih dipentingkan menurutnya.

"Haechan!"

Akhirnya setelah empat panggilan gagal, Johnny bisa mengembalikan temannya ini ke dunia nyata, menyadarkannya.

"Apa?" tuntut Haechan dengan malas. Kesal karena waktu melamunnya diganggu.

"Kau— apa yang kau pikirkan huh?" tunjuk Johnny tepat di kepala Haechan, Johnny tentu ikut kesal, kenapa juga ia yang selalu disalahkan?!

"Seks."

Bola mata Johnny bahkan hampir melotot mendengar jawaban Haechan yang kelewat santai. _Hei mana bisa begitu?! Itu kan kata tabu!_

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" mengabaikan pikiran konyol pria itu yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya, Haechan masih tidak terima dengan panggilan tadi. Memangnya ada urusan penting apa?

"Apa?" Haechan kembali mengulang dengan raut kesal.

"Oh benar. Kau diminta untuk mengirimkan berkas ini ke direktur riset dan pengembangan."

Haechan mengerutkan dahinya. "Siapa direktur riset dan pengembangan?" wajah bodohnya ia tunjukkan. Ia mana tahu orang itu?! Dia kan baru seminggu disini.

Johnny mendecak. "Direktur Mark J-."

 _Dia sudah pulang?!_

"Oke!" Dengan gerakan secepat kilat berkas yang di tangan Johnny sudah berpindah tempat di tangan Haechan. Perempuan itu tanpa memerlukan penjelasan lebih lanjut langsung pergi menjalankan tugas tanpa berkomentar apapun, membuat si pembawa pesan menatapnya heran bukan main.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Johnny tak bisa menyembunyikan keheranannya.

Matanya melebar ketika otaknya memberikannya kesimpulan.

"Sex dengan direktur?!" Ia otomatis membekap mulutnya sendiri karena kesimpulannya keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. _Hei! Dia baru seminggu! Mana bisa begitu?!_

.

.

.

"Menurutmu, apa yang sudah kau lakukan huh?!"

Suara perdebatan membuat Haechan mengurungkan niatnya masuk ke lift. Mengabaikan bahwa atasannya mungkin sudah menunggu berkas yang ia bawa.

"Maafkan saya, direktur."

Orang-orang sudah berkerubung, layaknya semut yang sedang mengerubungi gula yang jatuh ke lantai.

Haechan mencoba menerobos masuk, ingin melihat apa yang menarik atensi orang-orang disana. Ia bersyukur tubuhnya tidak begitu gemuk sehingga ia dapat menerobos masuk dan mendapatkan barisan depan.

"Aku membayarmu untuk bekerja, bukan untuk menumpahkan kopi di kemejaku!"

Direktur?!

Tunggu dulu?! Atasannya berada disini, bukan diruangannya?

Dan dia bilang apa tadi? Kopi?! Hanya karena kopi dia semarah ini?!

"Maafkan saya, saya tidak sengaja direktur. Saya mohon maafkan saya."

Dia tahu kalau atasannya itu tengah bersedih hati karena lamarannya ditolak, tapi tidakkah ini terlalu berlebihan?

Lihat perempuan itu. Wajahnya bahkan terlihat sangat menyesal dan sampai mengemis maaf seperti itu. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia benar-benar tidak punya hati?

"Asal kau tahu. Gajimu bahkan tidak akan cukup untuk menggantinya dan semua kesalahanmu yang sudah kau lakukan."

Kesombongan laki-laki ini memang sudah mendarah daging.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mendengarkan dewan direksi dari awal— Ko Eunji, kau dipecat!"

Cukup sudah!

Haechan dengan gesit mengambil minuman yang dibawa oleh karyawan yang berada disampingnya dan menyiramkannya pada Mark yang sudah berbalik meninggalkan perempuan itu yang hanya bisa terduduk saking kagetnya dengan keputusan yang atasannya itu berikan.

Semua orang memandang tak percaya.

Perbuatannya membuat keheningan luar biasa disekitar mereka.

Haechan menatap Mark nyalang. Punggung atasannya itu sudah basah kuyup akibat ulahnya.

"Dia sudah minta maaf! Telinga direktur bermasalah ya?"

Mark memutar tubuhnya. Ia tentu kenal dengan suara ini. Mau sampai kapanpun sekali pemberontak maka untuk seterusnya juga iya.

"Dan juga. Direktur kan sangat kaya! Kemeja mahal itu pasti harganya hanya sejentik kuku direktur kan?" Haechan mengucapkannya dengan mudah, semua yang disana bertanya-tanya kenapa perempuan ini begitu berani mengatakannya. Kata-kata itu sudah diproses dalam otaknya belum sih?

Mark mendecih tak percaya. Harga dirinya terasa digores panjang oleh perempuan ini.

"Lalu juga, atas dasar apa direktur memecatnya? Dia bahkan tidak melakukan suatu kejahatan kerja yang merugikan perusahaan? Atau jangan-jangan kemeja direktur juga termasuk aset perusahaan?!"

Mulut perempuan ini dari awal memang tidak pernah ada manis-manisnya. Mark tidak habis pikir bagaimana mulut itu bisa bersuara tanpa mengolahnya terlebih dahulu dari otaknya. Kalau begini ia tidak ragu lagi kalau otak perempuan itu tidak pernah naik ke atas, masih di bawah lutut sejak bayi.

"Kau tahu siapa yang kau bela?"

Haechan menggigit bibir sebentar. Benar juga. Ia tak mengenalnya. Tapi anggap saja dia temannya. Mereka kan sama-sama manusia. Semua manusia berhak untuk dibela kata ayahnya. Jadi ini adalah sebuah kebenaran.

"Tidak. Tapi dia karyawan juga, itu berarti dia temanku."

Kaki laki-laki itu mendekat. Dan ia tidak ingin mundur. Ia pernah di posisi yang sama seperti ini dan ia tidak akan jatuh untuk kedua kali! Dia akan menunjukkan pada pria ini bahwa jabatannya tidak berpengaruh sama sekali dengannya.

Pria ini entah mengapa terasa menjulang tinggi dihadapannya. "Kau—" Mark menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. "naif."

Entah dorongan dari mana, tapi air ludahnya memaksa turun ke bawah tenggorokannya tanpa ia perintah.

"Aku beritahu. Tahun 2016 dia pernah menghilangkan berkas program hubungan kerja dengan perusahaan _retail_. Awal tahun 2017 dia tertangkap basah memiliki hubungan dengan salah satu dewan direksi. Dan bulan kemarin ia melakukan pembocoran program ke perusahaan lain. Itu hanya sebagian kecil. Apa perlu kujelaskan yang lain lagi, nona Lee?"

Wajah Haechan pucat pasi. Pasalnya perempuan yang ia bela menunjukkan ekspresi yang menambah keyakinannya kalau apa yang atasannya katakan memanglah kebenaran yang ada.

"Sudah kubilang. Kau—" Mark berbisik ditelinganya. "naif, Lee Haechan."

"Kau tahu itu artinya apa?"

Haechan menggertakan giginya, menahan kesal melihat seringaian pria itu. "Nona Lee Haechan, kau dipecat."

.

.

.

Haechan mengangkat kardus yang sudah berisikan barang-barangnya. Wajahnya menekuk sejadi-jadinya. Kesal setengah mati. Dia bersumpah tidak akan menginjakkan kakinya lagi ke perusahaan sialan ini! Perusahaan ini sudah menjadi daftar hitam dikehidupannya! Jangan harap dia akan mengembalikannya ke daftar putih miliknya!

Jaemin dan Johnny mengekorinya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Haechan—"

"Berisik."

Ya Ampun. Temannya benar-benar marah besar. Tapi memang alasan pemecatannya tidak masuk akal sama sekali sih!

"Kau—mau kemana?"

Haechan berhenti, menghembuskan nafas kasar. Walaupun yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah orang yang ia sukai tapi itu tidak bisa membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Perasaan kesal masih mendominasi.

"Aku senang bertemu dengan ketua tim. Anda definisi dari kebaikan tanpa batas. Terima kasih. Tapi, aku harus pergi."

 _Dia ini bicara apa?_

Tentu Jeno berpikir seperti itu! Bahkan Jaemin dan Johnny juga berpikiran yang sama. Dilihat dari mana saja perkataannya itu ambigu sekali kan?

Haechan semakin menekuk wajahnya, pasalnya Jeno terus menghalangi jalannya. Mengambil jalur kiri, Jeno ikut ke kiri. Mengambil jalur kanan, laki-laki itu pun ikut ke kanan. Begitupun arah yang lain.

"Ketua tim?!" Haechan tidak bisa menahan seruannya. Jaemin mendelik, tidak habis pikir kenapa semakin berani saja temannya ini pada semua atasannya, apalagi dengan atasan yang ia sukai. Kalau Johnny, jangan ditanya lagi, dia sudah melotot sejadi-jadinya sambil menutup mulutnya, sudah seperti adegan-adegan yang ada di sinetron pagi. Dasar tukang _overact_!

"Katakan kemana kau akan pergi."

Jaemin tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa irinya. Haechan bilang ia tidak pernah sedekat itu dengan ketua tim? Tapi apa yang ia lihat?! Dasar penghianat!

Ia ingin marah, tapi ia juga sedih melihatnya pergi dari sini. Pasalnya ia sudah merasa cocok sekali dengan Haechan. Kepribadian mereka cocok sekali. Dan kesukaan mereka juga tidak berbeda jauh. Jalan pikiran mereka juga satu jalan. Kalau Haechan keluar, siapa teman satu kapalnya?

"Ke tempat yang tidak ada sepupu Anda." Wajahnya sudah bertekuk-tekuk mengatakannya.

"Direktur Mark memecatmu?" Jeno menyimpulkan, dan ia harap itu tidak benar.

"Tidak dipecatpun aku akan keluar dari sini!" Dan Haechan akhirnya bisa melewati Jeno tanpa banyak perlawanan yang menjengkelkan. Jaemin dan Johnny ikut mengejar Haechan, sebelumnya mereka tidak lupa membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada Jeno atas kelakuan tidak sopan teman mereka.

"Haechan!"

"Ya Ampun, kalian berisik sekali." Haechan sudah dongkol. Bahkan sampai keluar perusahaan saja mereka berdua masih mengekorinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa pergi begitu saja?" Johnny mencoba menahan temannya ini.

Haechan mengangkat kardusnya tepat di depan laki-laki tinggi itu. "Kau buta?! Aku dipecat!" ujarnya hampir berteriak keras. Masih sadar kalau mereka menjadi bahan tontonan orang-orang dan tidak ingin menambah pasang mata untuk melihat mereka.

"Kita akan mencoba bicara dengan direktur untuk membuatmu kembali!" Jaemin akhirnya buka suara.

"Itu benar! Jadi jangan pergi." Johnny menimpali, memandangnya semeyakinkan mungkin.

Ia terdiam. Terasa tersentuh akan pemikiran temannya yang bahkan baru dikenalnya selama seminggu ini.

Ia membuang nafas pelan, kemudian menatap mereka dengan tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak ingin kalian juga ikut didepak dari sini."

"Membuat masalah dengan direktur sinting itu sama saja dengan membuka gerbang ke neraka. Jangan menahanku. Direktur itu psikopat sampai sel darah. Kalian tidak akan mau berurusan dengannya jika tidak ingin berakhir sepertiku." Lanjut Haechan.

"Lalu, kau akan kemana setelah ini?" tanya Johnny setelah memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Haechan itu benar juga.

"Pulang, tidur." Jawab Haechan santai.

"Maksudku perkerjaan." Johnny menyela tidak sabaran. Jaemin menepuk pelan lengan laki-laki itu. "Jangan pikirkan perkataannya. Aku akan membantumu mencari pekerjaan baru."

"Ah, aku juga! Aku akan memberitahumu seputar lowongan kerja di Seoul selama 24 jam tanpa henti!"

Satu detik sebelumnya laki-laki itu menatap jengkel padanya, dan sedetik kemudian menyetujui perkataan Jaemin dengan menggebu-gebu layaknya jendral yang tengah disumpah untuk kenaikan jabatan. Dasar penyembah sinetron pagi!

"Kalau sampai kau tidak memberitahuku, akan kupenggal kepalamu itu!"

"Santai saja. Jika dia tidak melakukannya, maka aku juga akan membantumu untuk memenggal kepala tukang bual ini."

Johnny mendelik. Kedua temannya bersatu padu untuk membunuhnya!

"Yang benar saja. Kalian berdua pasti putri yang terpisah."

.

.

.

"Kau memecatnya, hyung?!"

"Siapa?" seingatnya hari ini ia memecat tiga orang.

Nafas Jeno memelan. Sedikit merasa aneh ketika ia berakhir berdiri disini dan memikirkan nama yang akan ia sebutkan.

"Lee Haechan."

Mark menaikkan alisnya, kemudian menutup laptopnya. Tidak biasanya sepupunya ini mencampuri urusannya. Terdengar menarik.

"Ada masalah dengan itu?" kedua tangannya terlipat di dada sembari memundurkan punggungnya hingga bersandar pada kursi putarnya.

"Dia anggotaku, di devisiku."

"Lalu?"

"Hyung tidak bisa begitu saja memecatnya."

Alisnya semakin terangkat. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Seharusnya hyung membicarakannya dulu denganku. Aku juga punya hak untuk mempertahankan anggota timku."

Mark mencondongkan tubuhnya, menyatukan kedua tangannya didepan dagunya, semakin tertarik akan topik ini. "Dan aku juga punya hak untuk memecat karyawanku tanpa mempertimbangkan pendapat orang lain jika karyawanku membuat kesalahan."

"Maafkan aku. Tapi apa kesalahannya? Dia bahkan baru seminggu disini."

Mark bertanya-tanya, apakah sepupunya ini akan mengemis padanya untuk mengembalikan perempuan berotak di bawah lutut itu.

"Apa ini hanya karena dia membela Ko Eunji?"

"Dia tidak tahu betul kesalahan perempuan itu. Ia hanya mengikuti perasaan ingin membela saja waktu itu."

Dan Mark bisa melihat kesungguhan di mata sepupunya itu ketika mengatakannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu membelanya? Katakan padaku dan aku bisa mempertimbangkannya lebih jauh."

Jeno terdiam, bungkam seketika.

Benar. Sebenarnya apa yang mendasari dirinya untuk membelanya sampai sejauh ini? Atas dasar apa? Dia bahkan belum mengenal benar perempuan itu. Bagaimana kinerjanya selama ini, ia juga tidak tahu. Bagaimana kegigihannya dalam bekerja, ia juga belum bisa menyimpulkan bulat-bulat. Apa kesalahan yang membuat sepupunya itu memecatnya, ia juga tidak ingin percaya pasti. Jadi untuk apa?

Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya, hanya ada satu pertanyaan besar yang membungkam dirinya.

Apa alasan dirinya membela seorang Lee Haechan?

.

.

.

Haechan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Memikirkan kehidupannya yang semakin pelik setiap harinya. Hutang ayahnya, Renjun yang semakin uring-uringan, ayahnya yang sudah seperti hidup segan matipun tak mau, dan sekarang dia kehilangan pekerjaan. Masih ada yang ingin ditambahkan lagi?

Nafasnya terhembus pelan dengan teratur. Setiap tarikan memberikan bekas suara, membuat tubuhnya semakin memberat di ranjang. Benar kata orang, tidak baik terlalu sering menghela nafas, itu hanya semakin memberatkan beban hidup. Tapi ia tidak bisa begitu saja menghentikan helaan nafasnya jika memikirkan kepelikan masalah hidupnya. Semuanya terasa mencekik lehernya tanpa sebab. Ia perlu tambahan oksigen.

Ayahnya tak mengatakan apapun mengenai pemecatannya. Hanya tersenyum simpul dan memberikannya pelukan singkat tanpa ingin tahu kesalahan apa yang telah ia buat. Semakin membuatnya ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup saking kecewanya dengan dirinya sendiri.

 _Sekarang, apa?_ Ia bertanya-tanya tanpa henti.

Tadi ia benar-benar marah hingga ia tidak sadar kalau seharusnya ia mempertahankan pekerjaannya tanpa perlu memikirkan harga dirinya. Dasar gadis sombong!

Tapi itu memang benar-benar melukai harga dirinya. Dia tidak bisa kembali kesana dan mengemis-ngemis pekerjaan pada pria sinting itu! Tidak akan!

Tapi ia juga butuh uang!

Tapi, tidak! Tidak akan! Sampai mati ia juga tidak mau menjilat kaki laki-laki itu! Memangnya semua uang hanya berputar di laki-laki itu?! Ada tempat lain kok untuk mengumpulkan uang!

Dia akan mencari pekerjaan besok. Sekarang ia hanya perlu tidur dan melupakan segalanya.

Tidak ada badai yang abadi. Ia percaya itu.

"Haechan."

Kelopak matanya terpaksa terbuka mendengar suara ayahnya dari balik pintu.

"Iya, ayah?"

"Keluar. Kita makan bersama."

Akhir ini ia jarang sekali bertengkar dengan ayahnya, tidak ada adu argumen, tidak ada nasehat dan petuah untuknya, tidak ada larangan, tidak ada peraturan dan ayahnya juga selalu bicara dengan nada rendah padanya. Sesuatu yang ia inginkan selama ini, tapi juga sesuatu yang membuat dirinya merasa aneh dan biru tanpa sebab yang pasti. Hidupnya tidak sebegitu menarik seperti sebelumnya. Ini terlalu tenang. Dia tidak terbiasa.

Tidak ingin membuat ayahnya menunggu, ia segera menyusul ke ruang makan. Renjun sudah ada disana, mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa selera. Gadis itu masih marah rupanya.

Ia menarik kursi di depan adiknya. Meliriknya sebentar, kemudian mengambil makanan sebanyak mungkin. Ia hanya ingin ayahnya merasa senang dan ingin membuat selera makan adiknya bertambah karenanya dan juga karena ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Makan yang benar." Komentarnya pada adiknya ketika melihat adiknya masih bermain dengan makanannya.

Dentingan sendok yang tiba-tiba, mengagetkan mereka.

"Dan kakak masih bisa makan selahap itu di tengah masalah yang menimpa kita?!"

Renjun menatapnya marah.

"Renjun." ayah mencoba menghentikan.

"Kakak itu tidak berguna!"

"Lee Renjun!" ayahnya naik pitam, ia tahu adiknya sudah melewati batas. Tapi ia tak ingin menghentikan kemarahan adiknya. Ingin tahu apa yang akan adiknya katakan lagi padanya.

Ia menyentuh pelan tangan ayahnya, menghentikan ayahnya untuk bersikap lebih pada adiknya.

"Kalau kakak serius dengan pekerjaan kakak! Tidak selalu membuat masalah, pasti kita tidak akan berakhir seperti ini!"

Renjun berdiri, menatap nyalang kakaknya.

"Kakak dipecat lagi dan sekarang kita harus menjual rumah ini! Tidak akan ada yang tersisa!"

"Mengertilah nak, kita membutuhkannya." Ayahnya mencoba memberikan pengertian pada anak bungsunya.

"Ayah yang tidak mengerti!"

Cukup! Tidak ada yang boleh berteriak kasar pada ayahnya, termasuk juga adiknya.

"Lee Renjun!"

"Kakak juga tidak mengerti kan?!"

Air mata adiknya yang ditahan di pelupuk matanya akhirnya jatuh juga. Tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya yang begitu marah akan keadaan keluarganya.

"Hanya rumah ini yang tersisa dari kenanganku bersama ibu!"

Akhirnya Haechan tahu kenapa adiknya bersikeras untuk tidak menjual rumah ini, dari awal adiknya itu memang tidak mengatakan alasan yang jelas, terus marah dan uring-uringan pada mereka. Dan sekarang terungkaplah sudah.

"Dan sekarang kita harus menjualnya! Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana aku harus mengingat ibu."

Renjun menatapnya kalut. "Kakak mana mengerti perasaanku? Kakah pasti mengingat jelas bagaimana rupa ibu dan kenangan-kenangan yang sudah kakak buat bersama ibu. Tapi bagaimana denganku? Jika tidak dibantu gambar, mana tahu aku rupa ibu?!"

"Setiap sudut rumah ini mengingatkanku akan kenanganku pada ibu. Tidak begitu jelas, tapi itu membantu. Kalau rumah ini dijual, kenangan apa yang tersisa untukku?!"

"Aku benci kalian!"

Dan adiknya berlari ke kamar, membanting pintu dan mengunci rapat-rapat kamarnya. Haechan hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kalau begini sudah pasti mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Adiknya akan mengurung diri sampai waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Mereka hanya bisa menunggu sampai amarah adiknya itu mereda.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar."

Ayahnya hanya menganggukan kepala. Tidak ingin berpikir lebih berat lagi. Semua berada di titik paling bawah. Mereka bisa meledak kapan saja seperti bom waktu. Dan jika itu terjadi, ia tidak ingin meledak di rumah. Sudah cukup perdebatan dalam keluarga kecil mereka.

Haechan mengeratkan jaketnya. Ia ingin berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan pasti. Hanya mengikuti kemanapun kakinya melangkah. Mengabaikan masalahnya barang sejenak. Dia butuh ruang sendiri.

Dia mungkin sudah berjalan setengah jam lebih, dan berita kerennya ia tidak tahu tempat apa yang sekarang ia tapaki. Walaupun seperti itu, ia tidak takut untuk tersesat. Ia hanya perlu berjalan di arah yang sama seperti tadi.

Langkah kakinya akhirnya berakhir di toserba kecil. Perutnya berteriak minta diisi. Itu tentu tidak mengherankan, ia belum selesai menyelesaikan makan malamnya tadi. Jadi sebuah ramen instan dan soju kaleng terlihat sebagai opsi terbaik kali ini.

Ramennya mengepul, menyentuh wajahnya hingga membuat pemandangannya berkabut. Tapi ia tidak peduli, rasa laparnya tidak bisa ditekan lagi.

Sembari memakan ramennya, matanya bergerak berkeliling ke jalan. Semua orang tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sepasang kekasih melewatinya, berjalan sembari bercengkrama layaknya semua kebahagiaan berada di sisi mereka. Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah semua orang bisa tersenyum dengan beban masalah yang ada di punggung mereka? Atau itu hanya sebuah pelarian? Atau mereka benar-benar bahagia tanpa memikirkan masalah mereka?

Semakin ia menelan ramen ketenggorokannya. Semakin banyak juga pertanyaan yang entah kenapa mendadak mampir kekepalanya.

Apa itu manusia? Apa itu bahagia? Apa itu kesedihan? Apa itu masalah? Apa itu takdir?

Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih akan jawabannya. Padahal itu hanya sebuah pertanyaan pendek yang terdengar begitu sederhana. Kenapa ia tidak bisa menjawabnya?

Ponselnya yang ada di meja bergetar, mengeluarkan cahaya kerlap-kerlip dari dalam layar. Sebuah panggilan datang.

"Ya, halo ayah?"

" _Lee Haechan. Pulang sekarang juga!"_

.

.

.

Hai! Gimana kabar kalian? Udah lama ya gak ketemu! /digampol/

Maaf ya ngaret :'v _mood swing_ lagi mendera saya kemaren kemaren. Tadi malem ajah udah pengen nyerah, _lanjutin besok lagi ajah_ /kata hati gue laknat/

Tapi kalo di _pending_ muluk, yang ada tambah males ajah. Jadi ya gue kuatin iman tadi malem :V

 **Oke! Terima kasih rasa spesial pada kalian** _ **good people**_ **! /ditabok/ BundanyaMarkLee, Epanda, Markily, Ariey Dwi Mulyani, sunbaeris (pelanggan setia) /ditimpuk/, luvlatte, kshima.**

Terima kasih juga buat yang udah klik kolom _favorite_ dan _follow_.

Terima kasih juga buat yang udah baca ^^

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!


	8. Chapter 8

"Demi Tuhan, ayah! Renjun kabur!"

Haechan berusaha untuk tidak berteriak pada ayahnya, mengingat ada tamu yang tidak diundang berada dirumahnya sekarang.

Ayahnya dengan panik menyuruhnya untuk menurunkan suaranya dan menenangkan dirinya.

Tunggu! Bagaimana bisa dia melakukakannya?! Katakan padanya sekarang! Adiknya kabur dan ayahnya sibuk mengurus tamu tidak tahu kondisi itu?! Yang benar saja! Rasanya ia ingin keluar rumah dan tertawa sekeras-kerasnya melihat konyolnya hidupnya!

"Ayah mohon padamu. Tenangkan dirimu dan kita bicara baik-baik dengan mereka."

"Bicara baik-baik apa?! Paduka raja! Putri bungsumu hilang, jika paduka raja lupa! Demi nenek moyang kita! Usir saja mereka!" Haechan mengatakannya sembari menggertakan giginya sebal bukan kepalang. Bisa-bisanya ayahnya masih bisa berpikiran untuk melayani tamu yang tidak diundang itu! Ia tahu benar kalau ayahnya memang berhati mulia. Tapi dengan keadaan genting seperti ini, seharusnya ayahnya itu mengusir mereka dan mulai mencari Renjun, atau paling tidak lapor polisi atas menghilangnya adiknya. Demi Tuhan! Keselamatan adiknya lebih penting ketimbang orang-orang yang bertamu di waktu yang terlalu larut ini! Mana ada orang waras yang bertamu di jam yang menunjukkan hampir pukul 11 malam! Tamu macam apa mereka ini?!

"Nak, kau tidak mengerti. Kita keluar sekarang, dan temui mereka—"

"—Ayah gila?! Aku bilang usir mereka! Ini keadaan darurat! Renjun hilang, ayah! Demi Tuhan!" Setelah hidup bertahun-tahun lamanya, kata bodoh benar-benar bisa ia sandangkan pada ayahnya! Bodoh sekali.

"Ayah tahu, Haechan. Percaya pada ayah, mereka bisa membantu." Walaupun ayahnya meletakkan kedua tangannya dibahu kecilnya sembari memberikan pandangan yang meyakinkan, itu tidak bisa menghentikan tawa sarkastiknya keluar.

"Membantu apa? Ayah ingin mereka juga ikut mencari Renjun? Demi Tuhan, ayah! Aku tidak percaya ini! Mereka orang asing!" Bagaimana bisa ayahnya melibatkan orang asing dalam mencari anaknya?! Maksudnya adalah orang yang bahkan tidak punya hubungan darah sama sekali dengan mereka.

"Percaya saja. Sekarang, kita keluar dan jaga bicaramu." Ayahnya membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian mendorongnya untuk keluar menemui mereka. Haechan sudah geram bukan main, panik menguasai dirinya dan sekarang rasa bingung, tidak habis pikir, kesal bercampur menjadi satu didalam dirinya. Namun ia tetap berusaha menahannya. Tidak ingin meledak-ledak di hadapan orang asing yang bertamu kerumahnya.

"Ini Haechan, putri sulungku." Kalau ia tidak ingat kalau yang tengah mendorong punggungnya untuk membungkuk memberi hormat adalah ayahnya sendiri, sudah pasti kakinya sudah mengayun keras pada pelakunya.

"Saya Lee Haechan." Ia berikan senyuman sekenanya, rasa kesal dan teman-temannya tentu masih menguasainya. Kemudian ikut duduk bersama ayahnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah ekspresi wajahnya bisa menutupi perasaannya yang jengkel bukan main.

Ada tiga orang tamu. Satu pria paruh baya yang duduk sendiri dan dua lagi berdiri disamping, _bodyguard_ sepertinya. Lihat saja pakaian necis mereka! Walaupun pria yang duduk terkesan begitu ramah. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak akan percaya! Mereka pasti lintah darat! Awas saja! Akan ia buat mereka menyesal telah bertandang kemari!

"Nona Lee, sebelumnya kami minta maaf telah bertamu semalam ini."

Mulut Haechan gatal untuk mengatakan ' _Kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih bertandang?! Dasar tua bangka!_ '

"Tapi ini perintah dari tuan Jung. Kami tidak bisa membantah." Oh lihatlah senyuman yang terkesan baik itu?! Haechan masih tidak habis pikir orang dengan muka sebaik itu adalah seorang lintah darat.

Sebentar! Dia bilang apa tadi?! Tuan Jung, katanya?

"T-tunggu. A-apa tadi?"

Pria itu tersenyum mengerti. "Mungkin Anda tidak mengenalnya. Tapi tuan besar Jung mempunyai hubungan yang erat dengan kakek Anda, Kangin Lee. Saya sudah menjelaskannya pada ayah Anda. Namun saya pikir saya juga perlu menjelaskan secara langsung pada Anda."

"Lalu?" ia masih tidak bisa menangkap apapun.

"Kakek Anda mempunyai hutang yang belum dibayar pada tuan Jung."

Demi Tuhan! Hutang lagi?! Coret saja dirinya dari daftar keluarga ini!

"Kakek Anda membuat sebuah perjanjian. Ia berjanji pada tuan besar Jung bahwa cucunya akan menjadi salah satu dari keluarga Jung, yaitu sebagai seorang istri—"

"—Astaga! Kakek menggadaikanku?!" dirinya sampai berdiri tegak saking kagetnya dengan kesimpulan yang dibuat oleh otaknya. Tidak! Ini tidak bisa terjadi! Menikah dengan seorang lansia?! Demi apapun?! Memangya semua keluarganya terlilit hutang ya setiap generasinya?!

"Berapa besar hutang kakek hingga aku harus menjadi jaminan seperti ini?!"

Ayahnya memaksa Haechan agar duduk kembali.

"Mana bisa begitu?! Seharusnya aku juga tahu tentang ini. Kenapa saat jatuh tempo kalian baru memberi tahu kami?! Benar-benar tipikal lintah darat! Aku tidak bisa menerimanya!"

"Haechan..." ayahnya menggertakan giginya, kembali memaksa anaknya untuk duduk dengan tenang.

"Jangan halangi aku, ayah! Bagaimana bisa ayah hanya diam saja?! Putrimu ini akan dibawa untuk menikah dengan seorang lansia?! Demi Tuhan! Aku digadaikan kakek, ayah!"

Haechan terdiam, bingung karena ketiga pria itu tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka setelah pidato pembelaannya tersampaikan. Ada apa?

Ia melirik ayahnya, ayahnya itu sibuk menutupi wajahnya. Ya Ampun, dimana letak kelucuannya sih? Ini keadaan genting. Dia digadaikan oleh kakeknya sendiri! Bisa kalian pikirkan kan bagaimana kegentingannya?

"Nona Lee, Anda ini lucu sekali."

Ia kembali duduk, walaupun dia malah jadi salah tingkah tapi ia tetap berusaha mengintimidasi. Tidak akan ia biarkan dirinya kalah lagi dengan situasi. "Aku tidak mengerti dimana letak kelucuanku. Dari segi manapun, fakta bahwa aku digadaikan oleh kakekku sendiri untuk menebus hutang bukanlah sebuah kelucuan, Tuan." Ia menekankan suaranya, dia benar-benar serius sekarang.

"Kakek Anda tidak pernah menggadaikan Anda, nona Lee." Pria itu berusaha menjelaskan setelah puas menertawakan gadis muda itu.

"Kalau begitu kakek menjualku?!"

Pria itu kembali tertawa, ingin terpingkal-pingkal rasanya. Namun ini perlu diluruskan, kesalahpahaman ini harus diselesaikan.

"Tidak nona Lee. Anda salah besar."

Haechan tercenung. "Lalu apa? Apa maksud dari hutang dan perjanjian itu? Dan kenapa pula aku harus menjadi istri seorang lansia? Aku ini terlalu muda dan tentu lebih menyukai yang masih segar. Jadi kenapa, tuan?"

"Tolong hentikan lelucon Anda, nona. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seperti ini, nona Lee."

Apa lagi ini? Haruskah ia beralih profesi saja sebagai pelawak?

"Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat saya. Tapi surat perjanjian ini sudah ditulis bahkan sebelum Anda lahir, nona Lee. Kakek Anda dengan tuan besar Jung benar-benar dekat, mereka itu lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Mereka hanya berjanji akan menikahkan cucu mereka kelak. Persahabatan mereka akan dibawa ke ranah keluarga, itu impian mereka. Jadi Anda tidak akan menikah dengan seorang lansia, nona Lee. Anda hanya akan menikah dengan cucu dari tuan besar Jung. Yaitu tuan muda Mark Jung."

.

.

.

Haechan uring-uringan. Dari semua marga Jung di Korea, kenapa harus Jung Yunho yang menjadi sahabat kakeknya?!

"Tidak! Dan itu keputusan _final_ ku!"

Sepeninggalan orang suruhan keluarga Jung dari rumahnya, ia memang masih betah berdebat dengan ayahnya tentang perjodohan ini, mengabaikan jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 12 lebih.

"Coba pikirkan lagi, Haechan. Keluarga Jung adalah salah satu keluarga terkaya di Korea Selatan!"

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan uang mereka!"

"Dan mereka bisa dengan mudah mencari Renjun, koneksi mereka luas."

"Renjun pasti tidur di rumah temannya! Mana berani anak itu pergi jauh dari sini?! Kita akan mencarinya besok pagi sekali."

"Ayah sudah menelpon semua temannya. Mereka bilang Renjun tidak disana."

Haechan menggeram frustasi sembari menarik rambutnya. "Tidak dengan Mark Jung!" teriaknya frustasi. "Aku tidak mau! Pokoknya tidak!"

"Ada apa dengannya? Ayah dengar dia sangat pintar dan tampan sekali."

"Tampan, pantat ayah—" dan ayahnya mendelik tajam padanya. "Maksudku biar Renjun saja yang menikah dengan Mark-si-Jung itu." Hampir saja dia akan mengatakan kata kasar lagi.

"Adikmu baru 16 tahun."

"Kita bisa menunggu satu tahun lagi! Memangnya harus menikah tahun ini?!"

Dan ayahnya mengangguk, membuat tenggorokannya semakin gatal. "Kita manipulasikan umurnya!"

"Demi Tuhan, Haechan. Kau bisa datang dan melihatnya terlebih dahulu. Masalah kau suka atau tidak suka bisa kita pikirkan belakangan. Ayah mohon." Kepala tuan Lee terasa pening sekali, anaknya ini keras kepala sekali. Bukan ia ingin memaksakan perjodohan ini, jika memang Haechan benar-benar tidak bisa menerimanya, ia tentu tidak akan memaksa, hanya saja pilihan ini patut dicoba terlebih dahulu. Tidak ada salahnya kan? Mungkin ini rencana Tuhan yang diberikan untuk membantu situasi keluarga mereka sekarang.

"Tidak akan! Ini pilihan paling buruk yang pernah aku temui. Datang kesana sama saja ayah telah menjualku."

"Ayah tidak menjualmu, Lee Haechan!"

"Kalau begitu apa?!" Haechan menatap nyalang ayahnya. Semakin ia memikirkan pilihan ini, semakin dekat saja kesimpulannya kalau ayahnya ingin menjualnya untuk membantu hutang mereka selesai dan juga bonus untuk menemukan Renjun.

"Kalaupun ayah ingin menjualku, aku tidak ingin dijual pada keluarga Jung!"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan keluarga Jung? Kakekmu bahkan bersahabat dekat dengan tuan Jung?"

"Karena itu Jung! Aku benci sekali dengan Jung!"

"Kau ini bicara apa, Haechan?" tuan Lee sudah tidak tahu lagi alasan apa yang disembunyikan anaknya ini.

"Cucu yang akan aku nikahi itu, si Mark Jung itu, yang ayah harapkan menjadi menantu ayah untuk membantu—" Haechan mengambil nafas kasar. "orang yang telah memecatku!"

.

.

.

Haechan mengeratkan tasnya. Pagi ini ia berniat kabur, mencari adiknya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyusul rencana adiknya dan menghindari jemputan keluarga Jung. Dia bisa mati konyol kalau benar-benar dibawa ke rumah Jung, bertemu dengan mantan bosnya itu terasa menjadi gambaran neraka sesungguhnya dikepalanya. Mau ditaruh kemana lagi wajahnya?! Sudah tidak ada tempat lagi. Jadi kabur hari ini terlihat mengggiurkan dari segala sisi menurutnya.

 _Tenang saja, ayah. Aku akan kembali setelah hari ini. Kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain._

Ia keluar dari jendela kamarnya setelah meletakkan surat untuk ayahnya diranjangnya. Kakinya berhasil menapaki pekarangan rumahnya tanpa halangan yang berarti. Ia mengawasi sebentar rumahnya, senyuman kecut keluar, ia hanya akan meninggalkan rumahnya sehari saja, namun entah kenapa terasa akan meninggalkannya setahun lamanya. Ia mendecak pelan, tidak ingin goyah akan keputusannya.

Saat ia berhasil keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya, setelah memanjat pagar kecil rumahnya, hatinya semakin terasa berat. Sesuatu terus mengganjal kepergiannya. Sepanjang jalan, ia terus saja menengok ke belakang. Memastikan rumahnya tidak pindah tempat jika ia menatap lurus ke depan. Konyol memang. Tapi mungkin itu yang bisa menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang.

Ia semakin tersenyum kecut ketika melihat sebuah mobil berhenti didepan rumahnya. Ia pikir keluarga Jung akan menjemputnya pukul depalan pagi seperti yang dijanjikan kemarin. Ternyata mereka datang lebih awal. Beruntung sekali dirinya pergi di waktu yang tepat.

Saat ia benar-benar yakin akan keputusannya. Ia merasa janggal akan situasinya. Dan ketika ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Langkah kakinya berubah haluan 180 derajat, berlari kembali kerumahnya.

"Bajingan!" satu kata laknat keluar dari mulutnya.

Ayahnya tersungkur tepat di depan kakinya. Ia menggertakan giginya, menatap nyalang beberapa orang berbadan tegap dihadapannya.

Ia bantu ayahnya untuk berdiri, masih dengan menatap benci mereka. "Apa yang kalian inginkan?!" ia tahu pasti kalau mereka semua bukanlah suruhan keluarga Jung, melainkan lintah darat yang patut diludahi.

"Kau punya gadis yang berani, Lee." Seorang pria seumuran dengan ayahnya keluar dari mobil mewah itu, menatapnya dan memberikannya senyuman yang membuat perutnya mual seketika.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian."

Ia semakin mendekat, masih tersenyum dengan santainya.

"Kita lupakan hutang-hutangmu selama ini, asal dia ikut denganku."

Demi Dewa Neptunus! Sejak kapan dia selalu berakhir jadi barang jaminan seperti ini?!

"Kuingatkan lagi, ini sudah jatuh tempo."

Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan bencinya. Pria seperti ini sudah tidak perlu dihormati lagi. Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin diatas angin.

Tapi keheningan diantara mereka semua, membuatnya khawatir. Apakah ayahnya benar-benar akan menggadaikannya? Apakah ayahnya benar-benar setega itu?

Dan sebuah ludahan menjawab segalanya.

Ia tahu ayahnya tidak akan melakukan hal laknat seperti itu! Ayahnya menyayanginya! Bangga tentunya.

Senyuman lebar tersungging diwajahnya. Tapi ia tahu, jawaban itu tidak akan membuat bahagia orang yang ada dihadapannya ini. Matanya berkilat merah. Dan kata 'habisi dia' mengalun tegas setelah kepergian pria paruh baya itu.

"Berani menyentuh ayahku! Akan kubunuh kalian!" jika ia mati, maka ia tak akan menyesalinya sama sekali. Karena ia mati untuk ayahnya.

Mereka tahu, itu hanya gertakannya saja. Meski kepanikan menderanya habis-habisan. Tapi ia tidak akan mundur walau mereka terus mendekat. "A-aku serius!"

Saat tangan kekar itu akan menyentuhnya, berniat menyingkirkannya dari ayahnya. Seseorang jatuh tersungkur. _Siapa?_

Haechan tak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana situasinya. Tapi kondisinya dan ayahnya baik-baik saja. Tidak terjemah sedikitpun dari mereka. Masih bernafas dan berkeringat dingin sembari melihat bagaimana orang-orang itu tumbang.

"Anda berdua baik-baik saja?"

Tuan Kim terlihat khawatir akan mereka berdua, pria tua kepercayaan keluarga Jung itu menghampirinya dan ayahnya. Ah bagaimana bisa kemarin ia salah sangka? Sekarang ia merasa malu sekali.

Haechan mengangguk, dan membantu ayahnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah bersama dengan tuan Kim.

"Terima kasih banyak. Maaf, merepotkan Anda."

Itu kata pertama yang ia keluarkan setelah membersihkan luka memar di wajah ayahnya.

Tuan Kim tersenyum tulus. "Sudah kewajiban saya untuk melindungi keluarga Jung, termasuk calon nyonya Jung beserta keluarga."

Kenapa ia tersipu?!

Bukan berarti dia akan menerima perjodohan ini! Ia tetap pada keputusannya!

Ia berdehem kecil untuk menghilangkan perasaan canggungnya. "Silahkan diminum tehnya."

"Tentu."

Ia ikut menyesap tehnya bersama dengan tuan Kim. Ayahnya masih duduk berdiam diri, mungkin menahan sakitnya memar yang ayahnya dapat tadi, walaupun ia sudah mengompresnya.

"A-aku pikir—" tuan Kim menatapnya ingin tahu. "kita bisa mengundur pertemuan ini di lain waktu. Kondisi ayahku tidak baik—" sebuah tepukan menghentikannya.

"Kau bisa datang tanpa ayah." Putus ayahnya _final_ , membuatnya mau tak mau memaksakan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk melengkung.

"Ayah yakin?" _Tolong bilang tidak, ayah!_

"Tentu. Pergilah." Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, mengasihani dirinya sendiri akan keadaan tragis ini.

"Anda juga bisa ikut, tuan Lee. Ada dokter khusus di kediaman Jung. Anda bisa diperiksa sekalian beristirahat disana. Anda akan aman disana. Masalah rumah ini, kami bisa menangani."

Dan Haechan tak bisa untuk tidak menambah lengkungan senyumannya. Tersenyum akan cerita hidupnya yang tidak pernah sesuai dengan rencananya. _Sialan kau, kakek!_ _Jangan harap akan ada bunga dimakammu lagi._

.

.

.

Ia menahan nafas ketika mobil mewah yang membawa dirinya dan ayahnya mulai masuk ke kediaman Jung yang sialannya benar-benar besar dan mewah. Jarak antara gerbang dengan bangunan rumahnya bahkan membuatnya malas untuk berjalan. Terlalu jauh walaupun taman yang cantik menemaninya sepanjang perjalanan.

Ia mendengus. Kesal karena baru menyadari betapa kayanya keluarga pria sinting itu dan berita besarnya orang sinting itu adalah orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Entah ia harus tertawa atau menangis sekarang. Ia mual sekali.

Saat mobil mulai memelan, ia baru sadar kalau pakaian yang ia kenakan tidak cocok sama sekali. Pakaiannya terlalu kasual. Kaos hitam panjang, celana hitam kesayangannya dan sepatu _converse_ biru tua yang bahkan belum ia cuci. Haruskah ia kembali saja? Ia merasa tidak nyaman sekali.

"Selamat datang di kediaman keluarga Jung."

Itu kalimat pertama yang ia terima ketika seluruh tubuhnya keluar dari mobil. Ia tersenyum canggung sembari membungkuk beberapa kali pada orang-orang yang menyambutnya. Saat ia akan membungkuk lagi, tuan Kim menghentikannya. Sembari tersenyum, pria berumur itu berkata padanya kalau ia tidak perlu membungkuk pada mereka, mereka hanya bawahan.

Jadi seperti itu cara hidup seorang konglomerat?

Pantas saja Mark-sialan-Jung itu tidak tahu bagaimana cara berterima kasih, meminta maaf dan meminta pertolongan. Ia tertawa sarkas didalam hatinya keras-keras. Mana bisa dia berbaur kalau seperti ini?

Sesampainya didalam rumah. Entah apakah ini bisa dikatakan ruang keluarga, ruang tamu atau apapun itu. Ia tidak tahu sama sekali tempat apa sekarang ini. Semuanya tampak sama dan mewah. Sofa dan kursi-kursi lembut yang berhiaskan ukiran-ukiran cantik, lukisan-lukisan abstrak yang ia yakini seharga organ tubuhnya dan potret-potret keluarga Jung tersebar dimanapun ia memandang. Terlalu banyak kemewahan dan itu benar-benar membuat nyali dan harga dirinya menciut. Bagaimana seseorang bisa bergelimang harta seperti ini?! Bisa tidak mereka sumbangkan sedikit dari harta mereka untuk dirinya yang membutuhkan ini? Beberapa detik disini menyadarkannya kalau ia miskin sekali.

Ngomong-ngomong, ayahnya dibawa ke ruang perawatan. Dan ia tentu tidak punya klu sama sekali dimana ruangannya. Tuan Kim bilang, setelah bertemu dengan tuan besar Jung, dia akan menjemputnya, membawanya pada ayahnya. Jadilah dia menunggu disini sendirian dengan secangkir teh hangat beraroma segar karena beberapa bunga melati sungguhan menemani teh itu di cawan kecil yang cantik. Haruskah ia minum sekarang? Atau menunggu kakek Jung? Kakek Jung terdengar lebih baik, daripada tuan besar kan?

"Cucu dari Kangin Lee?"

Ia buru-buru berdiri tegak. Tidak ingin tampak tidak sopan. "S-selamat pagi, kakek Jung." Sialan! Kenapa pula dia jadi gugup seperti ini?!

"S-saya Lee Haechan."

 _Sudah kubilang jangan gugup, Haechan! Tenangkan dirimu!_

Ia membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya, untuk pertama kali ia bisa melihat jelas bagaimana rupa pemilik salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan! Terlihat lebih ramah, tidak seseram yang orang-orang bicarakan.

"Setidaknya kakekmu tidak membual kalau cucunya kelak akan cantik rupanya."

Ia ingin tertawa namun ia sadar ia tidak ingin kepalanya dipenggal. Walaupun rupanya sepertinya ramah, ia juga harus mempertimbangkan cerita-cerita orang agar tidak salah melangkah.

Jadi ia hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya.

Dan kakek Jung mendadak memeluknya! Ya Ampun! Bau kakek Jung berbeda sekali dengan bau-bau orang tua yang pernah ia temui. Maksudnya bau khas orang tua, kalian tahu kan? Tapi kakek Jung ini berbau parfum harga mahal yang bisa mengores habis isi dompetnya selama beberapa bulan! Sialan kau uang!

"Aku senang sekali kau datang kemari, nak."

Mata Haechan bergerak lucu, tidak nyaman dipeluk oleh orang asing dan tidak tahu bagaimana respon yang tepat untuk situasinya ini.

Ia tertawa canggung, "Saya juga senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda, kakek Jung."

Kakek Jung melepas pelukannya, menatapnya layaknya dia adalah cucunya yang sudah lama hilang.

"Tentu. Itu memang harus."

Astaga! Candaan khas orang tua. Dia tertawa, khawatir dirinya akan dipasung karena tidak merasa lucu akan candaannya.

Kakek Jung merangkulnya, "Jadi, Lee Haechan. Kakek akan membawamu berkeliling ke rumahmu yang baru sembari kita mengobrol ringan tentang masa depanmu—"

"—sebagai nyonya Jung."

.

.

.

 _Nyonya Jung_

 _Nyonya Jung_

 _Nyonya Jung_

 _Nyonya Jung_

 _Mark Jung dan Haechan Jung_

Mata Haechan membulat panik.

"Ayah! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya!"

Ayahnya tentu kaget bukan main, anaknya mendadak bersimpuh dikakinya memohon-mohon padanya. "Astaga, Haechan! Kau ini kenapa?!"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, ayah. Kita pulang saja ya! Aku akan kerja banting tulang untuk hutang kita. Aku serius!"

"Aku akan menjadi anak baik. Aku akan menuruti semua perkataanmu. Aku tidak akan ketiduran lagi. Aku tidak akan bertengkar dengan Renjun lagi. Aku berjanji!"

"Aku mohon kita pulang saja, ayah. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Rasanya Haechan ingin menangis saja memikirkan dia akan bersanding dengan seorang Mark Jung. Mau dia akan mendapat banyak aset, mau semua hutangnya dilunasi, mau Renjun dicarikan detektif ternama, mau hidupnya terjamin seperti yang dikatakan ayahnya, ia tetap saja tidak bisa melakukannya!

Tidak bisa ya Tuhan berbaik hati sedikit padanya? Dari segi manapun Lee Haechan benar-benar tidak bisa bersanding dengan laki-laki sinting itu. Kalaupun disuruh bersanding dengan seseorang dari keluarga Jung, lebih baik dia dengan ketua tim saja kan? Jung Jeno itu lebih baik ketimbang Mark Jung.

Ayahnya menatapnya pasrah. Melihat anaknya memohon-mohon seperti itu tentu jiwa seorang ayah tidak akan tega. Mungkin ini memang bukan jalannya. Kalau Haechan memang menolak perjodohan ini, maka ia sebagai ayah tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Kebahagiaan anaknya lebih diutamakan.

"Baik, mari kita pulang, nak."

Haechan tentu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagia dan leganya mendengar jawaban ayahnya yang terdengar bagaikan matahari yang muncul setelah badai ditelinganya. Dan saat ia akan berterimakasih pada ayahnya, sebuah ketukan pintu menginterupsinya.

"Nona Lee, nyonya Jung ingin berbicara dengan Anda."

Ia menatap cemas ayahnya, namun ayahnya memberikan tepukan pelan dibahunya, memberikan sedikit ketenangan padanya dan berkata pelan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Haechan pasrah. Ia mengikuti pelayan yang menjemputnya, membawanya ke ruangan yang elegan di lantai atas. Seorang wanita paruh baya tengah menyesap secangkir teh saat ia masuk ke dalam ruangan. Itu tentu nyonya Jung yang dimaksudkan.

"Nyonya, nona Lee sudah tiba."

Wanita itu tersenyum simpul setelah meletakkan cangkirnya. Raut wajahnya begitu tegas dan matanya memancarkan aura dingin yang elegan, mengingatkannya pada si sialan itu. Sialan!

Ia duduk dengan canggung setelah pelayan menyiapkan kursi yang berada tepat didepan nyonya Jung.

"Kau pasti tidak siap dengan ini semua."

Ia tertawa pelan sembari menganggukan kepala canggung.

"Mark Jung. Anakku itu—" kenapa sih harus menyebutkan anak sialannya itu?! Dia benar-benar tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik untuk membicarakan manusia berdarah sialan itu. "keras kepala dan pekerja keras. Aku tidak ingin dia menghabiskan sisa waktunya dengan orang yang tidak tepat."

Haechan mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan nyonya Jung. Dan ia menyimpulkan bahwa nyonya Jung merasa dirinya tidak pantas untuk anaknya itu.

"Masih ada waktu untuk melangkah keluar. Jika kau ragu tentang perjodohan ini. Kau bisa mundur, nona Lee."

"Karena jika kau sudah masuk dalam bagian keluarga ini. Tidak ada kata kembali."

.

.

.

SELAMAT SATU HARI DI TAHUN 2019!

Wakakkak :V

Alhamdulillah 2018 udah berakhir, dan selama itu gue cuma ngembangin berat badan doank xD miris sik, tapi yaudin lah yak. Semakin berlemak, semakin bahagia! /ditampol/

Gimana kabar kalian? Maaf ya ngaret banget. Sibuk ngurus skripshit sik soalnya. Bulan januari ini mau sidang proposal :'3 doain ajah yak biar lancar biar bisa nerusin ff ini :V /ditabok dosen/

Tahun baru kudu bagi-bagi rasa terima kasih!

Jadi makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah ninggalin jejak, nge _follow_ , nge _favorite_ , dan baca _fanfic_ aku ini. Awalnya aku rada skeptis liat respon kalian. Aku pikir kalian gak sukak, karena yang ninggalin jejak cuma sedikit. Ternyata emang banyakan yang diem ajah :'' sedih tapi gak berdarah.

 **Terima kasih spesial lope lope emach emach buat BundanyaMarkLee, kshima, Brillante full sun, Ariey Dwi Mulyani, sunbaeris, Allya, luvlatte, Epanda, Minge-ni, Tzn, SupreMark, ai selai strawberry** /teman seperjuangan buat menegakkan skripshit, SEMANGAT!/ **.**

Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertai kalian ^^

Ngomong-ngomong, aku memutuskan untuk _publish_ di wattpad juga. Jadi aku sekarang punya dua rumah. Setelah sekian lama cuma jadi reader di wattpad, aku pengen berkarya juga disana gegara banyak yang minta ditaroh sana juga. Katanya baca di ffn rada susah bukaknya terus komentarnya juga. Jadi bagi kalian yang lebih suka di wattpad, bisa baca disana, yang nyaman di ffn, bisa baca disini. Aku memberikan kebebasan. Yang penting terus _support_ ajah. Karena jujur ajah, komentar kalian tuh yang jadi penyemangat kami para _author_ disini. Aku harap kalian bisa meninggalkan _review_ dimanapun kalian baca suatu karya, itu berarti banget lhoh buat kami. :)

Nama pena aku di watty, sudah kuubah jadi **Taomio**.


	9. Chapter 9

Desahan pelan Haechan keluarkan. Setelah bertemu dengan nyonya Jung, ia memang belum kembali ke kamar ayahnya. Lebih memilih berbelok ke balkon kecil yang tidak sengaja ia temukan. Tidak ada orang disana. Jadi ia merasa balkon ini akan menjadi tempat terbaik untuk merenungkan kehidupannya.

Nyonya Jung keberatan akan dirinya, itu yang bisa ia simpulkan.

Itu tentu berita yang sangat baik untuknya. Toh dia memang berniat menolak perjodohan ini. Masa bodoh jika kakeknya menangis darah di tempat peristirahatannya. Ia tidak peduli. Walaupun kakeknya memutuskan untuk menghantuinya karena penolakannyapun ia juga tidak akan mengubah keputusannya. Kakeknya sudah tahu betul kalau cucunya ini memang suka membantah. Tidak ada gunanya juga.

Jalannya untuk menolak perjodohan ini begitu mulusnya. Ia mengantongi restu ayahnya untuk menolak. Ia mendapat kartu kuning oleh calon mertuanya. Sudah tentu bagus, jika dia menolaknya kali ini, pasti kartu merah akan ia dapatkan. Keluar dari rumah ini dengan membawa banyak kelegaan dan harga dirinya. Benar bukan?

Lampu hijau bisa ia lihat dimana-mana. Tapi perasaannya masih gundah saja. Sesuatu terasa salah dalam hatinya, mengganjal dan terus merongrong dirinya untuk terus berpikir.

"Harga dirimu masih tersisa?"

 _Bajingan sialan!_

Ia mengangkat dagunya, menatap pria itu setenang dan seculas mungkin. "Kenapa? Tidak pernah lihat harga diri seorang manusia begitu rendah ya?" cemooh Haechan. Ingin membantah pun tidak ada gunanya. Dia sadar betul dengan datang kesini sudah menurunkan harga dirinya secara drastis. Menukik tajam dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Wow—kau menyadarinya!"

Itu sebuah pujian bagi Mark, dan sebuah tanda perang bagi Haechan.

Haechan mendesis pelan. Kenapa pula si pria sinting ini selalu mencari gara-gara dengannya? Hidupnya kurang menarik ya?

"Jika Anda datang untuk membuat saya berpikir untuk menolak perjodohan ini, maka itu hanya sia-sia belaka. Anda tidak perlu berusaha. Saya dari awal memang berniat untuk tidak menerima perjodohan ini—" ia menggantung sebentar, lebih menarik sudut bibirnya, mencemooh lebih. "direktur Mark Jung yang terhormat."

Senyum miring muncul di wajah pria itu.

"Bagus. Ternyata kau tidak seidiot yang kukira."

Haechan mati-matian berusaha untuk tidak mengayunkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah tampan mantan bosnya itu.

"Tentu. Hanya orang idiot yang akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya dengan laki-laki sinting seperti Anda."

Sebuah senyum culas Haechan berikan pada Mark. Dan pria itu membalasnya dengan senyuman culas juga.

"Terima kasih. Itu pujian yang menyenangkan, nona Lee."

Pria itu mendekat padanya, mengintimidasinya tentunya. Tapi maaf dia tidak akan mundur. Sudah terlalu biasa dengan sikap direkturnya itu.

Dan ketika langkah itu semakin mengikis habis jarak diantara mereka, dan ketika bibir itu mendekat ke daun telinganya. Ia sadar sesuatu. Direkturnya ini benar-benar berbahaya.

"Sayang sekali, kau harus menjadi orang idiot itu nona Lee."

.

.

.

Seharian tanpa kegiatan di rumah ini membuat Haechan bosan dan jenuh. Mereka masih menunggu apalagi? Kenapa pula mereka tidak boleh pulang? Ia dan ayahnya ingin dijadikan tawanan di rumah ini? Ia sudah sangat jenuh melihat pria sinting itu berlalu lalang didepan matanya walaupun tidak mengajaknya berinteraksi. Benci saja melihatnya.

"Paman Kim!" ia berseru senang ketika melihat pria tua itu.

"Iya nona?"

"Eung.. jadi begini—aku ingin pulang, bolehkah?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

"Anda masih perlu mengikuti makan malam, nona. Mendiskusikan pernikahan Anda."

"Kalau begitu aku memang harus segera pulang." Ia masih mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Kenapa, nona?"

"Aku belum mandi sore ini. Dan aku tidak membawa baju selain yang kupakai. Aku pikir tentu itu tidak sopan jika akan mengikuti makan malam bersama. Mereka pasti terganggu."

Paman Kim tersenyum. "Anda tidak perlu khawatir, nona. Tuan besar Jung sudah mempersiapkan segalanya."

Jawaban ini tentu bukan yang ia inginkan. Haechan berdeham, sebelum akhirnya bertanya kelewat hati-hati sembari berbisik pada pria tua itu. "Bahkan celana dalam dan bra sekalipun?"

Paman Kim tersenyum kembali sembari menahan tawanya sebisa mungkin. "Tentu, nona. Dengan berbagai ukuran dan masih baru tentunya."

Haechan hampir melotot mendengarnya, rahangnya mati-matian ia tahan agar tidak jatuh kebawah. "Serius?!" ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Dan pria tua itu mengangguk, "Anda ingin mandi sekarang? Kami bisa menyiapkannya untuk Anda."

Apalagi ini? Mereka ingin memandikannya? Demi apapun! Apakah semua orang kaya butuh bantuan untuk melakukan semua hal?

Ia menggeleng, "Jam berapa makan malamnya, paman?".

"Jam 7 malam, nona."

Ia melirik jam besar yang menggantung indah di dinding. "Masih ada beberapa jam lagi. Siapkan saja semuanya di kamar."

Ia kembali mendekati paman Kim. "Ngomong-ngomong paman—kalian tidak berniat memandikanku juga kan?" tanyanya lagi dengan hati-hati.

"Jika Anda mau, kami bisa mengaturnya."

Dan Haechan hanya bisa meringis mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Niatnya sih hanya penasaran saja. Tapi Haechan terjebak akan rasa nikmat dan rasa tenang dengan kegiatan 'Mari mencoba bagaimana mandi sebagai orang kaya!'.

Tangan dan kakinya dipijat oleh orang yang berbeda. Bahkan kepalanya juga. Setiap anggota tubuhnya ada penanggungjawabnya masing-masing. Ia memejam, terlalu larut akan sensasi pijatan yang menenangkan dirinya.

"Nona, air hangatnya sudah siap."

Ia membuka matanya perlahan, dan seorang pelayan yang berbeda berada dihadapannya sembari membungkuk hormat.

"Anda ingin kami menggosok punggung Anda?"

Haechan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak perlu, kalian bisa keluar sekarang—jika tidak keberatan." Ia meringis kikuk, mengusir secara halus. Ia tentu tidak mau tubuhnya ini disentuh atau dijamah oleh orang lain selain dirinya sendiri. Malu tentunya. Dan lagipula Haechan juga tidak suka mandi dengan memakai kain atau apapun itu namanya. Kalau mandi ya tentu harus telanjang kan? Itulah poin pentingnya.

Semua pelayan berjalan keluar berurutan meninggalkannya. Setelah memastikan pintu terkunci. Haechan segera melepas jubah handuk yang ia pakai, menanggalkan semuanya.

Demi 1000 won yang tersisa di dompetnya! Dia kira kamar mandinya akan hanya ada _bathtub_ , _shower_ , kaca besar, wastafel dan yah seperti kamar mandi pada umumnya. Tapi yang ia temui adalah sebuah kamar mandi besar dengan perlengkapan spa dan bahkan yang lebih kerennya adalah terdapat _jacuzzi_ berukuran lumayan besar didalamnya! Uang benar-benar sialan kan?

Ia masuk ke dalam _jacuzzi_ yang sudah dipenuhi air hangat dan aroma bunga segar yang menggelitiki hidungnya. Ia memekik pelan. Selama hidup bertahun-tahun lamanya akhirnya ia bisa menyicipi bagaimana rasanya mandi di _jacuzzi_!

Ia tenggelamkan tubuhnya sampai mencapai leher, menikmati sensasi hangat disetiap bagian tubuhnya.

"Kaya benar-benar menyenangkan." Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya tentunya.

Kini pandangan matanya tertuju pada botol-botol kecil yang ada di pinggir _jacuzzi_. Terlihat mahal dan mewah. Tangannya gatal untuk menyentuhnya, membuka semua botol dan mencari tahu apa saja isinya.

Ia semakin melebarkan senyum, menyadari semua perlengkapan mandinya benar-benar dipersiapkan dengan sempurna. Sabun mandi beraroma bunga beraneka ragam. Jubah handuk yang berjejer indah. Peralatan mandi yang lengkap. Dan bahkan para pelayan siap sedia dibalik pintu itu untuk melayaninya.

Tiba-tiba ia tercenung.

Satu nama muncul begitu saja diotaknya, membuat hatinya terasa ditikam dengan belati kesalahan.

Renjun.

Adiknya itu bahkan belum diketemukan. Dan dia malah enak-enak disini mandi di _jacuzzi_ dan menunggu makan malam bersama dengan keluarga konyol ini?!

Astaga! Dia sudah pasti benar-benar tidak waras sekarang!

Jadi tanpa berpikir lagi, Haechan cepat-cepat menyudahi kegiatan mandinya. Namun saat kakinya akan melangkah keluar dari bak, suara pintu terbuka memaksanya untuk kembali ke dalam bak cepat-cepat dan menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya, mengabaikan sensasi panas yang mendera wajahnya.

"Akan berapa tahun lagi kau disana, hm?"

Mark bersedekap, jengah dengan aksi 'Mari tidak keluar dari kamar mandi ini, Haechan.".

"Kubilang keluar. Aku tidak ingin kulitmu terbakar saat acara pertunangan."

Nafas Haechan terengah-engah, menahan nafas di air hangat yang mengarah ke panas tidak akan ia lakukan lagi. Rasanya ia akan mati saja tadi didalam air.

Matanya perih, oksigennya menipis, dan wajahnya memerah seperti ketika dirinya terlalu lama berjemur di pantai saat musim panas.

Setelah berhasil menetralkan pernafasannya, ia berteriak kesal. "Yaaaaak! Keparat sinting! Keluar!" tentunya dengan mengatur tubuhnya agar tidak lebih jauh lagi naik ke atas. Ia harap busa sabun yang ada dapat menyamarkan tubuhnya.

Haechan semakin menggeram marah ketika pria itu malah mengacuhkannya dan berjalan ke deretan jubah mandi.

"Kau itu tidak pernah diajari tata krama ya?! Kau pikir bisa seenaknya saja masuk kesini? Aku seorang wanita dan kau—"

Haechan mendelik, semakin menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya erat-erat.

Pria itu malah berjongkok, memposisikan dirinya agar sama tinggi dengannya. Sebuah jubah mandi bertengger manis ditangannya. "Butuh bantuan tanganku untuk keluar?"

Haechan menggeram, ia merasa sangat dilecehkan! "Dalam mimpimu, keparat!"

Mark mendengus pelan. "Kuhitung sampai tiga. Jika kau benar-benar tidak keluar dari sini. Kupastikan tanganku sendiri yang akan menarikmu keluar." Pria itu kembali menawarkan jubah mandi dengan sebuah isyarat gerakan.

"Kau tahu—" Haechan masih bergeming. Tidak ingin pindah satu incipun dari tempatnya. "aku bukan orang yang sabar, nona Lee."

"Satu."

Haechan masih berpikir apakah ini hanya gertakan atau benar-benar perintah.

"Dua."

 _Dia pasti hanya menggertak_ , pikirnya.

"Tiga."

Dan yang ia tahu pria itu dalam satu kedipan sudah masuk kedalam _jacuzzi_ bersamanya.

"Iya! Aku akan keluar!"

Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang mengatakannya. Bagaimana tidak? Tinggal satu langkah lagi pria itu benar-benar akan menariknya keluar dengan keadaan telanjang. Siapa orang waras yang akan mau diperlakukan seperti itu?!

Dia tersenyum menang. "Gadis baik."

Ia segera menarik jubah mandi yang ada pada Mark dengan satu tangan, tentu tangannya yang lain sibuk untuk menutupi dadanya. Pria itu pasti bisa melihat jelas bagaimana tubuhnya.

Dan setelah ia mendapatkan jubah mandinya, pria itu segera keluar dari bak.

"Pastikan kau sudah keluar ketika aku sudah diluar. Karena aku tak suka kata 'terlambat'."

 _Dia bilang apa tadi?! Dasar pria sinting sampai ubun-ubun!_

Jadi tanpa ingin berdebat lebih, Haechan akhirnya memakai jubah mandinya secepat mungkin. Karena jujur saya, dirinya sedikit trauma dengan sikap Mark tadi. Kalau begitu saja sudah seperti itu, apalagi untuk kedua kalinya kan? Bisa-bisa ia dijatuhkan di ranjang nantinya.

Tunggu—Apa yang dia pikirkan tadi?

Jejak air menggenang dimana-mana. Ia tidak sempat mengeringkan seluruh tubuhnya. Semua pelayan menunduk, tidak berani menatapnya. Mungkin karena ada Mark. Tuan muda mereka yang sinting sampai ubun-ubun. Tidak mengherankan jika wanita kemarin menolak tawaran lamarannya. Sikapnya benar-benar menggambarkan bagaimana diktator sejati. Mana ada orang yang mau berakhir bersamanya? Dirinya benar-benar sial sekali.

Ia mengeratkan jubah mandinya. Terasa ditelanjangi dengan tatapan Mark yang menyapunya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya.

Ia meneguk ludahnya kelu. "K-kenapa? Ada masalah lagi? Kau bilang a-aku harus ada diluar saat kau sudah keluar? Aku salah lagi?"

Dan pria itu malah mengacuhkannya! Meninggalkannya begitu saja dirinya dengan emosi yang semakin meluap-luap. Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, mengangkatnya, gatal sekali ingin segera melemparkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala manusia sinting itu. Namun, baru saja terangkat, pria itu membalikkan badannya. Tentu saja ia langsung menurunkan kepalan tangannya, mengeratkan jubah mandinya lagi.

"Pastikan itik buruk rupa itu menjadi angsa putih malam ini."

.

.

.

Mark mendesis pelan. Sudah bosan menunggu tuan putri dadakan di rumah ini. Semua orang bahkan sudah berkumpul di meja makan ini, menunggunya.

"Ayah, semuanya sedang menunggu apa?" seorang gadis kecil tampak tidak mengerti kenapa sedari tadi semua orang tidak menyentuh makanan mereka.

Ayahnya tersenyum mengerti. "Seorang putri baru di rumah ini."

"Benarkah itu ibu?" gadis kecil itu kini beralih keibunya yang hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala pelan.

Gadis itu memekik pelan, merasa senang karena berpikir akan mendapat teman baru di rumah besar ini.

Ruangan itu terdiam. Tidak ada lagi perbincangan kecil masing-masing. Semua pelayan membungkuk hormat. Calon nona muda mereka telah tiba.

Haechan tersneyum kikuk, merasa risih dengan segala perlakuan yang ia dapatkan. Bulu roma lehernya terasa meremang tanpa sebab membuat jantungnya memacu detaknya lebih cepat secara mendadak.

Ia membungkuk sebentar saat tubuhnya mendekati meja makan besar itu. Ia tidak bisa sanggup melihat semua orang yang duduk disana. Mereka terlihat begitu anggun, berwibawa, dan mewah. Ya Ampun, dia merasa kembali menjadi itik buruk rupa lagi jika disandingkan dengan mereka semua walaupun semua pelayan yang mendandaninya berkata padanya bahwa dia sangat cantik. Semua pujian terasa menjadi kebohongan semata untuk menghiburnya. Dia merasa kerdil sekali.

Mark menjemputnya, sedikit terkejut pria itu akan melakukannya. Ia terpaksa menerima uluran tangannya yang terasa menyebalkan dimatanya. Dan ketika ia dibawa kekursinya, ia memekik kaget.

"Renjun?!"

Adiknya tersenyum kikuk. "Hai, kak." Sedikit mengangkat tangannya, tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia merasa terjebak disituasi yang menegangkan dan kelewat canggung. Suasana ini terlalu berbeda dengan suasana makan dirumah. Lagipula dia juga baru bertemu dengan kakaknya setelah dua hari dua malam kabur dari rumah, ia tentu sedikit merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Mark menatapnya tajam sekilas hingga ia sadar akan situasi yang tidak tepat, Haechan akhirnya memilih untuk duduk dengan tenang diantara ayahnya dan adiknya setelah Mark menarik kursi untuknya.

Ia berdeham kecil untuk menutupi rasa canggung dan malunya.

"Kau terlihat cantik, nak." Bisik ayahnya sepelan mungkin. Ia tersenyum simpul sembari membisikkan rasa terima kasih pada ayahnya. Dari seluruh pujian yang ia terima, pujian dari ayahnyalah yang paling ia suka. Terasa seperti cokelat meleleh didalam hatinya.

Mendadak ia teringat sesuatu ketika matanya bergulir keadiknya yang duduk disebelahnya. Ia tendang kaki adiknya yang tertutup gaun yang entah darimana adiknya itu dapat. Mungkin dari keluarga Jung.

Ia mendelik pada adiknya sekilas. "Kemana saja kau?" bisiknya geram, kemudian tersenyum setelah mengatakannya. Mencoba bersikap biasa.

Adiknya ikut menendang kakinya, memberikannya kode. "Akan kuceritakan nanti." Bisik adiknya sebiasa mungkin.

Dan saat dirinya akan mendebat adiknya karena tidak sabar akan cerita dibalik keberadaan adiknya disini, sebuah dentingan gelas kaca yang nyaring menguar di ruang makan besar ini.

"Baiklah tuan-tuan dan nona-nona. Senang sekali bisa berkumpul bersama seperti ini."

Kakek Jung menatapnya, tersenyum dengan penuh wibawa. "Bisa kita lihat, seorang gadis cantik berada dalam lingkaran kita sekarang bersama dengan keluarganya."

"Namanya Lee Haechan. Cucu dari Kangin Lee. Beberapa dari kalian pasti sedikit asing dengan namanya. Kangin Lee adalah seorang sahabat dan keluarga bagiku. Dan sekarang disini kita bersama dengan keluarganya. Keluarga dari mendiam Kangin Lee, sahabat sematiku."

"Ada cerita kecil. Kami bertemu berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih terlalu mudah untuk mengerti kehidupan. Kami tumbuh bersama dengan penuh perbedaan, latar belakang, strata, pola pikir, ide, kepribadian dan bahkan juga sifat. Tapi itu bukan menjadi sandungan diantara kami. Kami menaklukan kehidupan dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda namun saling melengkapi. Di masa tua kami yang semakin mencolok, kami sadar tidak semua hubungan akan terus berlangsung. Ada waktunya terpisah. Dan kami tidak berniat untuk menjemput waktu berpisah itu. Setidaknya bukan dalam kata harfiah. Jadi kami berpikir bagaimana cara untuk terus terhubung. Dan akhirnya kami putuskan, kami membuat sebuah perjanjian kecil, dan isi perjanjian itu seperti yang kalian ketahui, perjodohan antara cucu-cucu kami."

"Yang ingin kusampaikan malam ini adalah aku harap kalian bisa bersiap-siap kedatangan dua keluarga baru dalam keluarga besar kita."

"Keluarga Lee dan keluarga Jung kecil kita."

.

.

.

Haechan memegangi kepalanya. Mendadak merasa pening walaupun semua orang tampak bersenang-senang dengan pesta penyambutannya. Ia pegal berdiri hampir dua jam sendiri di atas _highheels_ yang bukan main tingginya. Ia merasa bisa jatuh kapan saja dengan sepatu ini.

Sedari tadi ia terus dikenalkan dengan semua keluarga besar Jung. Bukan main! Kalau sepuluh sampai dua puluh orang ia masih bisa memaklumi. Tapi ini bahkan mungkin hampir atau mungkin bahkan lebih dari 60 orang?! Ini keluarga besar dari kakek buyut kakeknya kakek buyut keluarga Jung ya?

Ayah dan adiknya entah ada dimana. Ia malas mencarinya. Kakinya pegal bukan main. Mendapat tempat duduk seperti ini saja ia sudah bersyukur tanpa harus ditarik kesana kemari membicarakan topik yang bahkan ia tak mengerti sama sekali. Penanaman modal, liburan akhir tahun kemarin, rencana pembukaan perusahaan baru, tas branded terbaru, Gucci, Hermes, Luois Vuitton, Prada!? Sisanya bahkan ia tak mengerti sama sekali!

Percayalah mereka menanyakan tentang dirinya hanya untuk sekedar bentuk keformalan saja. Tidak ada yang tertarik dengannya setelah mengetahui dia tidak bekerja dan ayahnya hanya seorang tukang roti.

Memangnya dia mau apa? Berbohong bahwa dirinya seorang anak pengusaha terkenal. Dia bisa mati konyol kalau mereka tahu kebohongannya. Mereka pasti sulit ditipu untuk masalah ini. Malah bisa saja dia yang akan ditipu balik.

Sebenarnya dia tahu kalau tidak ada yang bisa ia pamerkan untuk mereka. Tapi dengan menjadi seorang tunangan yang walaupun belum resmi, membuatnya sedikit di atas angin. Mereka bungkam saja ketika Mark merangkulnya, atau mengenalkannya pada orang-orang yang ada. Sejujurnya ia benci harus berbicara terus terang seperti ini. Tapi inilah kenyataannya.

Setelah ini dia akan memikirkan bagaimana caranya membatalkan pertunangan ini. Masih ada waktu dua minggu lagi.

Oh iya, mengenai pertunangan. Haechan sebenarnya tidak mengatakan iya. Ia hanya diam. Mana bisa dia menolak terang-terangan dihadapan semua keluarga Jung? Itu terjadi ketika makan malam tadi bersama dengan keluarga inti. Kakek Jung terus berbicara tentang pertunangan, pernikahan, dan bahkan sampai topik mengandung, anak, warisan, dan hal sensitif lainnya. Ya Ampun! Mereka benar-benar merencanakan semuanya? Ia tidak heran jika nantinya pemakamannyapun juga sudah direncanakan matang-matang.

Ayahnya juga hanya diam-diam saja. Tidak berani berkata apapun. Mereka sadar bahwa itu bukan hak mereka. Dan suara mereka pun tidak bisa dijadikan pertimbangan.

Ia mendengus, menertawai dirinya sendiri. "Uang, harusnya kau bersama keluargaku juga." Gumamnya pahit.

"Disini kau rupanya!"

Ia bergegas berdiri, menghampiri kakek Jung yang terlihat belum terkuras tenaganya.

"Ada apa kek?" tanyanya heran.

"Kau lelah?" kakek Jung malah memberikan pertanyaan juga.

Ia mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum canggung. "Kita bicara di dalam."

Haechan menurut saja, ia tentu tidak ingin berulah dengan kakek Jung. Walaupun ia berani dengan cucunya yang sinting itu. Ia masih punya akal sehat kalau kekuatan kakek Jung lebih mutlak ketimbang cucunya itu.

Ia dibawa ke sebuah ruangan yang tidak pernah ia datangi di rumah besar ini. Mungkin ini adalah ruangan kerja kakek atau mungkin ruang pribadi. Kakek Jung mengajaknya duduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang terlihat sangat kokoh dengan urat-urat kayu yang menawan di pojok ruangan, berhadapan langsung dengan taman belakang-tempat pesta berlangsung-lewat jendela kaca besar. Harganya pasti sangat fantastis.

Kakek Jung menatapnya.

"Apa yang ingin kakek bicarakan denganku?"

Kakek Jung tersenyum, kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggiran kursi.

"Kakek sudah menyanggupi keinginanmu."

Dahinya menekuk, tidak mengerti apa yang disampaikan oleh kakek Jung.

"Keinginanku?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Hutang dan adikmu."

Rahangnya hampir jatuh. GILA! Dia hanya berujar kemarin! Yah sebenarnya yang ia memang berharap kakek Jung melakukannya. Tapi itu saat kemarin dia tertekan! Saat dia pertama kali masuk ke dalam rumah ini! Dia belum punya pikiran yang benar saat itu! Dia sekarang sudah tercerahkan! Ia semakin sadar kalau menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini adalah sebuah kesalahan fatal!

Ia berusaha mati-matian menelan ludahnya yang mendadak tersangkut ditenggorokannya.

"B-benarkah itu kek?" ia memaksa senyumannya, agar terlihat bahagia akan berita besar ini.

"Rumah. Toko. Semua sudah dikembalikan ke nama ayahmu."

"T-terima kasih banyak, kakek Jung." Haechan tidak tahu, apakah ucapan terima kasih ini benar-benar bisa dikatakan tulus. Ia tentu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa leganya karena semua masalahnya sudah diatasi, namun entah kenapa ia merasa masalah besar baru mulai mendekatinya.

"Kau harus menggantinya."

"A-apa?" ia tentu kaget dengan apa yang kakek Jung katakan. Dan lihat raut wajahnya yang culas itu? Ah sekarang ia tahu darimana wajah menyebalkan Mark didapatkan. Sialan! Keluar dari kandang buaya sekarang masuk ke kandang singa.

"Semuanya tidak ada yang gratis." Kakek Jung mengatakannya dengan santai seolah itu benar-benar hal biasa bagi manusia hampir satu abad itu.

"A-aku akan berusaha menggantinya, kek. Aku akan mengumpulkan semua uangnya, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat. Kakek mengerti keadaanku kan?" ia mencoba meminta waktu untuk melunasinya, walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa waktunya itu adalah seumur hidup. Kalau ia boleh keluar sekarang, ia akan tertawa keras-keras meratapi kehidupannya yang penuh dengan drama menyedihkan.

"Bukan dengan uang, sayang."

Matanya membulat sempurna. Kakek Jung tertarik dengannya?! Demi Tuhan!

"L-lalu dengan apa?" tanyanya hati-hati, tidak ingin apa yang ia pikirkan benar-benar jawabannya.

"Kau harus menggantinya dengan dirimu."

SIALAN! TIDAK WARAS!

Apa kakek Jung beripikir untuk bercinta dengannya?! Astaga! Demi Tuhan! Kalau seperti ini, persepsinya tentang ia yang dijual oleh kakeknya adalah sebuah kebenaran yang mutlak!

 _Kakek sialan! Setelah ini aku akan benar-benar menebarkan abumu ke selokan, kek!_

"Kesetiaanmu."

"Huh?"

 _Kakek bicara apa tadi?_

Ia tidak begitu bisa menangkap tentang pembicaraan kakek Jung yang terakhir. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya yang meluap-luap.

"Aku ingin kau setia pada keluarga Jung."

 _Apa ini?! Perjanjian perbudakan dengan keluarga Jung seumur hidup?!_

"Aku ingin kau terus berada di sisi Mark. Tidak akan meninggalkannya. Aku ingin kau bersumpah tentang itu. Itu mudah kan?"

.

.

.

Ini part paling berantakan /tutup muka/

Aku rada gak pede ama ini chapter. Kayak berasa dipaksa banget alurnya :'3

Maapkeun yak /sungkeman/

Terima kasih bagi semua yang udah komen. Itu benar-bener bikin _moodbooster_ nulis aku naik seketika. Aku sebenarnya udah males banget nerusin. Mendekati _deadline_ sidang, _acc_ baru dari dosbing pertama, minat beli meningkat dibarengi penuruan keuangan /ditabok/, terus banyak lagi masalah sepele yang lain :V wakakka

Jadi aku harap kebaikan kalian itu bakal dibales sama Tuhan entah cepet atau lambat. Bikin orang bahagia kan termasuk pahala. ^^

Tag orangnya aaaaaah! /ditabok/

 **Thank you so much BundanyaMarkLee, Ariey Dwi Mulyani** /kakak tersayang, ini lunas kan :')/ **, Brillante full sun** /belon sidang, jadi gak double update :V/ **, guanjack, lululala, Tzn, decidui.**

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan /lope lope/


	10. Chapter 10

Haechan tidak bisa tidur nyenyak akhir-akhir ini. Walaupun sudah lima hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Ia memang belum menjawab apapun. Namun diamnya itulah yang mendasari kakek Jung berspekulasi kalau ia menyetujuinya. Demi Tuhan! Diam bukan berarti iya! Ada apa dengan orang-orang di dalam rumah ini?

Makan pun terasa tak enak jika ia ingat dirinya akan bersanding dengan Mark. Bahkan walaupun makan siang mewah seperti ini juga tidak membuat selera makannya bertambah. Semakin berkurang malah memungkinkan.

"Kau suka gaunnya?"

Haechan menarik paksa kedua sudut bibirnya. Kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. "Itu gaun yang cantik. Aku suka, ibu."

"Pastikan kau merawat kulitmu sebulan ke depan. Akan ada banyak tamu penting di acara pertunangan dan penikahan nanti. Jangan membuat anakku malu."

Ia meringis kecil, hatinya tertohok dengan sindiran nyonya Jung tapi tidak bisa mengutarakannya jika tidak ingin mati dengan cara dipancung.

"Setelah ini, Mark akan menjemputmu. Ibu ada urusan penting lain."

Ia tentu hanya mengangguk. Memangnya dia mau apalagi? Mengata-ngatai mertuanya sendiri? Dia benar-benar cari mati kalau berani melakukannya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, setelah kepergian nyonya Jung. Mark datang dengan wajah tol miliknya. _Bisa tidak sih dia itu terseyum sedikit? Setidaknya beri aku alasan untuk bisa betah hidup denganmu, sialan!_

Ia memang tidak keluar dari restoran untuk sekedar menunggu Mark di luar. Dia malas berpanas-panasan. Dan kalau seandainya ia memang jadi putri baru di keluarga Jung ini, ia juga harus diperlakukan seperti putri sesungguhnya oleh pangerannya. Pangeran arogan dan sinting sekalipun.

"Kau ingin makan?" tanyanya malas sekedar berbasa-basi sembari memasukkan makanan penutup kemulutnya.

"Cepat berdiri."

Haechan mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan merangkul lengan Mark, setidaknya hidup lima hari di kediaman Jung membuatnya sedikit tahu bagaimana aturan bersikap di luar. Berpura-pura sebagai pasangan yang harmonis, karena setiap mata akan terus mengawasi mereka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa hidup seperti ini seumur hidupmu?" Haechan bergumam pelan, terheran-heran bagaimana bisa pria ini melalui hidupnya yang monoton dan penuh aturan seperti ini. Memangnya tidak ada niat ingin memberontak? Katanya dia cinta mati dengan wanita itu. Kenapa juga berakhir dengannya? Ia tidak bisa berpikir alasan dibalik keputusan pria ini untuk menyetujui perjodohan konyol ini.

Mark sebenarnya mendengar gumamam Haechan, namun lebih memilih mengabaikannya. Wanita itu selalu membicarakan omong kosong lagipula menurutnya.

Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam mobil barulah hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya benar-benar terlihat.

Haechan merapatkan dirinya ke jendela, tidak ingin berada dalam radius yang dekat dengan musuh besarnya.

"Berhenti bersikap kekanakan. Kenapa kau tidak menunggu di luar saja tadi?"

Haechan mendengus mencemooh. "Kenapa? Kaki direktur lecet untuk menjemputku?"

"Berhenti memanggilku direktur."

Haechan tertawa keras. Tertawa tidak habis pikir tentunya. "Kenapa direktur? Anda ingin saya memanggil Anda dengan sebutan sayang?" tanya Haechan dengan menggoda, mencibir tentunya lebih tepatnya.

Mark menepikan mobilnya. "Turun."

Mata Haechan membulat tentunya mendengar intruksi mendadak dari Mark.

"Yaaak... Aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau selalu serius sih menanggapinya?!" Kesal tentunya, memikirkan dia akan berakhir naik bus, taxi, atau kendaraan umum lainnya. Dan lagipula uang di dompetnya masih ada? Hidup bersama keluarga Jung membuatnya ia tidak pernah menyentuh dompet. Dan yang ia ingat, terakhir kali dia mengecek dompetnya yaitu sesaat sebelum datang ke kediaman Jung bersama ayahnya dan paman Kim, uangnya hanya tinggal 1000 won sepertinya. Dan daerah mana ini? Cheongdam-dong? Ia bahkan tidak tahu pasti ini dimana. Pokoknya di daerah Gangnam yang penuh dengan toko-toko mahal dan bermerk di setiap jalannya. Dan lagipula sebenarnya ia tidak tahu persis alamat rumah keluarga Jung. Salahkan saja kenapa dia terus dikurung di dalam rumah. Dia kan jadi tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan luar rumah.

"Sumpal mulutmu itu. Jangan bicarakan omong kosong."

"Baik. Akan kusumpal mulutku ini. Dan kalau aku masih bersuara lagi, sumpal saja dengan mulut berengsekmu itu."

"?!"

Sebentar. Apa yang dia katakan barusan?

Ia membekap mulutnya. Kepalanya terasa terbentur dengan keras menerjemahkan maksud perkataannya sendiri.

 _Sumpal saja dengan mulut berengsekmu itu._

Kalimat terakhir itu beputar-putar terus di dalam kepalanya.

Ia semakin beringsut dalam posisi duduknya. Pantas saja pria itu mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi sebelum melajukan mobilnya kembali. Sialan! Kau benar-benar idiot Lee Haechan!

Waktu diantara mereka terasa mencekam. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Bahkan Mark juga tidak menghidupkan radio sama sekali sejak awal. Pria itu yakin nyaman-nyaman saja dengan situasi super canggung diantara mereka berdua ini? Atau dia saja sebenarnya yang salah tingkah?

Haechan dapat bernafas lega ketika pintu gerbang kediaman Jung mulai terlihat jelas dimatanya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya bisa pulang ke rumah dengan selamat.

 _Tunggu?! Rumah?_

 _Rumah keluarga Jung kan?_

Pikirannya malah berdebat sendiri hanya karena sepenggal kata rumah.

Secepat pelayan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, secepat itulah Haechan bergegas keluar dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Mengabaikan Mark yang berjalan santai dibelakangnya.

"Bibi Haechan!"

"Ah hai Hyoje!" Haechan kelimpungan sendiri karena gadis kecil itu merangkul kakinya erat-erat. Membuatnya tidak bisa kemana-mana dan harus berurusan lagi dengan Mark.

"Paman habis jalan-jalan dengan bibi Haechan?" tanyanya ketika Mark berada di dekat mereka. Mark tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk pelan. _Kalau dengan keponakannya saja langsung berubah menjadi pria hangat! Coba saja setelah ini, pasti dia akan kembali menjadi dewa kematian! Dasar manusia berkepribadian ganda!_

Haechan sebenarnya tidak begitu suka dengan anak-anak, tapi lagi-lagi keberuntungan tidak pernah memihaknya. Anak dari kakaknya Mark ini suka sekali dengannya, menempel layaknya perekat kertas. Entah dari sisi mana bocah ini menyukainya. Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Kalian habis berkencan ya?"

Pertanyaan ceria bocah itu membuat Haechan tertawa sumbang.

"Hahaha. Ah tidak. Kami habis mencari baju." Jawab Haechan cepat. Duh berpikir menghabiskan kencan dengan makhluk menyebalkan itu saja sudah sangat menyebalkan, apalagi kalau benar-benar terjadi.

"Baju apa?"

Dan Haechan mendapati jawabannya tadi malah membawa malapetaka pada dirinya sendiri.

"Nggg..."

"—Baju pernikahan paman dan bibi." Dan Mark mendahuluinya dalam menjawab.

Baju pernikahan! Dia tidak siap untuk itu. Ia hanya bisa memaksakan senyuman di depan calon keponakannya ini yang menggemaskan namun menjengkelkan baginya. Dia tidak suka anak kecil. Terlalu banyak ingin tahu urusan orang dewasa. Dia suka anak kecil pendiam.

"Mau bermain dengan paman? Bibi sedang lelah, bibi perlu istirahat."

Lihat kan? Kepribadiannya langsung bertolak belakang jika dengan keponakannya!?

Hyoje akhirnya melepaskannya dan masuk ke dalam pelukan pamannya tanpa memberikan perlawanan ataupun rasa keberatan. Ah setidaknya dia bocah penurut.

Jadi setelah membalas lambaian tangan Hyoje sebagai bentuk salam perpisahan, Haechan cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dan tukikan alis pada adiknya lah yang menyapanya pertama kali.

"Kenapa? Ada seuatu yang terjadi kak?" tanyanya heran.

Haechan memegangi dadanya. Mencoba menetralkan perasaannya yang campur aduk akibat perkataannya tadi di dalam mobil.

"Bantu aku kabur dari rumah ini."

Renjun menatap horror kakaknya yang dengan gerakan secepat kilat sudah berada disampingnya, menempel layaknya lintah. "Yang benar saja?" ujarnya tak percaya.

"Kau kan ahli sekali dalam urusan lari dan kabur. Jadi tolong ajari aku bagaimana caranya ya. Karena rasanya aku bisa gila jika terus berpikir akan berakhir dengannya!"

"Kakak ini bicara apa?!" Renjun menjauhkan tubuh kakaknya. Tentu dia tidak akan membiarkan kakaknya melakukan hal bodoh itu. Semua hutang mereka sudah dibayarkan. Kakaknya ingin melempar kotoran ke nama keluarga mereka sendiri? Tidak bisa! Itu harta terakhir mereka.

"Belajarlah berdamai dengan keadaan kak!"

Dan Haechan langsung mendengus seketika, tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dikatakan adiknya barusan. Ingin tertawa keras-keras sembari mengumpat. "Kalau kau tidak ingat, kau kabur kemarin karena tidak tahan dengan kenyataan yang ada, tahi."

Renjun berdeham canggung, "Itu untuk kebaikan kita. Nyatanya sekarang kita disini."

"Kebaikan pantatmu itu!" Haechan mengangkat tangannya, ingin sekali memukul adiknya. Tapi tentu saja tidak ia lakukan. Itu hanya gertakan semata.

"Ya Ampun, lihat kak? Masa depanmu disini terlihat begitu cerah. Hidupmu akan terjamin sampai ajal menjemput. Kita tidak akan kekurangan uang hanya untuk sekedar mengadakan pesta. Pakaian mewah, orang-orang konglomerat, tas _branded_ , makan makanan yang tidak pernah kita coba, kasur yang empuk dan nyaman, pelayan yang siap melayani kita. Itu cerah sekali kan?"

Ia mengarahkan pandangannya sekitar, ingin mencemooh perkataan adiknya sebenarnya walaupun itu memang kebenarannya. "Dilihat dari manapun masa depanku terlihat suram disini."

"Kakak bilang kakak ingin menjadi seorang putri kan? Lihat kak! Kau sekarang disini. Dan akan menjadi bagian dari salah satu keluarga terkaya di Korea Selatan. Kau bisa bayangkan itu? Tuhan mengabulkan doamu, kak!"

"Tapi bukan putri disini. Dan kalau memang harus menjadi putri disini. Aku tidak ingin dia yang jadi pangeranku."

Renjun menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku mengerti."

"Apa?" alis Haechan hampir bertaut mendengar perkataan Renjun yang mendadak.

"Masalahnya bukan di bagian putrinya, tapi pangerannya."

Ia ingin mendebat sebenarnya, tapi ia seperti kehabisan kata-kata. Tidak tahu kata apa yang ingin ia keluarkan untuk menyalahkan kesimpulan adiknya atau membenarkan sekalipun.

"Dengar kak, Kak Mark itu—" mata Haechan membesar. "Kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kak'?! Kau berada dipihaknya sekarang?! Sejak kapan kau dekat dengannya?!"

"Astaga. Tenang sedikit kak." Renjun mencoba menenangkan kakaknya itu. "Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Belajarlah untuk berdamai kak. Memangnya apa masalahnya menikah dengan kak Mark?"

Rasanya dadanya kembali bergejolak karena amarah. "Bagaimana aku bisa berdamai dengan orang seperti itu?! Demi Tuhan! Dia pria kasar. Sinting sampai ubun-ubun. Pria tidak punya hati. Suka memerintah. Diktator sejati. Dan dia pria yang telah mempermalukan diriku di perusahaan. Dan pria yang telah menendangku dari perusahaan sehingga finansial kita semakin anjlok! Kesimpulannya adalah dia itu sumber masalah dari keluarga kita! Kau mengerti itu? Dan jangan pernah panggil dia dengan sebutan 'kak' di depanku."

"Menurutku adalah kesimpulan kakak salah." Dan saat Haechan ingin kembali menyuarakan ketidaksetujuannya yang besar, Renjun menyelanya. "Iya, benar. Kak M—maksudku orang itu juga ambil bagian dalam masalah keluarga kita. Tapi setidaknya dia menggantinya dengan menyetujui perjodohan ini kan?"

"Asal kau tahu. Dia itu terlihat mencurigakan. Pasti ada alasan di balik itu. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali kenapa dia tidak pernah sedikitpun menolak perjodohan konyol ini? Dilihat darimana saja, ia tidak bisa hidup bersamaku sampai mati."

"Memangnya kakak tidak?" cibir Renjun.

"Nah! Oleh karena itu kau harus membantuku untuk kabur."

"Mati saja kau kak!"

.

.

.

Dan ketika rumah semakin sibuk dengan acara pertunangan mereka yang tinggal tiga hari lagi, Haechan masih tidak bisa berpikir jernih tentang hidupnya ini. Rencananya untuk kabur selalu menghasilkan nilai nol besar, ia gagal total. Terima kasih kepada adiknya yang selalu bisa menggagalkan rencana besarnya itu.

Ia mendecih pelan ketika melihat Mark tanpak sibuk ikut mempersiapkan pertunangan mereka. Serius? Pria itu benar-benar yakin tentang perjodohan ini? Mereka akan terikat sampai mati setelah ini, demi Tuhan?!

"Tuan Putri, ada panggilan." Ia melirik sebal adiknya, semingguan ini adiknya terus saja mengganggu dirinya. Ia mengambil ponsel dari tangan adiknya, kemudian mengusirnya dengan isyarat menyebalkan.

"Halo."

Dan Haechan tak bisa menahan jeritannya ketika suara yang tidak asing menyapa indera pendengarannya, membuat dirinya menjadi bahan atensi semua orang yang ada di ruangan.

"Kak Yuta!"

"Kenapa kakak tidak bilang kalau akan pulang?! Haruskah aku menjemputmu? Aku akan memakai kaos pasangan kita." Haechan terkekeh sendiri membayangkan baju yang mereka beli setahun lalu saat kakaknya kembali ke rumah.

"Yak! Aku marah sekali padamu jika kau tak datang." Haechan memelankan suaranya, menepi dari keramaian, mencari tempat yang cocok untuk melanjutkan percakapan. "Dengarkan aku kak. Tolong culik aku. Bawa aku ke London. Bawa aku kabur. Pokoknya kakak harus datang sebelum acara pertunangan. Aku tidak ingin menik—"

Haechan harus menelan kembali perkataannya, karena tiba-tiba saja Mark sudah berada didepannya sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya menyebalkan. Pria itu mengangkat satu alisnya tingggi-tinggi, dengan wajah sedatar jalan tol tangan pria itu terulur, meminta ponselnya tentunya.

Ia mengangkat dagu, menolak keras-keras.

"Sudah dulu ya kak. Pokoknya datang sebelum acara pertunangan."

Mark tentu melihat segala gerak-gerik dan apa yang dikatakan Haechan barusan. Gadis itu dilihat darimanapun pasti tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Oke, _bye_."

Haechan berdeham canggung melihat Mark masih ada di depannya. "Kenapa? Ada masalah dengan menghubungi kakakku sendiri?" dagunya tidak ingin turun ketika mengatakannya.

"Kita butuh bicara."

Tanpa perlu persetujuan dari Haechan, tangan wanita itu sudah ditarik oleh Mark mengabaikan celotehan tidak terima dari wanita itu yang terasa melengking ditelinganya.

Mark membawanya ke sebuah ruangan, menguncinya dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa. Dia mendelik tidak terima. Kenapa sih manusia didepannya ini kasar sekali?! Membuat dirinya semakin benci saja padanya.

"Kau itu sudah seperti penjahat kelamin, kau tahu?" cemooh Haechan sembari memijat tangannya sebal.

Mark mendengus, tidak habis pikir kenapa wanita ini selalu berpikiran liar seperti itu.

"Kita buat perjanjian."

"Maaf? Kau bilang apa tadi?" dia memajukan telinganya, mencoba menangkap ulang perkataan Mark yang terasa seperti kotak pandora baginya.

"Kau tidak tuli." Mark tidak suka mengulang dan ia yakin wanita itu tidak tuli sama sekali. Perkatannya sudah cukup jelas untuk ditangkap.

"Demi Tuhan! Kenapa semua orang disini suka sekali memaksa dan membuat perjanjian?!" tanya Haechan lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Mark menukikkan alisnya. _Memangnya siapa lagi yang membuat perjanjian dengan wanita ini?_ Tapi Mark tidak ambil pusing. Itu bukan urusannya selama itu tidak menganggu rencananya.

"Baiklah. Kita buat perjanjian. Kita batalkan pertunangan ini dan pernikahan ini demi kelanjutan hidup kita masing-masing. _Deal_!"

Mark merotasikan matanya malas. Bisa tidak wanita ini tidak memotong dan menyimpulkan semaunya sendiri?

"Dengarkan aku. Kita menikah dan itu keputusannya."

"Mana bisa begitu?!" Haechan tentu tidak terima. Orang itu tidak bisa seenaknya saja memutuskan seperti itu!

"Kau bilang kita buat perjanjian?! Kalau begini sih bukan lagi sebuah perjanjian, tapi sebuah pemaksaan!" dia meninggikan suaranya, menyuarakan ketidaksetujuannya keras-keras.

Mark mendekat padanya, membungkuk dan meletakkan kedua tangan kekarnya di samping kedua pahanya untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Haechan, membuat wanita itu menarik tubuhnya ke belakang, membenturkan punggungnya ke sofa yang empuk. "Nona Lee—"

"—Kau harus tahu kalau aku tidak butuh persetujuanmu tentang ini."

Tangan Haechan mengepal, kesal sekali. _Ini benar-benar pemaksaan! Dasar peranakan Hitler!_

"Otak direktur mulai turun ke lutut?! Yang namanya sebuah perjanjian itu harus disepakati kedua belah pihak! Direktur pasti lebih tahu daripada saya. Anda mendadak amnesia?" cibir Haechan.

"Kau itu tidak tahu terima kasih ya?"

"Saya?" tanya Haechan semari menunjuk dirinya dengan nada cemoohan yang kentara. "Wow.." Haechan mengeraskan suara pujiannya, mengejek direkturnya keras-keras.

Mark mendengus, semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke wanita itu, kemudian berbisik pelan. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau meminta kakek untuk melunasi hutang keluargamu dan menemukan adikmu?"

Haechan bungkam. Mendadak otaknya terasa beku, membuat semua anggota geraknya ikut membeku. Ia hanya bisa menatap mata hitam milik pria itu dengan tidak percaya. _Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?!_

Mark mengangkat satu alisnya, berlaku culas karena berhasil membungkam Haechan.

"Jika kau tahu rasa terima kasih, kau akan berpikir ulang untuk menggagalkan pertunangan kita besok, nona Lee."

Haechan meneguk ludahnya sendiri, ingin membasahi tenggorokannya yang mendadak terasa kering.

"B-baik, apa perjanjiannya?"

Mark menarik sudut bibirnya. Melakukan perlawanan dengannya adalah hal sia-sia, nona Lee.

"Kita pasangan sekarang. Kau harus belajar bagaimana bersikap di luar. Pertunangan kita akan diliput media. Kita harus mengarang bagaimana kisah cinta kita. Bagaimana kita bertemu, dan apa saja yang kira-kira akan ditanyakan oleh para wartawan. Aku ingin kita terlihat natural. Soal perjodohan ini tidak boleh diketahui siapapun kecuali keluarga kita."

Haechan mendadak merasa mual mendengarkan perkataan Mark. Pria itu mengatakannya layaknya dia benar-benar nyaman tentang ini. Memangnya cerita yang bagaimana yang pria ini inginkan? Cerita klise kalau dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya? Ya Ampun! Dia mual sekali memikirkannya!

"Akan kubuatkan naskah, agar kau bisa mengingatnya untuk tiga hari ini."

Demi Tuhan! Aktris bukanlah cita-citanya! Seseorang tolong culik dia sekarang!

.

.

.

Seperti yang dia inginkan, Kak Yuta datang sehari sebelum pertunangannya. Ia memang bahagia akan kedatangan kakaknya. Hanya saja walaupun kak Yuta sudah datang sesuai permintaannya, ia tidak bisa menjalankan rencananya sebelumnya. Rencananya sudah digagalkan. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menikah dengan si sinting Mark. Ya Tuhan, dia harap setelah kehidupan ini ia tidak akan berurusan lagi dengan yang namanya Mark Jung. Sudah cukup ini saja. Ia akan meganggap ini sebagai hukuman karena telah menjadi anak yang nakal dan bandel untuk orang tuanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hm? Kau terlihat tidak bahagia."

Haechan menghembuskan nafas pelan, tidak ingin membuat kakaknya khawatir.

"Menurut kakak menikah itu bagaimana?"

Yuta berpikir sebentar, ia belum menikah dan ia tidak tahu pasti bagaimana perasaannya tentang menikah. Sebenarnya ia merasa kasihan juga. Ia tahu tentang perjodohan ini. Ayah dan Renjun sudah menjelaskan, mereka bilang ini karena wasiat kakek. Hanya itu saja. Jadi dia tahu pasti Haechan sedikit tidak menerima pernikahan ini. Adiknya itu mungkin belum siap walaupun sebenarnya untuk usia adiknya ini menurutnya sudah matang sekali untuk menikah.

"Setidaknya jika kau tidak menyukainya, kau bisa mencoba untuk menyukainya. Orang-orang bilang cinta bisa tumbuh karena terbiasa."

"Klise." Cibir Haechan sembari menggelayutkan tangannya di tangan sang kakak.

"Kakak tambah kurusan." Ujarnya setelah merasakan otot trisep bisep kakaknya.

Yuta berdecak tidak habis pikir, kemudian megacak rambut adiknya gemas. "Kau yang harus menjaga dirimu."

"Omong kosong apa yang kakak bicarakan? Calon suamiku punya sebidang tanah yang luasnya bahkan satu wilayah komplek kita. Ah tidak tidak, bukan sebidang lagi. Jangan pikirkan makananku, kak."

Yuta tersenyum geli. Tentu, dia akan punya ipar yang kekayaannya berkali-kali lipat dari warga Korea umumnya. Bodoh sekali. Dia harusnya tidak khawatir sama sekali untuk kehidupan adiknya ini.

"Kau senang? Akhirnya kau bisa jadi putri, Haechan?"

Haechan merengut, kenapa dia jadi kesal ya? Padahal menjadi seorang putri adalah impiannya dari kecil. Aneh tidak sih?

"Tidak seperti yang kupikirkan. Terlalu banyak aturan."

Yuta tersenyum mengerti. "Itulah harga yang harus dibayar menjadi seorang putri. Menjadi seorang putri tidak seperti bacaan fiksi yang kau selalu baca dari kecil ataupun seperti kisah-kisah putri yang selalu berakhir _happy ending_ , Haechan. Tidak semulus itu."

"Jangan mengoceh pagi-pagi, kak. Telingaku sakit." Ujar Haechan sembari berakting kalau telinganya sakit. Yuta tertawa kemudian kembali mengusak rambut adiknya gemas.

"Kontrak kerja kakak kapan selesai? Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi berjauhan dengan kakak. Renjun itu menyebalkan sekali. Ayah tidak pernah membelaku. Setidaknya kalau kakak pulang kaka bisa jadi timku. Itu adil kan? Dua dua."

"Itu karena kau memang menyebalkan. Kurangi kekanakanmu itu. Calon suamimu bisa cepat mati kalau kau begitu terus."

"Bagus. Itu memang tujuanku."

Yuta mendesah. "Jangan bertingkah menyebalkan. Kau sekarang akan jadi bagian dari keluarga Jung, keluarga terpandang di negara kita. Jaga sikapmu, Haechan."

Haechan bangkit. Merasa jengah dengan topik pembicaraan ini. Kenapa semua orang membicarakan tentang ini sih seharian ini? Tadi malam Renjun, pagi sekali ayahnya, dan sekarang kakaknya juga. Mereka benar-benar satu keluarga yang kompak!

"Aku akan keluar, menjernihkan pikiranku." Ujarnya sembari memasang wajah semeyakinkan mungkin. Kakaknya hanya tertawa menanggapinya, dan mempersilahkan dirinya untuk keluar. Sialan kan.

Saat dirinya akan keluar ke balkon favoritnya, dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Jeno.

"Ketua tim?!" pekiknya dengan nada kelewat bahagia, membuat Jeno tersenyum sembali melayangkan sapaannya.

"Ketua tim bagaimana bisa disini?!" tanyanya heran.

"Aku bagian dari keluarga ini." jawab Jeno sedikit tidak habis pikir dengan pertanyaan Haechan barusan.

Dan wanita itu merasa kepalanya dibenturkan ke tembok. _Benar! Dia kan Jeno Jung?!_

"Ah iya, benar. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah lama tidak bertemu, ketua tim." Haechan tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya bisa melihat kembali ketua timnya yang penuh pesona ini.

"Ah benar, sudah lama sekali ya. Sekitar dua minggu ya?"

Haechan cengengesan. Itu bisa dikatakan lama tidak sih? Kenapa dia merasa malu sekali ya?

"Ketua tim tidak terkejut saya disini?" tanyanya heran. Ia bertanya-tanya sedari tadi kenapa ketua timnya itu tidak terkejut sama sekali dengan adanya dirinya di kediaman keluarga Jung.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau selama ini menjalin hubungan dengan Mark _hyung_?"

Malah kini Haechan yang terkejut. _Apa yang ketua tim katakan tadi? Menjalin hubungan dengan Mark? Direkturnya itu?_

"Seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau bohong kemarin soal ketidaktarikanmu dengan Mark _hyung_."

 _Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tertarik, demi Tuhan!_

Haechan meneguk ludahnya yang terasa sulit untuk ditelan. Kemudian tertawa sumbang dengan pelan. "Ketua tim tahu dari mana? Saya tidak melihat Anda kemarin saat acara perkenalan keluarga?" Haechan mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Aku ada urusan di luar negeri saat itu. Jadi aku tidak bisa datang. Maaf ya. Sebagai gantinya akan kubawakan hadiah untuk pertunangan kalian besok."

Haechan kembali cengengesan. Tidak tahu respon apa yang akan ia berikan mengenai ini. Demi Tuhan! Ia merasa miris sekali dengan hidupnya ini.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu mendadak muncul dalam otaknya. Ia terhenyak, memandang mantan ketua timnya itu dengan tatapan intens. Membuat Jeno heran tentunya. "Ada apa? Ada yang salah?"

"Ketua tim." Gumamnya lirih, masih menimbang-nimbang.

"Anda menyukai saya tidak?"

Jeno tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan Haechan, wanita itu bergumam pelan. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membaca bibir wanita itu sama sekali saat berbicara.

"Maaf? Apa yang kau katakan?" tanyanya dan Haechan kembali cengengesan tidak jelas. "Bukan apa-apa, ketua tim. Aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan."

Jeno maju, menyentuh dahi wanita itu. "Kau tidak panas. Kau flu?" Haechan mendadak mati rasa, yang hanya ia rasakan hanya darahnya yang terus berdesir, membuat perutnya geli seperti banyak kupu-kupu berada dalam dirinya.

Ia menahan nafasnya, tangan kekar itu tidak beralih sama sekali. Walaupun waktu di sekitar mereka terasa sudah bergerak lama. Membuatnya sadar tidak sadar menggumamkan sesuatu lagi.

"Saya menyukai Anda, ketua tim."

Dan Jeno kini dapat dengan jelas membaca bibir mungil itu.

.

.

.

Maapkeun aku yak gak sesuai janji. Harusnya kemaren bisa up, cuma ternyata ada agenda dadakan /pundung/

Tapi penting aku gak telat telat amat yak kan :V /ditimpuk/

Oke aku tahu ini pendek. Cuma doain ajah chap besok bisa up lebih cepet. Soalnya plot awal chap ini gak begini :V ternyata berubah dengan seiringnya jari saya mengetik xD lol

Udah ya bacotannya. Gak penting amat jugak /disleding/

 _Have a nice day everyone. God bless you all._


	11. Chapter 11

"Terima kasih sudah datang."

Entah sudah berapa ratus kali ia mengatakan kata ini? Mulutnya terasa lebih pegal ketimbang kakinya yang ditopang sepatu tinggi yang berhasil membuatnya lebih dari sedagu pria disampingnya ini. Berjam-jam berdiri menyalami tamu dan terus berbasa-basi sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya membuat otot diwajahnya terasa kebas. Ia tidak heran jika setelah ini seluruh otot wajahnya akan berhenti bekerja dan beresiko mengalami penuaan dini.

Demi apapun itu. Ia lelah. Tidak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan betapa lelahnya dirinya. Bekerja seharian di toko roti milik ayahnya, kerja lembur di perusahaan, berkutat dengan lembar-lembar pekerjaan terlihat lebih ringan ketimbang pesta pertunangan ini. Dan berita buruknya adalah ia masih ada babak yang lebih berat lagi! Pernikahan! Astaga! Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa beratnya itu?!

"Bisa kupinjam priamu sebentar, nona?" itu Lucas, teman Mark yang baru ia kenal setengah jam yang lalu bersama dengan satu temannya lagi, Taeyeong sepertinya namanya. Tentu ia akan mudah mengingat Lucas ketimbang temannya yang lain karena kepribadiannya yang berisik. Pria itu tersenyum lebar padanya, sok akrab.

Ia mengangguk pelan, memberikan persetujuan. Jadi secepat ia mengangguk, secepat itulah Mark sudah ditarik menjauh. Entah kemana dan untuk apa, ia tidak peduli sama sekali. Bawa jauh-jauh sekalian. Kalau bisa yang lama sekalian. Dia senang bukan kepalang tentunya bisa berada dalam radius yang jauh dari pria itu walaupun hanya untuk sementara.

Jadi Haechan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari tempat duduk. Jujur saja, bergabung dengan perbincangan seseorang, ia sungkan dan malas, ia tidak begitu kenal. Hanya sebatas nama dan ia tidak ingin menjadi orang sok akrab dengan mereka yang terlihat begitu jauh di atas dirinya. Ia masih merasa kerdil saja dengan mereka, tidak nyaman tentunya. Pembahasan mereka juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan pembahasan saat acara perkenalan. Tidak jauh-jauh dari kekayaan dan kemewahan. Walaupun sebenarnya, banyak juga yang tengah membicarakan dirinya. Tapi ia tidak ingin ambil pusing. Toh mereka tidak memberikan kontribusi apapun pada hidupnya ini. Masa bodoh saja.

Ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal, masih tidak menemukan tempat duduk. Kenapa pula harus _standing party_ sih pesta pertunangannya? Mereka tidak memikirkan kaki-kaki wanita yang berbalut _highheels_ sepertinya ya? Sialan.

Akhirnya ia berlabuh ke tempat minuman, mengambil segelas sampanye yang disajikan. Menyesapnya perlahan seperti yang diajarkan paman Kim dalam pelajaran berpesta akhir-akhir ini.

Tiba-tiba ia mendecih sebentar, teringat hidupnya yang baginya terasa berantakan. Bagaimana tidak? Di acara yang seharusnya membahagiakan ini tidak ada temannya sama sekali yang datang? Bukan karena keluarga Jung melarangnya. Hanya saja ia tahu diri. Mana mungkin dia mengundang teman masa sekolahnya dulu ataupun teman kerjanya? Itu sama saja mengumpankan teman-temannya untuk dipermalukan disini bersamanya. Sudah ia katakan berulang kali. Dirinya dan lingkungannya benar-benar berbeda kasta. Lagipula, tamu acara pertunangannya ini bukan orang-orang sembarangan. Masuk kesini saja penjagaannya begitu ketat. Ia benar-benar melempar kotoran ke temannya kalau mengundang mereka kemari.

Renjun juga tidak kelihatan sejauh mata ia memandang. Gadis itu pasti sedang bersenang-senang mencari pria tampan atau tengah sembunyi-sembunyi memasukkan kekasihnya masuk ke pesta. Ia tidak punya klu sama sekali tentang adiknya. Kalau ayahnya dengan kakaknya sih sibuk di kerumunan para lelaki disana. Entahlah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang terpenting ia masih bisa melihat ayah dan kakaknya. Setidaknya tidak begitu membuatnya merasa sendirian disini.

Sebenarnya bisa saja dirinya ikut berkumpul dengan kak Doyoung, istri kak Jaehyun—kakak Mark, namun ia tidak begitu dekat dengan wanita itu. Kakak iparnya itu jarang berada di rumah, dan juga jarang mengajaknya berkomunikasi walaupun anak semata wayangnya jelas-jelas dekat dengannya. Hyoje juga tidak kelihatan. Mungkin tengah bermain dengan teman-temannya atau mungkin tengah beristirahat mengingat ini sudah memasuki waktu tidur gadis kecil itu. Haechan tentu tidak ingin repot-repot dengan bertanya pada kak Doyoung. Dia malas memulai dan berbasa-basi. Lagipula kak Doyoung terlihat sibuk berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Dia tidak suka berada dalam kerumunan orang asing.

Ia juga bisa saja ikut bersama nyonya Jung, yang berita besarnya adalah calon ibu mertuanya yang akan berubah status menjadi mertua sungguhan untuk beberapa minggu kemudian. Tentu ia tidak akan melakukan opsi itu. Haechan lebih memilih mendekam sendirian di keramaian ketimbang harus bersama ibu Mark. Dilihat darimanapun wanita paruh baya itu tidak menyukainya. Dan lagipula kepribadian mereka benar-benar tidak cocok, terlalu bertolak belakang. Ditambah lagi kata-kata yang dipenuhi pisau di ujung lidahnya. Membuatnya benar-benar tidak ingin mendekat jika tidak terpaksa. Benar kata orang-orang. Ibu mertua adalah gambaran ibu tiri yang sesungguhnya.

Haechan mengerjap lucu. Baru sadar kalau sampanye di gelasnya sudah habis. Ia tertawa pelan, menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang lucu?"

Ia terkesiap, terlonjak kaget dengan kedatangan Jeno yang mendadak sudah berada disampingnya. Untung saja gelasnya tidak sampai jatuh. Bisa-bisa nanti ia menjadi pusat perhatian dadakan kalau itu benar terjadi.

"Oh? Ketua tim?!" tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Jeno tersenyum geli. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai terkejut seperti itu?"

Haechan menggeleng keras. "Tidak ada. Ketua tim tiba-tiba muncul sih. Aku kan jadi terkejut." Hubungan formal antara mereka memang mulai menghilang, semakin dekat sejak pertemuan yang tidak disengaja kemarin.

"Maafkan aku. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Mark _hyung_?" tanya Jeno sedikit heran melihat hanya dirinya saja disini.

Haechan mengedikkan bahu sebelum kemudian meletakkan gelas sampanye yang kosong ke meja. "Entah. Bersama teman-temannya tadi."

"Membosankan ya?"

Haechan mengangguk pasti. Lihat? Hanya ketua timnya saja yang mengetahui kebosanannya! Demi apapun! Menikah dengan Jeno terlihat lebih menggiurkan dari awal dan semakin menggiurkan dengan bertambahnya waktu. _Kenapa tidak ketua tim saja sih?_

"Rasanya aku ingin melepas kakiku." Komentar Haechan sembari memperlihatkan salah satu kakinya yang tertutup gaun.

Jeno tersenyum mengerti. Tentu ia tahu betul bagaimana lelahnya berdiri berjam-jam tanpa istirahat yang berarti. Belum lagi saat ditarik kesana kemari diperkenalkan ke orang-orang yang tidak pernah selesai untuk datang dan berbasa-basi. Dalam kehidupan keluarga Jung, ini adalah sebuah kegiatan sehari-hari. Terlalu banyak kegiatan formal setiap harinya.

"Ikut aku."

Haechan tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika tangannya ditarik lembut oleh Jeno. Sialan! Degupan jantungnya tidak mau bernegoisasi dengannya. Rasanya dadanya bisa saja meledak kapan saja sepanjang tangannya digenggam oleh mantan ketua timnya itu.

Ternyata Jeno membawanya ke balkon. Disana ada satu kursi, dan Jeno dengan murah hati memberikannya untuknya. Pria itu berdiri bersandar di pagar pembatas dengan senyuman yang terkutuknya malah semakin membuat dadanya sesak karena lompatan jantungnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Rambut pria itu bergerak pelan akibat angin malam. Astaga! Ketampanan pria itu semakin menjadi-jadi saja dengan latar belakang langit malam dan kerlap kerlip kota Seoul yang begitu menawan. _Bisa tidak Mark ditukar dengan Jeno Jung saja, Tuhan?_

Ia memijat kakinya, mencoba mengalihkan perasaannya yang tidak karuan.

"Lepas saja sepatumu."

Haechan mengigit bibirnya, kemudian mendesah pelan, merasa bahagia dan kecewa tanpa sebab pasti. Kenapa perhatian sekali sih pria ini?

"Biar kubantu." Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuannya, pria itu sudah mengambil alih kegiatannya untuk melepas sepatu berhak tinggi ini.

"Oh lihat kakimu memerah." Jeno menunjukkan pergelangan kakinya yang memerah akibat tali sepatu yang padahal tidak begitu ketat, mungkin karena gesekan tali, Haechan menduga. Tapi bukan saja pergelangan kakinya yang menjadi korban, tumitnya memerah, memipih dan terasa begitu kebas. Ia tidak heran jika setelah ini dia akan menjadi saudagar kaya dengan kehadiran kapal dikakinya. Tumitnya akan pecah-pecah dan mengeras.

"Sehabis ini pastikan kau merendam kakimu ke air hangat. Itu akan membantu."

Haechan tersenyum sekenanya sembari menganggukan kepala. Merasa kecewa karena pria itu kembali ke tempat asal mulanya. "Tentu. Terima kasih ketua tim atas sarannya."

"Panggil saja Jeno. Kita kan kerabat sekarang."

Haechan tertawa pelan, terpaksa tentunya, sebatas keformalan. "Akan kubiasakan."

Mendadak Haechan teringat sesuatu tentang pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Jeno kemarin. Ia menatap pria itu tak percaya.

"Hei! Tunggu! Mana hadiahku?" tanyanya menuntut, bercanda tentunya.

Jeno tertawa. "Ah benar. Kau masih mengingatnya rupanya."

"Kau kan sudah berjanji."

"Akan kuberikan nanti."

Bibir wanita itu mencebik sebentar, membuatnya tertawa gemas. "Kau berusaha menimbun ingatanku ya? Awas saja kalau kau nanti pura-pura lupa."

Jeno hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Lebih baik kita kembali sekarang. Orang-orang akan mencarimu. Bisa saja nanti aku dituduh telah mencuri calon pengantin wanita dari calon pengantin pria sebelum pernikahannya."

 _Iya, ketua tim. Lakukan saja. Aku akan senang jika kau benar-benar melakukannya._

Haechan memaksakan senyumnya. "Ah benar. Ayo kembali."

.

.

.

"Nona Haechan. Bagaimana sih perasaan Anda bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Mark Jung yang terkenal akan kesibukannya yang super? Repot tidak?"

"APA?!"

Johnny dan Jaemin kompak berteriak keras di toko ramen yang tengah mereka sambangi sekarang hingga membuat kegaduhan. Mereka bahkan sampai mendelik meneriakinya. Ramen Johnny yang akan masuk ke mulut bahkan langsung turun kembali ke mangkok saking kagetnya melihat berita yang disiarkan secara langsung itu.

Haechan tertawa. "Repot tentunya. Bagaimana ya mengatakannya? Rasanya menyebalkan. Aku bisa saja meninggalkannya tapi dia terus memohon-mohon padaku tanpa henti. Aku kasihan padanya. Wajahnya bahkan sudah sangat menyedihkan kan?"

Tentu jawabannya yang kelewat nyleneh itu membuat gelak tawa media.

Haechan melirik Mark sebentar, memastikan ekspresi pria itu yang tampak sedikit kesal akan perkataannya. Biarkan saja. Kapan lagi dia mempermalukan pria sinting ini? Dendamnya masih membara kalau kalian ingin bertanya.

"Kalau ingin menjalin hubungan dengan Mark, lebih baik kalian pikir matang-matang dulu."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia lebih mencintai pekerjaannya ketimbang wanitanya. Dia selalu pergi saat kencan berlangsung. Dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tidak ada kata romantis. Tidak ada makan malam penuh lilin ataupun kencan romantis. Dia itu pria yang membosankan. Jangan tertarik dengan wajah tampannya saja. Percaya padaku."

Awak media kembali tertawa mendengar penuturannya.

"Kalau begitu apa yang membuat Anda tertarik dengan Mark?"

"Apa ya? Aku kan kasihan padanya." Haechan mengiringi kalimatnya dengan tawa, bisa-bisa ia dipenggal kalau mengatakannya dengan nada serius. "Aku bercanda. Mark itu cepat tanggap, tidak suka mengatur dan memerintah, selalu mengerti diriku, dan tidak egois." Selama mengatakannya Haechan bahkan ingin muntah sendiri. Itu semua adalah sindiran keras untuk pria disampingnya ini. Ia bahkan sampai menekankan perkataannya satu persatu.

"Kalau Anda bagaimana?" pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk Mark.

Mark tersenyum santai. "Tidak ada alasan khusus. Dia itu gadis bodoh."

Sialan! Pria itu benar-benar menabuh genderang perang dengannya?!

"Sudah tahu kalau aku pria membosankan, tapi tetap saja disisiku."

Mengabaikan sorakan menggoda, Haechan segera angkat bicara. "Itu karena kau yang memohon-mohon ya." Sahut Haechan tidak terima.

"Dan juga kekanakan. Kalian melihatnya?"

Mereka tertawa, membuat Haechan semakin geram. Ini tidak ada di naskah sama sekali! Melenceng jauh! Tunggu sebentar. Tapi kan dia yang memulainya duluan?

"Dia suka sekali berargumen. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Sekarang kalian tahu bagaimana aku bisa memenangkan tender selama ini. Aku berterimakasih padanya."

Mark melirik Haechan dengan tatapan layaknya pasangan yang tengah menggoda pasangannya, membuat wanita itu ingin sekali menampar wajah itu secepat mungkin. _Terima kasih pantatmu itu!?_

Tapi Haechan hanya tersenyum, menyembunyikan perasaan sebal yang terus tumbuh dengan liar pada dirinya.

"Temperamennya juga tidak main-main. Kalian akan suka jika mengenalnya. Kalian akan tahu bagaimana _mood swing_ terbaik di dunia."

Astaga! Demi Tuhan! Haechan tahu sekali arti dari kata terbaik yang diungkapkan oleh Mark. Terburuk kan maksudnya?! _Sialan kau Mark Jung! Akan kubalas setelah ini! Tunggu saja!_

"Sepertinya Anda benar-benar mengurus nona Haechan dengan baik."

"Dia?!" Haechan lebih terkejut karena kata-kata tidak terima itu keluar begitu saja di depan awak media yang tengah meliput mereka.

Haechan tertawa canggung, menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Mark menggenggam tangannya. Kemudian menatapnya lembut sembari tertawa. "Ah benar, kau yang mengurusku selama ini. Terima kasih ya."

Walaupun semua orang mulai menyoraki mereka mengatakan kalau mereka pasangan yang lucu dan romantis. Tapi jujur saja. Yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah... _Bolehkah aku muntah sekarang?_

"Sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan? Melihat bagaimana kalian berinteraksi sepertinya sudah lama sekali."

 _Yang benar saja?! Tidak ada sebulan, demi Tuhan!_

Haechan kembali tertawa, kemudian melirik Mark, memberikan kode pada pria itu untuk menjawab. Tiba-tiba lupa dengan naskah yang sudah ia hapalkan sebelum melakukan wawancara. Sialan! Seharusnya ia berlatih lebih keras lagi.

"Satu tahun."

"Iya. Satu tahun." Haechan ikut menimpali agar lebih meyakinkan.

"Wah. Ternyata tidak begitu lama ya? Hubungan kalian bisa dibilang masih muda untuk masuk ke ranah pernikahan. Apa yang membuat kalian yakin untuk naik ke level pernikahan?"

"Kalau tidak sekarang, aku tidak tahu kapan dia akan berubah pikiran untuk meninggalkanku. Katanya aku pria membosankan."

Tunggu! Tunggu! Kenapa pula dirinya malah bersemu merah sih mendengarnya?! _Cheesy_ begitu, apa menariknya?! _Kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras Lee Haechan._

.

.

.

"Gila ya?!"

Jaemin membanting berkas yang ia pegang ke meja kerjanya.

"Dia bahkan tidak memberitahu kita sama sekali! Dia anggap apa kita ini?! Orang asing?!"

Johnny menghela nafas, bersandar pada kubikel milik Jaemin. "Dia pasti punya alasan tersendiri untuk merahasiakannya dari kita."

"Yang benar saja?! Itu yang kau anggap teman, huh?!" Jaemin sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali dia mendecih memikirkan bagaimana bisa Haechan tidak memberitahunya sama sekali perihal hubungannya dengan direkturnya itu.

"Aku menghubunginya sejak tadi malam! Mengirim pesan, menelpon bahkan sampai membombardirnya dengan beribu pesan lewat media sosial. Tapi apa yang kudapat? Dia mengacuhkannya!" Jaemin kembali berorasi.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya! Kita akan datang ke pernikahannya dengan undangan atapun tanpa undangan! Jangan membawa hadiah! Itu hukuman untuk para penghianat!"

"Tentu. Aku ikut denganmu." Johnny menyetujuinya tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Aku masih tidak menyangka ternyata mereka sudah berhubungan sebelum Haechan bekerja disini. Pantas saja kedekatan mereka terbilang aneh. Haechan cepat sekali dekat dengan direktur."

Jaemin menyutujuinya. "Tapi kenapa direktur memecatnya? Rasanya aneh kalau dipikir-pikir."

"Sepertinya ada masalah pribadi. Alasan pemecatannya juga sedikit sensitif kan? Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang aneh menurutku."

"Aku rasa mungkin karena mereka akan menikah dan kau tahu benar kalau karyawan dalam perusahaan ini tidak ada yang boleh menikah dengan karyawan sini sendiri. Harus ada yang _resign_ kan?"

"Tapi bukankah lebih baik jika _resign_ dengan cara normal? Maksudku aneh saja kalau Haechan dipecat secara langsung oleh direktur kan? Semakin kupikirkan, semakin rumit saja. Aku tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat tentang mereka."

"Terserah! Pokoknya Haechan hutang penjelasan dengan kita berdua! Penghianat itu tidak akan kumaafkan sampai dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Berengsek!"

"Dia pintar sekali memainkan perannya. Bersikap seolah-olah dirinya tidak tertarik dan membenci direktur sampai sel darahnya. Tapi pada kenyataannya malah begitu dekat sampai-sampai mau menikah seperti ini. Direktur juga pintar betul merahasiakannya. Mereka benar-benar pasangan hebat." Sebenarnya ketimbang pujian, ini adalah sindirian dari Jaemin.

Johnny sih hanya mendengarkan. Kalau Jaemin sedang seperti ini, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Seharian ini pasti hanya ini yang akan dibahas. Walaupun sebenarnya dirinya juga bertanya-tanya tentang hubungan antara direktur dengan teman dekatnya itu.

Dilihat darimanapun mereka berdua aneh baginya. Tidak ada alasan yang bisa masuk keotaknya tentang hubungan mereka. Walaupun dalam siaran tadi mereka berdua sudah mengatakan kalau mereka saling kenal secara tidak sengaja saat direkturnya mengadakan perjalanan bisnis ke Jeju setahun yang lalu. Ia sih bisa mempercayainya.

Tapi bagaimana mereka jatuh cinta yang membuatnya tidak habis pikir. Ini benar direktur Mark suka dengan Lee Haechan? Kalau Haechan sih pasti mengiyakan seseorang seperti direkturnya ini. Siapa wanita yang akan melewatkan Mark Jung? Si direktur tampan yang terkenal akan kepawaiannya memenangkan tender yang penuh pesona karismatik hingga sering berlalu-lalang dalam majalah-majalah bisnis dan selalu terjual habis apalagi jika membahas tentang kehidupan pribadinya? Ia rasa itu adalah sebuah ketidamungkinan yang hakiki.

Ia tidak tahu kalau selera direkturnya itu yang meledak-ledak seperti Haechan. Bukannya ia tidak senang dengan kabar bahagia itu. Tapi Johnny pikir tipe direkturnya itu yang kepribadiannya pendiam, tenang, elegan, cerdas dan kalian tahu kan yang dimaksud olehnya? Benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak. Padahal dari dulu wanita-wanita yang dekat dengan direkturnya itu terkenal akan sifat dan kepribadian mereka yang tenang.

Dan juga bentuk tubuh Haechan? Bukan. Tubuh Haechan tidak jelek, ia tidak berpikir begitu. Hanya saja biasanya wanita yang dekat dengan direktur itu seperti model atau artis-artis papan atas. Dengan tubuh yang gempal seperti itu, lalu tinggi badan yang berbeda jauh terlihat tidak masuk akal baginya.

Mungkin benar kata orang-orang. Cinta itu buta.

.

.

.

Haechan memandang alat pemutar musik portabel yang ada di tangannya. Senyumnya kembali merekah. Ia tersenyum lucu, entah kenapa jadi gemas sendiri ketika mulai mencoba alat pemutar musik itu.

"Bahkan sudah ada lagunya." Ia menjerit tertahan ketika mulai mengoperasikan benda pipih itu.

"Ketua tim! Anda selalu yang terbaik!" ia menahan suaranya agar tidak meninggi kesenangan. Entahlah, ia merasa barang ini adalah barang paling romantis di dunia ini. Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa ketua timnya itu memilih alat pemutar musik portabel sebagai hadiah pertunangannya. Di jaman yang serba canggih ini, ponsel sudah dilengkapi pemutar musik dan bahkan aplikasi pemutar musik juga mudah didapatkan dengan milyaran lagu yang bisa dipilih sesuai keinginan kita. Tapi pria itu memberikannya ini. Sesuatu yang seharusnya mungkin perlu dipikir ulang untuk dijadikan sebagai hadiah di jaman sekarang. Tidak ingin membuat dirinya pusing akan jawabannya, Haechan memilih masa bodoh saja. Toh pemberian seseorang kan harusnya diterima dengan suka cita.

Kepalanya mulai mengikuti irama lagu yang tenang. Haechan harus mengakui lagu yang dimasukkan pria itu tidak mengecewakan. Walaupun isinya lagu-lagu yang kebanyakan tidak ia ketahui. Tapi itu benar-benar bagus. Ia tidak suka musik menghentak, lebih suka model-model lagu tenang dan juga romantis tentunya. Dan berita baiknya itu semua ada disini. Entah darimana pria itu tahu selera musiknya. Mungkin sekedar menebak. Kalau begini kan dia semakin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh ke pesona Jeno Jung.

"Jadi kakak memutuskan untuk jatuh cinta dengan—"

Haechan melirik menuntut. _Maksudnya apa!_

"—Tuan M?"

Renjun bergeser, menghindari bantal yang melayang kearahnya karena ulah kakaknya.

"Pantatmu itu?! Tidak akan!"

Renjun mencibir. "Aku akan menjadi orang yang tertawa paling keras kalau itu sampai terjadi."

"Dalam anganmu itu." Kakaknya kembali sibuk memilih lagu-lagu.

"Kakak yakin? Kulihat-lihat kakak jadi sering tersenyum bodoh setelah pertunangan kemarin. Karena apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Baiklah. Itu bukan urusanku." Renjun menyerah, tidak ada habisnya berdebat dengan kakaknya. Padahal kakaknya itu jelas-jelas seperti orang yang tengah dirundung asmara. Kalau bukan dengan Mark Lee, lalu siapa?

"Kau dengan kekasihmu, bagaimana? Sudah putus?"

Renjun menekuk dahinya heran, kakaknya pasti ingin mengalihkan topik.

"Tidak biasanya kakak bertanya. Ada apa?"

"Ingin tahu saja. Mana tau matamu sudah terbuka lebar."

Renjun mendengus. "Kenapa kakak tidak suka dengan kekasihku? Hanya karena perbedaan umur? Sudah kubilang itu bukan masalah besar kak."

"Kalau begitu bawa dia kehadapanku! Akan kulihat bagaimana dirinya. Kalau dia dewasa, dia pasti sudah menemui ayah atau setidaknya berkenalan dengan kakak kekasihnya yang masih di bawah umur ini."

Sudah cukup. Kakaknya ini benar-benar suka sekali menyulut konfrontasi diantara mereka. "Sudah kubilang ia akan menemui ayah dan kakak ketika sudah pantas."

"Jadi kapan tepatnya waktu pantas yang ia maksud itu huh?"

"Segera. Kakak tunggu saja." Renjun menjawab cepat. Walaupun dalam dirinya terasa tertusuk karena pertanyaan kakaknya barusan. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menjawab pasti. Yang ia punya hanya rasa percaya dengan kekasihnya. Jika kekasihnya bilang begitu maka ia percaya kekasihnya itu akan mengusahakannya. Yang terpenting dalam hubungan adalah saling percaya kan?

"Bagus. Aku sudah tidak sabar." Cemooh Haechan, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan alat pemutar musiknya mengabaikan perubahan mimik muka adiknya.

.

.

.

"Apakah tanggal pernikahan sudah ditentukan kalau begitu?"

"Kalian tunggu saja undangannya."

Jeno meminum bir kalengnya sembari menatap layar tv yang tengah memperlihatkan Mark dan Haechan saling bergandengan tangan membelah kerumunanan awak media untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Benar.

Jeno tengah menonton tayangan ulang wawancara tadi malam. Bukannya ia sengaja menontonnya. Hanya saja sepertinya semua perusahaan siaran di negeri ini tengah terobsesi dengan pasangan baru itu. Bahkan bukan hanya disitu saja, kalau melihat sns ataupun media sosial lainnya di negeri itu kalian bisa melihat semua media dipenuhi berita-berita mereka. Mereka berdua adalah definisi dari apa itu yang namanya berita hangat. Tapi ia tentu tidak heran. Pewaris Jung terakhir yang lajang itu—Mark Jung akhirnya resmi mematahkan semua hati perempuan di negeri ini. Dan wanita yang sayangnya beruntung itu—Lee Haechan resmi menjadi bahan gosipan, gunjingan sekaligus pujian bagi semua wanita di negeri ini.

Ia mendengus pelan, birnya sudah habis.

Bohong kalau dulu ia tidak mendengar perkataan Haechan. Ia bahkan bisa dengan jelas membaca bibir tipis itu bergerak membentuk kata-kata.

" _Saya menyukai Anda, ketua tim."_

Memori itu kembali menyeruak dalam pikirannya.

Jeno bersandar ke sofa. Ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana kalau saat itu ia tidak berpura-pura tidak mendengar? Apakah yang akan terjadi?

Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau mereka sudah saling mengenal satu tahun lamanya dan anehnya memiliki hubungan yang terkesan mendadak dan tidak terdeteksi. Terlalu halus untuk diketahui. Sepupunya itu benar-benar misterius sejak kecil. Lihai sekali dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Dia bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis itu bisa berkata seperti itu dulu?

Mungkin apa yang sepupunya bilang benar. Haechan itu kekanakan. Mana ada seorang calon pengantin mengatakan suka pada pria lain sehari sebelum acara pertunangannya? Ia akan menganggapnya sebagai candaan belaka. Ia duga Haechan tengah tidak dalam kesadaran penuh, mungkin pengaruh obat atau alkohol atau semacamnya. Ia akan berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

Lucu sekali. Ia masih tidak habis pikir.

Pertama. Wanita itu bilang tidak mengenal Mark.

Kedua. Wanita itu bilang tidak suka Mark.

Ketiga. Wanita itu secara mendadak dipecat oleh Mark karena suatu kesalahan yang tidak disengaja dan melibatkan masalah pribadi.

Keempat. Dia merasa perlu untuk menariknya kembali untuk bekerja karena gadis itu anggota timnya.

Kelima. Gadis itu mendadak menghilang bagaikan ditelan bumi. Tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi.

Keenam. Gadis itu tiba-tiba muncul sebagai calon tunangan Mark.

Ketujuh. Gadis itu berkata menyukainya sehari sebelum pertunangannya yang ia duga dalam kesadaran yang tidak penuh.

Kedepalan. Dia pura-pura tidak mendengar dan bersikap seharusnya.

Kesembilan. Gadis itu bersikap layaknya dugaannya benar kalau gadis itu mengatakannya secara tidak sadar kemarin.

Kesepuluh. Sekarang ia tidak tahu pasti apa yang tengah ia rasakan sebenarnya.

Banyak sekali kelucuan yang ingin ia tertawakan dan ingin ia tanyakan. Namun dari semua poin itu, ada satu poin yang mengganggunya.

Poin kesepuluh.

Ia benar-benar membencinya. Sangat.

Itu mengganggu dan mengusiknya tanpa henti semakin kesini.

Asal kalian tahu saja. Hal yang paling Jeno Jung benci di dunia ini adalah—

—ketika dia tidak mampu mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan sendiri.

.

.

.

Ini upnya gak selama kemarin kan? /digampar/

Seriusan. Ini alurnya lambat sangadd lah. /inginku menangidd/

Aku harap kalian gak kecewa dengan chap ini karena momen markhyuck yang cuma secuil kue bolen :'3 gak berarti juga momennya. Masih berantem gak jelas. Maklumin ajah ya. Belon ada rasa ini mereka.

Tapi aku pelan pelan akan ngasih bumbu cinta kok diantara keduanya. Gak mungkin kan tetiba mereka saling sukak cuma perkara begituan?

Ada yang pengen ditanyain enggak? Atau mungkin saran? Mana tauk aku ada kelupaan atau yang kurang di fic ini. Soalnya terkadang saran kalian brilian banget sik. Biasanya langsung bilang "Oh iya bener jugak yak!"

Yaudin lah.

Selamat bertemu di chap selanjutnya.

Oke tim riweuh riweuh fic ini. Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak pada kalian semua yang selalu bisa ngasih mood nulis di sela waktu saya. Kalian terbaek /kasih lope lope/ **ai selai strawberry** /apa kabar skripshitnya?/, **tzn** , **lululala** , **hi commc** , **bibibibabibuba** /saya kezelek bacanya/, **jaeminteu** , **Guest** , **BaekXOrange** , **sunbaeris** , **anmeostfire** , **SupreMark**.

 _Have a good day everyone ^^ God bless you all!_


	12. Chapter 12

Dahi Haechan mengerut tidak suka. Ia masih tidak habis pikir kenapa ia perlu mempelajari buku sebanyak ini. Dilihat darimana saja, ia adalah seorang wanita dewasa dan ia juga merasa tahu betul bagaimana cara bersikap yang seharusnya menurutnya. Tapi tumpukan buku ini seperti tengah menertawainya keras-keras, terasa mempermalukannya secara gamblang. Melukai harga dirinya sebagai wanita dewasa katanya.

Di depan, paman Kim menjelaskan bagaimana kehidupan seorang wanita di keluarga Jung. Ia membuang muka sembari menguap. Ia jenuh dengan ini semua. Ia merasa kembali ke masa sekolahnya yang membosankan. Belajar itu membosankan. Dan sudah berapa kali pelajaran ini diberikan? Ia bukan lansia yang sehari diberikan petuah dan besoknya lupa. Astaga! Demi Tuhan!

"Semua wanita di keluarga Jung tidak boleh bekerja. Hanya para lelakilah yang boleh bekerja."

Haechan membelalak lucu. Ia tidak pernah mendengar ini, jadi tentu telinganya langsung bergerak naik. "Wah! _Daebak_!" Senyuman pun merekah begitu saja. Awan kelabu pada kepalanya terasa ditiup angin yang kencang dalam sekejap, memperlihatkan aura matahari yang menyengat saking bahagianya.

"Jadi ketika nona Haechan sudah resmi menikah dengan tuan muda Mark. Nona Haechan tidak bisa untuk bekerja lagi."

"Astaga. Tidak ada berita baik yang melebihi ini!"

Demi Tuhan! Haechan sangat bersyukur. Ini adalah balasan terbaik dari menikah dengan si sialan Jung itu. Setidaknya dia memang akan dijamin hidup dengan tenang, santai, serba kecukupan dan yah mungkin ia akan mempertimbangkan lagi untuk bersosialisasi lebih dalam dengan temperamen menyebalkan pria sinting itu.

"Tapi—kenapa?"

Tentu ia heran dengan pernyataan atau mungkin ia akan menyebutnya motto hidup keluarga Jung saja. Kenapa? Ia butuh alasan walaupun pernyataan itu terdengar menyenangkan sekali di telinganya, hingga menari-nari di kepalanya.

"Menurut keluarga Jung, wanita adalah manusia paling spesial. Tangan mereka tidak boleh merasakan beratnya mencari uang. Tangan mereka hanya untuk merawat keluarga. Karena sebenarnya merawat keluarga itulah tugas paling berat. Melahirkan dan membesarkan anak bukanlah hal yang mudah. Jadi para wanita Jung akan lebih baik jika tidak bekerja."

" _Whoah_!"

Haechan tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan tidak percayanya mendengar penjelasan paman Kim. Ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau wanita Jung itu hidup hanya untuk menghangatkan rumah dan lebih tepatnya adalah ranjang yang ia maksud.

"Ini kolot sekali—Tapi aku suka!"

Paman Kim bahkan sampai menekuk dahinya, begitu heran dengan pernyataan yang begitu jujur dari wanita muda yang ada di depannya.

"Konspirasi ini seharusnya juga digalakkan pada keluarga lain. _Whoah_...Tidak bisa dipercaya! Cara tradisional memang paling baik."

Pria tua itu juga sependapat. Hanya saja jika ia tidak memikirkan dengan sudut pandang lain, ia mungkin tidak berani mengatakan itu selantang mungkin seperti nona mudanya ini.

"Jadi kak Doyoung juga tidak bekerja ya?"

Paman Kim sebenarnya terkejut dan agak bingung dengan reaksi calon nona muda di keluarga ini. Tidak terduga dan terlalu jujur. Wanita muda ini mungkin belum paham benar konsekuensi apa yang akan diambil, tapi itu bagus, ia berharap nona mudanya ini tidak akan peduli juga. Sudah cukup wajah-wajah kesepian dan bosan yang sering keluarga ini sembunyikan di balik aturan yang mengikat mereka. Mereka butuh berlusin-lusin _endorphin_ dan _painkiller_ untuk meredakan kepenatan pola hidup mereka. Dan itu semua sepertinya sudah ada dalam calon nona mudanya ini. Lihat saja mata besarnya itu yang menatapnya penuh dengan kecerahan kebagaiaan yang tidak bisa ditutupi!

Pria tua itu tersenyum sembari mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu.

"Jadi apa pekerjaannya?"

Paman Kim terdiam sebentar. "Nona Doyoung seorang istri, tentu ia hanya merawat Hyoje dengan tuan Jaehyun."

Haechan menekuk bibirnya tidak percaya, hampir seperti mencemooh, tidak segan walaupun paman Kim jelas terlampau lebih tua ketimbang dirinya, ia merasa mereka sudah dekat satu sama lain jadia ia pikir ia bisa memperlihatkan semua ekspresinya tanpa ia tahan sama sekali. "Tidak mungkin hanya itu. Kak Doyoung jarang berada di rumah."

Paman Kim tidak tahu apakah setelah ia menjawab pertanyaan nonanya itu, pemikirannya akan berubah. Jadi pria tua itu mengambil nafas sebentar, menyiapkan diri.

"Menghadiri perkumpulan dengan istri-istri relasi perusahaan. Bermain golf. Menghadiri acara lelang dan acara amal. Berkebun. Melakukan perawatan tubuh bersama. Membuka perusahaan cabang. Dan yang paling sering adalah menggantikan atau menemani para suami ketika tidak dapat menghadiri suatu acara. Selebihnya dirumah, merawat anak mereka atau berlibur bersama."

Dahi Haechan kembali merengut tidak suka. Membuat pria tua itu tidak dapat menahan penyesalannya karena sudah mengatakan jawaban sejujurnya. Ini mengingatkannya akan nonanya yang lain, Jung Doyoung, istri dari anak sulung keluarga Jung itu bahkan sampai menunda lamaran mereka karena terlalu terkejut karena harus melepaskan gelar doktornya begitu saja. Semuanya memang tidak mudah disini.

"Repot sekali. Kupikir aku hanya bertugas untuk melahirkan anak saja."

Dan paman Kim merasa kepalanya terbentur keras akan lontaran kalimat singkat yang nonanya berikan.

 _Keluarga Jung, bersiaplah. Anggota baru kalian akan membawa banyak kotak pandora yang tiada habisnya._

.

.

.

"Jadi?"

Lucas berdiri menunggu sahutan balasan dari sahabatnya yang masih terlihat sibuk di balik meja kerjanya, lantas mendekat di kursi tamu yang ada di depan meja kerja sahabatnya.

"Sungguh, Mark! Kalian sudah bertunangan!" Lucas tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya sedari kemarin. "Jadi bagaimana dengan Winwin _noona_?"

Mata Mark merapat kesal sembari menghentikan kegiatannya pada laporan tahunan laba perusahaan. "Demi Tuhan, Lucas! Sumpal saja mulutmu itu. Jangan ganggu aku."

Lucas mendecak. "Aku tidak akan begini kalau kau mau bicara padaku. Karena kau tahu? Aku pikir aku melihat Winwin _noona_ kemarin saat pertunanganmu."

Dan Mark tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut mendengar penuturan Lucas. "Kau yakin?" matanya hampir membesar jika ia tidak bisa menahannya lebih keras lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan iya. Karena aku hanya melihat sekilas saja. Aku berusaha mengejarnya, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Jadi aku memastikan ini padamu, tapi sepertinya kau sendiri malah lebih terkejut ketimbang diriku."

Mark mencoba acuh, kembali pada laporannya setelah mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya. Kalau begitu tidak ada gunanya lagi kalau ia berusaha menggali lebih dalam. Sudah jelas jawabannya, akan sia-sia saja.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa kalian harus berpisah? Menikah terlihat mudah untuk kalian. Melepas pekerjaannya harusnya jadi hal yang mudah—" Dan laporan yang tertutup keras menyela pendapat Lucas.

"Kalau kau terus mengatakan omong kosong, lebih baik kau keluar. Kembali ke ruanganmu dan kerjakanlah apa yang harus kau kerjakan, karena aku yakin ada pekerjaan yang lebih penting ketimbang hanya membicarakan omong kosong begini. Aku bisa saja tidak segan untuk menurunkan jabatanmu, Lucas."

Lucas kembali berdecak. "Asal kau tahu, pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Dan sekarang sudah jam istirahat tuan muda Jung yang terhormat." Sahabatnya itu menununjukkan jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Membuar Mark mau tak mau ikut mengarahkan atensinya pada benda kecil mahal itu.

Benar saja, jam sudah menunjukkan jam istirahat perusahaan. Dia memang sering lupa waktu kalau sudah berkutat dengan pekerjaan, namun tetap saja pekerjaannya terasa tiada habisnya, selalu menumpuk di mejanya. "Kalau begitu jangan ganggu aku."

Lucas tertawa, sahabatnya itu memang keras kepala. "Lebih baik kita keluar sekarang. Karena sebenarnya tujuanku kesini bukan untuk berdebat melainkan untuk mengajakmu makan siang bersama."

.

.

.

Jaemin membanting sumpit makannya ketika pada akhirnya orang yang membuatnya uring-uringan akhir-akhir ini muncul di pintu masuk kafetaria dekat perusahaan. Orang itu akhirnya berani menampakkan batang hidungnya!

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Tergesa-gesa Haechan menghampiri mereka setelah memastikan para pengawalnya tidak ikut masuk ke dalam kafetaria yang kini jadi atensi dadakan oleh orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Yaaakkk! Aku marah sekali padamu ya!" Jaemin tanpa basa-basi berdiri menghardik Haechan, meledak-ledak, mengeluarkan semua uring-uringannya. "Sejak kapan kau pacaran dengan direktur?! Kenapa kami tidak tahu menahu? Kau ingin menyembunyikannya sampai mati? Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu pada kami? Kau pikir kami ini siapa? Orang asing? Selama ini jadi kita orang asing—" Dan Johnny harus turun tangan untuk menmbuat Jaemin agar kembali duduk dengan tenang dan menasehatinya agar membicarakannya dengan kepala dingin dalam situasi ini. Karena sekarang perhatian semua orang menuju ke arah mereka tanpa terkecuali.

"Haechan, duduklah."

Jaemin melirik sinis dari seberang meja, membuat Haechan kembali tidak enak dan menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali sembari duduk di depan kedua sahabatnya.

"Lee Haechan. Kami perlu penjelasan." Jaemin berkata telak setelah pantat Haechan menyentuh kursi, membuat Johnny harus memejamkan matanya sebal dengan emosi Jaemin yang berlebihan.

"Yak. Biarkan Haechan memesan makanannya terlebih dahulu, Jaemin." Nasehatnya.

"Tak perlu. Aku masih kenyang." Tolak Haechan.

"Dia kan sekarang jadi menantu orang paling kaya di negara kita. Jadi makanan seperti ini sudah bukan lagi seleranya."

"Yak!" Haechan yang memang emosinya mudah sekali untuk disulut tentu langsung berkobar ketika mendapat percikan yang makin lama makin panas dari Jaemin. "Maaf kalau aku tidak memberitahu kalian tentang ini. Tapi aku punya alasan!"

"Katakan! Karena aku pikir ini adalah pertimbangan terakhir apakah kita harus melanjutkan hubungan pertemanan ini atau tidak!"

"Astaga! Kalian ini benar-benar bom waktu paling cepat yang pernah aku temui—"

"Kau—Diam saja!"

Johnny mau tidak mau mendesah frustasi keras-keras. Lihat saja jawaban mereka yang hampir bersamaan? Mereka memang hampir mirip satu sama lain. Sekarang ia semakin yakin kalau mereka berdua memang sepasang putri yang dipisahkan.

"Aku akan mengatakannya, tapi berjanjilah kalian tidak akan membeberkan ini semua!" dengan hati-hati Haechan mengatakan itu pada kedua sahabatnya, kemudian saling mendekatkan kepala satu sama lain, memastikan hanya mereka berdua yang akan mengetahui hal yang bersifat rahasia ini.

"Kami dijodohkan."

Dan belum sedetik kalimat itu dilontarkan oleh Haechan, Johnny tidak bisa menahan pekikan keterkejutannya yang terasa melengking di telinga orang-orang ketimbang pekikan pelan milik Jaemin yang seharusnya malah umumnya yang akan bereaksi seperti Johnny.

Tentu Haechan dan Jaemin langsung memberikan lirikan tajam nan menusuk pada pria itu, membuatnya terkekeh pelan karena sadar akan kesalahannya. Kemudian mereka bertiga kembali mendekat.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Jaemin menuntut ingin tahu.

"Entahlah. Kakek kami ternyata saling bersahabat dan memberikan wasiat ini pada kami."

" _Whoah!_ "

"Kau orang paling beruntung, Haechan."

Dan Haechan langsung berdecak mencemooh. "Kau akan menyesal karena pernah mengatakan itu. Kau tahu sendiri direktur sinting itu kan?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk. Dari sekian direktur, memang direktur Mark lah yang menurut mereka seperti singa betina yang melindungi anaknya jika bersangkutan dengan pekerjaan.

"Lalu cerita itu? Saat wawancara?"

Haechan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sembari memasang wajah mencemooh yang konyol. "Kami mengada-ada. Jangan percayai dia. Dia pengarang naskah terbaik yang pernah kuketahui."

"Naskah?!— _Whoah_! _Daebak_!" Mereka berdua tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut dengan ini semua. Memang dari awal semuanya sudah sangat ganjal. Tidak mungkin juga mereka berdua bersatu dengan alasan cinta. Mungkin bisa, tapi tidak secepat itu dan semudah itu melihat kepribadian mereka yang bertolak belakang dan masalah-masalah yang sering membuat konflik diantara mereka berdua. Kalau menurut pandangan Johnny, Haechan dan direktur Mark itu seperti Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara. Jadi kalau memang mereka berjodoh, ya harus menunggu waktu yang amat lama seperti kedua negara itu yang baru berdamai setelah 68 tahun lamanya.

"Jadi kalian saling menerima perjodohan ini?"

"—Tidak tentunya!" dengan secepat kilat Haechan langsung menjawab. "Mau tidak mau kami harus menerima." Haechan mendekatkan kepalanya lagi ke tengah meja, memelankan suaranya. "Asal kalian tahu, keluarga Jung itu kolot sekali."

Dahi Jaemin menekuk. "Benarkah?"

Haechan mengangguk sembari menyambar minuman milik Johnny yang membuat empunya melirik sebal. "Lebih banyak ketimbang aturan perusahaan. Aku pikir aku bisa mati konyol disana." Dan ia menyudahi perkataannya dengan mendorong minuman Johnny kembali ke asalnya.

"Tapi tenang saja. Aku pikir aku bisa menanganinya."

"Kau yakin?" Johnny mengambil tisu dan membersihkan sedotan yang Haechan pakai tadi, membuat wanita itu mendengus melihatnya.

"Wanita Jung tidak boleh bekerja. Mereka hanya memanaskan ranjang, punya anak dan kemudian menghadiri acara-acara merepotkan untuk perusahaan."

"Sialan! Hanya itu?!" Jaemin mengerut tidak suka. Itu terdengar mudah sekali. Di jaman kapitalis seperti ini, orang yang tidak punya materi seperti mereka harus kerja banting tulang untuk mencukupi kehidupan mereka setiap harinya. Waktu cuti saja akan mereka pertimbangkan berulang kali untuk mengambilnya. Jadi tentu penjelasan dari Haechan terasa begitu menggiurkan baginya.

"Ah pantas saja, semua wanita Jung tidak pernah terlihat punya pekerjaan tetap." Komentar Johnny menimpali. Yang Johnny tahu mereka semua memang berpendidikan tinggi, tapi jarang terlihat berada dalam bidangnya masing-masing. Mereka memang sering sekali menghiasi berita-berita di media, entah cetak atau elektronik, tapi jarang sekali membicarakan pekerjaan mereka. Kebanyakan mereka akan membicarakan suami mereka, keluarga atau malahan perusahaan yang akan dirintis. Jarang sekali membicarakan topik pribadi.

"Kalau begini sih aku harus segera bergegas untuk mendapatkan ketua tim!"

Dan hanya decakan sebal kedua sahabatnya yang Jaemin dapati.

.

.

.

Awalnya Mark memang menolak ajakan makan siang Lucas. Tapi berkat usaha keras mulut Lucas yang tak pernah berhenti merecokinya, membuatnya mau tak mau pun akhirnya menyerah dan pasrah ketika Lucas mengajaknya makan di kafetaria luar perusahaan. Sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan dengan makan di kafetaria, hanya saja dia lebih sering makan di restoran ketimbang kafe-kafe yang banyak digandrungi oleh para remaja, biasanya terlalu berisik karena jarang yang menyediakan ruangan pribadi. Ia lebih suka makan dengan ketenangan. Namun lagi-lagi ini ajakan Lucas. Jadi mau dia menolak keras-keras, sahabatnya ini tetap tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Wah! Biasanya tidak seramai ini?"

Fokus Mark akhirnya beralih ke kafetaria yang akan mereka singgahi. Dan dahinya menekuk heran ketika melihat beberapa pengawal keluarganya berjaga di luar kafe. Anggota keluarga mana yang tengah berkunjung kemari? Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Oh?! Bukannya mereka pengawal keluargamu, Mark?" Lucas akhirnya pun juga sadar akan keberadaan mereka. "Bagaimana? Kita pindah saja? Aku ada satu kafetaria lagi yang sesuai dengan seleramu."

Mark menggeleng, menolak tawaran Lucas yang biasanya akan disetujuinya tanpa membuang waktu lama. Ramai, pengawal, keluarganya, itu bukan hal yang ia suka walaupun itu hal yang biasa bagi kehidupannya. Hanya saja sedari tadi kepalanya terus menebak-nebak, sepertinya yang ada di dalam adalah—

"Oh?! Tuan muda Mark." Kedua pengawal langsung membungkuk hormat ketika mengetahui tuan muda mereka berada di hadapan mereka sekarang.

"Siapa?" tanya Mark sembari melirik ke dalam kafe sebentar. Mark tahu pasti mereka paham benar apa yang ia maksud.

"Nona Haechan bertemu dengan teman-temannya, tuan."

Lucas menyikut Mark sembari tersenyum menggoda. "Ayo temui calon istrimu." Dan Mark menemukan perkataan Lucas terasa begitu menyebalkan di telinganya. Seperti biasa, kawannya itu tanpa menunggu persetujuannya sudah masuk ke dalam hingga ia mau tak mau pun juga ikut masuk walaupun kini rasa laparnya menguap begitu saja, menyesal tidak menyetujui tawaran Lucas sebelumnya. Walaupun sebenarnya dari awal ia sudah menebak kalau yang ada di dalam adalah Haechan. Karena tidak ada anggota keluarga inti Jung yang akan tertarik datang kemari.

Mark sudah paham betul bagaimana bentuk tubuh Haechan walaupun hanya satu bulan mengenal wanita itu. Jadi walau Haechan kini membelekangi dirinya dan hanya menunjukkan punggungnya saja tapi Mark yakin kalau orang yang sedang ia tuju sekarang adalah calon istrinya.

Johnny yang pertama kali melihat direkturnya itu langsung membelalak, matanya terasa seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya detik itu juga. Tangannya ribut di meja, sampai-sampai mengacaukan meja makan, menarik atensi sahabat-sahabatnya sembari mengarahkan mereka untuk melihat apa yang ia lihat. Tentu mereka yang tengah bercanda langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke orang yang ditunjuk olehnya.

Rahang Jaemin jatuh, tangannya mencoba menutupinya tapi ia tidak bisa untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya melihat direkturnya sudah berada di depan mereka bersama dengan manajer produksi. Berdiri tegak berdua dan terlihat begitu keren di matanya. "D-direktur, m-manajer?" dan Jaemin mendapati dirinya gugup sekali di hadapan kedua atasannya yang tampan.

Berbeda dengan kawan-kawannya, Haechan langsung mengerut tidak suka ketika mendapati Mark sudah berada dihadapannya. Bibirnya maju dan matanya menatap mereka, khuhusnya Mark dengan tatapan 'Kenapa pula kau disini, sialan?!'. Dan Mark tidak ambil pusing melihatnya, mengacuhkannya seperti biasa sedangkan Lucas mati-matian menahan tawanya. Sekarang ia tahu bagaimana watak calon istri sahabatnya ini. Saat di pernikahan, ia tidak begitu memperhatikan wanita ini. Mereka mungkin akan jadi teman baik sehabis ini.

"Kau disini?"

Haechan menunjuk dirinya dengan kesal. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya." Tekannya.

"Aku pikir jam belajarmu belum selesai."

"Paman Kim memberikanku dispensasi. Dia kan sangat baik padaku, tidak seperti tuannya." Haechan tidak akan melewatkan waktu untuk tidak menyindir pria sinting ini. Setiap waktu bahkan belum cukup menurutnya.

Mark mendesah acuh. Selalu begitu. Seharusnya mereka mengumbar keromantisan, atau paling tidak memperlihatkan pada semua orang bahwa mereka akur. Tapi wanita ini tidak pernah mengerti dengan keadaan. Menyulut apapun yang bisa disulut. "Kau sudah makan?" Jadi pertanyaan itu yang bisa ia berikan untuk melunakkan, mencoba mengambil alih permainan peran kali ini.

Rahang Haechan jatuh. Mendadak pria ini begitu lembut padanya. _Mau apalagi?_ Pikirnya heran.

"Kau bisa melihatnya." Haechan masih tidak paham petunjuk dari Mark.

Jaemin yang paham, langsung berseru menengahi mereka. "Oh direktur! Jika Anda tidak keberatan, Anda dan manajer bisa duduk bersama kami. Anda berdua pasti sudah lapar. Lagipula kami sudah selesai, kami bisa pergi sekarang."

"Tidak perlu. Temani kami juga. Aku akan senang bisa mengenal teman Haechan."

Haechan melirik tidak percaya, merasa telah dikhianati oleh Jaemin. Dan parahnya Johnny malah ikut-ikutan memberikan tempat duduk untuk mereka berdua dan sengaja sekali memberikan Mark tempat duduk yang ada di sampingnya. Astaga! Tidak ada yang pernah berada di pihaknya, sialan!

Johnny mendadak bermurah hati memanggilkan pelayan untuk atasannya, dan Jaemin mendadak menjadi pembersih meja, mencoba mengosongkan meja mereka atau setidaknya agar terlihat luas, tidak berantakan. Membuat Haechan memutar mata malas.

Setelah memesan beberapa makanan. Lucas membuka percakapan. Pria itu memang paling hebat jika menyangkut kegiatan percakapan dengan orang asing seperti ini, maksudnya tidak saling mengenal dan harus berada dalam lingkaran percakapan. Pria itu tahu betul bagaimana menghidupkan suasana agar mereka semua tidak canggung. Jadi saat pesanan mereka datang, mereka sedikit terkejut karena merasa pesanan mereka datang begitu cepat.

Haechan kembali mengerutkan dahinya melihat makanan yang terlampau banyak untuk dua orang saja. "Kalian makan sebanyak ini?" Haechan terheran-heran tentunya.

Lucas tertawa menanggapinya.

"Untuk kita semua." Mark yang menjawab.

Kerutan dahinya berubah menjadi tidak suka. "Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau kita sudah makan." Mark menaikkan alisnya. "Jadi kau hanya ingin melihat aku dan Lucas makan?"

"Ya tidak begitu juga." Haechan jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Kalau begitu makan saja." Mark kembali fokus untuk memotong _steak_ nya. "—Kalian juga tidak perlu sungkan. Aku tidak akan memotong gaji kalian." Kata Mark setelah melihat kedua teman Haechan masih berdiam diri, bimbang apakah mereka harus ikut makan atau tidak. Jadi tentu setelah Mark berkata begitu, mereka akhirnya menyentuh makanan yang ada di depan mereka mengesampingkan perut mereka yang sebenarnya sudah kenyang. Semua perkataan Mark Jung adalah perintah.

Haechan cemberut, walau ia lapar, ia juga tidak akan menyentuhnya. Harga dirinya terasa digores panjang, lebih tepatnya ia malu dan tidak terima karena sudah kalah berdebat dengan Mark. Jadi ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, berniat bermain dengan ponselnya ketimbang menyentuh _steak_ yang ada di piring. Namun belum sempat ia memainkannya, Mark sudah mengambilnya, meletakkannya di tempat yang jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Perhatikan sikapmu, tuan putri."

Lucas menahan tawanya yang akan meledak, merasa konyol akan roman picisan yang dibuat oleh sahabatnya. Johnny hanya tersenyum, bingung harus bagaimana menanggapinya. Sedangkan Jaemin mati-matian untuk tidak memekik keras karena merasa hatinya meleleh akan secuil adegan ini, mengingatkannya dengan drama-drama atau penggalan romansa dalam novel-novel remaja kesukaannya.

Haechan membuang nafas keras-keras, mengajukan perlawanan dalam sikap diamnya. Kalau bukan karena ini di tempat umum, ia pasti sudah akan menggeplak kepala itu! Beraninya mengambil ponselnya!

"Kau tahu aturannya kan?" Haechan tahu betul apa yang dimaksud Mark adalah aturan bagaimana berada di meja makan.

"—Tapi kita kan sedang bersama teman-teman kita?!" Apa dengan teman sendiri juga harus bersikap seformal itu?

Mark menatapnya tidak mengerti, heran sekali. "Kau bersamaku, Lee Haechan." Pria itu menekankan setiap katanya. Kembali membuat roman picisan secara tidak sadar. Jaemin bahkan sampai memejamkan matanya, tidak tahan dengan dirinya yang kembali meleleh karena perkataan direkturnya. Padahal bukan dia pemeran utamanya.

Bahkan Lucas juga sudah tidak tahan lagi. Tertawa puas sebelum berkata, "Kalian itu—ah bagaimana mengatakannya? Lucu tapi serasi. Pantas saja semua warga Korea menunjuk kalian sebagai panutan dalam menjalin hubungan."

Haechan sampai melongo. _Tunggu?! Benarkah?_ Pertanyaan itu terasa memenuhi kepalanya.

.

.

.

Bahkan sampai mereka akhirnya berpisah karena waktu istirahat sudah selesai. Haechan tak bisa untuk tidak penasaran dengan penyataan Lucas. Mereka semua tentu kembali bekerja dan Haechan tidak ada alasan untuk berdiam diri lebih lama lagi disana. Jadi ketika dirinya sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencoba mencari kebenaran akan pernyataan Lucas yang bersarang di pikirannya.

Jadi ia mengetikkan 'Haechan Lee dan Mark Jung' dalam situs pencarian.

Belum sampai satu detik, ribuan hasil ia dapatkan. Rahangnya jatuh begitu saja. Lucas mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Setelah ia masuk ke dalam sebuah forum yang membahas tentang dirinya dan Mark, ia baru percaya. Banyak yang berkomentar dalam forum itu dan bahkan sampai ia membuka forum itu masih ada yang berkomentar, padahal acara pertunangannya sudah dua minggu berlalu lamanya.

 _[Kalian melihat wawancara semalam? Mereka pasangan yang begitu lucu. Terlihat suka bertengkar namun saling menyayangi. Kkkkkk~]_

"Hah!? Astaga! Saling menyayangi?!"

Ia bahkan sampai tertawa keras membacanya, dalam hati tentunya karena kedua pengawalnya pasti akan merasa aneh padanya jika ia melakukan itu tiba-tiba. _Bagaimana bisa kalian menyimpulkan seperti itu? Aku anjurkan kalian periksa mata saja._

 _[Tinggi badan mereka membuatku gemas!]_

 _[Aku sampai tertawa keras bersama ibuku ketika Haechan bilang kalau dia memutuskan menikah dengan Mark karena kasihan. Haechan pasti begitu mencintainya. Tidak mungkin itu alasannya, dia mencoba menutupi perasaannya.]_

 _[Ayahku bilang, Haechan begitu beruntung karena menurutnya Mark adalah tipe lelaki yang tanggap dan bertanggungjawab setelah melihat wawancara mereka.]_

 _[Mark pasti benar-benar mencintai Haechan. Kalian melihat bagaimana ia memandang Haechan?! Rasanya aku bisa mati karena disiram dengan banyak cinta oleh Mark!]_

 _[Aku sering bertengkar dengan kekasihku karena masalah kecil. Tapi setelah melihat mereka, kami pikir itu bukan lagi masalah besar. Itulah yang membuat kami bisa bertahan sampai saat ini.]_

 _[Mereka lucu sekali. Aku jadi gemas!]_

 _[Mark sepertinya benar-benar bersabar dengan Haechan. Itulah kekuatan cinta. Kkkkk~]_

Dan masih banyak lagi komentar yang lain. Tapi ia tidak bisa membaca semuanya. Jadi ia hanya membacanya secara acak, melompat-lompat semaunya. Sebuah komentar yang baru masuk menarik perhatiannya.

 _[Bagaimana bisa Mark yang begitu tampan suka dengan wanita jelek seperti itu?! Dilihat darimana saja dia tidak pantas bersanding dengan Mark kami!]_

"Mark kami?!" _Yak! Mark itu milik orang tuanya!_

Haechan bersungut-sungut. _Sini biar kulihat fotomu! Akan kulihat apakah kau juga pantas bersanding dengan Mark atau tidak!_

Bibir Haechan bergerak lucu karena menahan tawa ketika mendapati kalau wanita itu ternyata tidak lebih baik daripada dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak yakin apakah Mark mau meliriknya. Jadi ia segara menutup ponselnya dengan kekehan puas. "Kalau aku sih mungkin akan menutup wajahku dengan kotoran jika berbicara seperti itu."

Ia membuang mata ke jendela sebentar, menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak. Dan pandangannya malah tidak sengaja menangkap seseorang yang familiar disana. Membuat tawanya yang ingin keluar seketika menghilang begitu saja.

" _Whoah!—_ Berhenti disini!"

"Tolong. Berhenti disini sebentar."

"Ada apa nona?"

Otaknya berputar cepat. "A-aku ingin buang air kecil. Aku sudah menahannya sedari tadi. Bisa berhenti sebentar? Aku ingin cari toilet."

Jadi ketika mobil perlahan menepi dan kemudian berhenti, Haechan segera keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. "Kalian disini saja. Aku janji tidak akan lama. Aku akan kembali dengan selamat." Itu adalah kalimat terakhir sebelum nona muda mereka hilang dalam keramaian. Jadi mereka tentu mau tak mau percaya-percaya saja. Menjadi bawahan yang patuh bagi calon nona mereka.

Haechan berlari kecil, tidak ingin begitu mencolok di jalanan trotoar pejalan kaki ini. Berusaha untuk tidak kehilangan jejak dan dapat mengejarnya sebelum kedua pengawalnya sadar kalau toilet bukanlah tujuan sebenarnya.

"Permisi!"

Dan dia berhasil menyentuh bahu wanita yang ia kejar walau tinggi badan mereka sedikit berbeda jauh.

"Ya?" wanita itu menatapnya heran.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar."

"Maaf?"

Ah! Benar! Tentu wanita itu terheran-heran mengapa orang asing sepertinya tiba-tiba memanggilnya dan ingin bicara sebentar dengannya. Memang sangat aneh kan? Tapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing terlebih dahulu. Ia hanya punya waktu yang sedikit. Jika terlalu banyak berbasa-basi, kemungkinan ia malah tidak bisa merealisasikan rencananya kali ini.

"Aku tidak punya waktu yang banyak. Bisa kita bicara di tempat yang lebih sepi?" Dan wanita itu menyetujuinya setelah sekian waktu berpikir. Haechan menuntunnya ke sebuah gang kecil di sela-sela bangunan tinggi yang tidak begitu jauh dari posisi mereka. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko tentang rencananya ini.

"Maaf kalau kau tidak nyaman—" Haechan mengulurkan tangan. "Aku Haechan."

Wanita itu melihat uluran tangannya, mungkin menimang-nimang, jadi Haechan hanya tersenyum mengerti sembari menarik kembali tangannya. Ia juga pasti melakukan hal yang sama jika tiba-tiba ditarik oleh orang asing untuk berbicara empat mata di tempat yang sepi begini.

"Aku tahu ini memang terkesan mencurigakan. Tapi aku tahu kau—" Haechan berhenti sebentar, meyakinkan dirinya agar mampu mengatakan apa yang akan ia pikirkan. "Ini mengenai Mark."

Dahi wanita itu sedikit mengerut sembari menatapnya ingin tahu dengan raut yang tenang dan elegan.

"Aku—" air ludahnya terasa menyangkut di tenggorokannya, "a-aku tunangan Mark."

"Ya. Aku tahu."

Kini malah Haechan sendiri yang dibuat terkejut oleh respon yang diberikan wanita ini, begitu tenang dan biasa saja. "—Kau tahu?" tanyanya heran bukan main.

"Ya."

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Haechan tersadar. Bukan waktunya ia menduga-duga seperti ini. "Sebentar lagi kami akan menikah—Kau? Apa kau yakin kalau kau bisa merelakan Mark menikah denganku?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari wanita itu. Haechan kembali bersuara, "Masih ada seminggu lagi, kau bisa merebutnya kembali. Batalkan pernikahan kami." Haechan benar-benar serius tentang ini.

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. Haechan menanti jawaban dan wanita itu berpikir sebentar.

"Untuk apa?"

Haechan merasa kepalanya mendadak kosong. Ia tidak bisa menjalankan otaknya. Haechan pikir mereka berdua saling mencintai. Harusnya wanita ini tidak memperlihatkan sikap seperti ini?

"K-kalian berdua saling mencintai."

"Ya."

Dan lagi lagi jawaban wanita itu semakin membuat pikirannya tertiup hebat hingga ia tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

"Kau benar tidak ingin merebutnya dariku? Aku baik-baik saja kalau kau melakukan itu."

Dan wanita itu hanya tersenyum singkat. Terlihat tidak tertarik akan tawarannya. Haechan meradang tentunya. Bukan respon seperti ini yang ia inginkan. Bagaimana bisa dua orang yang saling mencintai bisa langsung menerima keadaan mereka masing-masing yang dipisahkan oleh perjodohan?! Mereka yakin baik-baik saja?!

"Aku pikir waktumu hanya sebentar. Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Wanita itu meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah mengatakannya, semakin membuatnya geram sendiri. Jadi tentu dia tidak akan tinggal diam.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesal."

Wanita itu menghentikan langkah untuk mendengarkannya, walaupun tidak berbalik untuk sekedar melihatnya.

"Karena ketika aku sudah memiliki sesuatu di tanganku—" raut wajah Haechan mengeras.

"—Aku tidak akan semudah itu melepaskannya."

.

.

.

Aduh :V Udah berapa lama saya dekem? Dua minggu atau tiga minggu sik? Maklumin ajah ya. Soalnya ngejar sidang proposal.

BTW! AKHIRNYA SAYA ACC GAEEEESSSSS! /sujud syukur/

Jadi kayaknya habis ini bakalan update lama lagi /digeplak/

Pemberkasan, persiapan sidang proposal, dll. Jadi aku harap kalian manjangi usus lagi /ditabok/

Terima kasih bagi semua yang bela-belain ninggalin jejak buat nagih ff ini :" itu penyemangat banget. Makasih banyak buat kalian moodbooster tanpa tanda jasa aku T.T **BaekXOrange, ai selai strawberry, SupreMark, jaeminteu, Fawkaihoon, guanjack, anmeostfire, hi commc, Guest, bldzk, Guest.**

Sesuai janji aku kepada manusia satu ini at brillantefullsun. Duh nama pena lu disini apaan sik? Gue lupa xD /dislepet/

HARI INI AKU BAKAL DOUBLE UPDATE KARENA PROPOSAL SAYA SUDAH ACC! /tebar konfetti/

Aku harap kalian tetap berkenan meninggalkan jejak ya. Aku update lagi nanti malam. Berhubung kalo minggu begini ngabisin waktu seringnya ama keluarga.

 _Happy weekend everyone!_


	13. Chapter 13

Mark mendengus pasrah di pojok ruangan sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Haechan kembali berulah padahal pernikahan mereka tinggal menghitung menit, setengah jam lebih tepatnya.

Wanita itu mematahkan sepatu yang sudah dirancang khusus oleh perancang sepatu paling terkenal seantero Korea hanya karena melompat-lompat untuk mengambil ponsel yang diletakkan Mark di atas almari!

Bagaimana bisa?! Ia bertanya-tanya keheranan. Siapa wanita yang akan melompat-lompat dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang bertengger manis di kaki mereka?!

Ia tahu kalau Haechan adalah wanita super aneh dan ceroboh akut. Tapi ia tidak tahu sampai separah ini. Memang tidak bisa ya wanita itu menarik kursi atau apalah untuk memudahkannya mengambilnya? Lagipula ia meletakkan ponsel wanita itu di atas almari bukan tanpa alasan. Wanita itu tidak henti-hentinya memainkan ponselnya dari mereka berangkat sampai mereka tiba di gereja. Ia membencinya. Wanita itu harus tahu bagaimana bersikap seperti yang ia inginkan, karena sebentar lagi dirinya adalah suaminya.

Semua yang bertanggung jawab atas gaya busana mereka pun dibuat panik dan pusing tujuh keliling. Mereka harus rela pontang-panting membawa semua koleksi sepatu mereka yang dirasa cocok dengan Haechan dari toko yang letaknya cukup jauh dari gereja. Beradu dengan terbatasnya waktu, mereka berani menginjak pedal melebihi kecepatan biasa. Demi tuan putri baru mereka yang bahkan belum resmi berita besarnya!

Sebenarnya ruangan Mark dan Haechan dipisah. Kalian tentu tahu kalau pasangan yang akan menikah tidak boleh bertemu terlebih dahulu sebelum pernikahan dimulai kan? Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Haechan menggemparkan mereka tentunya walaupun penata rias sudah berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikannya.

Akhirnya setelah seperempat jam menunggu, mereka kembali dengan satu tas besar yang penuh dengan sepatu hak tinggi khusus untuk gaun pernikahan. Haechan bertepuk tangan penuh haru, menghargai usaha mereka untuk kembali dengan tenggang waktu yang begitu tipis. Dan Mark tentu hanya bisa kembali mendesah tidak habis pikir. Jadi setelah dirasa Mark keadaan sudah bisa ditangani, ia lantas keluar dari ruangan Haechan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Kembali bersiap, memposisikan dirinya di dalam gereja—menunggu kedatangan Haechan tentunya, si mempelai wanitanya.

Sembari menunggu, Mark berbicara dengan pendeta mengenai bagaimana jalannya pernikahan, apa saja yang perlu dikatakan dan dilakukan, karena ia tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan di momen penting seperti ini. Ia memang tidak menikah berasaskan cinta, tapi setidaknya semua harus berjalan sebagaimana mestinya dan tentu harus sempurna. Karena keluarga Jung menyukai kesempurnaan, termasuk dirinya.

Tamu-tamu mulai berdatangan. Tentu bukan tamu sembarangan. Hanya orang-orang penting yang diundang dalam pernikahannya. Pejabat pemerintahan, relasi bisnis, pejabat-pejabat perusahaan, dan selebihnya adalah keluarga Jung dari berbagai negara beserta kawan-kawan dekatnya.

Tidak ada awak media, yang ada hanyalah tim perekaman profesional yang sudah disewa oleh keluarga Jung. Awak media memang tidak diperbolehkan untuk meliput. Mereka hanya diundang saat pesta pernikahan nanti malam yang akan diselenggarakan di salah satu hotel ternama di Korea yang tentunya milik perusahaan Jung sendiri. Acara sakral seperti ini tidak boleh untuk konsumsi umum. Cukup untuk keluarga, teman dan relasi-relasi yang mempunyai dampak penting bagi perusahaanlah yang diperbolehkan.

Ketika ruangan itu mendadak berubah menjadi sunyi. Mark tahu, Haechan akan segera datang. Jadi mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang menganggu dirinya, Mark berdiri tegap menantinya.

Ini akan berjalan sangat mudah jika sesuai praduganya.

.

.

.

Haechan merasa begitu mual menatap pintu besar gereja. Perutnya terasa melilit aneh, atau mungkin terasa menggelitik? Ia tidak bisa menjabarkan dengan benar apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Sarung tangan pengantin yang melekat manis di tangannya terasa basah karena peluh yang keluar begitu saja di titik-titik tertentu tubuhnya, termasuk telapak tangannya. Tenggorokannya terasa semakin kering padahal sebelum berjalan kemari ia sudah menenggak habis sebotol air yang kakaknya berikan. Rasanya kakinya ingin berlari kencang menjauhi gereja tanpa alasan yang benar.

Tuan Lee tahu betul putrinya begitu gelisah, jemari yang melingkar di lengannya terasa mengerat dan kadang bergerak kecil, tidak nyaman akan rasa diam. "Tak perlu takut. Ayah disini, Haechan."

Haechan membuang nafas panjang yang lucu, kemudian menatap ayahnya layaknya orang linglung. "Sepertinya aku butuh minum lagi, ayah."

Tuan Lee tersenyum mengerti. "Ayah takut lipstikmu akan memudar nak. Tahan saja ya."

Haechan mengembungkan pipinya frustasi. Merasa sudah buntu akan dirinya sendiri, terutama pada perasaan gugup yang menyerangnya tanpa ampun seperti ini.

 _Wah! Sialan! Aku akan berpikir ulang lagi kalau akan menikah lagi setelah ini!_ Pikirnya konyol.

"Kau siap, nak?"

Pertanyaan yang menyapa indera pendengarannya membuatnya meringis horor. Siap tidak siap dia dipaksa untuk siap. Jadi ia hanya kembali meneguk ludahnya sendiri untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang semakin kering.

Dengan langkah yang terasa begitu berat. Ia berjalan beriringan dengan ayahnya, menggandeng lengan ayahnya yang kini tidak sekekar dahulu tapi masih terasa begitu nyaman dan hangat baginya. Tapi itu masih tidak cukup.

Ia memaksakan senyum, masih mencoba berusaha menetralisir perasaan gugupnya yang semakin menggila dalam dirinya. Apalagi melihat banyaknya tamu yang datang. Ia merasa pandangan mereka menelanjangi tubuhnya tanpa ampun walau bibir mereka mengulum senyum terpesona. Jadi wajar saja kalau ia tidak bisa tersenyum lepas. Kegugupan ini terasa akan membunuhnya!

Dalam keadaan krisis begini, akhirnya Haechan bisa merasakan kelegaan. Ia melihat Johnny dan Jaemin berada dalam barisan tamu. Melambai tangan di dada dengan heboh walau tidak bisa sebebas seperti biasanya sembari memegang kamera untuk merekamnya. Mereka juga tahu tempat tentunya. Astaga! Itu membantu sekali! Ia benar-benar berterima kasih pada kedua temannya itu yang mau datang ke acara pernikahannya, mengabaikan rasa tidak enak karena beda kasta yang begitu mencolok.

Ia membalas lambaian kecil mereka, menggumamkan nama mereka dengan gemas penuh haru sembari menahan senyumnya yang akan merekah lebar walau sebenarnya tidak banyak berarti karena ia gagal menahannya.

Untung saja mereka datang, jadi rasa gugupnya bisa sedikit menghilang. Mungkin setelah acara ini berakhir, ia harus menraktir mereka makan daging karena ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi akan dompetnya yang akan terkuras habis jika melakukannya.

Langkah mereka berhenti. Ayahnya menyerahkannya pada Mark. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, dan sialnya entah kenapa mendadak terlihat semakin tampan dari setengah jam yang lalu, waktu terakhir ia melihat pria itu. Lucu sekali bukan?

Setelah mengenyahkan pikiran konyolnya, ia menyambut uluran tangannya. Lantas mereka berdua berdiri di depan pendeta yang akan menikahkan mereka. Sebenarnya, ia masih gugup. Tapi entahlah setelah berada di altar, perasaan gugupnya menghilang sedikit demi sedikit, walau tidak sepenuhnya. Patut disyukuri kan?

Ia melirik Mark sebentar, memastikan pria itu baik-baik saja. Bukan seperti itu alasan sebenarnya, tapi lebih tepatnya ia ingin tahu apakah pria itu sama gugupnya dengannya atau tidak. Karena kalau dia menemukan pria itu juga sama gugupnya dengannya, ia akan menertawainya habis-habisan. Ia akan menjadikan itu sebagai bahan cemoohan serta cibiran nanti setelah acara ini berakhir.

Tapi sayang, ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena pria itu tampak tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Hatinya berdecak kesal. _Pria ini tidak punya perasaan ya? Datar begitu mana punya perasaan seperti manusia lainnya?_

Pemberkatan pernikahanpun dimulai. Pendeta mengatakan beberapa pengantar perkawinan sebelum mengarahkan mereka untuk saling menyatakan niat perkawinan, kesepakatan perkawinan hingga pemberkatan perkawinan.

"Saudara Mark Jung dan saudari Haechan Lee, sungguhkah kalian dengan hati yang tulus dan bebas hendak meresmikan perkawinan ini?"

"Ya, kami bersungguh-sungguh." Dengan mengangkat tangan, mereka menjawabnya secara bersamaan. Haechan lagi-lagi melirik pria itu. Mark tampak serius sekali ketika mengatakannya, membuatnya menahan mati-matian keinginannya yang besar untuk mencemooh pria itu keras-keras.

"Selama menjalani perkawinan nanti, bersediakah kalian untuk saling mengasihi dan saling menghormati sepanjang hidup?"

"Ya, kami bersedia." _–Tidak janji!_ Itu suara hati Haechan tentunya. Kalau itu sih dia tidak bisa menepatinya, sialan begitu mau dihormati dan dikasihi bagian mananya?

"Baik. Untuk mengikrarkan perkawinan yang suci ini. Silahkan kalian saling berjabat tangan dan menyatakan kesepakatan kalian di hadapan Tuhan dan jamaat."

Mereka saling berhadapan. Berjabat tangan dan bergantian mengucapkan janji.

"Di hadapan Tuhan, Imam, para orang tua, para saksi, saya Mark Jung dengan niat yang suci dan murni memilihmu Haechan Lee menjadi istri saya. Saya berjanji untuk setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, suka dan duka, sehat dan sakit, dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihanmu. Saya akan selalu mencintai dan menghormatimu sepanjang hidup saya."

Demi Tuhan, Haechan tak bisa menghentikan perasaan ingin muntah di dalam dirinya. Terasa seperti kebohongan yang nyata di telinganya perkataan lelaki ini baginya.

"Di hadapan Tuhan, Imam, para orang tua, para saksi, saya Haechan Lee dengan niat yang suci dan murni memilihmu Mark Jung menjadi suami saya. Saya berjanji untuk setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, suka dan duka, sehat dan sakit, dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihanmu. Saya akan selalu mencintai dan menghormatimu sepanjang hidup saya."

Oh lihat itu?! Mark barusan mengangkat alisnya! Ia tahu betul pria itu barusan mencemoohnya juga!

Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya rupanya.

"Atas nama Tuhan, di hadapan para saksi dan umat yang hadir di sini, saya menegaskan bahwa perkawinan yang telah diresmikan ini adalah perkawinan sah. Yang dipersatukan Tuhan, janganlah diceraikan manusia."

Tapi cerai terdengar bagus di telinga Haechan untuk beberapa alasan.

"Amin."

Suara semua orang menyadarkannya kalau tahap pernikahan yang ia nanti-nantikan sudah di depan mata. Bukan karena keinginan, lebih tepatnya Haechan penasaran.

"Semoga Tuhan memberkati kedua cincin ini, yang akan kalian kenakan satu sama lain sebagai tanda cinta dan kesetiaan."

Mark menarik jemarinya dengan lembut. Pencitraan pastinya. Jadi dengan menahan keinginan untuk mencemooh, Haechan merapatkan bibirnya lucu.

Setelah cincin terpasang di jari manisnya, kini giliran Haechan untuk mengenakan cincin pada Mark. Ketika ia menarik tangan Mark, Mark menatapnya dengan pandangan 'lakukan dengan baik, setan'. Ia hanya menanggapinya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, pura-pura tidak mengerti tentunya.

Ide jahil terbesit di pikirannya. Cincin yang akan sampai di penghujung jari manis ditariknya kembali sampai ke puncak jemari membuat Mark menatapnya geram.

"Aku gugup sekali!" Ia bahkan sampai menahan udara di paru-parunya terlebih dahulu saat mengatakannya, ketika menunjukkan kegugupannya yang tentu saja sengaja ia buat. Pasalnya setelah berhadapan dengan Mark, ia lupa akan kegugupan yang menderanya sedari tadi.

Tentu semua orang tertawa akan tingkahnya yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Tapi tidak pada seorang Mark Jung. Dia geram sekali. Bisa-bisanya wanita ini bercanda di acara seperti ini?

Ia membuang nafas pelan, berakting bahwa dirinya tengah menyiapkan diri sebelum kembali memasangkan cincin di jari manis Mark.

Haechan tersenyum menyebalkan ketika cincin itu sudah sepenuhnya terpasang, melekat di jari manisnya. Terlihat begitu bersinar diterpa sinar lampu yang cerah. Entah kenapa Haechan malah jadi bangga.

"Sekarang Anda bisa mencium pasangan Anda."

Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat. Saling berpikir. Dan ketika Mark mulai bergerak mendekat padanya, ia tahu pasti laki-laki itu akan mencium keningnya terlebih dahulu. Jadi sebelum itu terjadi, kakinya berjinjit setinggi-tingginya. Mendahului tugas Mark.

Tepuk tangan semua orang bergemuruh dalam ruangan itu, terdengar begitu meriah, bahkan sampai ada yang bersiul, bersorak gemas pada mereka.

Mark terdiam. Bibir Haechan memang tidak lama berada di bibirnya. Wanita itu hanya mengecupnya sebentar. Tapi itu cukup membuat otaknya berhenti bekerja sementara. Bukan karena ciumannya, tapi lebih ke keterkejutan kenapa wanita itu bisa terpikirkan untuk melakukannya.

Mark mengangkat alisnya. Wanita itu tengah menggerakkan kedua alisnya, menatapnya dengan mata yang penuh cemoohan dan diiringi dengan senyuman miring.

Oh. Jadi kali ini dia memutuskan untuk ikut ambil peran dalam permainan? Kalau begitu Mark tentu tidak akan ragu untuk menunjukkan bagaimana sulitnya permainan ini.

 _Mari kita mulai, Haechan Jung._

.

.

.

Haechan merasa akan mati!

Pesta pernikahannya bahkan belum dimulai, tapi ia sudah begitu lelah. Kakinya pegal bukan main. Luar biasa lelah hingga untuk berjalan saja ia harus menyeret kuat-kuat keyakinannya.

"Yang benar saja kak? Nanti bahkan lebih melelahkan." Cemooh Renjun sembari memainkan ponselnya, acuh tak acuh dengan kondisi kakaknya.

"Diam saja kau setan!" Haechan hampir akan melemparkan botol air yang ada didekatnya jika kakaknya tidak segera mengambil botol itu dari tangannya.

"Kakak tahu ini melelahkan. Tapi kontrol dirimu, oke."

Haechan merengut sebal. Sejak kapan sih orang-orang mau memihaknya? Mungkin benar praduganya kalau ia adalah anak pungut di keluarga ini.

Kak Yuta memijat kakinya yang berselonjor di kursi. "Ah kakak. Bisa tidak aku pulang saja? Aku bahkan sampai tidak bisa merasakan kakiku lagi." Adunya sembari menutup matanya, terlalu lelah bahkan untuk duduk dengan benar.

"Para tamu sudah datang. Sebaiknya kau menyiapkan diri sekarang. Keluar dan sapa mereka."

Haechan mendesah lelah. "Katanya jam tujuh baru dimulai?"

Renjun mengerutkan dahinya heran, kemudian tertawa tidak habis pikir. "Dan berita besarnya beberapa detik lagi pukul tujuh tepat. Empat, tiga, dua, satu. Pukul tujuh!"

"Renjuuuuuun!" Kenapa pula adiknya itu harus mengatakan fakta menyebalkan itu?! Dia hanya butuh istirahat. Kasur, bantal dan guling. Itu saja. Bukankah itu keinginan yang tidak muluk-muluk?

"Oh ayolah Haechan. Lebih bersemangat lagi. Hanya satu malam ini saja." Kak Yuta menarik adiknya untuk bangun. Tapi wanita itu tetap saja tidak mau bangun. Layaknya makhluk hidup yang tak punya tulang, ketika ia sudah berhasil membuat adiknya duduk, Haechan kembali jatuh berbaring. Dan bukan hanya sekali saja adiknya itu berulah, berulang kali ia lakukan itu hingga Renjun kesal karena gemas.

"Astaga kak! Demi Tuhan! Kau sudah tua. Bertingkahlah sewajarnya. Jangan kekanakan!"

 _Sialan! Apa-apan dengan kata tua itu?!_

Dan Haechan dengan sigap berdiri, ingin menjambak rambut adiknya. Lupa dengan rasa lelahnya begitu saja.

Ketika tangannya akan berhasil menyentuh rambut adiknya. Paman Kim masuk ke ruangan bersama pelayan yang lain. Yuta mendesah lega, merasa bersyukur karena ia tidak perlu repot-repot melerai kedua adiknya yang selalu bertengkar setiap harinya.

Renjun mengangkat kedua bahu, pura-pura tidak tahu menahu. Dan Haechan tentu dengan secepat kilat segera menghentikan aksinya dan mendadak tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit sempurna.

"Anda harus ke aula sekarang, nona Haechan. Para tamu menunggu Anda."

"Oh, tentu paman Kim. Aku akan kesana."

Setelah melirik sebal pada adiknya, Haechan ikut rombongan paman Kim. Sebenarnya malah semua orang yang kini mengikutinya. Hanya paman Kim yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Haechan karena harus menunjukkan jalan menuju aula, walaupun pria tua itu memberikan jarak untuk memperjelas kasta yang berbeda. Diikuti Renjun dan Yuta yang berjalan di belakang mereka, tahu betul kalau mereka juga harus memberi batasan dalam bersikap pada Haechan jika berada dalam lingkungan keluarga Jung. Kemudian disusul beberapa pelayan yang lain.

Mark sudah berada di sana, menyambut para tamu yang datang. Ketika mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu, Mark meliriknya tajam. Kesal atas keterlambatan yang dibuat oleh Haechan walaupun tidak mencapai seperempat jam. Tapi wanita itu dengan berani malah menjulurkan lidah padanya. Dimana kiranya perginya otak waras milik wanita itu? Mark bertanya-tanya keheranan.

"Selamat datang." Haechan membungkuk pada tamu yang tengah bersama Mark. Lantas berdiri berdampingan dengan Mark dan menggandeng lengan kekar pria itu.

"Maaf baru bisa muncul. Ada sedikit perbaikan tata rias tadi." Itu bukan sepenuhnya kebohongan. Memang tadi para penata rias kembali merombak tata riasnya, karena menyesuaikan tema acara pesta kali ini. Jika tadi pagi ia mengenakan gaun putih yang begitu panjang, khas pernikahan di waktu jaman dulu yang sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa dengan tren masa kini. Lalu siangnya ia berganti mengenakan gaun putih selutut yang manis di pesta kebun keluarga, kini ia tampil lebih berani dengan menggunakan gaun putih panjang yang menunjukkan bahu mulusnya, bahkan belahan dadanya begitu rendah hingga membuat buah dadanya mengintip sedikit. Bukan karena keinginannya, itu semua pilihan ibu mertuanya. Mana berani dia mengajukan keberatan? Walau ia berani bersumpah kalau gaunnya malam ini tidak nyaman sama sekali! Ia bisa saja menarik pakaian ini ke atas berulang kali kalau tidak ingat sekarang tengah berada di depan umum.

"Anda begitu cantik, nona Haechan."

"Anda kelihatan cantik."

"Anda yang paling bercahaya malam ini, nona Haechan."

"Ah terima kasih."

Sebenarnya ia benci dipuji seperti itu. Kentara sekali kalau tengah menjilat. Tapi ia tidak mungkin tidak menanggapinya. Jadi ia hanya bisa menampakkan senyumnya pada semua orang yang memujinya. Lagipula masih banyak tamu yang perlu disambut dan disapa oleh mereka berdua.

Tapi daripada itu. Ada hal yang lebih serius.

Ia benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan gaunnya. Ia serius. Saat bersama keluarganya, Haechan sih biasa-biasa saja. Mereka bahkan pernah melihat lebih dari ini, jadi ia tidak begitu memikirkan. Tapi ketika ia masuk ke dalam aula ini, ia sadar kalau atensi tamu laki-laki bukan pada gaunnya, tetapi—kalian tahu betul kan apa yang ia maksud? Jadi ia terus saja mencuri waktu untuk membenahkan gaunnya agar lebih ke atas.

Haechan merengut sebal. Mau ditarik berulang kali, pada akhirnya gaun itu terus turun ke tempat semula. Dan sialnya bukan bertambah sedikit tamu yang datang dengan waktu yang semakin larut tapi malah semakin banyak saja tamu yang datang. Ia bahkan tidak sempat untuk sekedar pergi ke belakang untuk membenahi gaunnya.

Saat dirasa dirinya sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan gaunnya dan berniat kabur dari Mark. Laki-laki itu mendadak melepas jasnya, memberikan sampai memasangkannya pada tubuhnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

"Oh—terima kasih." Haechan mengatakannya dengan canggung. Terkejut kalau Mark peka akan situasinya.

Lucas datang dengan cengiran khasnya bersama dengan Taeyeong dan Jeno.

"Wah! Wah! Wah!" Lucas heboh sendiri ketika mendatangi mereka berdua. "Kau luar biasa, sobat!"

 _Orang ini bicara apa sih?_ Haechan mengerut tidak mengerti. Begitu datang bukan ucapan selamat seperti manusia normal yang lain mereka dapatkan, tapi malah kata-kata selamat yang berambigu seperti ini.

Taeyeong menahan senyum di belakangnya, sedangkan Jeno hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"Aku tahu kalau Haechan _officially_ jadi milikmu sekarang. Tapi rasanya tidak perlu kau tegaskan lagi, Mark."

Tentu kerutan di dahi Haechan semakin dalam. Pusing tujuh keliling dengan perkataan Lucas. Di sampingnya, Mark hanya membuang muka. Jengah dengan perkataan Lucas yang terasa seperti omong kosong baginya.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" tanya Haechan tanpa ragu, sejak pertemuan yang tak disengaja di kafe seminggu yang lalu dengan pemuda itu, mereka memang jadi dekat satu sama lain. Jadi tidak saling canggung seperti dahulu.

"Aku bicara tentang—"

"Aku ingin minum vodka. Ayo cari tempat duduk." Mark dengan acuh meninggalkan mereka setelah mengatakan itu.

Lucas mengerut heran, pusing dengan Mark yang suka seenaknya. "Sudah menikah tapi _mood_ nya masih tidak membaik." Komentar Lucas, Taeyeong hanya mengedikkan bahu menanggapinya. Seharusnya Lucas bisa melihat jelas alasannya, tapi seperti biasa, pemuda itu memang paling payah tentang kepekaan diantara mereka bertiga.

Alhasil mereka semua mengikuti Mark ke sebuah meja yang kosong. Setelah menempati kursi masing-masing, para pelayan dengan sigap melayani mereka, menawarkan apa saja makanan dan minuman yang disediakan. Haechan meminta jus, terasa lebih menyegarkan ketimbang wine atau vodka yang ditawarkan.

Dengan berjalannya waktu, teman-teman Mark mulai berdatangan memenuhi meja. Tapi semakin kesepian yang ia rasakan. Mark memang mengenalkan semua temannya. Dan beberapa dari mereka tertarik mengajaknya bicara, menanyakan bagaimana hubungan mereka bisa terjadi dan hal-hal umum lainnya. Tapi masalahnya adalah ia tidak mengerti dan tidak tertarik dengan topik teman-teman Mark setelah itu. Mobil keluaran terbaru, teman mereka yang bangkrut, orang tua mereka yang baru membeli perusahaan, peralihan nama, dan hal-hal mewah lainnya. Daripada menjawab asal dan terkesan kampungan, lebih baik dia diam saja kan?

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Jeno, pria itu tadi ditarik oleh ibunya. Kata Lucas sih pria itu sedang dipromosikan. Haechan awalnya tidak mengerti. Tapi Lucas dengan baik hati menjelaskan kalau acara seperti ini akan jadi ajang para orang tua untuk mempromosikan anak-anak mereka, terutama untuk menggaet calon pasangan untuk anak mereka.

Dan lagi-lagi perkataan Lucas benar. Setelah itu giliran Taeyeong yang ditarik ibunya untuk diperkenalkan dengan anak dari salah satu relasinya. Lucas tertawa terbahak-bahak, puas akan pemandangan itu. Tapi memang karma bisa datang begitu cepat. Ibu Lucas datang dari arah yang tidak terduga, menyeret anaknya untuk ikut dengannya walaupun Lucas sudah bilang kalau ia sudah punya kekasih.

Haechan meringis, kehidupan anak-anak kalangan atas ternyata begitu menyedihkan. Ia bersimpati pada mereka semua.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, jus jeruknya sudah habis, menyisakan gelas kaca yang kosong di dalam percakapan yang tak ia mengerti. Jeno, lelaki itu masih belum kembali juga. Padahal ia berharap ketua timnya itu segera kembali dan mengajaknya bicara atau kabur dari lingkaran ini. Ketua timnya kan penyelamatnya dari rasa kebosanan dan kesepian.

"Haechan!"

Mata Haechan mendadak bersinar cerah.

"Kalian datang?!" Ia berdiri tergesa-gesa hingga membuat meja mereka sedikit berguncang, mengejutkan semua orang yang ada dalam lingkaran tersebut. Haechan meminta maaf beberapa kali, kemudian pergi menghampiri mereka berdua, lupa meminta ijin kepada Mark terlebih dahulu.

"Ya Ampun! Kalian datang!" Haechan memeluk mereka berdua, kelewat bahagia akan kedatangan mereka. Dia hampir putus asa karena waktu semakin larut dan ia tidak menemukan batang hidung kedua temannya. Sebenarnya ia harusnya bersyukur karena Jaemin dan Johnny sudah mau datang ke acara pemebrkatan pernikahannya pagi ini. Tapi tetap saja ia mengharapkan kedua temannya juga datang ke acara pesta walau hanya mereka sendiri yang datang dari kalangan bawah.

"Mana mungkin kami tidak datang ke acara pesta pernikahanmu?!" Johnny berseru heran. "Berkat ketua tim. Seluruh devisi kita bisa masuk kesini dan makan enak bersama pejabat perusahaan!"

Jaemin menyikut Johnny gemas. Bisa tidak mulut Johnny dibekap?! Ia malu sekali. Bagaimana kalau orang-orang mendengarnya? Bisa jatuh reputasinya yang ia sudah bangun susah payah. Dia kan disini untuk menghampiri masa depannya. Di lautan penuh laki-laki tampan ini, pasti setidaknya ada satu untuknya kalau ia gigih berusaha untuk mendapatkan mereka.

"Wah?! Benarkah?!" Haechan terkejut bukan main. Ia bahkan tidak berani mengundang mereka karena khawatir dan tidak enak dengan keluarga Jung. Tapi ketua timnya dengan murah hati mengundang mereka semua, bahkan tidak tanggung-tanggung, seluruh anggota devisi pemasaran diundangnya.

"Mereka disana. Kau ikut kami?" Jaemin menunjuk meja yang ada di pojok. Haechan hampir berkaca-kaca, begitu senang karena akhirnya ia punya teman yang satu kasta, satu pandangan dan satu rasa dalam bercanda. Dia kan jadi tidak kesepian sekarang.

Jadi tanpa berpikir panjang, Haechan menghampiri mereka. Tertawa terbahak-bahak karena pak Lee dengan jelasnya bercanda kalau Haechan sudah tidak diterima lagi di devisi mereka dengan bahasa formal padanya. Menggodanya tanpa henti karena sekarang sudah menjadi nyonya Jung baru. Bahkan bukan hanya pak Lee, ketika Jeno tiba dan bergabung bersama mereka, mereka tak henti-hentinya bercanda dan saling menggoda satu sama lain. Menertawai pihak yang sudah menikah dan mencemooh pihak yang belum menikah. Dan Haechan yang kini sudah berganti status menjadi seorang istri tentu bergabung dengan para orang tua yang sudah menikah, menjadi anggota baru dan anggota paling muda.

Yang semakin membuat seru adalah ternyata jumlah mereka sama imbangnya. Enam orang yang sudah menikah, dan enam orang yang belum menikah. Karena ia baru beberapa jam berganti status, jadi ia tidak begitu paham benar bagaimana kehidupan pernikahan. Pak Lee yang memimpin mereka, mengorek habis perasaan seseorang yang belum menikah. Sedangkan untuk pihak yang belum menikah, Jaemin memimpin. Kata-katanya yang tajam berhasil menohok para orang tua. Tapi mereka masa bodoh. Masih terus melanjutkan hingga menjadi atensi semua orang tanpa sadar.

Bosan dengan topik pernikahan. Pak Lee mendadak ingat kalau dia membawa sebotol soju besar untuk Haechan.

"Darimana Anda mendapatkannya pak Lee?" tanya Johnny terkejut.

"Ini hadiah pernikahanmu Haechan."

Mulut Haechan membuka lebar. Begitu terkejut dan terkesan akan hadiah yang diberikan oleh pak Lee. Soju itu dihiasi pita besar di leher botol, membuatnya terlihat lucu.

"Ah terima kasih pak Lee. Seharusnya Anda tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini." Haechan menerima soju itu dengan perasaan bahagia yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Karena aku sudah membawanya susah-susah begini—kau harus menghabiskan soju ini disini."

"Tunggu—Apa?!"

Haechan tidak salah dengar kan? Bagaimana bisa ia menghabiskan sebotol soju itu?!

"Aku sendiri?" tanyanya lagi, memastikan kembali.

Pak Lee mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan kemudian semua orang disana mulai berseru agar Haechan melakukannya. Jaemin dan Johnny yang paling berisik. Membuat kepalanya terasa pening.

"Kalau tidak sanggup bilang saja."

Wah! Kalian benar-benar salah mencari kata-kata. Kenapa pula dia tidak sanggup minum sebotol soju ini sendiri?! Kalau sedang bosan dia bahkan bisa menghabiskan berbotol-botol soju. Jadi tentu ini adalah hal yang kecil baginya, ia rasa.

Mengabaikan gelas kosong yang disodorkan, Haechan memilih meminumnya langsung dari botol soju. Membuat meja itu semakin gaduh karena takjub akan keputusan Haechan itu. Semua orang menyemangatinya untuk menandaskannya sampai akhir. Tapi hanya Jeno yang memilih diam, begitu khawatir karena tentu pilihan Haechan sangat beresiko. Bukan ia tidak percaya dengan Haechan, tapi tetap saja ia merasa perlu khawatir mengenai ini. Ia tidak ingin hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada wanita itu.

Haechan tersenyum menang. Ia bisa menyelesaikan sampai tetesan terakhir, membuat decak kagum teman-temannya. Beberapa pujian melayang untuknya, membuatnya semakin menarik sudut bibirnya lebar-lebar. Dia harus menyombongkan diri tentunya!

Tapi Jeno masih tidak bisa untuk menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya. Jadi ketika semua anggota devisinya satu per satu mulai hilang, kembali pulang dengan alasan karena terlalu larut. Jeno masih disana menemani Haechan bersama Johnny dan Jaemin yang kini tengah berpamitan.

"Ini hadiah dari kami berdua untukmu. Buka ini ketika kau bulan madu."

"Kenapa?" Tentu Haechan heran. Kenapa pula harus dibuka saat bulan madu? Tidak bisa sekarang?

Jaemin berdecak. "Kami membelikanmu ini sampai menguras dompet kami ya!" Cerocos Jaemin jengkel bukan main.

"Kami memilihkanmu kualitas terbaik Haechan! Jadi turuti saja ya." Johnny menimpali.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membukanya ketika aku bulan madu. Kalian puas?" Haechan berujar malas, kepalanya terasa berat, ia perlu tidur.

"Tentunya." Mereka berdua berujar kompak. "Kalau begitu kami pamit pulang ya. Si idiot ini meminjam mobil kawannya soalnya."

Haechan jadi bisa memaklumi, waktu juga sudah terlalu larut dan ia juga butuh istirahat. Kepalanya juga terasa pening seharian ini karena tidak tidur siang dan terus berjalan kesana kemari menghampiri tamu-tamu undangan. Bahkan untuk sekian kali matanya hampir terpejam menahan rasa kantuknya yang berat.

Ketika mereka berdua sudah hilang dari pandangan, Haechan melirik Jeno heran, mengesampingkan matanya yang layu akibat kelelahan. "Kau tidak pulang?" tanyanya.

"Nanti." Dan Haechan hanya bisa mendengus lucu melihat pria itu tersenyum lebar padanya. Entah kenapa pria itu terlihat menggemaskan di matanya. Dan ketika keduanya terdiam dengan pandangan yang saling mengunci. Haechan tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jeno.

"Ketua tim..."

Suara itu lagi! Suara pelan manis yang selalu berhasil membuat darahnya mengalir cepat. Apa dia mabuk?! Jeno bertanya-tanya. Sedari tadi wanita itu tampak normal-normal saja. Tapi apalagi ini?

"Boleh aku mencicipi—"

Jeno tak mampu berpikir jernih. Kalimat itu terasa salah di otaknya tapi terasa begitu manis di telinganya.

Haechan masih setia menatapnya, tidak mematahkan barang sekalipun pandangan darinya. Dan ketika bibir wanita itu semakin dekat. Wanita itu ambruk dalam pelukannya.

Jeno tersenyum mengerti.

Wanita ini mabuk mengatakannya.

Dan ia juga mulai mengerti—kalau dia telah tertarik akan wanita ini—

—yang kabar besarnya adalah istri sepupunya sendiri.

.

.

.

Njiiiiir :'V kungebut banget nyelesein ini. Kemaren malem, siang tadi, terus lanjut sore tadi. Demen aku tuh kalo begini. Sayangnya besok harus balik berkutat ama skripshit wew :"

Aku harap gak mengecewakan yak. Maaf banget part ini cuma berkutat pas acara nikahannya doank. Aku sukak banget ama bab pernikahan. Kayak sayang banget kalo di skip skip begitu.

Btw kayaknya pembaca disini pada pindah lapak ke toko sebelah deh, karena kadang nama akun biru ama akun oren beda sik. Tapi kayaknya orangnya sama sik. Tapi gak apa-apa sik, penting mah tetep ninggalin komentar mau di lapak sana atau sini. Aku bener-bener menghargainya.

Selesai ya hutang aku. Aku harap kalian bersabar buat next chapter. Bakalan aku usahain bisa update cepet.

Terima kasih banyak semuanya ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Kepala Haechan terasa diterjang badai besar. Pening tidak terkira. Sudah bangun dengan muntah tak berkesudahan karena mabuk semalam. Kemudian menemukan semua barangnya sudah di pak oleh adik dan kakaknya, sampai ke pakaian dalamnya dengan ceramahan Renjun yang menyertainya sepanjang berkemas. Dan sekarang ia harus kejar-kejaran dengan waktu untuk berangkat ke Paris, tempat bulan madunya selama tiga hari ke depan. Dan tentu ditambah dengan amarah Mark yang tidak ada habis-habisnya menyalahkan dirinya dengan waktu yang begitu padat seperti ini, membuat semua orang kalang kabut membantu mereka untuk sampai ke bandara tepat pada waktunya. Untuk berpamitan saja mereka hanya bisa berpelukan sebentar dengan tangan melambai.

"Oke. Aku mengaku salah. Tapi kau bisa membangunkanku kan?" Haechan tentu tidak terima. Jadi ketika mereka sudah sampai di ruang tunggu keberangkatan, wanita itu baru berani mengajukan keberatannya pada Mark yang sepertinya sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kehadirannya.

"Dan juga—kita sampai tepat waktu disini. Kita bahkan masih bisa menunggu berita baiknya." Imbuh Haechan lagi.

Mark memang sepertinya sudah tidak peduli lagi. Nyatanya pria itu sedari tadi hanya sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya sama sekali ke wanita itu barang sekalipun.

Tapi Haechan tentu tidak akan menyerah menyuarakan kebeneran yang ia yakini. "Kenapa kau semarah itu? Jelas sekali bukan aku saja disini yang bersalah. Kau juga ambil bagian."

Oh lihat lirikan pria itu yang secepat kilat sudah seperti ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup!

"Berhenti menyalahkan orang lain. Kau ingin hidup seperti itu sampai kau mati?" kekesalan Mark memang tidak pernah ada surutnya jika menyangkut dengan manusia bernama Haechan, yang berita besarnya adalah wanita yang baru satu hari resmi menjadi istrinya dan mereka telah berjanji hidup semati berdua berlandaskan pernikahan. Benar-benar sialan kan? Sekarang ia semakin merasa hidup dalam neraka dunia.

"Memang bukan salahku sepenuhnya."

Tentu ucapan Haechan itu dengan sekali tarikan sudah dapat membuat Mark ingin meledak dalam waktu yang singkat. Jadi dengan kekesalan memuncak, Mark mengetuk-ngetuk dahi Haechan keras-keras. "Otakmu ini—apa saja isinya huh?! Berhenti bertingkah kekanakan! Dewasalah!"

Haechan memegangi dahinya yang memerah, ia tadi belum siap untuk mengelak. Mana tau dia kalau ternyata Mark mau menganiaya dirinya?!

"Yaaaaakk!"

 _"—_ _Perhatian. Para penumpang Korean Air dengan nomor penerbangan GA274 tujuan Paris dipersilahkan naik ke pesawat melalui pintu A11."_

Belum sempat menyuarakan kekesalannya pada Mark. Mereka kini bergegas masuk ke pesawat. Menahan kekesalannya, sepanjang jalan Haechan merengut bersungut-sungut tak berkesudahan di balik punggung Mark. Untung saja karena mereka kelas pertama maka mereka punya ruang tunggu sendiri untuk masuk ke dalam pesawat. Jadi emosi Haechan tidak semakin bertambah karena antrian yang lama seperti yang ia lihat di luar sana.

Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya Haechan naik pesawat. Jadi ketika kakinya menapakkan kaki ke dalam dan pramugari menyambut kedatangan mereka, ia tak bisa menghentikan raut wajah terkesimanya. _Jadi begini isi pesawat para business class?_

Kursi yang tidak berdesakan, begitu besar, empuk dan penuh fasilitas yang memadai, dengan pramugari yang siap sedia melayani mereka di depan dan belakang. _Pantas saja para atasan suka bolak-balik ke luar negeri_ , batinnya.

Tidak ingin terlihat kampungan, tapi Haechan tidak bisa menahan keinginan dirinya untuk melihat-lihat segala yang ada di kursinya. Kalau yang lain sesudah tiba langsung duduk dengan tenang, maka Haechan terus membuat suara berisik saking sibuknya mencoba berbagai hal yang disediakan. Tapi ketika kapten pesawat mulai berbicara, ia langsung memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada suara seseorang yang tengah membawa puluhan nyawa di pesawat itu. Mendengarkan dengan seksama dan mengimplementasikan semua perintahnya layaknya anak kecil yang tengah diberikan panduan oleh gurunya. Dan Mark hanya bisa mendengus pelan melihatnya.

Perjalanan mereka dari Seoul ke Paris akan memakan waktu sebelas jam setengah, namun belum sampai satu jam Haechan sudah mabuk udara. Membuat Mark mau tak mau mengurus wanita itu dengan terpaksa, mengesampingkan para pramugari yang dengan sigap juga membantunya.

Pertama. Haechan istrinya, jadi itu tanggungjawabnya.

Dan kedua. Ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti suami berengsek yang membiarkan istrinya muntah tak berkesudahan dan lebih memilih mangkir dari tugasnya hanya karena ada pramugari yang siap melayaninya.

Sudah tiga kantung yang terbuang. Dan Haechan terlihat masih ingin membuang isi perutnya lagi, membuat Mark mendesah tidak berkesudahan. _Ini bahkan tidak ada setengah perjalanan, demi Tuhan!_

Wanita itu sudah lemas sekali, bersandar ke kursinya dengan pandangan sayu. Memegangi perutnya yang mungkin masih bergejolak tapi sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa dibuang. Jadi Mark rasa sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk mengisi perut Haechan dengan teh hangat yang sudah ia pesan.

"Berhenti menyulitkan orang lain."

Bukan Mark namanya, kalau memberikan bantuan pada orang lain tidak dengan sebilah pisau di lidahnya.

Haechan menerima segelas teh hangat yang diberikan Mark, tidak bisa menolak dan terlalu tidak bertenaga untuk membalasnya. "Akan kuingat, sialan."

.

.

.

Yang pertama kali Haechan lakukan setelah mendarat di Paris adalah mencari toilet. Setelah melihat toilet pesawat ia jadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak kalau air kencing mereka dibuang begitu saja ketika berada di udara. Mark sudah bilang itu hanya bualan, pesawat punya sistem toilet dan penampungan, air seni mereka akan dibuang ketika mendarat. Tapi tetap saja ia tak percaya. Sulit sekali untuk mempercayainya apalagi dengan desas-desus rumor mengenainya.

Terhitung selama perjalanan, ia hanya buang air kecil di toilet pesawat cuma sekali. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko mengencingi orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Jadi ia menahan keinginan untuk kencing semampunya disana, oleh karena itu toilet menjadi destinasi pertama ketika mereka mendarat di negara yang katanya penuh dengan romantisme ini.

Mark dengan sabar menunggu di luar bersama dengan koper mereka sembari menahan rasa kantuk dan lelah. Baru kali ini dia melakukan perjalanan lintas benua dengan perasaan tidak tenang seperti ini. Untuk tidur saja tidak bisa senyaman biasanya walau semua fasilitas sudah tersedia. Kalian tentu tahu benar apa penyebabnya kan? Jadi jangan salahkan dia kalau sekarang kantuk tengah menguasainya, walau ini baru pukul 8 malam waktu setempat.

"Uh.. rasanya kandung kemihku akan meledak ketika mengeluarkannya."

 _Lihat? Orang tidak waras ini?_

Itu pikiran Mark. Bagaimana dia tidak jengkel? Ia sudah bilang kalau sistem toilet di pesawat tidak seperti yang ada dalam pikirannya. Tapi wanita itu tetap saja tidak percaya padanya dan lebih memilih menahan keinginan untuk berkemih.

"Kita mau kemana setelah ini?"

Mark mendecih jengkel. "Tutup saja mulutmu sampai kita tiba disana." Ujar Mark sembari mendorong kopernya padanya dengan satu kakinya hingga kopernya terjatuh tepat di depannya.

"Yaaaaaak! Aku harap kau akan mati ditimpa semua arogansimu, berengsek!"

Haechan bersyukur, karena setelah mereka keluar sudah ada supir yang siap membawa mereka. Jadi ia tidak perlu terjebak lebih lama lagi dengan pria sinting ini.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah hotel di pusat kota. Ia bahkan bisa melihat puncak menara _Eiffel_ dari hotelnya. Keluarga Jung memang tidak pernah mengecewakan urusan keindahan dan estetika bagi kesehatan mata dan rohani mereka. Hingga ia tidak sadar kalau ia akan menghabiskan semua waktunya disini dengan makhluk berperingai iblis di belakangnya.

"Aku akan mandi duluan."

Pria itu sudah siap dengan kimono mandinya. Haechan mengedikkan bahu tidak tertarik. "Terserah." Balasnya dengan bibir yang mencibir. _Memang perlu sekali ya dia sampai memberitahukannya padaku?_

Tapi sepertinya pria itu tidak mendengarnya, Mark sudah berlalu dan tidak terlihat jejaknya sama sekali. Hanya saja pintu toilet sudah tertutup rapat tanpa sepengetahuannya. Pintunya pasti begitu mahal sampai-sampai suara pintu saja tidak terdengar.

Haechan kembali menatap puncak _Eiffel_ yang terlihat begitu bersinar di matanya. Untung saja ponselnya tidak kehabisan daya, ia jadi bisa mengabadikan keindahannya dan dengan dirinya tentunya. Ia akan memasangnya di semua media sosialnya, tanpa terkecuali. Merayakan dirinya yang kini sudah naik kasta sebagai seorang istri dari salah satu cucu konglomerat di negaranya.

Motto hidupnya adalah— _Apalah kehidupan tanpa sebuah kesombongan, kawan? Sombongkan apa yang bisa kau sombongkan._

Merasa sudah puas akan semua hasil jepretannya. Ia menghampiri kopernya yang tergeletak begitu saja di tengah ruangan. Ia tadi menjatuhkannya begitu saja ketika melihat balkon kamar hotelnya yang menampakkan menara impiannya. Kalau koper milik Mark sih sudah tergeletak rapi di dekat tempat tidur. Dan bahkan pria itu sudah menata isi kopernya, mana yang perlu diletakkan di luar dan mana yang tetap ada di dalam koper sudah terbagi dengan rapi di tempatnya.

"Dasar tuan pecinta kesempurnaan." Cibirnya, tidak mau terlihat buruk dengan kepribadian Mark yang begitu berbeda dengannya.

Menekan harga dirinya, ia ikut merapikan kopernya seperti milik Mark. Setidaknya ia tidak harus menanggung malu kalau seandainya Mark kembali dan mencemoohnya habis-habisan karena tidak merapikan kopernya.

Ketika dia tengah mengeluarkan barang-barang yang perlu dikeluarkan, ia menemukan kado dari Jaemin dan Johnny juga masuk ke dalam kopernya.

"Wah—aku bahkan tidak mengingatnya. Siapa yang memasukkannya kesini?"

Terus terang saja, Haechan tidak ingat dengan kado milik kedua sahabatnya itu walau sudah berjanji akan membawanya ketika bulan madunya. Suasana begitu ricuh ketika dia akan berangkat, jadi ia lupa kalau harus membawa kado itu bersamanya. Tapi sekarang kado itu sudah ada di dalam kopernya. Sebuah keberuntungan yang tak terduga. Ia berterima kasih kepada siapapun yang telah memasukkannya kesini.

Karena dia sudah ada di Paris. Itu artinya ia sudah boleh membukanya kan?

Matanya membesar. Keinginan untuk merapikan barang menguap begitu saja dan berganti pada keinginan untuk membuka kado yang lumayan besar ini. Ia penasaran dengan kado yang mereka belikan untuknya. Katanya kado ini begitu mahal sampai mampu menguras isi dompet mereka kan? Jadi pasti isinya bagus sekali. Mungkinkah gaun terkenal? Melihat dari bentuknya. Ataukah sebuah buku? Oh ia tidak bisa berpikir benar mengenai isinya!

Jadi tanpa pikir panjang, Haechan segera membuka kadonya sembari menahan desir bahagia di dalam tubuhnya.

Dan—

Haechan terdiam. Otaknya sukses berhenti bekerja ketika melihat isi kadonya. Entahlah, pikirannya benar-benar tertiup hebat.

 ** _What the hell of this black lingerie!?_**

Apa yang ada di pikiran teman-temannya saat membelinya?! Padahal ia sudah bilang kalau mereka itu dijodohkan dan terpaksa menyetujui pernikahan ini! Apa yang mereka harapkan?!

Mereka benar-benar menghabiskan uang mereka hanya untuk benda kekuarangan bahan ini?! Demi Tuhan! Ada banyak benda di dunia ini. Tapi kenapa mereka harus memilih ini?!

Di tengah badai pikiran yang melandanya, Haechan menenemukan sebuah pesan singkat di dalamnya.

 _[Hai sahabat kami, Haechan Jung._

 _Bagaimana pilihan kami? Begitu berani kan? Kami harap kau bersenang-senang disana. Dan tentunya yang kami maksud adalah ranjang. Tolong buatkan kami keponakan yang melimpah. Kami akan sangat menghargainya._

 _Tertanda, kedua sahabatmu yang paling peduli.]_

Kepalanya terasa pening hebat. Ingin sekali berteriak nyaring sampai tenggorokannya sakit dan suaranya menghilang.

Ia bahkan rasanya tidak sanggup untuk menyentuhnya. Apalagi memakainya! Sialan memang teman-temannya! Dan bagaimana bisa mereka berpikiran tentang ranjang?! Ia bahkan tidak punya gambaran sama sekali untuk melakukannya dengan Mark!

Berkali-kali ia memasang raut wajah tak percaya dan berkali-kali juga ia merasa pikirannya dilempar begitu saja. Ia masih tidak tahu apa gunanya _lingerie_ hitam ditangannya sekarang? Dan kontribusi apa yang akan ia dapat dari benda ini kelak untuk kehidupannya? Mereka benar-benar salah dalam memilih hadiah.

"Kau ingin melakukannya?"

Dan sekarang kepalanya terasa ditimpuk keras oleh batu yang besar. Terkejut bukan main dengan kehadiran Mark yang tidak terdeteksi dengan inderanya. Segera saja ia melempar asal _lingerie_ yang ada di tangan dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya.

"Jangan mengharapkannya ya!"

Wajah Mark tanpak biasa melihat reaksinya. _Apa benar dia manusia?_

"Kenapa tidak?"

Haechan sampai membekap mulutnya sendiri yang melebar saking terkejutnya dengan pertanyaan Mark yang begitu biasa menanggapinya seolah-olah itu bukanlah masalah besar yang perlu dipikirkan! Bedebah! Pria itu bahkan bisa-bisanya mengatakannya sembari menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk di tangannya. Terlihat begitu seksi di mata Haechan walau mati-matian ia elak.

"Y-ya karena kita tidak menginginkannya."

Mark menghentikan kegiatannya, satu alisnya naik tinggi ke atas hingga dahinya berkerut menggoda. "Kita?—Tapi aku menginginkannya."

Kepala Haechan semakin terasa pening. Ini salah! Bukan seperti ini seharusnya!

Ia meneguk ludahnya yang mengumpul di ujung tenggorokan, gugup tak terelakkan walau suaminya itu tidak mendekat. Masih disana, menatapnya layaknya ia adalah sebongkah daging besar bagi pemangsanya.

"Eung..a-aku juga harus menginginkannya k-kalau kita mau melakukannya. Tapi sekarang aku be-belum menginginkannya."

Menjelaskan ini lebih sulit ketimbang menjelaskan bagaimana statistik laba perusahaan, demi Tuhan!

"Aku bisa membantumu untuk menginginkannya."

Jadi tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktunya Haechan segera mendekap tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan ketika kalimat itu selesai. Memberikan perlindungan yang sebenarnya tidak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali sih.

Dan Mark berjalan mendekat, menghampiri dirinya yang sudah dikuasai kegugupan dari kaki sampai kepala.

"T-tunggu!—Kau tidak bisa memaksaku untuk melakukannya."

Haechan panik tentunya. Apalagi langkah mundurnya sudah menubruk ranjang besar di belakangnya. Mau mengelak dengan berlari keluar tapi pintu kamar terletak di sebelah Mark. Ia pasti dengan mudah akan ditangkap.

"Siapa bilang aku akan memaksamu?"

 _Gerak-gerikmu itu Mark-sialan-Jung! Dasar sinting!_

Keringat dingin sampai terasa mengumpul di telapak tangannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana kalau meloncat dari balkon? Dia bisa mati mengenaskan kalau begini caranya. Lebih memilih mati di ranjang atau mati dari lantai 12?

Baiklah. Haechan sudah memutuskan. Dengan berbekal kenekatan. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari ke arah pintu walau sepertinya kemungkinan untuk berhasil begitu sedikit.

Dan akhirnya ia melakukannya. Memacu kakinya untuk berlari menghindari Mark yang akhirnya—tidak terealisasikan.

Mark entah dengan kecepatan apa sudah menjatuhkannya ke ranjang. Yang ia tahu ia sudah berada di ranjang dengan Mark yang menindihnya dan menguncinya dengan kedua tangan kekarnya.

Wah! Haechan tidak bisa berpikir jernih mengenai situasinya. Hanya saja alarm di kepalanya terus berbunyi bagai ada kebakaran besar di otaknya. Jadi ia hanya bisa diam sembari menatap mata kelam milik Mark dengan diiringi genderang talu dari jantungnya yang begitu keras dan cepat.

"Menurutmu—apa yang perlu dilakukan pertama kali?"

Dan Haechan masih belum paham benar kemana lebih tepatnya arah pembicaraan Mark. Otaknya masih menghidupkan alarm. Jadi kegiatan berpikir mungkin di tunda terlebih dahulu. Ia hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya pelan. Pening dengan terkaannya sendiri yang tidak mau keluar.

Pria itu mungkin tidak peduli lagi dengan pikiran istrinya. Ia tersenyum miring sebelum akhirnya menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menyelipkan rambut yang menutupi wajah istrinya ke belakang telinga. Membuat istrinya langsung membuang muka, takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya. Padahal posisi seperti itu yang suaminya inginkan.

Jadi dengan gerakan sensual, Mark mengikis habis jarak mereka dengan bibir yang bertengger di telinga istrinya.

"Tapi kupikir lagi—"

Dan Haechan berani bersumpah kalau tubuhnya sudah meremang hanya karena bisikan yang begitu dalam dari Mark. Ia tidak siap kalau lebih jauh dari ini!

"—aku tidak suka melakukan seks dengan wanita yang belum mandi."

"?!"

Sialan! Si berengsek itu ternyata mengerjainya! Pria itu bahkan langsung meninggalkannya dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka! Membuka ponselnya dan kemudian menelpon seseorang.

Tahu begini ia tadi menendang masa depannya saja agar dia tahu rasa!

Dengan perasaan kesal, Haechan masuk ke kamar mandi setelah membereskan pakaiannya yang masih berserakan di ranjang dan memasukkannya kembali ke koper dengan asal. Tidak lupa dengan lingerie hitamnya tentunya—sumber malapetaka tragedi ini.

Ia tutup keras-keras pintu kamar mandi. Menunjukkan kekesalannya terang-terangan tanpa ia tutup-tutupi.

 _Sialan kau Mark-sinting sampai ubun-ubun Jung! Aku akan membunuhmu! Kau tunggu saja waktumu!_

.

.

.

Ngomong-ngomong, setelah kejadian tadi malam mereka belum bertegur sapa sama sekali walau berada dalam satu kamar. Haechan yang masih uring-uringan dan Mark yang tidak peduli. Kombinasi paling apik dalam sejarah percintaan.

Dan satu lagi! Haechan tidak berani tidur di ranjang sepanjang malam. Jadi ketika ia memastikan Mark sudah tertidur pulas, ia pindah ke sofa dengan membawa bantal dan selimut yang ia ambil diam-diam saat Mark terlelap. Masa bodoh jika pria itu akan menggigil kedinginan. Ia tidak peduli. Lagipula pria itu juga tidak mengatakan apapun ketika menemukan dirinya tidur di sofa bukan di sampingnya. _Mungkin pria itu tahu diri_ , pikirnya.

"Kau ingin kemana hari—"

"—Terserah."

Jawaban singkat nan ketus Mark dapatkan walau pertanyaannya belum sepenuhnya selesai ia lontarkan. Wanita itu masih uring-uringan ternyata.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu kita di hotel saja. Aku memang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Aku butuh istirahat."

Jawabannya itu sepenuhnya benar, tapi Mark mengatakannya bukan tanpa alasan. Tidur seharian juga terdengar menarik di telinganya. Tapi apa ia bisa yakin wanita yang kini jadi istrinya ini akan betah dan semakin tidak uringan-uringan?

Jadi ketika Mark mulai mendekati ranjang dan berbaring disana, berpura-pura untuk tidur. Haechan dengan menekan harga dirinya, menyuarakan pikirannya dengan pelan. "Bawa aku ke tempat yang mahal."

"Kau bilang apa?" Mark pura-pura tidak mendengar karena suara Haechan yang pelan, istrinya malu bukan kepalang tentunya.

Kepalang basah, Haechan dengan menekan kuat harga dirinya meninggikan suaranya. "Bawa aku ke tempat yang mahal! Yang paling bagus dan yang paling indah!"

.

.

.

Berbekal kalimat yang Haechan lontarkan tadi. Hari ini ia membawa Haechan ke _Champ Elysee_ , kawasan elit yang penuh dengan etalase-etalase yang isinya parfum dan barang mewah lainnya yang tentu bermerek _high level_.

Ia membiarkan Haechan memilih sesukanya. Wanita itu tidak perlu pertimbangannya dan ia juga tidak peduli tentang apa yang wanita itu beli nantinya. Memangnya apa yang ingin dibelinya? Paling juga beberapa pakaian, parfum, tas dan sepatu.

Duduk manis di sofa yang disediakan lebih menyenangkan baginya sembari mencicil kerjaan yang menumpuk karena cutinya beberapa hari.

Ia rasa ini sudah satu jam lebih? Atau sebenarnya sudah dua jam berlalu? Tapi wanita itu tak kunjung kembali. _Sebenarnya apa yang ia beli?_

Saat ia berniat untuk mencarinya, wanita itu sudah kembali sembari menenteng banyak tas di tangan kanan dan kirinya dengan senyum melengkung tinggi dan wajah yang kelewat sumringah.

Mark mendengus. Haechan akan cocok sekali jika belanja bersama dengan kakak iparnya-kak Doyoung-pikirnya. Mungkin trukpun akan diturunkan untuk menjemput belanjaan mereka.

"Ini kartumu. Terima kasih banyak ya."

Baru kali ini wanita di hadapannya ini mengucapkan rasa terima kasih dengan senyum yang terus melengkung begini. _Uang benar-benar membuat seseorang berubah perangai begini ya?_

Setidaknya Haechan tahu diri dengan tidak meminta Mark untuk membawakan barang-barangnya. Dia bisa sendiri walau harus menenteng sana-sini. Dan lagipula ia benar-benar berterima kasih karena Mark sudah mau merelakan uangnya untuk dihamburkan begini. Sekarang ia baru bisa bersyukur menjadi istri seorang Mark Jung. Benar-benar bersyukur dan tidak menyesalinya.

Setelah memastikan semua barang sudah masuk ke dalam bagasi mobil, Haechan baru naik ke mobil. Senyumnya bahkan tidak berhenti melengkung saking bahagianya. Baru kali ini dia bisa khilaf belanja seperti ini. Apalagi kartu yang Mark berikan padanya adalah _black card_. Kalian tahu betul kan bagaimana indahnya?

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih ya."

Haechan kembali melontarkan rasa terima kasihnya yang tak pernah habis. Mark sampai bosan mendengarnya. "Kau bilang sekali lagi, aku tidak akan segan melemparmu keluar dari sini."

Haechan merengut, namun sedetik kemudian tersenyum sumringah lagi. "Kita mau kemana setelah ini?"

"Berisik."

Haechan kembali merengut. Kenapa sih dengan _mood_ suaminya ini? Selalu suram. Tidak ada cerah-cerahnya sama sekali, batinnya jengkel.

Tapi walau begitu, itu tetap tidak bisa melunturkan perasaan bahagianya. Sekarang ia di Paris. Tidur di hotel yang mewah, membeli barang-barang mewah yang ia inginkan tanpa takut akan jatuh miskin dan kini tengah berkeliling Paris bersama sang suami—yang mendadak jadi tercinta karena membawa _black card_ di dompetnya dan membiarkan istrinya ini menggunakannya tanpa batas. _Jadi nikmat mana lagi yang kau dustakan?_

Mengunci rapat mulutnya. Haechan memilih melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Kalau Mark tidak ingin ia bicara. Terserah. Toh pemandangan kota Paris sedang berbicara dengannya sekarang. Penuh artistik, klasik, dan romantik.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, mereka sampai ke tujuan. Haechan sebenarnya tidak tahu tempat yang mereka singgahi sekarang. Tapi ia malas bertanya pada Mark. Pasti jawaban pria itu tidak jauh dari kata-kata _"Berisik!"_ , _"Cari sendiri."_ , _"Kau bisa membacanya kan?"_. Pria itu memang terlahir sebagai manusia super menyebalkan sepertinya.

"Ini namanya bukit Monmartre. Kawasan yang penuh sejarah, klasik dan di atas sana—" Mark menunjuk bangunan putih klasik di puncak bukit. "—ada gereja basilika _Sacre Coeur_."

 _Mendadak jadi baik?_ Pikirnya terkejut.

 _Apa mungkin pria ini tahu apa yang kupikirkan?—Jadi selama ini dia bisa membaca pikiran?!_

"Kita bisa makan siang di sini. Aku punya langganan di sini."

 _Lihat?! Dia mendadak baik lagi?!—Jangan-jangan aku akan ditinggalkan disini?!_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Ayo jalan, idiot!"

Haechan menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya kata 'idiot' bisa mengurangi pikiran negatifnya. Mungkin karena negatif dikali negatif sama dengan positif—oh lupakan saja!

"Oh! _Monsieur_ _Marque_!"

Baru menginjak cafe dan seorang pria gemuk dari balik konter penyajian sudah menyapanya dengan lengkungan senyum yang lebar dan bahkan sampai menghampiri mereka yang duduk di dekat jendela yang jaraknya dari konter penyajian cukup jauh. Mark pasti sudah berlangganan sejak lama. Mereka terlihat begitu dekat satu sama lain.

Haechan tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai apa yang mereka bincangkan. Sesekali mereka tertawa dan ia tidak punya ide sama sekali tentang apa mereka tertawakan. Yang ia tahu Mark memperkenalkannya pada pria gemuk itu dengan bahasa Perancis tentunya. Dan kemudian setelah memesan makanan yang direkomendasikan, pria gemuk itu kembali ke balik konter dan segera mempersiapkan pesanan mereka.

"Kau sudah berlangganan lama?"

Haechan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Kalau diacuhkan ya sudah. Ia juga tidak bisa memaksa.

Pria itu hanya menganggukan kepala menanggapinya, lebih memilih berkutat dengan ponsel pintarnya.

Haechan membuang mata ke luar jendela. Memangnya respon apa yang ia inginkan dari Mark?

"Sejak kuliah."

Matanya membesar. Pria ini benar-benar tidak sedang membaca pikirannya kan?!

"Kau kuliah di sini?"

Pria itu masih belum menatapnya barang sekalipun. Sibuk dengan ponselnya. "ENS. Aku kuliah di sana."

Oh! Haechan pernah mendengarnya!

"Maksudmu _École Normale Supérieure_?"

Dan suaminya itu kembali mengangguk tanpa mematahkan fokusnya sama sekali dari ponselnya.

" _Whoah! Daebak!_ " gumamnya terkesima. Itu universitas terbaik di Paris dan masuk di dua puluh besar universitas terbaik di dunia! Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkesima adalah karena alumni universitas itu banyak yang menjadi peraih nobel!

Sebenarnya ia ingin mengorek lebih dalam lagi mengenai kehidupan pribadi suaminya ini. Karena ia pikir-pikir dia tidak tahu banyak tentang suaminya sendiri. Tapi hanya saja kalau dipikir-pikir lagi mungkin akan terkesan aneh dan mencurigakan. Mereka kan tidak pernah akur? Saling tidak menyukai satu sama lain, pasti terkesan aneh sekali kan? Lagipula pesanan mereka juga telah tiba. Ia harus mengurus perutnya terlebih dahulu ketimbang mengorek informasi mengenai suaminya sendiri.

Setelah makan, Mark mengajaknya ke gereja di atas bukit. Dia bilang bangunannya begitu mengagumkan. Begitu berbeda dengan gereja lainnya katanya. Dia juga menjelaskan bagaimana gereja itu bisa dibangun dan bagaimana sejarah kawasan ini. Haechan sih hanya mengiyakan saja. Tidak sepenuhnya mendengarkan penjelasan Mark, lebih tertarik dengan pemandangan disekitarnya. Lagipula ia merasa itu tidak begitu penting bagi kehidupannya.

Dan yah dia harus mengakui kalau pendapat Mark mengenai gereja ini memang bukanlah bualan belaka. Itu memang kenyataannya. Bangunan gereja ini begitu mengagumkan untuk dilewatkan. Ia bahkan berfoto banyak di sini. Tidak mengajak Mark tentunya. _Untuk apa?_ Pikirnya lucu.

.

.

.

Awan sudah berubah warna ketika mereka keluar dari kawasan Montmartre. Terlalu banyak hal yang mereka sambangi di sana. Ia pikir Mark akan membawanya kembali ke hotel. Tapi lelaki itu ternyata malah menghentikan mobilnya di alun-alun kota Paris— _Place de la Concorde_.

Bukan seperti alun-alun biasanya. Bentuk alun-alun ini oktagonal—segi delapan, dengan delapan patung yang menandai setiap sudut dan terdapat parit sebagai pembatas. Dan—Oh! Di tengah alun-alun terdapat _obelisk_ Mesir—monumen batu ramping yang memiliki empat sisi lancip mengarah ke atas berbentuk piramida.

Waktu berlalu begitu saja, padahal mereka tidak begitu dekat dalam arti kata harfiah. Haechan mulai bisa mengerti Mark sepertinya. Pria itu tidak sekaku yang ia tahu. Tapi kalau menyebalkan sepertinya memang sudah mendarah daging dan tidak bisa ditutup-tutupi. Ia mengumpulkan banyak informasi dengan percakapan remeh temeh mereka di sela-sela waktu jalan mereka. Seperti Mark yang tidak suka makanan laut dan rasa pedas. Padahal dia suka sekali dengan mereka. Atau seperti Mark yang ternyata lebih menyukai lagu ber _genre_ _hiphop_ ketimbang _ballad_. Dia tidak pernah memikirkannya sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang terasa _make sense_ baginya.

"Kau orang yang cukup asyik."

Haechan benar-benar mengatakannya. Tidak merekayasanya sama sekali. Tapi Mark malah menatapnya seolah-olah dia adalah kebohongan terbesar di dunia. _Dia ini kenapa sih?_ Mungkin kalau ia membaca pikiran Mark sekarang adalah seperti itu.

"Aku benar-benar mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kenapa reaksimu sampai seperti itu?!"

"Berhenti membual. Ayo kembali. Aku sudah lelah."

Dan pria itu untuk kesekian kali meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ingin rasanya melempar batu ke kepala pria itu. Jengkel sekali dengan sikapnya yang arogan!

"Dan berpikirlah tempat apa saja yang akan kita kunjungi besok."

Seperti punya indera perasa yang begitu sensitif. Ketika dirinya sudah berada di balik punggung pria itu, setelah berlari kecil dari tempat duduk yang mereka duduki tadi. Pria itu langsung mengatakannya.

Haechan merengut. Tidak setuju dengan saran suaminya. Malas lebih tepatnya.

"Aku lebih suka tanpa tujuan."

Dahi Mark berkerut. Bagaimana seseorang bisa berjalan tanpa arah yang pasti?

"Kan ada kau." Haechan sudah menyikut dirinya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Wanita itu tertawa kecil sembari mengatakannya. Kemudian berjalan berdampingan.

"Aku percaya padamu—"

Mark tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut akan ucapan Haechan. Jadi ia menoleh untuk melihat keseriusan wanita itu.

"—kau akan membawaku ke tempat yang menyenangkan, 'kan supirku!?"

Dan kini Mark merasa telah tenggelam akan tawa wanita itu yang seharusnya menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Maaf harus di skip dulu sampek disitu. Tapi aku berusaha sabtu update lagi kok. ^^

 **Oke special thanks buat** **lululala, sunbaeris, Bobbyindaeyooooo, zeroo082, Fawkaihoon, hi commc, Minge-ni, Pink, nona mesha, dan Guest.**

Terima kasih sudah berkenan meninggalkan jejak :"

Buat kalian yang nunggu konflik mark-hyuck-no. Mohon bersabar. Tolong tunggu mereka berdua pulang ke koriyah yak xD wkwkkw

Selamat beristirahat!


	15. Chapter 15

Mengutip perkataan wanita itu kemarin. _"Aku lebih suka tanpa tujuan."_

Mark melajukan mobil sewaan mereka benar-benar tanpa tujuan.

Haechan tertawa keras dengan keputusan Mark yang tidak terduga.

"Kiri atau kanan?"

Mereka hampir mencapai ujung pertigaan, dan terhenti oleh lampu lalu lintas yang berubah warna menjadi merah.

Tawa wanita itu semakin memenuhi mobil. Mereka benar-benar mengendarai mobil ini tanpa tujuan sama sekali! Demi Tuhan! Bagaimana Mark bisa berpikiran semenarik ini?!

"Aku suka kanan, mari belok ke kanan pak!"

Jadi ketika lampu berubah warna menjadi hijau, Mark mengarahkan mobilnya untuk mengambil jalan ke kanan, dengan tidak lupa menghidupkan lampu sen.

"Yak! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jalanan Paris. Kau yakin hanya mendengarkan ucapanku saja?! Aku bahkan tidak percaya dengan diriku sendiri, kau tahu?"

"Kalau kita tersesat, jangan salahkan aku!" Haechan mengingatkan untuk kesekian kalinya, membuat Mark mengulum senyum mengerti.

Suara radio lokal menemani perjalanan mereka. Ia memang tidak mengerti sama sekali mengenai lagu itu karena sepenuhnya menggunakan bahasa Perancis. Tapi ia rasa lagu itu cocok sekali menemani mereka yang sudah seperti pasangan gila yang memilih tersesat ketimbang mencari tujuan yang benar. Hahaha.

Haechan tak bisa berbohong kalau perjalanan hari ini lebih menyenangkan ketimbang hari sebelumnya. Apalagi dengan Mark yang sudah berubah menjadi pribadi yang menyenangkan seperti ini. Mungkin ia bisa bertahan sebagai istrinya walau tidak berlandaskan cinta. Suami sebagai sahabat bertengkar terdengar menarik juga.

"Lurus! Lurus!"

Ia kembali memerintah ketika melihat sebuah perempatan di ujung jalan. Tidak mempermasalahkan perasaan tidak enak, toh Mark hari ini hanya mendengarkan perintahnya.

Lihat? Dia mengambil arah lurus seperti perintahnya. Dan entah mengapa membuat dirinya puas dan bangga bisa membuat si berengsek Jung ini menurut padanya. Momen seperti ini memang perlu digunakan sebaik-baiknya dan juga dilestarikan kalau memungkinkan.

Tapi kemudian kebimbangan menelusup, mengetuk-ngetuk kesadarannya. Dia menatap Mark heran bercampur bingung. "Kita benar tidak ingin berhenti? Kita akan di mobil saja sepanjang perjalanan, Mark?"

Menunggu jawaban suaminya dengan dahi yang berkerut-kerut lucu. Mark hanya meliriknya sebentar dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa ia tebak.

"Kau suka bunga?"

 _Mendadak lagi?!_

Dan lagipula itu bukan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaannya! Dan sebenarnya juga itu bukan jawaban, tapi malah sebuah pertanyaan! _Apa sih maksudnya lelaki ini?_

"Kenapa pula aku tidak menyukainya?! Kau ingin membelikanku bunga? Tapi maaf. Aku bukan tipe wanita yang suka romantisme _cheesy_ begitu. Menyerah saja."

Mark mendengus geli, kemudian tertawa pelan sembari membelokkan mobilnya pelan mengikuti jalanan yang mulai berbelok. "Kau percaya diri sekali. Tapi bagus kalau kau bukan wanita seperti itu."

Haechan merengut, mencebikkan bibirnya sebal. "Ya kalau begitu untuk apa bertanya? Dasar menyebalkan!"

Istrinya itu membuang muka, membuatnya kembali tertawa pelan. " _Le Jardin des Serres d'Auteuil_."

Haechan menatapnya tak suka. "Kau bilang apa? Tolong pakailah bahasa negara kita, tuan Korea yang pernah tinggal di Paris." Sebal tentunya. Sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak ada gunanya, kini pria itu mengatakan bahasa asing padanya. Jadi mau apa? Ingin pamer maksudnya? Atau sebenarnya dia tengah memaki atau mengumpatinya dengan bahasa Perancis?

Dan Mark lagi-lagi tertawa gemas. "Idiot!—"

Dengar?! Kalian mendengarnya?! Sudah pasti dia mengumpatinya tadi!

"—Di depan sana ada sebuah taman raya. Kalau kau suka kita bisa mampir kesana. Tadi itu namanya."

Menyembunyikan rasa malu karena telah berprasangka negatif dengan suaminya, Haechan membenarkan rambutnya yang sebenarnya tidak kusut sama sekali. Malu saja walau suaminya tidak mengetahui isi kepalanya.

"Jadi?" Mark mengulang tawarannya.

"Belok saja. Daripada hanya menghabiskwan waktu di dalam mobil begini." Jawab Haechan sembari mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke luar jendela. Masih tidak mau melihat wajah suaminya saking malunya.

"Baiklah nyonya Jung. _Here we go_."

Terasa aneh di telinganya. Tapi ia harus membiasakan diri dengan nama belakangnya yang sekarang sudah berganti marga. Semua orang sepertinya akan memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu sekarang.

Mobil mereka masuk ke tempat parkir taman raya. Tidak terlalu banyak orang. Tapi bangunan rumah kaca yang indah dan klasik menyapa penglihatan mereka.

"Ini taman rayanya?!" Haechan hampir kehilangan pikirannya melihat bangunan yang sekarang ada di depan matanya.

Pertanyaan retoris begini mau di respon bagaimana? Sudah jelas sekali kan?

"Ini sih lebih cocok disebut istana kaca kan?!" Komentarnya sembari mendekati Mark, berdiri berdampingan tanpa ia sadari sembari menjulurkan kepalanya mendekat pada wajah pria itu. Meminta pendapat pria itu dengan gerakan yang begitu alami. Masih tidak sadar kalau hubungan mereka belum bisa dikatakan sedekat kedekatan jarak antara mereka sekarang.

Jadi ketika mata mereka saling mengunci dan saling berpikir mengenai jarak mereka yang begitu aneh, kepala Haechan terasa terbentur keras akan kenyataan. Dengan gerakan cepat nan canggung, wanita itu menyikut perut pria itu. "Lupakan saja. Aku hanya bercanda!" Tanpa ragu wanita itu meninggikan suaranya dan tidak lupa diakhiri dengan tawa canggung kemudian berjalan meninggalkan pria itu layaknya itu tadi adalah opera sabun yang tidak perlu dipikirkan dalam-dalam.

"Ayo masuk!"

Istrinya bertingkah seolah dia sudah kenal sekali dengan tempat ini, padahal jalan masuk ke taman raya berlawanan arah dengan yang dituju wanita mungil itu.

"Idiot. Kesini." Ia memandu jalan dengan dagunya, mengesampingkan istrinya yang mungkin semakin malu dengan dirinya. Wanita itu berlari kecil di belakangnya, menyusulnya tapi tidak ingin berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Ia jadi tidak ragu kalau sebenarnya istrinya ini adalah anak-anak yang terjebak di raga seorang perempuan dewasa.

.

.

.

Tempat ini benar-benar mengerikan. Rasanya ia tidak ingin kembali walau sudah berkeliling ke seluruh tempat tanpa terkecuali.

Panorama. Tata letak. Patung-patung yang berdiri di sela-sela bunga. Air mancur dengan berbagai bentuk dan bunga-bunga beraneka ragam yang bermekaran dengan serangga berwarna-warni yang mengelilinginya sukses membuat Haechan tak berhenti berfoto. Kalau menurut penjabaran Haechan, taman raya ini seperti penggambaran taman kerajaan para Dewa Yunani di film-film fantasi yang pernah ia tonton. Klasik. Mewah. Elegan. Dan berestetika tinggi!

Kalau Haechan sibuk berlari kesana kemari mengabadikan diri. Maka berbeda dengan Mark. Pria itu lebih memilih menikmati kopi hangatnya di salah satu cafe yang ada di sana. Terlalu lelah mengikuti gerak hiperaktif istrinya sembari mengisi perutnya. Sudah saatnya makan siang, tapi wanita itu rasanya sudah tidak ingat lagi dengan rasa lapar.

Matahari bahkan sudah berada tepat di atas kepala. Tapi wanita itu masih betah disana. Mark bahkan sudah menghabiskan dua gelas kopi menunggunya. Mengajak Haechan keluar ternyata tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Butuh kesabaran panjang.

"Kau lihat ini!?" Wanita itu mendadak sudah berada di hadapannya, duduk dengan manis sembari memperlihatkan hasil jepretannyan layaknya anak kecil yang tengah memperlihatkan nilai ulangannya pada ibunya. "Bagus kan?"

Sebuah foto bunga anggrek yang tengah mekar dengan kumbang koksi—kumbang kecil dengan punggung merah penuh bintik hitam di kelopaknya.

"Dan ini!"

Sebuah foto ikan yang tengah melompat ketika Haechan memberinya makanan.

Wanita itu tersenyum penuh kesombongan. "Susah tahu mengabadikan mereka. Tapi karena aku begitu bertalenta jadi itu bukan masalah besar."

Mark menahan tawa. Kalau wanita ini bicara dengan teman-temannya pasti mereka akan menertawakannya habis-habisan. Bagaimana tidak? Mark dengan teman-temannya adalah pecinta fotografi. Sudah banyak foto yang ia hasilkan. Hanya saja ia tidak pernah mempublikasikannya walau teman-temannya selalu merayunya untuk membuka pameran atau galeri. Lagipula ia juga tidak ingin hasil karyanya menjadi konsumsi umum. Ia lebih suka menikmatinya sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong, Mark lupa membawa kameranya. Jadi ia sedikit menyesal karena tidak bisa mengabadikan beberapa momen bagus di Paris dengan kamera kesayangannya walau hampir semua sudut kota Paris sudah ia jelajahi banyak kali, sudah tak terhitung lagi.

Ponsel di zaman sekarang memang sudah dilengkapi semua fasilitas menunjang, bahkan juga kamera. Tapi tetap saja pengambilan gambar dengan kualitas terbaik adalah dengan kamera digital.

"Kau sudah puas? Aku ingin makan."

Haechan tersadar. "Ah! Benar. Ini sudah waktunya makan siang."

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Tawarannya itu membuat bibir istrinya bergerak lucu. Mungkin tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang ia ingin makan.

"Aku bosan makan spageti dan roti—Aku ingin nasi." Ujarnya dengan aksen lucu ketika menyampaikan keinginannya, mungkin khawatir jika keinginannya itu terlalu muluk-muluk di telinga suaminya.

.

.

.

Tema hari ini adalah menjadi suami yang baik. Oleh karena itu, Mark membelokkan mobilnya ke restoran korea yang pernah ia kunjungi ketika berkuliah dulu di sini.

Seperti dugaannya. Wanita itu makan dengan lahap walau katanya rasanya sedikit berbeda dengan yang ada di Korea umumnya. Jelas saja kan?

"Jadi sehabis ini kita mau kemana lagi?"

Mark menatap wanita di depannya yang masih sibuk menghabiskan _bulgogi_ nya. Kenapa tidak menunggu kegiatan makannya selesai, baru menanyakannya? Sudah berapa kali dia masuk ke kelas kesopanan? Dia rasa paman Kim hampir setiap hari mengajarinya. Tapi tidak berubah juga kelakuannya.

"Kau yang memimpin."

"Lagi?!" Haechan hampir tersedak sendiri mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu Paris."

"Ikuti saja instingmu."

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya suaminya itu meninggalkannya! Sialan benar!

Ia tahu kalau kegiatan makannya sudah selesai. Tapi setidaknya dia bisa menunggu sebentar kan? Biarkan makanannya turun dulu ke lambungnya dengan tepat. Dan mereka bisa berjalan bersama keluar dengan perasaan damai dan tenang. Kenapa itu sulit sekali untuk direalisasikan?!

Dan coba tebak! Kabar buruk apalagi yang menimpanya?!

Mark tidak ada di mobil!

Oh! Bagus sekali! Pria itu mendadak menghilang layaknya telah ditelan bumi!

Sekarang ia mau apa? Menggembel di tepi mobil yang terkunci? Kembali ke restoran untuk duduk dan melihat orang lain makan sembari menolak pelayan yang menyarankan makanan rekomendasi hari ini? Oh! Konyol sekali!

Sudah dicari tidak ketemu. Dihubungi tidak diangkat. Kunci mobil dibawanya. Dan kartu kredit juga tidak di tangan. Apa sih maksudnya?! Mau bermain petak umpet di Paris?! Atau mau melakukan kegiatan 'Mari meninggalkan istri baru ini untuk kesehatan rohani kita'?

Hidungnya sudah kembang kempis menahan amarah. Pria itu tidak terlihat sama sekali batang hidungnya, padahal sudah setengah jam berlalu. Ini Mark benar hilang? Dan dia jadi janda di hari ketiga ia mengemban status sebagai istri? Lucu sekali! Tragedi macam apa ini, Tuhan?

"Kemana saja kau?!" Jadi jangan salahkan Haechan kalau Mark datang-datang disemprot dengan kejengkelan melimpah ruah dari wanita itu.

"Berisik."

Pria itu terpaksa mengabaikannya, malas berdebat.

"Kau beli apa?" amarahnya beralih begitu saja ketika melihat pria itu menenteng sebuah tas kantong besar di tangan kanan.

"Berhentilah bertanya. Dan masuk saja."

Jadi sembari mencebikkan mulutnya dalam-dalam Haechan masuk ke dalam mobil. Mengumpat sepanjang langkah bahkan sampai pantatnya duduk dengan tepat di bangku penumpang.

Sekarang _mood_ nya tambah jelek. Ia tarik kembali pemikirannya kalau mungkin bisa berdamai dengan pria ini. Pemikirannya itu dalam sekejap sudah dipatahkan dengan realita kalau pria itu kembali menjadi pria yang sangat menyebalkan. _Dasar manusia berkepribadian ganda!_

"Jalan mana yang kau ingin ambil?" tanya Mark setelah menghidupkan mobilnya.

Haechan membuang muka sembari menyedekapkan kedua tangan di dada. Malas melihat wajah suaminya. "Terserah."

Oh temparemen istrinya yang kekanakan kembali lagi!

Mencoba mengerti akan kejengkelan istrinya karenanya. Mark menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Kanan ke museum _Louvre_. Kiri ke jembatan _Pont des Arts_ —jembatan gembok cinta. Dan lurus ke _Notre Dame Cathedral_."

Pilihan pertama ke museum. Untuk apa? Dia bukan penyuka lukisan abstrak yang katanya penuh makna tiap goresannya. Ia tidak tertarik.

Pilihan kedua. Mau apa mereka nantinya di jembatan gembok cinta?! Kalo dia bisa menggembok Mark di sana, dia pasti akan memilihnya.

"Katedral."

Sungguh kekanakan sekali! Istrinya itu mengatakannya secara singkat dan tanpa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar sehingga perkataannya terasa seperti diseret tidak jelas. Sudah begitu tidak mau menatapnya barang sekalipun lagi. Orang dewasa macam apa yang masih melakukannya?

"Apa?"

"Katedral."

"Hah? Katakan dengan jelas."

Oh lihatlah tatapan jengkel yang sekarang ia dapat dari istrinya. "Aku. Bilang. Bawa. Aku. Ke. Katredal. Mark. Jung."

Membuat kekehan pelan mengalun dari bibir Mark yang kini mulai melajukan mobilnya sesuai perintah ibu ratu yang tengah merajuk.

.

.

.

Haechan pikir katedral yang dimaksud Mark adalah di sekitar sini. Maksudnya berada di daratan, bisa dicapai dengan mobil atau berjalan. Tapi nyatanya mereka perlu naik perahu untuk ke sana.

Tahu tidak berita bagusnya?

Dia takut air.

Air yang dalam lebih tepatnya.

Dia takut tenggelam. Dia punya trauma di masa kecil dengan danau. Ia pernah tenggelam saat bermain di danau bersama kakaknya. Jadi jangan salahkan dia kalau sekarang keringatnya terasa membanjiri tubuhnya ketika akan naik ke alat transportasi air yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

Ingin memberitahu Mark tapi harga dirinya menahannya kuat-kuat. Suaminya itu pasti akan mencemoohnya habis-habisan kalau mengetahuinya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat naik."

Mark sudah naik duluan atas inisiatif Haechan tentunya, mengulur waktu.

Haechan menjatuhkan pandangan ke dalam air yang tenang di bawah. Dan seketika itu juga ia merasa semua bulu kuduknya berdiri tegak memperingatkannya. Membuatnya menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan kelu.

Melihat kejanggalan istrinya yang sedari tadi terus berdiri di sana dan terlihat ragu untuk melangkah membuat Mark menyimpulkan sesuatu. Jadi pria itu memutuskan untuk turun tangan.

"Kau takut?"

Istrinya tertawa aneh sembari mengambil selangkah mundur. "Kau ini bicara apa? Takut? Tidak—A-aku tidak takut!" Bola mata wanita itu bahkan sampai gemetar mengatakannya.

Mark mendengus tidak percaya. "Kalau begitu cepat naik."

Pria itu menuntunnya untuk naik dan dia dengan sigap menahan kakinya agar tidak maju. "T-tunggu."

Ditatap dengan sebelah alis yang naik, Haechan berdeham canggung. "A-aku pikir—Lebih baik kita ke museum saja. Aku suka seni!"

Lihat? Mendadak sekali?!

Bahkan semua orang tahu kalau istrinya itu tengah ketakutan setengah mati!

Tapi maaf. Mark bukan tipe orang yang akan mengasihani begitu saja. Jadi dengan gerakan cepat pria itu menarik tubuh istrinya dan mengangkatnya ala _bridal style_ menuju perahu. Kalau istrinya itu takut maka istrinya harus menghadapi ketakutannya, bukan malah menghindarinya.

"Yak! Kau gila?! Aku tidak ingin naik!"

Mengabaikan demo dadakan yang diajukan istrinya. Mark membawa Haechan naik ke perahu. Sedikit kesulitan memang. Tapi itu demi kebaikan Haechan sendiri.

Dan tahu apa yang Mark temukan ketika berhasil membawa Haechan naik ke perahu?

Wanita itu menangis sesenggukan sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadanya, tenggelam akan ketakutannya sendiri.

Mark tersenyum mengerti. Jadi ia membiarkannya walau tangan itu terus mencengkram tangannya layaknya Mark adalah satu-satunya tempat teraman yang bisa ia pegang di perahu kecil yang tengah berjalan pelan ini.

"Kau akan menyesal jika tidak melihat pemandangannya."

Mark benar-benar mengatakannya. Bukan karena bajunya sudah terasa basah kuyup akan air mata istrinya. Tapi rasanya semua orang akan menyesal jika tidak melihat pemandangan sungai Seine—sungai yang membelah kota Paris menjadi dua bagian.

"Terserah." Wanita itu masih bisa menjawab dengan suara merajuk yang begitu serak.

"Padahal ini simbol kota Paris selain menara Eiffel."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Jadi pada akhirnya sepanjang perjalanan wanita itu hanya mendekam di dada bidang suaminya, mengabaikan semuanya.

"Kita sampai."

Satu kalimat singkat itu membuat Haechan mau tak mau mengeringkan air matanya yang masih membekas. Mengintip sebentar dan ketika sadar kalau yang dikatakan suaminya adalah kebenaran, dia menatap suaminya memberikan kode terbaiknya dengan pandangan meminta.

Mark mendengus. Kemudian memberikan punggungnya pada wanita itu—menggendongnya keluar dari perahu.

Haechan merapikan pakaiannya. Akhirnya ia bisa menghembuskan nafas lega karena kakinya bisa menapak di daratan sesungguhnya. Begitu padat dan aman, menurutnya.

"Oh lihat wanita pemberani ini."

 _Maksudnya apa?! Kenapa tidak sekalian mengatakannya dengan kata yang sebenarnya?! Cemooh semaumu, berengsek!_

Walau Haechan mengumpat di hatinya, tapi wanita itu mengabaikannya. Memilih berjalan terlebih dahulu sembari membawa semua rasa malunya. Setidaknya ia sudah berada di daratan, pikirnya. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Abaikan saja makhluk bernama Mark Jung itu. Nikmati saja bangunan katedral ini.

Mengabaikan suaminya, Haechan mulai berkeliling mengikuti pengunjung lain. Haechan tak bisa memungkiri kalau katedral yang tengah ia sambangi ini begitu mengagumkan. Nuansa yang kental akan gaya _gothic_ membuatnya teringat akan penggambaran bangunan-bangunan di zaman _renaissance_ —zaman dimana penyihir begitu diburu di Eropa.

Bersyukur tas masih terselempang manis dan isinya masih lengkap. Haechan jadi bisa mengabadikan bangunan ini setiap sudutnya dengan ponselnya. Jujur saja, saat ia naik perahu ia lupa segalanya—dompet, ponsel, passpor, visa, semuanya ia lupa.

Setelah selesai berkeliling lantai utama dan akan ikut pengunjung lain untuk naik ke menara. Ia baru ingat akan eksistensi suaminya. _Dimana dia?_

"Dia meninggalkanku lagi?"

Simpulnya hampir tak percaya.

"Oh! Terserah!"

Dia tidak peduli! Sudah cukup sakit hati dengan semua tingkah laku suaminya.

Jadi dengan langkah jengkel, Haechan ikut naik.

Dan dia tidak menyesal sama sekali! Lihat pemandangan ini?! Kota Paris di sore hari terlihat jelas dari atas sini. Begitu indah dan mencuci panca inderanya sebersihnya.

Dia takut air yang dalam, tapi tidak dengan ketinggian. Aneh memang.

Kepalanya melongok ke bawah. Ingin tahu seberapa tinggi menara ini. Mungkin setara dengan tujuh lantai pikirnya.

"Kau ingin jatuh?"

Haechan sampai berjengkit hebat mendengar suara suaminya yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Yak! Kau kemana saja?" emosi Haechan kembali meledak-ledak setelah berhasil menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"Memangnya aku kemana?" tanya Mark tak mengerti akan maksud istrinya.

"Aku tidak melihatmu dari tadi."

"Dari tadi aku di belakangmu. Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya."

Dahi Haechan sampai berkerut-kerut karena tidak percaya. "Benarkah? Tapi aku rasa aku benar-benar tidak melihatmu."—Lalu pandangan Haechan jatuh begitu saja ke kamera digital yang ada di tangan Mark, suaminya itu tengah sibuk melihat hasil jepretannya. "Kau dapat darimana itu?"

"Aku membelinya tadi."

"Kapan?" Haechan menatap sangsi, kemudian teringat. "Saat di restoran Korea tadi?"

Dan pria itu hanya mengangguk sembari mengutak-atik kamera barunya.

Merasa kesal diabaikan, Haechan penasaran dengan apa saja yang di foto pria itu. "Sini lihat! Kau foto apa saja?"

"Nanti saja, aku tengah mengaturnya." Membuat Haechan kembali merengut sebal. "Lebih baik kita kembali, sebentar lagi malam tiba."

Benar juga. Ia tidak ingin melewati sungai di gelapnya malam. Bisa-bisa kalau dia tenggelam tidak ada orang yang melihat.

Sesampainya di bawah, Mark lagi-lagi meninggalkannya. Entahlah, pria itu pergi begitu saja saat langkah kecilnya tidak sebesar langkahnya. Dan pria itu kembali dengan membawa seseorang asing bersamanya.

" _S'il vous plaît prendre des photos de nous deux_."

Haechan bingung, tangannya ditarik begitu saja setelah pria itu mengatakannya dengan orang asing yang dibawanya. "Mau apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Kita perlu foto berdua—" Melihat raut wajah keberatan Haechan yang menjengkelkan, membuat Mark memutar matanya malas. "—Untuk orang di rumah."

Jadi dengan niat membahagiakan orang rumah dan tentu untuk kebaikan hubungan mereka, Haechan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Mark dengan beberapa langkah tapi masih menyisakan jarak kecil diantara mereka.

Mark mendesah pelan. Memangnya berfoto dengannya sampai membuat gairah hidup wanita ini menurun drastis apa?

Dengan aba-aba dari orang asing yang mengambil gambar mereka, pergelangan tangan Haechan diambilnya tanpa persetujuan sang empunya membuat wanita itu menatapnya terkejut, tak percaya dan tidak siap. Dan gambar merekapun terambil begitu saja, begitu alami tanpa dibuat-buat.

"Setidaknya tunjukkan kalau kita menikmati bulan madu ini."

Haechan mencebik sebentar, kemudian melebarkan senyum dan menempelkan wajahnya di lengan sang suami layaknya kucing yang tengah bermanja dengan sang majikan. Membuat Mark memutar mata jengah. _Kalau ini sih berlebihan sekali_ , pikirnya.

Dan momen mereka itu kembali terambil di lensa kamera.

" _Pouvez-vous prendre notre photo à nouveau?_ "

Haechan mengalihkan pandangan, tidak paham akan pembicaraan Mark yang dibalas dengan tanda 'ok' dari orang asing yang mengambil gambar mereka. Mungkin kegiatan foto mereka sudah selesai dan Mark menanyakan hasilnya, simpulnya.

Tapi ketika Haechan akan menjauh karena tertarik akan sekumpulan merpati yang makan di halaman gereja, tangannya ditarik begitu saja dengan gerakan yang begitu mendadak dan yang ia tahu bibirnya sudah berada di bibir Mark dalam beberapa detik yang lama.

Sontak saja dia kaget dan sampai membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"Kau ini kenapa?!" protes Haechan sembari mengusap bibirnya dengan kesal sembari melepas ciuman mereka, yang sebenarnya hanya saling menempel saja.

Dan Mark mengabaikannya untuk kebanyak kalinya. Menghampiri orang asing itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan bahasa Perancis sembari memberikan tip kecil untuknya.

Mark kembali sembari membawa kameranya lagi, memperlihatkan hasil jepretan terakhir mereka pada istrinya. Alasan di balik kenapa ia mencium istrinya itu dengan tiba-tiba.

Wanita itu membuat raut wajah aneh yang tidak bisa Mark tebak apa maksudnya ketika melihat foto mereka yang tengah berciuman.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Setidaknya kau bilang dulu tadi. Aku jadi kelihatan jelek sekali di sini karena tidak siap."

Mark mengambil kameranya dari tangannya. "Bukan kelihatan. Tapi kenyataan."

"—Yakk! Kau mau mati?!"

.

.

.

Perjalanan hari ini ditutup dengan makan malam di _Bel Canto_ —restoran mewah dengan nuansa emas di Paris yang setiap malam selalu diiringi dengan sekelompok pianis dan penyanyi yang membawakan cuplikan opera dari satu meja ke meja lainnya seraya menghidangkan menu pada para pelanggan.

Haechan sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata ketika mereka datang dan bernyanyi sembari menyajikan menu mereka. Terlalu kaget dan terkesima. Jadi dia hanya tertawa, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya.

"Mereka melakukannya setiap hari?!" tanya Haechan hampir tak percaya.

"Setiap malam."

"Tidak bisa dipercaya!—Oh! Begini rasanya ternyata menjadi orang kaya."

Mark mengerutkan dahi. Memangnya apa istimewanya? Orang biasa juga bisa melihat opera.

"Besok aku hanya bisa menemanimu sampai siang. Aku ada janji dengan klien besok siang. Kau mau ikut denganku atau kau mau jalan-jalan sendiri?"

"Di tengah bulan madu begini?!" Haechan hampir menyatukan kedua alisnya saking terkejutnya. Melihat tatapan Mark yang jengah, membuat Haechan sadar kalau dia telah menikah dengan seorang direktur yang gila kerja. "—Oh tentu, pergilah. Tak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Aku ingin kau pikirkan besok kita mau kemana karena terbatasnya waktuku."

"Ah tidak-tidak. Besok aku akan jalan sendiri. Kau bisa mempersiapkan pertemuanmu dengan klienmu itu."

Dahi Mark mengerut tidak percaya. "Kau yakin?"

"Aku bisa menyewakanmu supir khusus untuk membawamu keliling Paris." Imbuh Mark lagi.

Istrinya menggeleng sembari memotong steak. "Tidak perlu. Aku pikir untuk hari terakhir aku akan berjalan-jalan di dekat hotel. Aku belum melihat menara Eiffel. Mungkin seharian aku akan disana."

Mark hanya bisa mengangguk jika itu keinginan istrinya. Ia juga tidak ingin memaksa.

Dan tiba-tiba tangan istrinya itu sudah berada di atas tangannya. Wanita itu tersenyum dengan lembut menatapnya.

"Tinggalkan saja kartumu untukku."

Mark mendengus. Istrinya ini memang definisi dari seorang wanita yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

Haechan mencium kartu hitam yang ada di tangannya.

"Terima kasih suamiku. Aku mencintaimu!" Mark memutar bola matanya ketika wanita itu mengiriminya _fly kiss_ yang keterlaluan berlebihan.

"Kartumu lebih tepatnya."

Kalian mendengarnya kan? Mark mendengus sembari merapikan lengan kemejanya.

Haechan memasukkan kartu itu ke dompetnya. Tanpak berseri-seri dengan tas kecilnya yang terlihat penuh. Entah, Mark tidak tahu apa saja isinya dan juga tidak ingin tahu.

"Jangankan khawatirkan aku. Aku akan kembali dengan selamat."

Memangnya dia mau kemana? Mark lagi-lagi hanya bisa mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya. Kalaupun dia hilang juga Mark tidak terkejut.

"Tidak perlu pulang terburu-buru. Aku mungkin sampai malam."

Bukankah harusnya Mark yang bilang begitu?!

"Aku pergi!"

Dengan meninggalkan senyuman terbaiknya ia keluar dari kamar mereka. Menjemput surga di dunia yang fana.

Tidak pernah ia merasa sebahagia ini. Auranya terlalu kuat dan semua orang tahu kalau dia tengah kelebihan endorfin sekarang. Dia merasa menjadi wanita paling bebas di dunia ini. Tidak ada pria yang menemaninya, _black card_ di tangan, dan dia bisa kemana saja ke tempat yang ia mau.

Seperti rencananya sebelumnya, dia akan ke menara Eiffel hari ini. Ia lihat-lihat kemarin banyak sekali toko-toko yang bagus disekitarnya.

Tapi bahkan belum sampai benar ke tempatnya. Wanita itu sudah berbelok ke toko yang tengah menawarkan diskon besar-besaran di seberang jalan. Memang seringnya rencana dadakan lebih menggiurkan ketimbang rencana yang sudah disusun matang-matang.

Siang berlalu dan Haechan sudah mengumpulkan banyak sekali kantong di tangan. Wanita itu tampak kesulitan membawa semua barang bawaannya, membuat pegawai yang berjaga di pintu masuk hotel menawarinya bantuan.

"Oh! _Merci beaucoup_!"

Tiga hari di Paris membuatnya tahu beberapa kata dasar untuk bercakap-cakap dalam bahasa Perancis.

Haechan agak menyesal karena kamar mereka terletak berada di lantai 12. Pria itu pasti begitu kerepotan membawa semua barang bawaannya. Jadi ketika mereka sampai dikamarnya berkat kunci cadangan yang ia bawa—setelah diingatkan Mark, Haechan memberikan tip untuknya.

Dan ketika semua barangnya berjejer rapi di karpet hotel hingga memenuhi karpet sepenuhnya. Rasa menyesal menggerayangi dirinya.

Bagaimana bisa ia menghabiskan banyak uang untuk seluruh barang ini? Bagaimana cara membawanya pulang? Bukankah ada batasan timbangan untuk barang bawaan di pesawat? Oh! Bagaimana ini?!

Haechan mendesah panjang. Pusing dengan kekhilafannya yang berlebihan.

"Mark pasti akan membunuhku." Ia menepuk dahinya, pening dan menyesal bergabung di kepalanya.

"Aku akan menggabungkannya agar terlihat sedikit."

Jadi tanpa membuang waktu ia mulai membenahi semua barang belanjaannya, dan juga barang belanjaannya kemarin dengan Mark.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk merapikan barang-barangnya, Haechan mampu membuat banyak kantong itu berubah menjadi belasan kantong yang penuh. Dia tersenyum bangga akan hasil karyanya yang memuaskan.

Arah matanya tak sengaja menatap jam yang tertempel manis di dinding. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6, tapi suaminya masih belum kembali juga. _Mereka membicarakan apa sih?_

Tapi kemudian mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Bukan urusanku." Gumamnya tidak peduli, dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tubuhnya sudah terasa lengket akan keringat dan bau tubuhnya juga mulai tercium di hidungnya. Ia perlu membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

Haechan kembali mendatangi menara Eiffel. Tertarik dengan pesona malam di sana yang terlihat begitu bersinar dan bosan menunggu suaminya yang tak kunjung pulang.

Tidak lupa mengabadikan diri tentunya. Haechan berkeliling menara. Bahkan sampai naik ke atas untuk melihat pemandangan.

"Mark pasti sudah bosan sekali ke sini."

Berkuliah di Paris bertahun-tahun lamanya, berbisnis ke sini juga sudah tidak terhitung banyaknya. Jadi dia tentu ia bisa berkata seperti itu. Apalagi pria itu kemarin bilang kalau dia sudah hafal betul dengan semua jalan di Paris, bahkan jalanan yang baru ia juga tahu. Terlalu terbiasa ke sini.

 _Lalu untuk apa berbulan madu ke sini?_ Ia bertanya-tanya.

Dan pikirannya itu terdistraksi oleh sepasang pasangan yang tengah berjalan di depannya sembari memamerkan kemesraan mereka. Haechan mencebik, mencemooh dari belakang. Tapi kemudian ia baru sadar kalau ternyata hanya dia sendiri yang tidak punya pasangan di sini!

Haechan hampir kehabisan nafas menyadarinya. Pantas saja negara ini dijuluki kota paling romantis di dunia! Semua pasangan dari belahan dunia ternyata berpindah ke sini untuk mengumbar romantismenya!

Jadi dengan menahan kejengkelan, Haechan mengikuti pasangan itu. Ingin tahu mau kemana saja mereka. Terkesan konyol memang, tapi lagipula dia juga tidak punya kegiatan yang menarik.

Pasangan itu berjalan cukup jauh. Meski pegal, tapi Haechan bersyukur akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah tempat yang lumayan menarik. Yang ternyata adalah museum Louvre—museum yang kemarin Mark tawarkan padanya.

Setidaknya ia harus masuk karena sudah berjalan jauh ke sini. Dan lagipula dia juga sebenarnya penasaran dengan lukisan Mona Lisa yang mendunia itu.

Ia masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa semua orang begitu menyukai lukisan-lukisan abstrak ini. Ia tidak paham sama sekali. Itu hanya goresan kuas. Kalau mereka melukis pemandangan, manusia atau gambar realistik ia masih bisa mengerti. Tapi kalau goresan-goresan yang terlihat asal di matanya, itu juga disebut seni?

Dan ketika ia akhirnya menemukan lukisan Mona Lisa dan terdiam lama mengamatinya. Ia menangkap suara yang familiar di telinganya.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Wanita itu datang dan Mark tersenyum menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah ia lihat. Begitu bahagia dan mendamba. Penuh cinta.

Dan wanita itu menghadiahinya sebuah kecupan yang berubah menjadi ciuman panjang di depan matanya.

Tidak. Dia tidak menangis. Hanya saja perasaannya terasa salah.

Haechan mendengus, menertawai dirinya sendiri. "Siapa lagi klienmu kalau bukan dia?"

.

.

.

Panjang ini gaeeesssss! Omegoooodd xD 4k lebih lhoh ini /masih gak percaya/

Udah masuk daerah konflik ya gaes. Mohon enggak temperamental bacanya /digeplak/

 **Makasih banyak buat semuanya, terutamanya buat Pink, BaekXOrange, hi comcc, Minge-ni, dan Guest**.

Dikit emang. Soalnya yang lain pada pindah ke lapak sebelah xD

Glosarium!

 _"S'il vous plaît prendre des photos de nous deux."_ = "Tolong ambil gambar kami berdua."

" _Pouvez-vous prendre notre photo à nouveau?_ " = "Tolong ambil gambar kami sekali lagi."

 _"Merci beaucoup!"_ = "Terima kasih banyak!"

Kalo ada kesalahan mohon koreksinya, udah lama banget dapet pelajaran bahasa Perancis :"v

Selamat berkahir pekan!


	16. Chapter 16

Mark mengawang-awang, terlalu aneh melihat istrinya diam semenjak kemarin malam. Tidak ada percakapan berarti darinya. Istrinya hanya berkata dia terlalu lelah, bahkan ketika kemarin malam ia kembali wanita itu sudah tidur duluan dengan berkurung selimut sampai kepala walau jam masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Ia memang mempercayainya, karena ia menemukan banyak sekali kantong belanjaan di sudut kamar hotel mereka. Seharian wanita itu pasti berburu banyak sekali belanjaan. Tapi ia merasa ini keterlaluan sekali kalau sampai mereka sampai di rumah juga tidak ada percakapan yang berarti terjadi diantara mereka.

"Kau baik?"

Setelah menunggu keheningan yang begitu lama, akhirnya istrinya bersuara. "Memangnya kelihatannya bagaimana, direktur Mark Jung yang terhormat?" wanita itu menghentikan kegiatan mewarnai kukunya, menatapnya layaknya dia orang yang paling mengganggu di dunia.

"Jika sakit, katakan."

"—Iya! Aku sakit!"

Istrinya itu sudah berdiri tanpa ragu dihadapannya. "—Sakit jiwa!"

Dan istrinya berlalu begitu saja sembari membawa kuteknya, menyelesaikan pekerjaan tertundanya di balkon kamar.

Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa yang salah?

Dengan menekan egonya. Mark menyusulnya, toh terlihat aneh jika ia bersikap tidak peduli setelah wanita itu mau bicara dengannya walau dengan nada semacam orang gangguan mental dan ia juga sebenarnya masih ingin tahu alasan di balik temperamen istrinya yang kini naik turun layaknya waralaba perusahaan yang tengah dirintis—tidak bisa diprediksi.

"Berhenti marah tidak jelas."

"—Aku. Tidak. Marah."

Mark memutar mata sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Yang dibicarakan dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan berlawanan arah.

"Kalau begitu apa? Katakan padaku."

Gadis itu menatapnya sebentar dengan wajah jengkel. "Ya tidak apa-apa. Aku memang begini saja. Kau saja yang terlalu sensitif!"

"Aku atau kau?"

Dan Mark berlalu, sudah cukup lelah untuk melanjutkan perdebatan kecil ini. Ia mencoba menjadi suami yang bertanggung jawab dengan menanyakannya, bersikap peduli dengan apa yang tengah dirasa oleh istrinya. Tapi wanita itu mungkin berpikir dia begitu menyebalkan dengan rasa kepeduliannya. Jadi apa untungnya? Lebih baik bersikap tidak peduli sejak awal.

Ketika langkah kakinya akan keluar dari kamar seutuhnya. Wanita itu berdiri di ambang pintu balkon sembari menghindari pandangan darinya dengan wajah super menjengkelkan. "Bawa aku ke rumah ayahku."

Baik. Satu masalah ditemukan.

.

.

.

Cutinya masih tersisa dua hari lagi. Jadi ketika istrinya bilang ingin pulang ke rumah ayahnya maka Mark dengan murah hati meminta izin pada orang tuanya untuk membolehkan mereka tidur disana untuk dua hari satu malam ini. Awalnya orang tuanya keberatan. Mereka berdua baru kembali dari bulan madu dan sudah akan pergi untuk tidur di rumah besan, tentunya terdengar tidak begitu mudah bagi mereka. Tapi kakek datang menyelamatkan mereka, memberikan izin dan pengertian bagi kedua orang tuanya. Karena setelah ini Haechan pastinya akan kesulitan untuk sekedar menjenguk ayahnya.

"Ayah!"

Istrinya itu berlari kecil ke pelukan ayahnya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan ayah!"

Tuan Lee memutar mata. "Ini baru lima hari ayah meninggalkanmu."

"Tapi tetap saja!—Ah lupakan saja. Lihat yang aku bawa!"

Haechan menunjuk suaminya yang tengah membawa enam kantong belanjaan yang penuh di kedua tangannya. Pria itu membungkuk sopan ketika mertuanya menatapnya terkejut akan kehadirannya.

"Oleh-oleh dari Paris!"—Dan suara decitan pintu menyapa pendengaran mereka. "Siapa yang sepagi ini begitu berisik?"

Kakaknya keluar dengan bertelanjang dada dan tampang khas orang bangun tidur.

"Oh?! Kakak belum kembali ke London?! Syukurlah." Haechan berseru sembari memeluk kakaknya erat-erat. Terlalu senang dengan tinggalnya sang kakak.

"Oh ya Ampun! Bisa jauhkan istrimu dariku?!"

Haechan mendecak sebal sembari melepaskan pelukan dengan jengkel. "Kakak itu tidak tahu afeksi." Gerutunya.

"Kakak sudah cukup kenyang dengan afeksimu." Kakaknya menatapnya jahil, membuat tangannya ingin sekali menggeplak kepala kakaknya sendiri.

"Baik. Terserah—Kalian sudah makan siang?"

Dahi kakaknya mengerut heran, membuat Haechan memutar mata. "Matahari bahkan sudah di atas kepala sekarang." Cibir adiknya sembari menunjuk ke luar jendela, membuat atensi kakaknya mengikuti gerakan jarinya dan tertawa tanpa beban melihat sinar terang benderang dari luar.

"Ayah sudah masak?"

"Belum. Ayah belum masak. Lagipula tidak ada orang di rumah. Renjun sekolah. Ayah belum begitu lapar dan kakakmu bisa makan roti tadi pagi atau kalau dia tidak suka dia bisa masak ramen sendiri. Ayah tidak tahu kalau kau akan datang. Kau ingin ayah masakkan apa?" ujar ayahnya sembari berjalan ke dapur.

"Ayah tidak perlu memasak." Balas Haechan sembari mengikuti ayahnya.

"Kau ingin beli di luar?" tanya kakaknya penuh harap.

Haechan menggeleng tidak suka. "Tidak."

"Kau ingin dirimu sendiri yang memasak?" Ayahnya menatapnya ragu, jarang sekali putrinya ini mau memasak.

Dan gelengan santai yang diiringi wajah tidak habis pikir diberikan Haechan. "Siapa bilang aku yang akan memasak?—"

"—Dia." Tangan mungil milik Haechan menunjuk tepat Mark yang tengah selesai meletakkan barang bawaannya di meja.

"Suamiku yang akan memasak."

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin membantunya?" kakaknya menatap prihatin adik iparnya yang tengah berusaha memecahkan telur agar tidak keluar dari mangkuk kecil itu.

"Untuk apa?"

Haechan sibuk dengan permainan _online_ di ponselnya, membuat ayah Haechan panik tujuh keliling. "Dengarkan ayah, nak.—Kepala kita bisa dipenggal kalau keluarga Jung tahu anak mereka tengah memasak untuk kita!" ayahnya bahkan sampai mengguncang pundaknya untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Itu hanya memasak. Memasak adalah dasar kehidupan. Kita semua harus memasak kalau ingin hidup lebih lama. Benar kan?"

"Suamimu menghabiskan waktu hidup yang tidak pendek dan kelihatannya tidak berpengalaman sama sekali untuk kehidupan di dapur." Tunjuk Yuta sembari memasang wajah mencemooh yang menyebalkan, yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk adiknya, bukan untuk adik iparnya.

Benar saja. Ketika pandangan mereka mengikuti arah Yuta. Pria yang kini telah menjadi anggota baru keluarga mereka tengah kalang kabut karena telur yang ia pecahkan kini berceceran di meja.

"Hentikan dia sebelum dia membakar rumah kita!"

Yuta dan Haechan bahkan sampai tercengang melihat kepanikan ayahnya.

"Oh!—Bau apa ini?"

Mereka semua saling berpandangan ketika bau makanan yang terpanggang menyapa indera penciuman mereka.

"—Astaga! Dia benar-benar akan membakar rumah kita!"

Dan Haechan benar-benar baru bisa panik akan keadaan ini. Tentu saja, ia segera berlari kesana—sampai melompati sofa saking paniknya layaknya atlet halang rintang.

"Yaaaakkk! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Mark yang akan menuangkan minyak ke telur yang telah terpanggang di panci menoleh tidak mengerti.

"Gila! Kau baru memasukkan minyaknya?!"

Haechan sampai memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Pikirannya terasa tertiup badai besar dengan sekali tiupan—hilang, tidak tersisa. Bagaimana ada orang yang tidak tahu caranya memasak telur goreng?!

"Oh!—Mundurlah. Akan kuambil alih dari sini."

Suaminya ini bisa saja benar-benar membakar rumah mereka kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat mengambil alih dapur ini.

Mark menurut, mundur dan berdiri di belakang Haechan yang sigap membenahi masakannya. Istrinya itu bahkan tidak membuang telur yang telah ia buat walau bentuknya mungkin membuat seleran makan jadi berkurang.

Dengan telaten wanita itu membersihkan panci dari sisa telur yang melekat, kemudian mulai menggoreng telur yang tersisa dengan menambahkan sedikit garam kedalamnya.

Mark tentu tahu diri dengan tidak bersuara atau melakukan gerakan yang sekiranya akan mengganggu waktu memasak istrinya—hanya berdiri sembari melihat apapun yang dilakukan oleh istrinya layaknya anak yang patuh.

Dan ketika telur sudah selesai digoreng dan diletakkan bersebelahan dengan telurnya, Mark merasa harga dirinya jatuh sampai ke dasar tanah. Begitu memalukan tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengenainya.

Istrinya menatapnya menyebalkan, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke telur sebentar. "Bawa ke meja makan."

 _Oh! Apa dia merasa begitu menang akan kegiatan memasak ini?!_

"Kenapa?" Haechan menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di dada. Berlagak pada suaminya sendiri ketika melihat suaminya menatapnya tidak suka.

"Kenapa, direktur? Tidak pernah melihat istri yang otoriter ya?"

Oh! Demi Tuhan! Mark tidak pernah mempunyai keinginan untuk membunuh sebesar ini!

"Informasi saja ya. Ini bukan rumahmu. Dan kau tidak punya kuasa sama sekali di sini—Direktur. Mark. Jung. Yang. Terhormat."

Apa yang kakeknya pikirkan ketika menjodohkannya dengan wanita ini? Dimana letak kecocokannya? Apa yang membuat kakeknya sampai berpikiran kalau wanita ini yang terbaik? Hanya karena dasar persahabatan?! Itu saja?! Bisa katakan pada Mark sekarang?! Karena ia pikir ia bisa membuat surat gugatan cerai begitu saja jika tidak memikirkan bagaimana kedepannya.

Jadi dengan menekan egonya—Mark mengikuti perintah istrinya. Membawa telur goreng itu ke meja makan—yang terasa begitu memalukan.

"Tinggalkan telurmu."

Mata Mark memutar malas. Istrinya pasti berpikir telurnya sungguh memalukan untuk dipajang di sana. Tapi ia juga berpikiran yang sama. Jadi ia meletakkan kembali telurnya tanpa bertanya apapun. Lagipula perbedaan telur mereka terlalu kontras.

Dan ketika ia mulai bergabung dengan keluarga barunya—ayah mertua dengan kakak iparnya—ia merasa dirinya begitu malu hanya untuk duduk bersama. Begitu canggung dan idiot, karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Mereka bertiga saling menatap tanpa tahu apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan untuk memecahkan kecanggungan mereka bertiga. Padahal ketiga orang itu adalah lelaki dewasa dan tentunya sudah menghabiskan banyak sekali waktu untuk sekedar bersosialisasi. Harusnya ini adalah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Tapi kenyataannya tidak semudah itu. Mereka benar-benar merasa idiot hanya untuk mengatakan sepatah kata.

Haechan datang, membawa endorfin yang hangat hingga mencairkan suasana diantara mereka dengan telak. Duduk dengan manis di samping suaminya dengan membawa sepiring telur yang Mark buat tadi—membuat Mark mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti.

 _Untuk apa?—Kenapa?_

"Berterimakasihlah padaku karena aku membuangnya ke perutku, bukan ke tempat sampah."

Seharusnya Mark merasa kesal dengan cemoohan istrinya yang tidak bisa dikatakan halus. Tapi ia menemukan dirinya merasa sedikit tersentuh akan keputusan istrinya itu.

Mata Haechan menyipit tidak suka. "Bilang terima kasih."

Oh?! Dia benar-benar akan bersikap otoriter begini karena mereka sekarang tengah berada di rumahnya?!—Astaga! Dia tadi hampir memuji istrinya!

Mark memutar mata. "Terima kasih."

Yuta meringis tidak enak. "Maafkan adikku ya. Haechan memang begitu. Suka seenaknya sendiri."

Haechan menyipit tidak suka pada kakaknya. Kenapa berkomentar seperti itu?! Kenapa tidak membelanya?! Dia kan kakaknya?! Atau sekarang kakanya sudah berkoalisi dengan suaminya—berpihak padanya?!

"Seenaknya darimana?! Ketika orang melakukan hal baik padamu maka kau harus berterima kasih. Itu kan pelajaran hidup dasar!"

"Oh benar. Itu kata orang yang selalu tidur di kelas dan tidak pernah masuk peringkat 10 besar."

Dengan sekali gerakan ia menggeplak kepala kakaknya dengan sendok yang ada di meja dengan kesebalan yang meledak-ledak. Kenapa harus dibeberkan?! Sebenarnya dia kakaknya bukan sih?! Seharusnya kakaknya ini menyumpal mulutnya dan membantunya untuk menutupi aibnya. Bukan malah mengumbar aibnya begini di hadapan suaminya secara terang-terangan! Sialan betul kakaknya!

Kakaknya tentu tidak terima begitu saja. Mana ada sih pertengkaran kecil nan sepele seperti ini tidak diributkan di rumah ini?

Jadi dengan memberikan tanda gencatan senjata. Kakaknya juga ikut menggeplak kepala adiknya dengan sendok sekeras mungkin. Membuat adiknya meringis kesakitan dan kilat marah meledak begitu saja. Akhirnya mereka berdua saling membalas dengan mengatakan sumpah serapah di meja makan—mengesampingkan anggota keluarga baru mereka yang terdiam dan terpana— _culture shock_ , akan kegiatan harian mereka.

Tuan Lee menutupi wajahnya malu. Kenapa mereka tidak bisa tenang di meja makan? Kenapa meja makan selalu menjadi tempat pertengkaran abadi di rumah ini? Haruskah tuan Lee membuang meja makan ini saja? Sepertinya meja makan mereka adalah sumber semua pertengkaran di rumah ini. Mungkin meja makan turun temurun ini telah dikutuk di masa lalu? Oh tidak! Tuan Lee harus segera membuangnya—ah mungkin menjualnya terdengar lebih baik dan lebih ekonomis di pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Yak! Kenapa kita harus tidur bersama seperti ini?!"

Itu bukan keluhan dari Haechan. Bukan juga dari Mark.

—Tapi Renjun!

Oh bagaimana Renjun tidak kesal?! Mendadak dia diseret dari kamarnya yang nyaman hanya untuk tidur bersama di ruang keluarga yang hanya beralaskan lima matras tidur dengan alasan pesta penyambutan anggota baru keluarga mereka?! Dan itu karena inisiatif dari kakaknya yang baru saja menikah beberapa hari yang lalu yang merasa dia akan pergi begitu jauh setelah ini?! Memangnya dia mau kemana?! Satu-satunya orang yang akan pergi jauh di keluarga ini adalah kak Yuta—kakak tertuanya yang akan kembali ke London untuk bekerja besok pagi!—Oh! Sungguh menjengkelkan sekali!

Haechan menepuk bibir adiknya dengan jengkel. "Diam saja, idiot."

"Kenapa kita tidak tidur di kamar masing-masing saja?! Memang kakak tidak ingin tidur berdua dengan kakak ipar?!"

Dan kaki Haechan yang terangkat ke atas menjadi jawaban. Dengan gerakan cepat kaki mungil itu sudah menindih adiknya. Padahal diantara mereka ada ayah mereka yang kini tersiksa akan konfrontasi mereka—karena tentu saja Renjun tidak akan diam begitu saja dengan gencatan senjata yang dilakukan kakaknya.

Mark berdeham pelan, mencoba menengahi. "Mungkin lebih baik kalau kita tidur di kamar saja."

Renjun mengangguk puas ketika konfrontasi mereka seketika berhenti karena komentar kakak iparnya. Oh! Kakak iparnya bahkan berpikiran yang sama.

Haechan langsung menatap tidak suka pada suaminya. "Tidak mau. Kau saja yang tidur di kamar. Aku ingin tidur dengan ayah dan kak Yuta. Lagipula jarang sekali kak Yuta pulang. Kalau kau keberatan kau bisa tidur dengan Renjun."

Renjun menendang kakaknya. "Kakak ini bicara apa?!"

Haechan ikut menendang. "Kau juga anak kecil?! Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena kita akhirnya bisa tidur bersama seperti ini! Kau tidak cinta keluarga apa?!"

Renjun bangun, menantang kakaknya sendiri. "Oh?!—Apa cinta keluarga diukur dengan tidur bersama seperti ini?!"

Haechan ikut bangun, tidak merasa terintimidasi tentu saja. "Yak! Bocah idiot ini—"

"Yaaaakk!"

Suara tuan Lee menghentikan pertikaian mereka. Ayahnya akhirnya turun tangan, bangun dari posisi tidurnya sebelum kedua putrinya saling mencakar dan menjambak seperti biasanya. Melerai mereka dengan kejengkelan yang melimpah ruah.

"Ayah heran sekali—kenapa kalian semua tidak bisa akur?! Bahkan di hadapan anggota baru keluarga kita?!" Tuan Lee bahkan sampai memelas ketika menatap menantunya, terlalu malu dan merasa bersalah. "Kenapa kalian senang sekali bertengkar? Apa kalian tidak bisa tenang dan menikmati kebersamaan kita layaknya keluarga normal lainnya?!"

Tuan Lee benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan anak-anaknya. Mereka tiga saudara yang jarang akur. Kalaupun akur pun tidak bisa ketiga-tiganya. Mereka seperti saling bersekutu dan membuat tim menurut situasi dan kondisi. Mungkin anak sulungnya terlihat yang paling tenang, tapi kalau sifat jahilnya tengah hidup seisi rumah pun bisa saja meledak ribut, apalagi target utamanya seringnya adalah adik pertamanya yang sekali sentuh akan menyalakan api kemarahan. Meledak-ledak layaknya petasan yang disulut oleh api di pergantian tahun Cina. Sedangkan si bungsunya lebih parah lagi. Sekali ucap dan itu cukup untuk persedian bara api kejengkelan mereka semua.

Mereka semua terdiam, menunduk—tidak ingin melihat kemarahan ayah mereka.

Si sulung tampak pasrah. Sedari tadi dia hanya diam, tidak ingin bergabung akan drama harian keluarga mereka karena sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk mempersiapkan kepulangannya besok pagi.

Ia tentu tidak menolak kalau mereka tidur bersama. Toh benar kata Haechan, ia jarang pulang, dan keluarga mereka jarang bisa berkumpul dengan formasi lengkap seperti ini. Jadi tidur bersama terdengar menarik dan menggelikan dalam satu waktu di telinganya, apalagi ditambah dengan anggota baru di keluarga ini.

Tapi ia juga mengerti akan kejengkelan adik bungsunya. Adiknya itu tipe manusia yang lebih suka berada dalam dunianya sendiri. Kebersamaan seperti ini terdengar merepotkan dan memalukan baginya. Apalagi ditambah akan kehadiran kakak iparnya, tentunya remaja itu merasa tidak nyaman. Masih merasa asing akan penambahan keluarga baru mereka.

"Jadi ayah mohon kalian semua tidak bertengkar lagi. Kita nikmati akhir malam ini bersama-sama. Jarang sekali kita bisa berkumpul seperti ini. Ayah tidak tahu kapan lagi kita akan bisa bersama lagi. Kalian mengerti?" tuan Lee menatap kedua putrinya untuk melihat anggukan mereka berdua. "—Sekarang, tidur."

Dengan terpaksa kedua putrinya itu akhirnya menurut, kembali berbaring untuk tidur—mengesampingkan perasaan jengkel mereka yang masih membara di dalam sana. Hanya semalam ini, jadi tentu itu bukan hal yang sulit.

"Yuta. Matikan lampunya."

Dan akhirnya ruanganpun menggelap. Mereka semua bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam alam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

Mark sebenarnya tidak bisa tidur. Masih terasa asing dengan suasana rumah ini yang berbeda jauh dengan rumahnya. Begitu natural dan dia suka. Tidak seperti di rumahnya yang terasa seperti semua makhluk yang ada di sana sudah dilatih untuk rutinitas setiap harinya—tersusun sistematis dan begitu monoton. Semua sudah punya lintasannya masing-masing yang tidak pernah memanjang, memendek, ataupun berganti jalur—tetap dan membosankan.

Ia menatap punggung istrinya, wanita itu tidur sembari memeluk ayahnya setelah berbisik kata-kata romantis untuk ayahnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara bisikannya dan tawa pelannya yang begitu manis di telinganya. Mungkin bukan hanya telinganya, nyatanya ayah mertuanya terkikik geli akan bisikan putrinya itu—menyuruhnya diam karena sudah terlalu larut untuk sekedar berceloteh ringan dan konyol begitu—yang tentunya bukan seperti itu, tapi lebih karena untuk menutupi rasa malu.

Semakin ia mengenal istrinya, semakin ia merasa terkejut. Wanita itu benar-benar melapisi dirinya dengan berbagai kepribadian.

.

.

.

Oh?! Tunggu—Apa ini?

Perasaan berat macam apa ini? Tubuhnya terasa kaku hanya untuk sekedar bergerak? Seperti ada yang menindih dirinya. Apa dia terkena _sleep paralysis_?

Ketika Mark memutuskan untuk membuka mata dan ia tidak punya halangan sama sekali untuk membukanya. Ia menemukan istrinya tengah memeluknya layaknya ia adalah guling kualitas terbaik di matras ini.

Ia memutar mata. Ia masih ingat betul sebelum ia tidur istrinya memeluk ayahnya, bukan dirinya. Jadi ia mencoba menyingkirkan istrinya, berat dan sesak tentunya. Tapi wanita itu bergeming. Tidak tahu menahu akan urusan dunia karena sibuk di alam mimpinya. Yang ada malah tambah merekat saja pelukannya, membuat Mark membuang nafas frustasi. Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah tidur dengan wanita yang memeluknya seberat ini. Apa istrinya benar-benar berpikir kalau dia adalah guling?! Oh! Sialan! Paha wanita itu lebih berat dari kelihatannya.

Haruskah dia pasrah saja? Membiarkannya?

Oh! Yang benar saja?! Dia bisa mati sesak kalau begini caranya.

Mungkin dewi fortuna tengah bersamanya, jadi ketika ia mendorong kembali istrinya agar menjauh—wanita itu dengan sendirinya sudah berguling ke arah ayah mertuanya—tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa ada gangguan.

Mark bernafas lega. Rasanya sesak sekali dalam pelukan istrinya. Ia tahu kalau istrinya suka makan. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau istrinya sampai seberat itu hanya untuk sekedar berpelukan.

Dan ketika ia akan beranjak tidur kembali. Sesuatu yang basah membuatnya terjaga.

"Sialan."

Mark mengumpat pelan sambil memejamkan matanya geram.

Istrinya meliurinya!—Tepatnya di lengan bajunya.

Oh?! Bencana apalagi ini?!

Jadi dengan menahan kekesalan yang memuncak, Mark mau tak mau bangun ke toilet untuk membersihkannya. Demi Tuhan! Istrinya adalah satu-satunya orang yang meliurinya sepanjang ia hidup!

Mark kembali menggeram frustasi di depan wastafel. Bukankah ini jorok sekali?! Ia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk membersihkannya dengan tangannya sendiri!

Berpikir realistik. Mark akhirnya menguatkan diri dan membersihkan air liur istrinya yang menempel di lengan bajunya. Setidaknya ia merasa terbebas ketika membersihkan tangannya dengan sabun penuh busa yang sampai membuat tangannya begitu licin.

Dan ketika Mark akan keluar, istrinya masuk dengan tampang khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Kau bangun pagi sekali." Komentar istrinya dengan kesadaran yang berada di ambang pergantian.

Mark mendecih jengkel. "Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku bangun sepagi ini huh?!" Tentu dia tidak bisa menahan nada suaranya untuk tidak menanjak.

Dahi Haechan mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Hah? Kau bilang apa?" kesadarannya belum kembali seratus persen, jadi wajar saja kalau ada beberapa sistem tubuhnya yang belum memulai kegiatan operasional mereka, termasuk sistem pendengarannya.

Mark mendecak. Malas berdebat sepagi ini. "Bersihkan saja bekas air liurmu itu!" Dan Mark melewatinya begitu saja, keluar dengan membawa segala kejengkelannya pada istrinya.

Haechan berlari ke wastafel, cepat-cepat melihat pantulan dirinya.

"Duh—sialan."

.

.

.

Berhubung nanti sore kakak iparnya akan kembali ke London. Haechan dengan nada canggung memintanya untuk mengajak keluarganya jalan-jalan sebelum kepergian kakaknya, sekalian mengantarkan kakaknya ke bandara bersama-sama. Ia sih setuju saja. Toh tidak ada yang perlu dilakukan di rumah. Lebih baik mereka keluar.

Jadi istrinya itu dengan usaha keras berhasil membujuk adiknya yang tadinya tidak mau ikut dengan alasan lebih mengepentingkan kegiatan sekolahnya ketimbang 'hanya' mengantarkan kakaknya ke bandara. Tapi tetap saja raut wajah adik iparnya itu tidak sumringah sepanjang perjalanan.

"Kau itu senyum sedikit. Suram sekali perasaan." Haechan mencibir adiknya.

Renjun mendesis. "Hari ini aku ada tes."

"Tes susulan kan bisa." Mana mau mengalah Haechan?

"—Oh jangan berpikiran untuk melanjutkan. Hentikan sebelum kalian memulainya lagi. Berjanjilah pada ayah hari ini tidak ada adu argumen. Kalian mengerti?"

Yuta mendesah pelan sembari membuang muka. "Tolong antar kakak kalian ini dengan ketenangan, adik-adikku." Yuta akhirnya ikut menimpali ayahnya.

Mark merasa tergelitik. Apa setiap hari ini yang mereka lakukan? Bercekcok di setiap kondisi? Ah pantas saja istrinya suka sekali berdebat, terang saja.

Membawa mereka ke _Lotte World_ sesuai rencana, akhirnya mereka sampai setelah menempuh perjalanan setengah jam dari rumah. Dan menariknya, mereka semua beralih atmosfir ketika masuk ke dalam arena rekreasi itu. Saling bergandengan tangan, memastikan semua anggota keluarga dalam jangkauan mereka dengan kebahagiaan hangat yang menjalar.

Mungkin mereka memang sering sekali bercekcok setiap harinya. Tapi yang Mark tangkap bukan karena mereka menyebalkan dan suka sekali mengkritik satu sama lain—tapi karena mereka menyukainya, menikmatinya, dan merasa itu sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka. Dan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya itu bentuk afeksi mereka. Karena yang ia lihat sekarang—keluarga kecil itu tengah menjaga satu sama lain dan memastikan tidak ada yang melewatkan kesenangan ini tanpa yang lain.

Entah kenapa perasaan Mark ikut menghangat. Aneh ya? Dia mungkin sudah tidak terhitung lagi ke tempat rekreasi seperti ini, bahkan jauh lebih baik dari ini. Tapi ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan hangat seperti ini sebelumnya. Keluarga kecil ini tidak berpisah barang sekalipun. Mereka bermain dari satu wahana ke wahana lain bersama-sama. Kalaupun ada yang ingin mencoba wahana yang berbeda dengan salah satu keluarga, mereka rela menunggu dan menyemangati dari luar. Bahkan ketika salah satu dari mereka ingin ke toilet, mereka rela menunggu di luar walau kegiatan _bickering_ mereka tidak pernah lenyap. Mark rasa suasana seperti inilah yang ia cari selama ini.

"Kau melihatnya?!" Haechan datang menghampirinya dengan raut wajah super sumringah dengan poni yang berantakan, mencuat kemana-mana.

Mark mengangguk santai sembari mebawa tas-tas milik istrinya dan adik iparnya. Ia memang tidak ikut, malas saja—bukan karena tidak berani.

"Aku merasa jantungku benar-benar turun ke kakiku saat menaikinya!"

Ah Mark tahu perasaan itu. Begitu menegangkan hingga kau bahkan sampai berpikir jantungmu sudah hilang terbawa angin hebat karena wahana uji nyali itu.

Nafas istrinya bahkan masih terdengar berat hanya untuk bersuara. Ia tersenyum.

"Kau yakin—tidak ingin menaikinya? Aku bisa—menunggumu—naiklah." dengan nada yang patah-patah karena masih berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak hebat, istrinya menawarinya kembali.

Ia menggeleng. "Aku sudah bosan."

Haechan mencebik, mencibir suaminya sendiri. "Sombong sekali." Dan suaminya itu hanya tertawa pelan melihat cibirannya yang ia lakukan terang-terangan.

"Ponimu berantakan."

Seharusnya detak jantungnya sudah memelan karena sudah tidak lagi berada di dalam wahana _roller coaster_ yang mengerikan itu, bahkan sudah terlewat banyak menit waktu ia turun dari permainan itu. Tapi detik ini jantungnya mendadak kembali bertalu keras ketika tangan suaminya dengan sentuhan ajaib merapikan poni rambutnya.

Ah?!—Tidak mungkin kan?

.

.

.

Konfliknya simpen buat chapter depan :V wkwkwk

Nyampek sini udah bosen belon? Soalnya pala gua sendiri mupeng mo diapain lagi. Gak mungkin juga langsung konflik begitu kan yak.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah ninggalin jejak. Itu apresiasi yang luar biasa. Makasih, _that's mean a lot for me_ :')

 **Skripsweet mate** /sialan, kita dipisahkan oleh duit ceban doank kamvret :'v/, **Minge-ni** /setuju aku tuh, mork ini emang kudu berjalan di atas api buat dapetin enchan entar xD/, **hi commc** /duh jangan harap deh :'v aku fast update itu udah kayak nunggu ujan pas musim panas, wkwkkw/ **, Bobbyindaeyooooo** /gak tahu diri emang ini si mork/, **Guest** /emang minta ditampol si morkli/, **Zerooo082** /ah iya, sama sama ^^/, **Pink** /duh maap gak panjang chap ini :"/, **Bibidibadidibu** /ah makasiiihh/.

Selamat berakhir pekan! Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan! :D


	17. Chapter 17

Ini bahkan belum genap tiga bulan Haechan melepas masa lajangnya dan wanita itu merasa sudah melakukan keputusan yang terburu-buru dan sangat disayangkan. Ia lelah. Jenuh lebih tepatnya. Bagaimana semua orang bisa hidup seperti ini setiap harinya? Ia bertanya-tanya tiada henti.

"Setelah ini masih ada jadwal apalagi paman?" tanyanya setengah bertenaga. Kepalanya bahkan sedari tadi menempel erat di kaca jendela mobil, seperti ada lem keras tak kasat mata diantara kepalanya dan kaca jendela. Atau sebenarnya ia saja yang terlalu malas hanya untuk menegakkan kepalanya sendiri saking jenuhnya.

"Kita akan menemui tuan Mark untuk membuka perusahaan cabang baru di Daegu bersama."

Bibir Haechan mencemooh. "Oh tuan sibuk itu sekarang punya waktu?"

Bagaimana Haechan tidak berkata seperti itu?! Terhitung selama hampir dua bulan terakhir ini, lelaki itu hanya menemaninya dua kali saja. Acara lelang oleh salah satu kolega perusahaan dan saat acara pembukaan perusahaan baru di Jeju seminggu lalu. Itu saja karena jadwal pergi suaminya ke Jepang diundur akibat cuaca buruk. Selebihnya tugas yang seharusnya bersama diabaikan begitu saja karena alasan kesibukan yang tidak bisa dibatalkan begitu saja.

Memang satu bulan paska pernikahan mereka, hampir tiada hari tanpa acara bersama dengan suaminya—berkeliling ke acara-acara perusahaan hanya untuk memperkenalkan status mereka yang telah berubah. Tapi bukankah itu terlihat keterlaluan kalau kemudian mereka jadi terpisah begini?

Oh?! Apa yang ia pikirkan? Terserah. Toh dari awal Haechan tidak berharap lebih akan status mereka sebagai 'suami istri'. Dia sudah cukup senang akan statusnya sebagai istri yang terasa seperti wanita _single_ yang terlabeli oleh merk lain.

Paman Kim terkekeh. "Anda seharusnya lebih bahagia lagi, nyonya muda."

Haechan mendecih jengkel. "Katakan padaku letak kebahagiaannya, paman? Dilihat dari segi manapun semua itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali padaku. Aku hanya ingin tidur dan makan enak di rumah."

"Tuan Mark tampak senang bisa menemani Anda."

"Ah omong kosong sekali."

Haechan bahkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana raut wajah suaminya ketika harus menghadapi perjalanan pendek bersamanya. Datar, tapi di hatinya tersimpan kemalasan tanpa batas kan? Mengumpat setiap jalan kan?

"Kuberi tahu ya paman. Dia itu sebentar lagi akan menelponmu dan berkata 'Maaf paman, Anda langsung saja ke lokasi. Aku ada _meeting_ dadakan dengan _blablabla_...' huh dia pikir aku akan begitu saja percaya dengan bualannya itu?! Maaf, tidak semudah itu."

"Tapi saya pikir tuan Mark selalu menanti momen bersama Anda, nyonya muda."

Kalau boleh dan diijinkan, Haechan ingin keluar detik itu juga dari mobil dengan tawa sekeras-kerasnya layaknya orang gila yang dituduh gila. Kalian mengerti maksudnya kan?

"Begini ya paman Kim. Kalau dia menanti, dia tidak akan membatalkan atau bahkan sampai meminta wakilnya untuk menggantikannya. Sudah jelas sekali dia tidak seperti itu. Jangan membuatnya seperti orang baik."

"Itu karena tuan Mark benar-benar tidak bisa menemani Anda. Banyak sekali tugas penting yang perlu tuan lakukan."

Lagi-lagi Haechan tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk mencemooh suaminya sendiri. "Apa sih yang tidak penting baginya?! Hanya aku! Aku saja yang tidak penting baginya. Jung Haechan!"

Paman Kim terkekeh lagi melihat reaksi nyonyanya yang begitu menggebu—layaknya orator demo yang tengah menjelaskan alasan demo mereka. "Perlu kukosongkan jadwal tuan Mark untuk Anda, nyonya muda?"

Haechan tertawa mencibir. "Oh tentu. Aku akan senang sekali melihat dia di rumah dan memberiku pelajaran setiap detiknya. Dia adalah guru hidupku sampai mati. Kosongkan saja dan aku pikir aku bisa mati dengan tenang dan penuh dengan ilmu pengetahuan."

"Tuan Mark hanya ingin Anda terbiasa dengan kehidupan keluarga Jung, nyonya."

"Oh hentikan saja. Kau terlalu membanggakannya paman. Beri saja aku hari libur dan pulangkan aku ke rumah. Aku ingin tidur tanpa harus menata bunga atau bekerbun dengan ibu—sepertinya aku alergi bunga."

"Anda ingin kubuatkan jadwal untuk kegiatan minum teh bersama, nyonya?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak paham dengan politik atau buku filosofi usang yang penciptanya saja bahkan sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Mereka membosankan."

Mendadak ketika memikirkan kejenuhan hidupnya, terbesit sesuatu di benaknya. "Ngomong-ngomong paman Kim."

"Ya, nyonya muda?"

"Aku heran sekali kenapa kak Doyoung bisa setenang itu? Dia tidak jenuh ya? Kakak ipar bahkan jarang berada di rumah menemaninya."

Paman Kim mengulum senyum hangat. "Jung Hyoje."

Dahi Haechan mengerut mendengarnya. "Ada apa dengan Hyoje? Dia sakit?" tanyanya tak mengerti akan jawaban singkat pria tua itu. Dan paman Kim hanya terkekeh menanggapinya.

"Apakah nyonya ingin bergabung ke kelas ibu hamil?"

Heh?

.

.

.

Haechan agak terkejut ketika pada akhirnya mereka benar-benar membuka perusahaan cabang di Daegu secara bersama-sama—berdua. Padahal ia sudah siap mental kalau seandainya Mark kembali membatalkan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, yang mungkin sudah tidak dapat dihitung lagi. Ia hanya akan memasang senyuman dan menyampaikan kata maaf akan ketidakhadiran suaminya. Toh semua orang sudah tahu betul sibuknya pria bungsu dari keluarga Jung itu. Tidak akan ada yang keberatan—kecuali dirinya tentunya.

Haechan tidak banyak bicara. Ia lebih suka diam sembari menikmati minumannya. Lagipula pembicaraan mereka seputar bisnis saja dan ia tidak ingin tahu-menahu tentangnya walau ia berkuliah di bidang yang merupakan bagian dari bisnis tentunya. Terlalu banyak penjilat disekelilingnya. Dia bahkan bisa muntah kalau semakin menanggapi mereka.

Haechan melirik suaminya yang tengah berbincang dengan beberapa kolega. Suaminya itu tampak tenang sekali menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan bisnis mereka sekarang. Terkadang suaminya itu meliriknya sekilas—memantau apakah dirinya tidak mendadak kabur dari _ballroom_ ini atau melakukan hal bodoh yang akan membuat suaminya harus turun tangan menanganinya seperti saat awal-awal pernikahan mereka.

Tidak banyak yang berkembang akan hubungan mereka tiga bulan ini—anggap saja begitu. Mereka memang tidak secanggung dahulu. Mereka sudah bisa melakukan kontak fisik yang begitu ambigu hanya untuk menyenangkan keluarga atau kalangan masyarakat yang haus akan kemesraan mereka. Tapi tetap saja hati tidak bisa dipaksa. Mereka tetap saja orang asing yang dipaksa bersama. Mungkin hubungan mereka sekarang tengah berada dalam tahap 'pertemanan kucing dan anjing'. Mereka saling menerima tapi tetap memagari hati mereka setinggi-tingginya. Tidak ada hari yang tidak mereka ributkan walau sekarang mereka bisa mengontrol kegiatan _bickering_ mereka di khalayak umum ataupun keluarga mereka. Setidaknya mereka harus bersikap layaknya pasangan pada umumnya. Kerjasama dibutuhkan setiap harinya.

Jadi ketika seseorang dari relasi bisnis bertanya mengenai suaminya. Maka Haechan dengan senang hati membanggakan dan mengelu-elukannya dengan tidak lupa membeberkan keburukan suaminya tanpa celah di sela _euforia_ percakapan mereka. Meninggikan dan menjatuhkannya dalam satu kali ucapan adalah bakatnya tentunya. Dan jangan heran pula jika Mark kemudian juga akan melakukan hal yang sama—yang tentunya lebih tajam dan menusuk sampai kau bisa merasakan pria itu mencabut tusukannya dengan gerakan yang begitu pelan dan menyiksa jiwa. Oh jangan khawatir, Haechan sudah terbiasa.

Setelah acara berakhir dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang secepatnya, Haechan harus menghadapi keterkejutannya karena diseret ke mobil milik suaminya.

"Yak! Aku mau pulang!" Haechan memperingatkan.

Mark mendengus. "Kau pikir kita mau kemana?" celanya tidak habis pikir.

"Kalau denganmu—pasti kau akan mengajakku untuk ikut rapat bisnis kan?! Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin pulang. Aku mau tidur. Kerjakan saja sendiri. Bilang saja istrimu ini tidak enak badan."

Mark mendengus keras. "Masuk saja."

Kalah dengan tenaga dan kalah dengan acaman membuat Haechan mau tak mau masuk ke dalam mobil walau wajah jengkel menetap di sana bahkan sampai mobil berjalan meninggalkan tempat.

"Kuperingatkan kau. Aku tidak akan keluar walau kau memaksa nanti. Aku akan tidur di mobil." Katanya telak.

"Oh berita yang sangat bagus. Kamar akan terasa sangat luas tanpa dirimu."

Dan pikiran Haechan terasa mendadak dilempar mendengarnya. "Kita benar-benar akan pulang? Ke rumah? Kamar kita?"

Tunggu sebentar. Tahan di sana. Haechan merasa salah dengan kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan barusan.

"Ya kamar kita. Kau pikir kita mau pulang kemana? Kamar di apartemenku? Atau kamarmu di rumah ayahmu? Idiot."

Tunggu. Tidak. Tidak. Kenapa terdengar semakin salah saja dipikirannya?

"Y-yaa biasanya kau selalu mengajakku ke rapat bisnis. Jadi kan aku berpikiran seperti itu tadi. Kau kan suka begitu."

Mark kembali mendengus. "Kalau kau pulang dengan paman Kim, rumor kita berpisah akan menjadi _headline_ berita. Kau ingin masuk ke situs _naver_ lagi?"

Haechan mencebik. Kesal sendiri karena tidak berpikir sampai kesitu.

"Lebih berhati-hatilah dengan hubungan kita. Semua orang mengawasi kita."

Kenapa ia semakin kesal ya mendengarnya berkata begitu? Kesal sekali malahan kalau bisa dibilang.

Haechan mendengus sembari membuang muka. "Kau juga hati-hati—idiot."

.

.

.

Tidur bersama bukan masalah besar bagi Haechan, ia tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali. Begitu pula dengan Mark. Seranjang berdua tidak terasa salah. Malah kalau ranjang mereka dipisahkan itu yang menjadi masalah.

Namun pagi itu Haechan merasa salah ketika ia menemukan Mark masih tertidur disebelahnya—begitu tenang dan tampan di matanya, tapi terasa begitu salah. Jujur saja, selama pernikahan mereka, ia tidak pernah bangun sebelum Mark bangun. Kebiasaan tidurnya memang hebat sekali. Tidur duluan tapi bangun paling terlambat.

Jadi tentu saja ia tidak pernah melihat bagaimana rupa suaminya ketika masih terlelap. _Oh lihatlah sebagian rambut yang menutupi dahinya? Begitu menggemaskan. Dan lihat bulu matanya yang begitu lentik? Dia lelaki kan? Bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan bulu mata seindah itu? Punyanya bahkan pendek sekali. Oh! Oh! lihat bibirnya itu?!_

— _Eh? Tunggu?! Apa yang barusan kukatakan?—Oh tidak! Ini kesalahan!_

Haechan panik sendiri akan pikirannya. Segera ia membenahi posisinya dan menatap langit-langit kamar dengan panik.

"Dia itu suamiku. Kenapa pula aku merasa salah?" gumamnya heran. "Kalau kita melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu juga tidak apa-apa kan?" tambahnya lagi.

Jadi setelah merasa pikirannya tidak salah dan memang seharusnya begitu, Haechan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada suaminya yang masih terlelap disampingnya. Mendekat dan mengawasinya layaknya wajah suaminya adalah pengetahuan terbaru di abad millenial ini yang perlu diketahui.

Bohong besar kalau Haechan bilang suaminya jelek, tidak menarik dan bukan tipenya sama sekali. Dilihat darimanapun suaminya adalah karya terindah yang pernah dibuat oleh Tuhan. Kalau bukan karena sikapnya yang menjengkelkan dan otaknya yang kolot dan tidak waras ia pasti sudah menempatkan laki-laki ini sebagai pria idaman dalam hidupnya dan mendeklarasikan diri sebagai penggemar nomor wahid dari suaminya sendiri.

"Kalau saja sikapmu seperti ketua tim. Aku mungkin akan lebih bahagia lagi dengan pernikahan ini."

Dan seharusnya Haechan merasa salah akan perkataannya itu. Tapi sepertinya ia mengatakannya secara tidak sadar.

Lantas Haechan memutuskan menyudahi kegiatan dadakannya yang bertajuk 'Mari melihat bagaimana rupa suamiku sendiri selama ini', menyibak selimutnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk bersih-bersih. Jarang-jarang ia bisa bangun pagi seperti ini. Jadi mungkin berkeliling rumah sepagi ini setelah ini bisa menjadi aktivitas yang menarik bagi ibu rumah tangga sepertinya yang seharusnya tidak sibuk dan dipaksa untuk sibuk saja agar tidak seperti pengangguran di rumah besar ini.

Ketika Haechan keluar dari kamar mandi, suaminya masih tertidur dalam posisi yang sama— _mungkin terlalu lelah_ , pikirnya. Tapi ketika ia keluar dari kamar, ia sadar. Ia bangun terlalu pagi!

Haechan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takjubnya bisa bangun sepagi ini! Jam bahkan baru menunjukkan pukul lima pagi dan ia sudah rapi, wangi—siap sedia untuk memulai hari. Semua lampu tidur bahkan masih menyala. Dan semua tirai jendela masih tertutup rapat hingga membuat rumah besar ini terisolasi akan cahaya terang.

Oh baiklah. Terserah saja. Dia sudah terlanjur bangun dan dia sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi. Satu jam lagi semua orang akan bangun dan memulai aktivitasnya. Mungkin ia seharusnya melanjutkan programnya untuk berkeliling seperti niatan sebelumnya—melihat-lihat rumah besar ini lebih detail lagi. Mungkin ia akan mendapatkan hal menarik nantinya.

Yang pertama kali ia jelajahi adalah ruang keluarga. Membuka semua tirai dan menemukan matahari masih enggan untuk muncul karena belum waktunya bertugas.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bangun sepagi ini sih?!" gumamnya dengan setengah kejengkelan karena tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakjubannya melihat warna subuh yang melenakan.

Tidak ada yang menarik setelah itu. Ruang keluarga masih sama walau ia duduk di sofa beberapa detik hanya untuk melihat semua lukisan dan barang-barang yang ada di sana. Bosan malah iya. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu sering duduk di sana sepanjang waktu. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke lantai atas. Mana tahu Hyoje sudah bangun dan bermain rumah-rumahan di kamarnya.

Tidak ada yang aneh. Semua pintu tertutup dan lampu tidur masih menyala. Itu artinya semua orang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya. Tapi yang membuatnya merasa aneh karena ada sayup-sayup suara pembicaraan yang tidak jelas di telinganya, semacam desahan dan erangan.

Dan karena Haechan adalah salah satu jenis manusia yang mempunyai sifat dasar yaitu salah satunya adalah sensitif akan rangsangan dan punya keingintahuan yang tinggi. Maka dari itu telinganya langsung berdiri tegak mencari asal suara.

"Gila! Mereka bercinta sepagi ini?!"

Jangan salahkan Haechan kalau saat ia menemukan di balik pintu kamar kakak iparnyalah alasan suara aneh itu berasal, maka ia berpikiran logis seperti itu.

Aneh menurutnya bercinta sepagi ini. Oh ia ingat beberapa kawannya di perusahaan dulu pernah menyinggung topik ini—bercinta di pagi hari adalah yang terbaik. Tapi ia tetap saja tidak bisa mencerna ini dengan baik. Haechan tentu bukan wanita yang polos lagi. Bohong besar kalau ia bilang dirinya tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai kegiatan ini. Saat di sekolah saja ia dan teman-temannya pernah menonton bersama-sama di akhir pekan saking penasarannya—tidak cuma sekali malahan. Bahkan pembicaraan mengenai ini juga mungkin sudah ribuan kali ia bicarakan dengan teman-temannya.

Tapi tetap saja, ini pagi dan setelah ini mereka harus berangkat kerja. Mereka kuat sekali?!

Niatnya tadi memang mencari hal yang menarik sih di rumah ini. Tapi kalau ini sih bisa dibilang lebih dari kata menarik menurut Haechan. Haha.

Ia bisa berkata ini adalah sebuah anugerah dan kesialan dalam satu waktu. Tapi anggap saja ini adalah sebuah komersial di dalam kehidupannya. Boleh diabaikan dan boleh dilihat walau niatan untuk membeli belum ada—melakukan mungkin lebih tepatnya.

"Apa yang bibi lakukan di depan kamar ibu dan ayah—"

"—Oh! Hyoje!" Kedua tangan Haechan refleks langsung bernaung di telinga keponakannya itu dengan senyuman super ambigu yang perlu dipertanyakan dari segi manapun. Takut anak kecil itu juga mendengarkan apa yang ia dengarkan, mengesampingkan keterkejutan yang menimpa dirinya—bahkan jantungnya masih bertalu dengan cepat karena kedatangan keponakannya yang tiba-tiba, panik mendera.

"Apa yang bibi lakukan?" Hyoje kembali bertanya.

"Ah t-tidak.. bibi.. bibi tadi mencari...eung...eung—uang koin bibi yang hilang!"

"Sekarang sudah ketemu?" Oh lihatlah tampang polos keponakannya ini? Bisa-bisa tergores kepolosannya kalau sampai mendengarkan suara yang dibuat kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Belum. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Kau mau apa?" tanyanya mengalihkan perhatian.

"Mau membangunkan ayah dan ibu."

"Oh tidak tidak. Jangan.—" Dan Haechan sadar akan kepanikannya yang membuat dahi keponakannya itu mengerut tidak mengerti. "Mereka pasti lelah sekali. Biarkan mereka tidur lebih lama lagi."

"Biasanya aku juga nanti tertidur lagi bersama mereka. Ibu akan membangunkanku nanti saat waktunya pergi sekolah."

"Ah tidak tidak—Bermain saja dengan bibi. Bibi tidak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa?"

"Bibi tadi malam tidur lebih awal jadi bibi bangun pagi sekali hari ini." Alasan ini logis sekali kan untuk anak kecil?

"Bermain saja ya dengan bibi. Bibi bosan sekali karena belum ada yang bangun."

Dan Hyoje mengangguk senang. Haechan tahu pasti kata 'main' adalah kata terindah untuk anak kecil. Jadi tidak perlu rayuan lagi untuk mengarahkan keponakannya ini untuk menjauh dari kamar orang tuanya.

"Bibi mau main apa? Aku punya banyak sekali mainan di kamar." Jelasnya sembari menarik Haechan menuju kamar.

"Apa saja, yang penting menyenangkan."

.

.

.

"Kalau bibi Haechan suka warna apa?" tanya Hyoje sembari mengoles kutek warna merah ke tangan yang tentunya bukan milik bocah itu karena ukurannya yang besar.

"Kalau bibi sih suka warna kuning." Balas Haechan sembari mengoles kutek warna kuning.

"Kalau paman Mark sih suka warna hitam. Tapi kalau untuk kuku pasti jelek sekali."

Haechan juga sependapat. Warna hitam di kuku terlihat buruk jika dipadukan dengan busana lain.

"Warnai saja dengan yang Hyoje suka. Pasti terlihat indah kalau berwarna-warni kan?"

"Ah benar kata bibi Haechan!" Hyoje berseru riang sembari mengganti kutek yang akan ia oleskan.

Mereka terlihat begitu sibuk dalam kegiatan berkutek mereka. Terlalu fokus agar tidak membuat kutek itu tidak keluar dari zona kuku besar itu. Dan ketika Hyoje sudah selesai dengan semua kuku, ia berujar, "Apa kita perlu mewarnai kuku kaki juga, bi?".

"Oh ide yang bagus."

.

.

.

"Yaaaakkk! Jung Haechan!"

Semua mata menatap Haechan yang tengah menyantap sarapannya. Dan si empunya hanya mengedikkan bahu, pura-pura tidak mengerti sembari melanjutkan santapannya. Mengabaikan teriakan suaminya dari balik kamar.

"Kemari kau." Perintahnya dengan isyarat dagu setelah mendadak keluar kamar dengan wajah yang merah padam.

Haechan melongok. "Kau yang kemari. Aku sedang makan."

"Paman sudah bangun?!"

Mark memaksakan senyum. Keponakannya datang memeluknya dengan seragam sekolah melekat manis di tubuhnya.

Lantas kemudian Hyoje menarik tangan Mark. "Cantik tidak?" tanyanya dengan berseri-seri.

"Hyoje yang melakukannya?"

Dan keponakannya itu mengangguk antusias. Begitu bangga akan hasil karyanya. Dan Mark tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut mengetahui bahwa bukan istrinya yang melakukannya.

"Dengan bibi Haechan."

 _Si idiot itu! Sialan! Jangan harap hidupnya akan tenang setelah ini!_

Dan ketika ia melempar pandangan tajam pada istrinya—wanita itu langsung bersembunyi di balik kursi, menenggelamkan dirinya hampir sejajar dengan meja.

"Ayo sarapan." Ajak keponakannya sembari menarik dirinya menuju meja makan. Kalau begini ia tidak bisa marah sekarang, apalagi dengan keponakannya sendiri.

Hyoje menuntunnya untuk duduk di sebelah Haechan. Gadis itu duduk diantara mereka berdua. Membuatnya lagi-lagi tidak bisa menjangkau istrinya untuk sekedar membalaskan dendamnya secara kecil-kecilan.

Bocah itu dengan telaten membantu pamannya untuk makan. Mulai dari mengambilkan mangkuk sampai nasi dan lauk pauknya, bahkan juga air minumnya—yang seharusnya adalah tugas dari Jung Haechan. Tapi wanita itu tampak tenang-tenang saja, tidak melarang atau berusaha menghentikan niat bocah itu. Membiarkannya dan malah berterima kasih sepertinya.

"Kuku yang bagus, Mark."

Haechan mati-matian menahan tawa ketika kakak iparnya melempar pujian itu pada suaminya. Mark memutar mata, malas menanggapi kakaknya.

"Aku yang membuatnya, ayah!"

Jaehyun mengulum senyum bangga sembari memberikan kedua jempolnya pada anaknya, dan kemudian duduk bergabung dengan mereka untuk sarapan.

"Oh? Itu cantik Mark. Kau kelihatan cantik."

Doyoung datang dengan sunggingan senyum geli saat menangkap warna-warni kuku adik iparnya yang tengah mengambil sumpit.

"Aku yang membuatnya dengan bibi Haechan, bu!" Hyoje kembali membanggakan hasil karya bersamanya dengan bibi kesayangannya. Dan walau Haechan begitu bahagia melihat wajah suaminya yang makin merah padam, tetapi setengah hatinya juga menciut ketakutan karena mungkin sehabis ini suaminya akan menghabisinya. Tapi ia puas sekali. Kapan lagi sih bisa mempermalukan seorang Mark Jung? Setiap detik juga tidak cukup!

"Berterima kasihlah dengan anakku karena sudah membuatmu cantik, Mark." Jaehyun menggoda dan dihadiahi desisan adiknya.

Kakek yang baru datang tertawa senang melihatnya. Duduk dan kemudian menyesap kopinya dengan senyuman yang tidak luntur. "Wajar saja. Hyoje sedang berada dalam masa bermain. Dan kalian lihat sendiri tidak ada yang seumurannya disini. Jadi maklumi saja. Dia tidak punya teman bermain."

Haechan setuju akan penjelasan kakek. Di umur seperti itu harusnya Hyoje dilepas untuk bermain dengan kawan-kawannya di luar rumah. Bukan dikurung dirumah bersama dengan pembantunya dan dibiarkan bergelut dengan permainan rumahan. Hyoje seharusnya membaur dengan teman seumurannya, melihat dunia luar.

"Maka dari itu cepatlah kalian buat anak. Buatkan teman bermain untuk Hyoje."

Jangan salahkan Haechan kalau dia sampai terbatuk-batuk mendengar lanjutan penjelasan kakek Jung. _Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?! Kakek pikir membuat anak bisa semudah itu?!_

"Ini hampir tiga bulan. Kalian yakin masih belum siap? Semua orang akan membantu merawatnya. Aku akan senang kalau ada anggota baru lagi di rumah ini."

Haechan hanya bisa tertawa canggung. Pusing harus merespon seperti apa akan perkataan kakek. Takut salah menjawab kalau dia bilang dia belum siap atau belum berpikir sampai kesana.

"Kami belum memikirkannya. Dan sepertinya juga kami belum siap."

Haechan terkejut tentunya. Suaminya berani sekali berkata seperti itu?

"Kalian itu bagaimana? Inti dari pernikahan itu kan berkembang biak—meneruskan keturunan."

Dan Haechan meringis hebat mendapati dirinya tengah membayangkan dirinya hamil dan Mark berada disisinya mendampinginya, kemudian seorang bayi dalam gendongannya dan Mark. Dan kemudian melihat anaknya tumbuh besar—berlari kesana kemari hanya untuk memasang popok bayi, makanan yang tertumpah karena ulah anaknya, lalu anaknya yang merengek keras karena tidak mau sekolah.

Oh tidak! Itu konyol dan _cringy_ sekali!

Bisakah kegiatan berkembang biak mereka diundur atau dibatalkan saja sekalian?

.

.

.

Haechan mendesah pelan. Perkumpulan lelang ini begitu menjenuhkan. Ia sudah jengah sekali dengan segala program kerjanya yang tak berkesudahan. Barang-barang yang dilelangkan juga tidak menarik menurutnya. Kalau bukan karena ia datang dengan kak Doyoung, sudah dipastikan ia akan pulang sebelum waktunya. Beralasan ada sesuatu yang perlu dilakukan. Dia kan istri dari salah satu orang paling sibuk di negara ini. Jadi kalau ia ikut-ikutan sok sibuk kan tidak mengapa kan?

"Lihatlah gaun itu, Chan. Cantik sekali." Kak Doyoung menyentuh tangannya pelan, mengarahkan fokusnya untuk ke depan.

Dan ketika ia menggulirkan matanya ke arah yang dimaksud kakak iparnya, ia malah fokus pada seseorang yang berdiri di samping gaun yang dimaksud kak Doyoung.

"Gaun ini kubuat saat aku berada di Paris setahun yang lalu. Gaun ini adalah cintaku. Setiap mutiara yang kupasang adalah afeksiku. Aku hanya membuat satu. Dan gaun ini pernah menang dalam penghargaan fashion bergengsi di Milan. Jadi tentu gaun ini berharga sekali untukku. Dan kuharap kalian menyukainya."

"Baiklah. Mari kita mulai _Open Bid—_ penawaran pembuka untuk gaun ini."

Tidak ada seperkian detik pemandu lelang mengatakannya, tangan Haechan sudah heboh terangkat dengan nilai harga yang fantastis bukan main. 50 juta won!

Doyoung bahkan sampai terkejut akan kegesitan Haechan untuk menawar gaun itu. Padahal ia pikir adik iparnya itu tidak tertarik sama sekali. Tiga bulan bersama membuat Doyoung tahu kalau istri dari adik suaminya itu tidak menyukai barang-barang yang terlalu mencolok apalagi berkerlap-kerlip begini. Beberapa kali belanja bersama adik iparnya itu paling hanya memborong kaos atau dress simpel yang dipakai di rumah. Jadi tentu ia terkejut melihat adik iparnya menawar tanpa ragu begini.

"60 juta won!"

"70 juta won!"

"73 juta won!"

"75 juta won!"

Haechan panik. Dengan tergesa mengangkat papannya kembali.

"100 juta won!"

 _Oh dia bersungguh-sungguh?!_ Itu pikiran Doyoung ketika melihat kilat antusias pada mata adik iparnya.

"Selamat nyonya Jung Haechan! Anda berhak atas gaun ini."

Dan sebuah lengkungan bangga nan puas terpatri di bibirnya.

"Silahkan maju untuk mengurus kepemilikan."

Dalam seumur hidupnya. Haechan merasa baru kali ini bisa berjalan penuh dengan kebanggaan seperti ini. Ia merasa benar-benar tengah di atas awan. Tidak ingin sama sekali menunduk hanya untuk sekedar melihat kakinya sendiri.

Dan ketika langkahnya berhenti di depan pemilik gaun itu. Ia tersenyum miring sembari mengulurkan tangan.

"Senang berbisnis dengan Anda nona Dong."

Winwin menarik paksa sudut bibirnya sembari membalas jabatan. Merasa menyesal karena sudah ikut kegiatan pelelangan ini walau uangnya begitu menjanjikan. Ia rasa ia tidak akan rela memberikan gaunnya untuk wanita yang tengah memandangnya begitu rendah ini, mencemoohnya dalam diam.

Haechan mendekatkan pipi— _memberikan cipika-cipiki_ khas wanita konglomerat ketika berjumpa dengan teman kalangannya. Namun wanita itu tidak cepat-cepat menariknya. Berhenti di sana dan berucap, "Terima kasih sudah memberikan gaunmu dan—lelakimu."

.

.

.

"Anda tampak bahagia hari ini."

"Oh benarkah?" tanya Haechan sembari melirik puas ke kotak gaun disampingnya.

"Aku tidak ada jadwal lagi kan sehabis ini?" imbuh Haechan lagi—memastikan.

Paman Kim mengangguk. "Anda ingin langsung pulang atau mampir ke suatu tempat?"

"Oh~ aku ingin kue coklat lumer ayah—Bisa kita mampir ke kafe ayahku, paman?"

"Tentu, nyonya muda."

Bagi yang bertanya ' _Dimana Doyoung?_ ' _'Kenapa tidak pulang bersama?_ '. Maka jawabannya adalah mereka berbeda arah. Doyoung masih punya jadwal lain yaitu acara minum teh bersama dengan wanita-wanita sosialita yang bagi Haechan adalah kegiatan super membosankan di abad ini. Jadi ketika kakak iparnya itu menawarinya untuk ikut dengannya, dengan lembut nan canggung ia menolak dan bekata dia sudah lelah dan ingin pulang.

"Ayah!" serunya riang sembari mendorong pintu kafe.

"Kau datang lagi?!"

Ayahnya bahkan sampai tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan anaknya. Ia pikir ia akan merasa sangat jauh dengan anaknya setelah menikah. Putrinya akan jarang berkunjung karena sibuk dengan statusnya yang baru dalam awangannya. Apalagi anaknya menjadi menantu salah satu keluarga terpandang di negeri ini—pastinya akan banyak tugas yang ditanggung. Tapi pada kenyataannya anaknya itu hampir setiap hari bertandang kemari! Terkadang hanya menyapa dan kemudian kembali saking sibuknya—sebelum mencicipi kue tentunya.

"Ayah bagaimana sih? Seharusnya ayah bahagia, putri ayah yang manis ini selalu datang untuk melihat ayahnya masih bernafas atau tidak. Putrimu ini hanya khawatir saja. Berhenti mengeluh akan kedatanganku ayah."

Oh baiklah. Tuan Lee tidak bisa mengelak kalau itu. Dia bahagia tentunya melihat putrinya tidak lupa akan eksistensinya. Tapi ia khawatir jika putrinya terus-terusan kembali seperti ini, putrinya nantinya tidak bisa hidup jauh-jauh dengannya. Padahal terkadang ada beberapa situasi yang tidak terduga dalam kehidupan yang bisa saja mengharuskan mereka untuk berpisah selama beberapa waktu atau bahkan selamanya. Jadi mereka perlu mempersiapkannya, belajar mulai menerima keadaan.

Dan tuan Lee juga khawatir kondisi kesehatan putrinya yang akan jatuh sakit jika terus-menerus meluangkan waktunya untuk datang walau kesibukan menghimpit waktunya setiap waktu. Jarak rumah dengan kafe. Tugas ke luar kota bahkan dalam satu hari. Itu semua terdengar menyedihkan bagi tuan Lee. Ia tidak mengapa jika seandainya anaknya ini tidak meluangkan waktunya. Ia lebih peduli dengan kesehatan anaknya. Tapi ia malu sekali untuk mengatakannya langsung pada anaknya. Ayah memang sepertinya sesosok jenis manusia paling _tsundere_ di muka bumi ini.

"Jadi habis darimana kau? Berpakaian rapi begitu sampai semua rambutmu jadi licin seperti itu? Kutu bahkan bisa terpeleset jika berjalan di sana."

Haechan tertawa keras mendengar candaan ayahnya. Dia memang jarang menggunakan gaya rambut model _Sleek-Middle Part—_ belah tengah lurus. Ini saja karena direkomendasikan oleh penata rias di salon kak Doyoung karena katanya cocok sekali dengan dirinya yang berpipi tembam. Sebelum pergi ke acara lelang, kakak iparnya itu memang sudah bilang akan mengajaknya ke salon terlebih dahulu. Dia bilang untuk datang ke acara lelang tidak cukup hanya berhias di rumah. Akan banyak sekali kolega yang akan datang dengan berbagai _glamour fashion style_ mereka. Acara lelang seperti ini akan menjadi ajang _fashion_ juga bagi mereka.

"Cantik kan, yah?" tanyanya dengan bangga.

"Berhenti berbicara omong kosong. Kau mau apa hari ini?" Mana mau tuan Lee berkata jujur dan memuji anaknya terang-terangan. Sudah dibilang kan kalau ayah itu jenis manusia yang paling _tsundere_ di muka bumi ini? Jadi mengalihkan perhatian adalah opsi terbaik untuk menghindarinya.

Haechan mendecak jengkel. "Aku ini anak pungut kan?!" bercanda tentunya, tapi jengkel sekali mendengarnya. Kenapa ayahnya tidak pernah mau memujinya? Bilang iya saja susahnya minta ampun.

"Ayah membuat Chocolate Lava Cake tidak hari ini?" Mengabaikan kejengkelannya, Haechan meneruskan inti keinginannya datang kemari.

Ayahnya mengangguk. "Kau beruntung. Hari ini ayah membuat beberapa."

"Baguslah! Aku ingin sekali coklat lumer hari ini."

"Kenapa? Perasaanmu sedang buruk?" tanya ayahnya sembari mengeluarkan kue coklat kesukaan anaknya itu ke piring bersama dengan beberapa buah stroberi segar sebagai pendamping.

Haechan mengerut tidak suka. "Tidak. Perasaanku bagus sekali malahan."

Tanpa bertanya lebih, ayahnya membiarkannya makan di meja paling sudut—meninggalkannya malahan, sibuk mengurus dapur. Baguslah. Ia juga tidak ingin diganggu momen kencannya dengan coklatnya yang manis ini. Biarkan dia bercinta dengan kebahagiaannya.

Dia barusan berkata kalau tidak ingin diganggu kan?

Tapi ketika matanya menangkap sesosok yang ia kenal, ia malah langsung berseru riang memanggil orang itu.

"Ketua tim!" Dia bersorak riuh dari dalam kafe ayahnya, mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela untuk menarik perhatian sepupu suaminya.

Jeno tersenyum geli melihat isyarat Haechan yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Tidak diduga sama sekali mereka bisa bertemu di sini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" wanita itu sudah menyambutnya dengan pertanyaan ketimbang sapaan bahkan sebelum pantatnya benar-benar duduk dengan benar dihadapannya.

"Aku pikir aku harus membeli beberapa kue untuk di bawa ke kantor. Mereka pasti akan sangat lelah. Hari ini ada lembur. Dan aku ingat daerah ini ada kafe ayahmu. Jadi aku mampir."

Haechan memasang muka masam. "Aku iri sekali. Mereka pasti akan senang sekali menerimanya. Aku rindu sekali suasana kantor."

"Kau bisa datang kapan saja kau mau. Kami akan senang melihatmu lagi di sana."

"Ketua tim boleh tertawa. Tapi—" ia menggantung perkataannya, merasa geli dengan apa yang akan ia bicarakan. "Aku jadi sibuk sekarang. Kau percaya itu, ketua tim?!"

Jeno tertawa. "Aku tidak terkejut."

"Apa memang seperti ini kehidupan wanita-wanita keluarga Jung?" tanya Haechan heran.

Jeno tersenyum mengiyakan—sedikit prihatin. "Begitulah."

"Menyedihkan sekali."

Entah kenapa penuturan wanita itu yang kelewat jujur menohok perasaannya. Lihatlah guratan sedih dalam raut wajahnya saat mengatakannya? Apa dia menyesal dengan pernikahan ini? Maksudnya menjadi bagian keluarga Jung?

"Mereka maksudnya—bukan aku." Cepat-cepat Haechan meralat perkataannya melihat ekspresi iba mantan ketua timnya itu. "Kalau aku sih bahagia-bahagia saja. Aku bisa beli apapun yang kumau. Dan aku rasa aku jadi manusia yang sangat bermanfaat di sini."

Jeno tertawa pelan melihatnya. Rasa tidak percaya membayanginya sepenuhnya.

"Telpon aku ketika sepi mengganggumu."

Heh?

Haechan hanya bisa melongo mendapati kalimat itu masuk ke indera pendengarannya.

"Aku punya banyak tempat bagus yang bisa kutunjukkan padamu."

.

.

.

Ebuuuseeeet 4k lagi gaeeessss! _Thanks to me later_ /digampar/

Jadi udah berapa lama kita gak ketemu? Dua minggu kan? Wkkwkw

Konflik mulai memanas, tikungan dimana-mana, persaingan juga mulai nampak. Kurang apa cobak? xD

Terima kasih buat semua yang dukung cerita ini sampai sekarang. Makasih udah stay sampai sini ^^ aku berhutang banyak sama kalian. _Have a nice day everyone!_


	18. Chapter 18

Desahan pelan keluar dari bibir Haechan setelah melirik ibu mertuanya yang tengah serius menyatukan berbagai macam bunga ke vas. Hari ini jadwal merangkai bunga bersama—mengganti dan merangkai kembali bunga-bunga di seluruh rumah besar ini yang tak terhitung banyaknya. Di setiap sudut meja bahkan terdapat satu vas bunga segar yang setiap hari diganti secara berkala. Membuatnya kembali mendesah tidak ikhlas memikirkannya.

Dikarenakan hari ini Haechan tidak punya jadwal dan dia juga lupa kalau tidak ada jadwal maka ia tidak bisa mengelak ketika ibu mertuanya memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya ikut mengganti bunga yang ada. Padahal biasanya kalau dia tahu kalau dia tidak punya jadwal, ia akan kabur pagi sekali ke rumah ayahnya. Ini benar-benar hari ketidakberuntungannya. Pagi yang sibuk untuk dirinya yang pengangguran.

"Kalian sudah menikah selama tiga bulan lebih lamanya."

Haechan menatap ibu mertuanya ingin tahu, tanpa menghentikan tangannya untuk memilah bunga-bunga segar di meja. Kali ini topik membosankan apalagi yang ingin ibunya bicarakan padanya?

"Ibu rasa—"

Baiklah, ia mulai khawatir. Untuk apa ibunya menggantungkan kalimatnya seperti itu?

"—kalian perlu memikirkan tentang anak."

Bola mata Haechan hampir keluar mendengarnya, namun sedetik kemudian ia sadar dan memaksa sudut bibirnya untuk terangkat bila tidak ingin gunting yang ada di tangan ibunya mencolok matanya saat itu juga. Untung saja ia cepat sadar akan keadaan.

Untuk apa dia dan Mark memikirkan tentang anak?! Ia rasa mereka berdua akan jauh lebih tenang jika dijauhkan dengan kata 'anak'.

"Doyoung hamil setelah dua bulan menikah."

Lantas?! Dia juga harus begitu?!

Rasanya kepala Haechan ingin sekali meledakkan lava ketidakterimaannya pada ibu mertuanya mendengarnya berkata begitu!

"Ibu tidak peduli kalian saling cinta atau tidak. Tapi kalian sudah terikat."

Oh?! Apa ibunya mengetahuinya? Maksudnya kalau mereka tidak saling cinta? Itu benar-benar mengejutkannya. Hampir saja ia terkena serangan jantung dadakan.

Dan ibu mertuanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang bahkan tidak bisa ia artikan. Tapi Haechan ingin sekali menghindari kontak mata dengan ibunya. Terlalu aneh dan ia merasa ibunya kali ini sangat serius dengannya, walau sebenarnya setiap hari ibunya tidak pernah tidak serius pada semua orang. Tapi kali ini Haechan berani bersumpah kadar keseriusan ibunya meningkat pesat!

"Ini bukan hanya masalah kalian sekarang. Ini bukan tentang perasaan, kebebasan atau ketidaksiapan kalian. Ketika kau sudah memutuskan untuk masuk ke keluarga ini. Itu artinya kau harus siap dalam segala urusan. Termasuk masalah ini. Dan ini bukan tentang anak semata. Tapi ini tentang hak waris. Ahli waris keluarga Jung selanjutnya."

Dan Haechan menemukan dirinya tidak bisa berkomentar sedikitpun akan penjelasan ibunya.

"Pada akhirnya semua orang akan menua. Tidak ada yang abadi termasuk dalam keluarga ini. Oleh karena itu kita butuh lelaki lain dari keluarga ini untuk memimpin di hari yang akan datang. Kau tahu sendiri anakku Jaehyun hanya punya anak perempuan. Dalam keluarga ini perempuan tidak bisa dinaikkan dalam kursi tahta. Disini perempuan melayani dan dilayani. Hanya lelakilah yang akan duduk di sana, memegang kendali penuh dalam keluarga ini. Dan jika kau masih berpatokan dengan kata tidak siap atau apapun itu, kau bisa saja mengacaukan garis keluarga inti ini. Anak lelaki lain akan masuk untuk memimpin."

Baiklah. Haechan mulai bingung menangkap kemana arah percakapan ini bermuara.

"Aku tidak bisa memaksa Doyoung untuk hamil lagi. Dia pernah mendekati garis kematian untuk melahirkan cucuku Hyoje. Dan aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi di garis yang sama jika aku mendesaknya kembali. Jadi sekarang semua berada dipundakmu, Jung Haechan."

Oh tidak?! Ia merasa bulu kuduknya menegak ketika ibunya mengatakan namanya. Lucu sekali tapi begitu mengkhawatirkan dalam satu waktu.

"Ibu sudah membuat jadwal antara dirimu dengan dokter kandungan kepercayaan ibu nanti siang. Kau bisa bercerita banyak dengannya. Paman Kim akan mengantarkanmu. Ibu sudah bicara dengannya. Jadi bersiaplah."

Kalau begini mana bisa ia menolak?!

Setelah mengatakannya saja ibu mertuanya langsung berbalik arah meninggalkannya. Mana penjelasannya tadi terus terngiang-ngiang dalam pikirannya sekarang! Sebenarnya apa sih maksud tujuan ibu mertuanya kali ini?! Anak dan hamil ahli waris?! Kak Doyoung yang tidak bisa hamil lagi?! Ibu mertuanya yang ingin anak lelaki?! Melanjutkan garis keturunan keluarga Jung inti? Oh dia tidak bisa menangkap jelas!

"Ibu harap kau tidak mengacaukannya."

Haechan hampir melukai dirinya sendiri dengan mawar yang ada ditangannya ketika ibunya mendadak berkata seperti itu sebelum benar-benar meninggalkannya dari ruang tengah.

 _Tapi aku masih belum siap, ibu!_

Rasanya Haechan ingin sekali menarik wajahnya ke bawah sebisa mungkin memikirkannya.

.

.

.

Untuk apa sih dia berakhir di sini?!

Rasanya Haechan tidak bisa berpikir jernih sama sekali melihat dirinya tengah berada di ruangan serba putih ini menunggu sendirian kedatangan dokter kandungan pilihan ibu mertuanya.

Mau tahu yang ada di kepala Haechan sekarang?

Percaya tidak percaya ia merasa dirinya telah menjadi seorang wanita yang gagal karena akan berkonsultasi tentang masalah ranjang dengan seorang dokter. Ia mendadak malu sekali tanpa sebab yang pasti. Memangnya dia sepayah itu dalam urusan ranjang sampai-sampai membutuhkan dokter untuk berkonsultasi?! Astaga! Demi Tuhan! Dia tidak sepayah itu! Dia pernah melakukannya dengan mantan kekasihnya tempo dulu. Dan mantan kekasihnya tidak ada komplain sama sekali dengannya! Itu berarti dia memuaskan kan?!

Mana harga dirinya terasa jatuh sekali dengan duduk menunggu di sini?! Memang dia membutuhkan sekali konsultasi ini?! Kenapa ia merasa dirinya mendadak mandul sih?! Pokoknya ia merasa yang serba jelek tengah menempel padanya.

Oh Tuhan! Kenapa cobaan tidak pernah berhenti mengikuti? Haechan hanya ingin hidup tenang dengan semua kekayaannya tanpa embel anak-anak. Ia rasa hidup dengan Mark saja sudah cukup menyengsarakan. Tidak perlu ditambah dengan mini Mark, Mark junior, Mark versi lite. Ia rasa ia tidak butuh itu. Satu Mark sudah cukup. Dia tidak berniat menambah lagi.

"Maaf membuat Anda menunggu lama, nyonya Haechan Jung."

Kenapa ia malah semakin gugup saja sih?! Ini bukan berarti dia benar-benar bermasalah di ranjang dan perlu konsultasi seperti ini 'kan?!

"Ada ibu yang melahirkan sebelum perkiraan. Aku harus menanganinya terlebih dahulu." Ujar sang dokter sembari duduk dan mulai melakukan kontak mata dengannya. Begitu tenang dan keibuan.

"Ya tentu. Mereka prioritas. Aku bisa mengerti itu."

"Nyonya besar Jung menelponku semalam. Dia bilang anaknya akan datang untuk bercerita hari ini."

Haechan tertawa sumbang nan pelan sembari memainkan tangannya di paha. Tidak mengerti harus bagaimana.

Apa yang akan ia ceritakan pada dokter dihadapannya ini?

Apa ia harus bilang _'Wah dokter! Sebenarnya saya tidak punya cerita apapun untuk dibagikan. Ibu mertua saya mengatur jadwal konsultasi tanpa sepengetahuan saya sebelumnya. Dimintai pendapat juga tidak. Katanya dia ingin anak lelaki. Pokoknya harus lelaki. Bagaimana?'_

Atau ia harus bilang _'Maafkan saya dokter. Bagaimana kalau kita batalkan saja pertemuan kita hari ini? Saya mendadak tidak punya cerita untuk dibagikan. Mungkin lain kali saat saya sudah ingat, saya akan kembali lagi ke Anda untuk bercerita.'_

Gila! Itu kedengarannya tidak waras sama sekali!

Mana mungkin dia bercerita yang sebenarnya pada dokter muda ini?! Kalau dia bercerita dengan ibu bagaimana? Pulang pulang kepalanya bisa dipenggal dan dipajang di depan rumah kalau berkata sejujurnya.

"Jadi?"

Haechan berdeham pelan sembari menghindari kontak mata, membasahi tenggorokannya yang mendadak terjadi musim kekeringan panjang—perlu pengairan.

Sepertinya dehaman Haechan diartikan yang lain oleh dokter muda itu. Dokter itu mendadak ingat kalau dia belum memperkenalkan diri. "Oh iya, nama saya dokter Boo Seungkwan. Panggil saja dokter Boo. Kelihatannya Anda lebih muda dari saya. Umur saya 30 tahun."

Haechan tersenyum canggung. Dokter itu memang lebih tua darinya, tapi wajahnya masih muda sekali. Dia pikir mereka malah seumuran. Tapi ternyata dokter itu malah lebih tua tiga tahun darinya. Mana begitu sopan dan anggun sikapnya, membuatnya jadi sungkan jika tidak bersikap sebaliknya.

"Kalau begitu saya akan memanggil Anda dengan sebutan 'kak'. Kalau dokter tidak keberatan? Saya Haechan Jung."

"Tentu. Anda bahkan bisa menganggap saya sebagai teman dekat nyonya Haechan."

Haechan meringis. "Kalau begitu panggil namaku saja ya, dokter. Aku tidak begitu suka dengan panggilan formal begitu."

"Oh, tentu. Kita bisa melupakan keformalan disini. Jadi apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku, Haechan Jung?"

"Jadi begini..." Haechan memutar otak, memilah kata mana yang tepat untuk disampaikan dan tidak menjatuhkan harga dirinya setelahnya.

Dokter Boo mendengarkan dengan seksama, bahkan mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk mendekat—sikap dokter yang terbuka dan siap mendengarkan keluh kesah pasiennya bahkan juga dengan kontak mata. Tentu Haechan semakin terdera dalam kepanikan. Tidak bisa berpikir jernih mana kata terbaik yang bisa ia berikan.

"Ehm—" Haechan kembali berdeham kecil mengalihkan kepanikannya, bersiap meluncurkan kata-kata yang sudah ia pikirkan.

"—Aku ingin anak laki-laki."

Ada keheningan yang ambigu menurut Haechan setelah mengatakannya. Dokter Boo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebentar tanpa mematahkan kontak mata dan kemudian hanya berkata. "Oke."

Dan menurutnya itu aneh. Atau dia saja yang aneh sebenarnya sejak awal?

"Sebenarnya tidak ada cara pasti untuk mendapatkan bayi laki-laki secara alami. Peluang hamil anak laki-laki dan perempuan adalah acak dan hampir sama di setiap kehamilan. Jadi tentu ini tidak akan mudah."

Hamil saja kedengarannya sudah tidak mudah bagi Haechan. Apalagi mendapatkan bayi laki-laki dalam sekali uji coba?!

"Tapi ada beberapa tips yang bisa kita coba. Aku bisa mengatakan cara-cara ini kebanyakan berhasil jika dilakukan dengan benar. Beberapa ibu sukses mendapatkannya."

"Ah benarkah?" mendadak ia jadi penasaran dengan langkah-langkahnya.

Dokter Boo mengangguk pasti. "Aku sudah puluhan kali menangani kasus ini. Dan aku rasa kesuksesannya di atas 80% jika dilakukan dengan benar."

Secara alami tubuh Haechan mendekat ke meja. Sadar tidak sadar dirinya merasa tertarik akan penjelasan dokter selanjutnya. "Apa saja itu, dokter?"

"Pertama. Posisi bercinta dengan penetrasi dalam."

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

Jangan salahkan Haechan kalau kepalanya hanya terdapat tanda tanya setelah mendengarkannya. Ia tidak paham bahasa-bahasa medis seperti itu? Memangnya penetrasi itu yang bagaimana? Dia tidak begitu paham walau sudah pernah melakukan seks sebelumnya. Yang ia tahu ya seks ya begitu, keluar masuk selesai. Begitu kan?

Dokter Boo tersenyum mengerti, paham betul ketidaktahuannya. "Jenis kelamin bayi ditentukan oleh kromosom X atau Y yang dibawa oleh masing-masing sperma ayah, sementara sel telur ibu selalu menyediakan kromosom X di dalam telur. Dengan demikian, pembuahan dengan kombinasi kromoson XX menghasilkan janin perempuan dan kromosom XY menghasilkan janin laki-laki."

Oke. Lantas? Kenapa tidak langsung saja ke bagian inti? Haechan tidak mengerti sama sekali. Mungkin ia sedikit paham. Kalau ia tidak salah ingat, saat di sekolah dulu gurunya pernah menyinggung sebentar mengenai ini di pelajaran reproduksi—mengenai kromosom.

"Kenapa penetrasi yang lebih dalam selama hubungan seksual adalah faktor penting bagi pasangan untuk bisa hamil anak laki-laki sih?"

Haechan mengedip tidak mengerti. Kenapa pula malah bertanya dengannya? Dia kan pihak yang bertanya disini?!

"Karena ini didasarkan oleh dua hal. Pertama, sperma laki-laki—kromosom Y—memiliki kecepatan renang yang lebih cepat daripada sperma perempuan—kromosom X—, tapi memiliki nyawa yang lebih rentan dan lebih singkat."

"Kedua, lingkungan vagina terluar dekat pintu masuk memiliki tingkat keasaman yang begitu tinggi. Dan beberapa bukti ilmiah menunjukkan bahwa sperma kromosom Y—laki-laki— tidak bisa bertahan hidup di lingkungan asam yang tinggi."

Baiklah. Anggap saja Haechan paham mengenai ini.

"Untuk posisi seks yang memberikan sudut penetrasi lebih dalam, misalnya _doggy style_ , atau _woman on top_."

Astaga! Demi Tuhan!

Membayangkan posisi itu bersama dengan Mark?!

Astaga! Dia merasa aneh sekali! Itu tidak benar! Ia merasa itu salah sekali!

"Posisi itu dapat mengurangi jarak yang harus ditempuh sperma anak laki-laki untuk bisa berenang lebih cepat tanpa harus melewati bagian luar vagina yang bersifat asam. Dengan jarak tempuh yang lebih singkat, sperma anak laki-laki bisa mengungguli kecepatan sperma anak perempuan untuk mencapai sel telur."

 _Terus tersenyum Haechan. Jangan biarkan dokter itu membaca pikiranmu._

Lagipula mana ada sih istri yang merasa aneh jika membayangkan posisi bercinta dengan suaminya sendiri?! Suami sah bahkan!?

"Lalu yang kedua—kau harus orgasme."

"Aku?!"

 _Siapa manusia di dunia ini yang tidak mengalami orgasme ketika melakukan seks?! Siapa orang itu?! Mana bisa dia tidak orgasme?!_

Dokter Boo malah hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. _Astaga! Memangnya aku ini wanita yang kelihatannya lemah syahwat?!_

 _Eh?_

 _Tunggu...tunggu.._

 _Memangnya wanita juga bisa lemah syahwat?_

"Penting bagi calon ibu untuk orgasme ketika berhubungan seks agar berhasil mengandung anak laki-laki. Alasannya, orgasme yang dialami oleh calon ibu memicu produksi cairan vagina yang bersifat basa, yang mana bisa membantu sperma anak laki-laki bertahan hidup lebih lama dengan menciptakan lingkungan yang kurang bersahabat bagi sperma anak perempuan. Selain itu orgasme ibu juga dapat membantu memudahkan gerak sperma anak laki-laki untuk sampai ke sel telur."

Oh! Hampir saja Haechan merasa dirinya lemah syahwat. Ternyata alasannya bukan seperti itu. Ia bersyukur sekali. Ia harap ia benar-benar tidak lemah syahwat.

"Ketiga. Berhubungan seks tepat di hari ovulasi."

"Hari ovulasi?"

 _Bahasa planet manalagi itu?_ Haechan bertanya-tanya.

"Masa subur wanita."

Ah! Kalau ini Haechan paham.

"Kau tahu kapan masa suburmu?"

Sebenarnya ia tidak yakin. Tapi sepertinya memang benar. "Saat akan menstruasi, bukan dok?"

"Betul sekali."

Lihat? Ternyata dia tidak sebuta itu mengenai reproduksi.

"Apa kau menghitungnya?"

Haechan menggeleng. Untuk apa dia menghitungnya? Kalau akan menstruasi tanda-tandanya juga jelas. Tidak perlu hitung menghitung. Itu merepotkan. Dia tidak suka.

"Aku tahu karena tanda-tanda tubuhku. Itu jelas sekali saat akan menstruasi."

"Ah benar. Tanda tubuh lebih mudah dilihat. Dan kita juga pasti sudah terbiasa dan bisa menebak dengan tepat kapan waktu mendekati menstruasi kita."

Bahkan dokter juga menyetujuinya. Jadi kenapa pula harus menghitung? Itu tidak penting.

"Tanda utamanya adalah ketika kau mulai mengeluarkan banyak cairan dari vaginamu, payudara mulai mengencang dan suhu tubuhmu naik. Itu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan seks."

Dan ia merasa semakin aneh saja ketika memikirkan itu dengan Mark.

"Kemampuan renang sperma laki-laki lebih cepat dari sperma perempuan tapi lebih cepat mati dalam lingkungan vagina. Oleh karena itu beberapa ahli menyarankan untuk melakukan hubungan intim sedekat mungkin dengan waktu ovulasi. Waktu terbaik adalah dengan menjadwalkan sesi bercinta bertepatan dengan hari ovulasi."

"Selain itu, beberapa penelitian juga menemukan bahwa wanita yang mengonsumsi lebih banyak kalori selama satu tahun sebelum mencoba hamil, terutama yang makan sereal saat sarapan dan makan makanan tinggi kalium, memiliki peluang yang lebih tinggi untuk bisa hamil anak laki-laki daripada calon ibu yang jarang sarapan dan mengonsumsi lebih sedikit kalori. Ini dikarenakan kalium bersifat basa. Jadi akan lebih mempermudah sperma anak laki-laki untuk bisa mencapai sel telur."

Haechan rasa ini mudah. Dia tidak pernah melewatkan sarapan. Karena menurutnya, tanpa sarapan, dia tidak bisa memulai hari.

"Apa kita perlu menulis daftar makanannya?"

Haechan mengerutkan dahi.

Oh itu tidak seperti dia benar-benar tertarik dengan semua saran ini.

.

.

.

"Aku bertanya-tanya kemana perginya uang 100 juta won dari kartuku?"

Haechan yang tengah merawat kulit di depan cermin langsung merasa kepalanya dibenturkan keras sekali melihat pantulan suaminya yang ada di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

Ia tersenyum jenaka sembari menatap suaminya, memberikan wajah super cantik yang bisa ia berikan untuk suaminya agar luluh.

"Suamiku yang baik hati dan giat bekerja. Aku membeli baju yang cantik untuk menyenangkanmu."

Mark mendecih tidak habis pikir dengan perubahaan sikap istrinya yang mendadak jadi manis. Istrinya bahkan sampai berpose imut mengatakannya. "Hentikan omong kosongmu. Baju apa yang kau beli sampai-sampai uang 100 juta berpindah tempat begitu saja?"

Haechan menggigit bibir dalamnya. Kemudian berdiri, "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena aku jarang sekali bersikap baik seperti ini, sialan."

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Jangan bertingkah aneh seperti itu. Kau tidak cocok."

Haechan menyipitkan mata tidak suka mendengar pendapat suaminya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia berlalu mengambil baju yang ia beli beberapa hari yang lalu. Suaminya baru pulang dari perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri. Jadi ia tidak sempat menunjukkannya setelah membelinya. Jadi sekarang ia rasa waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkannya.

"Ta-da!"

Dengan mengerahkan segala kesombongannya, Haechan menunjukkannya—gaun malam bertabur mutiara yang ia dapatkan dari lelang. Dan ia begitu menunggu reaksi suaminya ketika melihatnya.

"Cantik kan?"

Dan ia menemukan suaminya tidak bisa berkata apapun untuk beberapa saat ketika melihat baju itu ada di depan matanya. Ia tersenyum culas dan puas.

"Kau—kau dapatkan darimana itu?"

 _Kena kau!_

"Dari pelelangan." Jawabnya dengan santai. Ingin reaksi yang lebih dari suaminya. "Seorang wanita cantik menjualnya di pelelangan, katanya ia sudah tidak butuh. Jadi aku membelinya." Imbuhnya lagi.

Dan raut wajah tidak percaya suaminya yang ia dapati. "Kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja ke kak Doyoung. Aku pergi dengannya."

Suaminya hanya diam menanggapi. Tapi di dalam kepalanya seperti banyak sekali yang berkecamuk. Mata tidak akan bohong. Dan Haechan percaya itu.

"Aku akan memakainya untuk tidur malam ini." ujar Haechan sembari menggelar bajunya, berpura-pura mengagumi gaunnya.

Dahi suaminya sampai menekuk dalam—berkerut-kerut dan bahkan sampai menyatukan kedua alisnya ketika mendengar keputusannya.

"Kau gila?!"

Haechan mendekat sembari memasang wajah sok serius setelah melipat gaunnya. "Aku serius. Kupersembahkan ini untukmu, suamiku."

"Kau pasti kehilangan akal sehatmu sekarang?"

Haechan merengut tidak suka. "Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu? Baru kali ini aku mau menyenangkanmu. Setidaknya terima saja. Kenapa kau kesal sekali?"

"Demi Tuhan, Haechan! Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau disisiku banyak sekali bola-bola kecil yang menganggu!"

"—Ini mutiara ya!" koreksi Haechan cepat-cepat.

"Siapa orang di dunia ini yang tidur dengan dipenuhi mutiara seperti itu?!"

"Aku! Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula ini mutiara mahal!"

Istrinya benar-benar tahu betul bagaimana cara menaikkan tekanan darahnya dalam sekali pukul. "Yang kau beli dengan uangku?!"

"Ya, benar! Yang kubeli dengan uangmu."

Bagaimana bisa istrinya itu mengatakannya dengan semudah itu?! Apa dia benar-benar sepolos itu?!

"Gila. Aku benar-benar menikah dengan wanita tidak waras." Mark memegangi kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut akibat debat kusir ini.

Mark sudah tidak tahu lagi. Bagaimana ia bisa berakhir dengan istrinya ini?

Ia pikir ia akan bisa menangani wanita ini setelah menikah. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Wanita itu selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk membelot. Dan luar biasanya wanita itu melakukannya secara terang-terangan. Terkadang ia berpikir ia telah salah mengambil keputusan. Harusnya dia menolak saja dan menunggu setahun yang akan datang.

"Suamiku, Mark Jung."

 _Kini apalagi?!_

"Mari membuat anak."

 _?!_

.

.

.

Pagi itu seperti biasa, nyonya Jung memulai aktivitas harinya dengan mengganti bunga bersama dengan kedua pelayan kepercayaannya. Tidak ada yang mereka bicarakan, mereka mengganti bunga dengan khidmat—memilah dan merangkai bunga menjadi kesatuan yang indah di dalam vas.

"Ibu, ada yang perlu aku bicarakan dengan ibu."

Dahi nyonya Jung berkerut singkat ketika melihat naknya tiba-tiba masuk dengan wajah yang begitu serius dengan menantunya yang berlarian dengan wajah panik di belakang anaknya. Namun sejurus kemudian, nyonya Jung kembali sibuk memilah dan merangkai bunga di meja.

"Katakan."

Nyonya Jung tidak menghentikan kegiatannya sama sekali hanya untuk sekedar melihat anaknya.

"Jangan mendesak kami untuk punya anak."

Cepat-cepat Haechan ingin mengklarifikasi. Demi Tuhan! Di rumah ini yang ia takuti adalah ibu mertuanya!

"Itu tidak benar! Ibu hanya menyarankan kemarin. Jadi kupikir—"

Mark memejamkan mata kesal. "Diam, Haechan."

Mark mengambil nafas kasar. "Aku dan Haechan masih belum siap. Kami bahkan belum benar-benar saling mencintai. Apa ibu tidak pernah memikirkannya? Itu tidak mudah bagi kami. Apalagi kami dipaksa menikah seperti ini! Apa ibu pikir itu mudah sekali?"

Rahang Haechan sampai jatuh ke bawah mendengar perkataan suaminya. Bagaimana bisa orang itu sejujur itu?! Dia tidak takut dengan apa yang akan ia hadapi setelah ini? Ibunya itu kolot sekali lhoh! Bagaimana dia bersikap seperti itu?!

"Aku sudah menuruti keluarga ini untuk menikah dengannya. Jadi berikan waktu untuk kami saling mencintai. Jangan desak kami untuk mencapai politik keluarga ini."

Dan dentingan gunting yang diletakkan di meja kaca menjawab keberatan suaminya.

Haechan mengerdil—mengerut di tempatnya melihat ibu mertuanya menatap suaminya layaknya orang paling salah di dunia ini. Kedua pelayan yang menemani ibu mertuanya bahkan sudah lenyap entah kemana. Mereka tentu tidak ingin ikut campur akan urusan keluarga majikannya.

"Politik keluarga?"

Nada suaranya terdengar begitu tenang namun begitu tajam di telinga.

"Tahu apa kau tentang politik keluarga ini hm?"

Baiklah. Haechan rasa ia ingin sekali keluar dari ruangan ini sekarang. Atmosfer di ruangan ini mulai berubah menjadi suasana yang mencekam dan menegangkan.

"Apa kau pernah sedikitpun peduli dan memberikan tangan pada politik keluarga ini?"

Kenapa suaminya hanya diam saja? Apa dia tidak menyiapkan sesuatu sebelum kesini? Dia tahu tidak sih konsekuensi dari demo dadakannya ini?

"Siapa yang mengangkatmu sampai kesini? Apa kau pernah memikirkannya?"

Mark mendesah pelan, kemudian menatap ibunya pasrah. "Itulah masalahnya. Ibu dengan obsesi ibu yang tidak pernah padam."

"Obsesi?!"

Oh! Tidak!

Haechan membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah melihat ibu mertuanya semarah ini.

"Kau bilang obsesi?!"

"Ayahmu mengeluarkan keringat darah setiap harinya untuk bisa masuk ke rumah ini. Apa kau sudah lupa masa kecilmu di luar sana? Apa kau lupa penghinaan apa saja yang kita dapatkan dulu di masa lalu?"

Mark kembali mendesah. Ibunya benar-benar suka sekali mengungkit masa lalu mereka.

"Itu hanya masa lalu, ibu. Mulailah untuk melupakannya."

"Melupakannya?! Kau bilang melupakannya?!"

Demi Tuhan! Keluarkan Haechan dari sini. Ia benar-benar memohon sekarang. Rasanya tegang sekali di sini dan rasanya ia juga bisa mati jika berdiam lebih lama lagi di ruangan ini.

Ibu mertuanya mengambil nafas, menenangkan dirinya sendiri entah kenapa. Dan sejurus kemudian menatap suaminya dengan pandangan menyelidik yang tajam.

"Katakan pada ibu."

 _Apalagi sekarang?_ Haechan tenggelam dalam kekhawatiran yang tidak berujung.

"Ini bukan hanya tentang politik keluarga 'kan?"

Dan ia bisa melihat bola mata suaminya bergetar pelan, hampir tidak terlihat jika ia tidak melihatnya dengan seksama.

"Dong Sicheng—"

"—Kau sudah memutuskannya 'kan?"

.

.

.

Entah kenapa perasaannya terasa bergejolak melihat suaminya hanya diam menanggapi pertanyaan ibu mertuanya tadi.

 _Apa seberat itu melepaskannya?! Apa menikah dengannya tidak cukup walau tidak berlandaskan cinta?!_

Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Dia ingin keluar hari ini. Ia gegaskan langkah kakinya keluar dari rumah. Masa bodoh jika orang-orang mencarinya. Toh suaminya sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya. Dan ia juga tidak mau ikut campur lagi dengan pertengkaran suaminya dengan ibunya. Ia tidak ingin dengar apapun lagi! Ia akan mendadak tuli setelah ini.

"Kenapa pula aku menangis?!"

Haechan mengusap air matanya dengan kasar sembari memacu langkahnya semakin cepat. Tidak tahu. Rasanya dia ingin berlari saja ke sembarang tempat. Pokoknya ia ingin jauh-jauh dari rumah.

Dan pada akhirnya ia benar-benar berlari ketika air matanya mulai turun tanpa henti. Padahal ia sudah berusaha keras untuk menghentikannya. Tapi tetap saja air matanya tidak mau berhenti turun.

"Si berengsek Mark Jung! Mati saja!"

Ia berteriak sekeras mungkin ketika merasa lututnya terasa perih untuk berlari lagi.

"Kenapa sih kau itu berengsek sekali?!"

Haechan tidak peduli jika seandainya ada orang yang mendengar teriakan konyolnya ini. Dia benar-benar tidak peduli. Toh sepertinya tidak akan ada yang mengenalinya. Dia dimana saja dia tidak tahu menahu sama sekali. Sedari tadi dia terus berlari tanpa tahu arah. Tapi itu bagus. Jadi tidak akan ada orang yang menemukannya.

 _Tunggu?! Apa?!_

Tangisannya mendadak berhenti.

 _Ini dimana? Bagaimana cara kembali ke rumah?_

Ini bukan berarti dia tidak ada rencana kembali ke rumah! Dia hanya ingin kabur hari ini saja! Bagaimana dia bertahan hidup setelah ini?!

Demi Tuhan! Dia tidak membawa harta kekayaannya ikut serta!

Astaga! Dia tersesat di tempat antah berantah! Gang mana ini?! Kemana tidak ada orang?! Kemana perginya semua orang?! Kenapa semua toko tutup di sini? Astaga! Tolong seseorang temukan dirinya!

Dan ketika kepanikan mulai mendera dirinya. Haechan akhirnya teringat bahwa di saku jaketnya ada ponselnya.

"Puji Tuhan!" ia berseru penuh syukur, bahkan sampai menitikkan air mata saking bahagianya.

Cepat-cepat ia buka ponselnya. Dan jarinya secara alami menuliskan kata 'Si Berengsek Mark Jung' dalam kontaknya.

"Astaga Haechan! Dimana harga dirimu jika kau menghubungi si berengsek itu?! Sadarlah!"

Ia memutar otak. Tidak mungkin dia menghubungi ayahnya. Bisa mati dipenggal kalau ayahnya tahu dia menangis dan berlari layaknya orang gila sampai tersesat hanya karena suaminya tidak bisa melupakan cinta masa lalunya.

Tidak mungkin juga dia menghubungi Renjun. Adiknya itu tidak akan membantu. Apalagi kakaknya. Luar biasa sekali kalau kakaknya sampai memesan penerbangan kilat hanya karena mendengar dia tersesat di negaranya sendiri, bahkan masih di wilayah kota yang sama.

Jadi dia harus menghubungi siapa?

Jaemin dan Johnny?

Ah ia merasa malu sekali kalau meminta bantuan mereka berdua. Jangan sampai mereka tahu rumah tangganya berantakan seperti ini. Mereka hanya perlu cukup tahu kalau dia bahagia sekali hidup dengan Mark bersama kekayaannya.

Matanya mendadak membulat kaget—terlalu bahagia menemukan jawaban untuk keresahannya kali ini.

"Kenapa pula aku baru ingat?" tanyanya konyol.

Kemudian memutuskan untuk segara menelpon tanpa membuang waktu. Namun keresahan kembali menghantui. Pasalnya orang yang ditelpon tidak mengangkat panggilannya sama sekali.

"Kemana sih dirinya ini?"

Sudah tujuh kali dia menelpon dan orang itu masih tidak mengangkat panggilannya. _Memangnya dia sibuk apa? Apa ponselnya tertinggal? Apa dia tengah rapat?_

Ah terserah! Dia akan mengiriminya pesan singkat saja!

.

.

.

Johnny menguap. Rapat kali ini berjalan begitu lama. Banyak sekali masalah yang perlu didiskusikan bersama. Apalagi mendekati hari penilaian semua devisi. Rasanya semua perlu dirapatkan saja.

Johnny melirik Jaemin sekilas. Wanita itu tengah menatap penuh cinta pada ketua tim yang tengah merapikan beberapa dokumen di meja—aktivitas harian sahabatnya itu beberapa bulan ini. Ia mendecih pelan melihatnya, terlalu muak melihat romantisme yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jelas sekali ketua tim tidak ada ketertarikan dengan wanita-wanita disini. Kalaupun dia baik ya karena memang ketua tim orangnya baik. Ah payah sekali sahabatnya ini.

"Baiklah. Kita sudahi rapat kali ini. Kalian bisa beristirahat dan meneruskan tugas kalian seperti biasa. Mari bekerja dengan keras untuk penilaian kali ini."

"Baik, ketua tim!" semua orang membungkuk untuk keformalan, dan kemudian mulai kembali ke bilik mereka masing-masing.

Jeno berbincang sebentar dengan beberapa pegawai mengenai kebingungan mereka. Dan Jaemin datang mendekat dengan malu-malu setelahnya.

"Ketua tim.."

"Ya, nona Na?"

"Mmm.. aku ingin tahu. Apakah Anda mau makan bersama dengan kami?"

"Ya, tentu. Aku akan sangat senang bisa makan bersama dengan kalian."

Jaemin bersorak keras di dalam hati. Dan Johnny merasa mual di tempat duduknya melihat tingkah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Tunggu sebentar ya. Aku mencari ponselku dulu."

Dan dengan sepenggal kalimat itu, Jeno hilang di balik pintu.

"Tentu, ketua tim. Gunakan waktumu sesukamu. Aku akan menunggumu ketua tim. Selalu menunggumu."

Johnny datang mendekat dengan tatapan ngeri. "Hentikan itu Na. Aku takut kau sakit."

Dan sebuah pukulan di lengan disertai lirikan tajam sukses ia dapatkan.

"Kau dimana?! Katakan padaku!"

Jaemin dan Johnny sampai berjengkit kaget mendengar suara ketua tim yang sampai keluar ruangan. Bahkan bukan mereka berdua saja yang terkejut, semua pegawai yang lain juga sampai memberikan atensi penuh ke balik pintu ruangan ketua tim mereka detik itu.

Sejurus kemudian ketua tim mereka keluar dengan wajah panik. Berlari tergesa bersama dengan ponsel di telinga—melupakan janjinya untuk makan bersama.

Semua orang hanya bisa menatap heran ketua tim mereka yang berlalu, termasuk Jaemin dan Johnny yang hanya bisa membeku dalam tempatnya sembari mata mereka mengikuti pergerakan ketua tim.

Kemudian Johnny menyikut pelan lengan Jaemin yang masih membeku ketika punggung ketua tim sudah hilang ditelan lift.

"Sepertinya kau punya saingan berat."

.

.

.

Alooooohaaaa warga ffn! Kubaliiiiik :"

Walau respon kalian tambah dikit, _it's okay_. Aku tetep akan ngelanjutin ini sampai selesai. Gak enak juga kalo berhenti tengah jalan :3 Aku juga pernah merasakan gimana gak enaknya digantungin author kok :"

Makasih buat kalian yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat komentar 3 Aku sayang kalian...

 **Temen ngedrama** /perasaan ini orang ganti _penname_ muluk -.-/, **BaekXOrange** , **Pink** , **n** , **anmeostfire** , **Diah Rima**.

 _Happy weekend day!_


	19. Chapter 19

Haechan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Matahari yang tadi berada tepat di atas kepalanya berangsur-angsur beralih—membuatnya semakin merasa ketakutan akan lingkungan sekitarnya yang semakin mencekik kepercayaan dirinya.

Ia rasanya berada di kota mati saja. Ingin pergi dari sini tapi ia sudah terlanjur mengirim lokasinya pada ketua tim. Kalau pria itu tidak menemukannya di sini, pria itu mau mencarinya kemana? Mana ponselnya juga sudah mati karena kehabisan daya! Benar-benar kesialan ganda yang bagus!

Kerongkongannya bahkan sudah kering sekali. Sudah hampir satu jam dia menunggu ketua tim di sini sepertinya. Memangnya begitu jauh ya jarak antara lokasinya dengan perusahaan? Ia benar-benar merasa di tempat antah berantah sekarang. Mana jarang sekali orang yang berlalu lalang di sini. Dan yang semakin membuat situasinya buruk adalah sudah tidak banyak yang berlalu lalang, malah yang terlihat di matanya adalah manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Semakin menjadi-jadi saja ketakutannya kan kalau begini? Mana wajah mereka juga begitu garang lagi.

Tentu mereka semua mengamatinya dengan pandangan heran yang begitu dalam. Menerka-nerka kenapa wanita seperti dirinya bisa tersesat sampai tempat ini yang begitu sepi, kotor dan suram? Tidak cocok sekali dengan gaun _navy_ _vintage_ selutut yang ia pakai dan rambut rapinya. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti manusia dari kalangan _borjuis_ yang tersesat di pemukiman kumuh—dan sepertinya kenyataannya memang begitu. Dia begitu mencolok layaknya berlian di tengah kerumunan batu hitam.

Tidak jarang mereka juga bertanya untuk menuntaskan rasa ingin tahu mereka, dan Haechan hanya bisa memaksakan senyum dan menjawab bahwa ia tengah menunggu seseorang dan juga menolak tegas ketika seseorang menawarkan pertolongan padanya. Huhu. Dia tidak akan terlena! Tidak akan!

Rasanya ia sudah menggumamkan nama ketua tim berpuluh-puluh kali sembari menunggu laki-laki kepercayaannya itu menemukannya. Padahal ia sudah memposisikan diri di tempat paling strategis dan yang paling mudah untuk dilihat dari sudut manapun, tapi pria itu sepertinya masih berputar-putar di tempat lain yang tak ia ketahui. Ia sekarang jadi manusia terbelakang—terlempar ke masa _Joseon_ yang belum tahu menahu tentang benda pipih ajaib yang digunakan untuk saling berkomunikasi dari jarak jauh, yang hanya tahu cara mengirim pesan dengan burung pengirim surat atau kurir kepercayaan kerajaan yang perlu berhari-hari untuk menjalankan tugas.

Haechan bersumpah! Kalau ketua tim tidak datang seperempat jam lagi ia akan pergi dari tempat ini tanpa pertimbangan lagi! Ia sudah tidak nyaman sekali dengan pandangan orang-orang padanya. Ia merasa mereka bisa saja menariknya paksa dan memasukkannya ke karung kemudian membawanya pergi—menculiknya kalau dia lengah sedikit saja. Dia mungkin saja bisa berakhir tragis kalau begini caranya.

"Kau sepertinya tersesat ya?"

Haechan sampai terlonjak kaget ketika mendadak seorang laki-laki asing menghampirinya dengan rokok menyala di tangan. Laki-laki itu lebih tua darinya, memakai kemeja yang tidak dikancingkan dengan sempurna dan celana jeans yang sudah memudar warnanya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah sembari memaksakan sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas—sekedar kesopanan.

Ia mengangguk sembari tertawa kaku. "Haha, iya. T-temanku sedang menjemputku sekarang, jadi aku rasa i-itu tidak masalah."

"Daripada menunggu di sini. Ikut bergabung dengan kami di sana."

Lelaki itu menunjuk dengan matanya pada sekumpulan lelaki yang tengah duduk di seberang sana dengan beberapa botol soju bersama mereka. Kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum setelah menghisap rokoknya, dan Haechan merasa senyuman itu bukan senyuman yang semata-mata ditujukan untuk menawarkan sebuah kebaikan yang sukarela dan murni hanya karena dasar saling membantu atau mengasihani. Apalagi melihat teman-teman lelaki asing itu yang seperti tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seperti akan menelanjangi dirinya. Oh tidak! Itu bukan perkara baik kan?

Haechan cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. "Ah tidak tidak. A-aku rasa aku di sini saja. Temanku nanti tidak melihatku kalau aku berpindah tempat." Ia sunggingkan senyum terbaiknya walau perkataannya tadi hampir tersendat-sendat saking gugupnya, berharap lelaki asing itu segera pergi dan menyadari bahwa tawarannya tidak akan ia terima sama sekali.

Lelaki itu membuang rokok ke tanah dan kemudian menginjaknya pelan sampai bara api rokok itu mati karena ulahnya. Namun itu semua terasa begitu mengerikan bagi Haechan. Mungkinkah ia juga akan berakhir seperti rokok itu jika terus menolak tawaran lelaki asing ini? Apakah itu pertanda?

"Tentu tidak. Kita bisa melihat jelas dari sana. Dan ketika temanmu datang, kita bisa memanggilnya."

 _Pembohong ulung_. Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Haechan ketika lelaki asing itu kembali merayunya dengan tenang.

Ia menggeleng lagi. "Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Tetapi aku di sini saja. Temanku sebentar lagi akan datang, kok." Masih beramah tamah dan mengedepankan kelembutan serta kesopanan—takut salah melangkah dan ia berakhir di kumpulan lelaki mesum seperti mereka.

 _Oh, ketua tim! Demi Tuhan! Kapan kau akan datang sih?!_

"Kau bisa duduk di sana. Ketimbang berdiri menunggu temanmu di sini sendirian."

 _Yang benar saja?! Sendirian jauh lebih baik ketimbang harus bersama dengan kalian. Menyingkir saja kumohon._ Ia memelas sendiri dalam pikirannya.

Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya setelah keheningan beberapa lama—Haechan bukan berpikir untuk mempertimbangkan tawaran lelaki asing ini, tapi memang ingin diam saja, bingung harus berkata apa untuk menolaknya kembali. "Mari duduk saja bersama kami."

Dan ketika tangan itu tetap terulur sembari sang empu menampakkan senyum yang terlihat sedikit jengkel, Haechan hanya bisa menolak halus lelaki itu dengan gelengan kepala. "Maaf ya, aku di sini saja." ucapnya sembari mengiringinya dengan tawa pelan yang begitu canggung.

"Temanmu masih belum datang. Mari saling bicara bersama dengan kami sembari menunggu. Kami juga punya minuman di sana. Aku lihat kau sudah menunggu sejak lama. Kau pasti haus."

 _Oh sialan! Bajingan ini masih tidak mau menyerah! Astaga! Lebih baik aku mati kehausan._

"Bagaimana? Kami bisa memberimu apapun di sana."

Dan Haechan menahan dirinya untuk tidak meninju rahang lelaki itu jika tidak ingin berakhir hanya nama setelah ini karena lelaki asing itu malah semakin mendekat padanya selangkah demi selangkah—menyudutkannya dalam ketakutan yang terasa semakin meledak ketika merasakan tembok toko kini jadi sandarannya dan ia hanya bisa terus menggeleng menjawabnya.

"Mari kesana."

Oh ayolah! Apakah dia akan berakhir dengan banyak lelaki yang bisa saja menjamah tubuhnya tanpa ampun, ya Tuhan?

Bisa cabut saja nyawa lelaki ini secara mendadak? Karena jika ditanya siapa yang pantas mati di sini, tentu saja jawabannya adalah lelaki ini! Dia tidak ingin mati sekarang—masih ingin berkembang biak dan menghabiskan masa tuanya di serambi rumah sembari menikmati teh hangat dengan deposito membengkak di bawah bantal.

Lelaki itu dengan gerakan pasti menyentuh tangannya, dan ia merasa otaknya semakin berkabut karena kepanikan yang semakin menjadi-jadi. "Ikut saja dengan kami. Temanmu sepertinya tidak akan datang."

"Maafkan aku, aku baru bisa datang."

 _Oh!? Ya Ampun! Ketua Tim! Bahagia sekali kau datang di waktu yang tepat!_ Hati Haechan bersorak gembira penuh haru melihat Jeno akhirnya datang dan berdiri dihadapannya.

Tangan lelaki asing itu terlepas begitu saja. Dan dengan canggung lelaki itu ikut membalas senyuman sopan Jeno padanya dan kemudian menyingkir—kembali bersama kumpulan orang di seberang sana yang menertawakan lelaki itu terang-terangan.

Haechan tersenyum lebar—terlalu bahagia akan kehadiran ketua tim kesayangannya yang terasa seperti hujan deras di musim panas yang panjang atau seperti matahari yang datang setelah hujan yang tidak hentinya turun mengguyur bumi—benar-benar membuat dadanya yang sesak kini akhirnya dapat kembali bernafas lancar.

"Aku tahu ketua tim akan datang!" nadanya bahkan sampai melengking mengucapkannya—tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya dan sebenarnya ia memang tidak berniat sama sekali menyembunyikannya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang menjemputku, ketua tim!"

Dan Haechan harus kembali tidak bisa berpikir jernih ketika tubuh yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu menerjangnya pelan dengan pelukan yang erat.

"Kau itu benar-benar pengacau."

Haechan tertawa sumbang—tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan ketua tim. _Maksudnya pengacau apa? Aku mengacaukan apa? Memang ketua tim sibuk sekali ya sampai aku mengacaukan waktunya?_

"Maaf ya ketua tim. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku bersumpah. Soalnya tadi keadaan darurat, aku benar-benar tersesat dan ponselku tidak bisa diharapkan."

"Ya, berjanjilah. Jangan lakukan lagi untuk alasan apapun."

Oke. Ini sepertinya berlebihan kalau ketua tim ia mintai pertolongan dan responnya sampai seserius ini. Mana pelukannya juga tidak selesai-selesai—ia mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak terlena masalahnya.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya mereka berakhir di sebuah minimarket kecil. Haechan lapar dan haus—sudah tidak tertahankan, tidak boleh ditunda-tunda. Jadi ketua tim langsung membelokkan mobilnya ke minimarket terdekat.

Ketua tim datang sembari membawa dua kopi panas di tangan dengan sunggingan senyum yang lembut. Dan Haechan berani bersumpah kalau ia tidak bisa fokus dengan ramen instannya karena pemandangan itu! Ketua tim terlihat seribu kali jauh lebih tampan dan berkarisma dengan kemeja yang digulung dan dasi yang sedikit dilonggarkan! Sialan betul pesonanya itu.

Haechan menggumamkan rasa terima kasih ketika ketua tim memberikannya salah satu kopi panas itu. Dan kemudian mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengannya, menemaninya makan hanya dengan satu kopi panas di tangan sembari menatapnya layaknya dia adalah anak kecil yang menggemaskan ketika makan.

 _Oke, Haechan. Mari waraskan pikiranmu. Dia ketua tim. Dan kau adalah Haechan Jung. Mari beri batasan walau jantungmu terus berulah di sana. Kau harus waras!_

Haechan menelan ramennya bulat-bulat—berusaha mengenyahkan kegilaan yang terjadi di dalam kepalanya dengan makanan. Biasanya itu berhasil padanya. Tapi suara tawa pelan ketua tim mengacaukan pikirannya lagi. _Kenapa? Ada apa?_

"Sepertinya kau begitu lapar. Mau kubuatkan lagi?"

 _Astaga?! Tidak! Tidak! Afeksinya terlalu kuat!_

Haechan menggeleng ribut sembari mengiringinya dengan tawa canggung. "Tidak, tidak, tidak perlu ketua tim. Aku sudah kenyang!"

Jeno menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya lagi. "Aku tidak keberatan. Kau bisa tambah sesukamu. Sepertinya makan adalah kebahagiaanmu. Aku suka itu."

 _Hahaha! Apa yang ketua tim bicarakan? Mohon afeksinya diturunkan saja._

Haechan tertawa tidak tahu arah—begitu lucu di telinga Jeno.

"Hahaha. Y-ya begitulah ketua tim. Tapi aku serius sudah kenyang." Haechan sampai-sampai harus mengalihkan pandangan dengan panik jika tidak ingin mati konyol dalam tatapan pria itu yang memabukkan.

"K-kalau ketua tim bagaimana? Yakin tidak ingin makan apapun?"

Sudah memberanikan diri bertanya, pria itu malah hanya menggeleng sembari tetap mempertahankan senyumnya yang terus meracuni pikirannya. Haechan kembali membuang pandangan, ia rasa ia memang akan mati konyol dalam pandangan ketua tim.

"Melihatmu sudah membuatku kenyang."

 _Hah?! Tunggu..tunggu! Dia bilang apa tadi barusan?!_

Haechan meneguk ludahnya yang mendadak berhenti di pangkal kerongkongannya. Bohong besar kalau dia bilang dia tidak mendengar jelas ucapan ketua tim barusan. Telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik sekali!

"Ketua tim suka sekali bergurau."

Dengan canggung ia memaksakan tawanya yang konyol dan pria itu ikut tertawa dengannya layaknya perkataannya adalah gurauan juga. _Situasi macam apa ini?!_

Haechan berdeham, memberanikan diri menatap ketua tim. "Ketua tim..." dengan nada ragu ia mencoba membuka percakapan yang ingin ia bicarakan sedari tadi.

"Ya?"

"Ketua tim sibuk tidak?"

Jeno bahkan sampai mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaannya yang sebenarnya masuk ke pertanyaan retoris. Tentu saja mantan ketua tim devisinya ini akan selalu sibuk 'kan?

"Aku tahu waktunya tidak tepat dan sangat lancang—" ia menggantung kalimatnya sembari meneliti raut wajah pria itu sembari mengumpulkan keberanian yang di ujung tanduk, "t-tapi kalau aku meminta ketua tim untuk membolos hari ini bagaimana?"

Ada keheningan yang cukup lama ketika mata mereka saling menerka satu sama lain akibat pertanyaannya ini.

"Ketua tim bilang kalau aku bosan aku boleh menghubungi ketua tim, dan ketua tim akan membawaku ke tempat-tempat yang menarik 'kan?" dan ia tidak takut jika pada akhirnya dia benar-benar akan mati konyol setelah ini.

"Apakah aku boleh memintanya sekarang?"

.

.

.

Mark rasa ia sudah terlalu lama mengurung diri di apartemennya. Dia tidak pergi ke kantor—membiarkan sekretarisnya kalang kabut memberikan alasan apapun atas absennya sang direktur sembari menangani segala perubahan jadwal besar-besaran hari ini. Dan sebenarnya adalah Mark tidak peduli sama sekali.

Rumah tidak terasa seperti rumah. Sejak dulu rumah besar itu bukan rumahnya, dan tidak akan pernah jadi rumahnya—ia menolak. Itu bukan tempatnya.

Mark mendesah panjang sembari mencuci beberapa foto. Dan ketika foto itu mulai menampakkan sebuah wajah, ia menjemurnya bersama dengan foto yang lain—gambar diri Winwin berderet dimana-mana.

Mark tersenyum kecut. Kehidupannya benar-benar telah disetir oleh orang lain, bukan dirinya sendiri. Siapa dirinya ini? Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengenal dirinya lagi semenjak masuk ke dalam kerajaan penuh api itu. Tidak ada tempat yang terbakar di sana. Semua orang telah terbakar oleh singgasana. Hidup mati dalam amarah untuk mempertahankan tahta.

Dan sekarang satu-satunya angin segar yang bisa ia dapat dari panasnya rumah besar itu, kini pun harus disingkirkan juga.

Kenapa ia tidak boleh memutuskan apa yang boleh tinggal dan apa yang boleh pergi dari hidupnya? Kenapa semua bukan dia yang mengaturnya? Ini tubuhnya, hidupnya. Harusnya dia sendiri yang mengaturnya.

Ia kembali mendesah sembari melihat gambar terakhir yang ia keringkan di ruangan itu—potret Winwin saat berada di Paris tiga bulan lalu. Itu kali terakhir ia melihat kekasihnya, dan ia sekarang begitu merindukannya dan ingin merebahkan diri dalam pelukan hangatnya. Namun keadaan memisahkan mereka sementara. Ia tidak bisa menemuinya begitu saja. Akan banyak resiko jika ia nekat menemuinya dalam waktu-waktu ini walau ia tahu dimana kekasihnya itu berada.

Walaupun seperti itu, sebenarnya Mark tidak begitu khawatir mengenai jarak antara mereka berdua. Toh mereka sepakat untuk melanjutkan hubungan sembari menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menceraikan Haechan, bertemu diam-diam juga sudah direncanakan jika waktunya memungkinkan. Egois memang. Tapi ia butuh kebahagiaannya sendiri. Bukan kebahagiaan yang didasarkan untuk menyenangkan keluarga. Dia tidak bisa berdiri dalam kebahagiaan yang seperti itu.

Yang sekarang ia khawatirkan adalah bagaimana membuat keluarganya tidak mengusik kekasihnya dan juga rencananya. Semuanya harus sesuai dengan keinginanannya mulai sekarang—karena ia—Mark Jung menolak menjadi boneka tangan keluarganya semenjak mereka merebut kebebasannya dalam memilih dengan siapa ia akan menghabiskan hidup.

Kepalan tangannya hampir saja merusak gagang penjepit foto yang sedari tadi ia pegang, namun dering ponsel menyelamatkannya—berbunyi nyaring dalam ruangan itu layaknya musik di dalam klub malam.

Dahi Mark menekuk heran melihat paman Kim lah yang menelponnya. Ada masalah apalagi? Apa sekretarisnya tidak pecus melaksanakan perintahnya?

"Ya, paman Kim. Ada apa?"

" _Maaf jika ini terkesan lancang. Tapi saya ingin bertanya pada tuan. Apakah nyonya Haechan sekarang bersama Anda? Dia melewatkan beberapa pelajaran. Dan saya tidak bisa menemukan nyonya Haechan di rumah. Apakah nyonya bersama dengan Anda?"_

Mark memejamkan mata sembari menahan kejengkelannya yang mulai membuncah.

"Ya, dia bersamaku sekarang. Katakan pada orang rumah agar tidak mencarinya. Kami perlu waktu berdua."

" _Oh syukurlah! Saya tidak bisa menghubungi nyonya sama sekali. Saya khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu dengan nyonya Haechan. Karena nyonya bersama dengan Anda, saya tidak perlu khawatir lagi, saya bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Kalau begitu, saya akan melanjutkan tugas."_

Apa maksudnya dengan tidak bisa menghubunginya sama sekali? Wanita itu pasti membuat masalah lagi!

Mark mendecak pelan. Terpaksa menyudahi kegiatan menyendirinya. Mau tidak mau ia harus mencari wanita itu jika tidak ingin lebih banyak lagi masalah yang akan menghampirinya. Dia sudah jatuh dan tertimpa tangga, dan ia tidak mempunyai rencana untuk juga ikut tertimbun dalam reruntuhan.

Jadi tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera menelpon istrinya yang langsung dijawab oleh operator sebagai balasannya.

Mark mendengus miring.

"Oh? Apa kau sedang ingin bermain-main sekarang?"

.

.

.

Haechan tidak bisa untuk tidak mencuri pandang pada pria disampingnya yang tengah fokus menyetir dengan pandangan mendamba yang membingungkan. Pria itu dengan mudah mengiyakan keinginannya. Datang menjemputnya dan membolos kerja bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Jabatannya bisa saja jadi taruhannya. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia ingin menjadi egois sekarang. Ia ingin pria ini disampingnya sekarang—melupakan apapun yang bercokol dalam pikirannya.

 _Seandainya Mark adalah kau, ketua tim. Aku mungkin akan jadi wanita yang paling bahagia di bumi ini._

 _Seandainya itu kau, ketua tim._

 _Seandainya itu kau, bukan Mark._

 _Seandainya itu kau._

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai."

Haechan dengan gerakan cepat membuang pandangan ke depan—berpura-pura melihat jalanan.

"Sebenarnya kita ini dimana, ketua tim?" Menyembunyikan kegugupannya dan mencoba santai malah terdengar konyol sendiri di telinganya nada suaranya.

Jeno tersenyum. "Kita di Suwon."

Haechan menutup mulutnya, sedikit terkejut karena mereka sudah berada di Suwon dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. "Oh astaga. Kita ada di Suwon sekarang, ketua tim?"

Dan kemudian pemandangan pohon yang berjajar rapi di sebelah kanannya berubah menjadi hamparan laut biru yang menenangkan. Haechan sampai memekik kecil ketika melihat buih-buih putih air laut menyapa pasir di bawah jalan.

"Ketua tim membawaku ke pantai!? Astaga! Aku benar-benar menyukainya!"

Dan Jeno hanya bisa terkekeh melihat reaksinya yang begitu berlebihan. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah lama sekali sejak dia pergi ke pantai, dan ia bisa bilang waktunya adalah sebelum dia menikah. Begitu menyedihkan kan?

Dia sudah jenuh melihat kebun, lapangan golf, tempat pelelangan dan berbagai perusahaan di Korea. Apalagi kamar dan bagian-bagian rumah yang selalu ia lewati setiap detiknya. Pantai sudah pasti pilihan terbaik untuk melarikan diri dari rutinitas! Ini benar-benar menyenangkan!

"Boleh kubuka jendelanya, ketua tim?"

Sebenarnya Haechan hampir menekan tombolnya, tapi kemudian ia sadar kalau dia tidak berada di dalam mobilnya. Jadi tentu saja ia harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada pemiliknya.

Jeno semakin terkekeh, dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. _Kenapa pula harus minta izin?_ Pikirnya gemas.

Oh, Tuhan! Bau air laut langsung menyapa indera penciumannya ketika jendela terbuka. Haechan bahkan disambut juga dengan terpaan angin laut yang membelai pipinya lembut. Ia memejamkan mata, ia rasa ia akan tidur sebentar lagi dalam kedamaian yang sebenarnya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Haechan masih memejamkan matanya, dan menjawab pelan, "Seperti biasanya. Anda selalu yang terbaik, ketua tim. Aku menyukainya."

"Sangat menyukainya."

Jeno tersenyum. Dia tentu masih bisa mendengar suara pelan Haechan. Wanita itu tidak benar-benar memelankan suaranya, dia hanya terbawa suasana saja dan ia paham betul itu. Tapi tetap saja perkataannya itu terdengar begitu manis dan pahit dalam satu waktu. Terkadang ia lupa bahwa wanita yang ada disampingnya sekarang sudah terikat dengan pria lain—yang tidak bukan adalah sepupunya sendiri.

Jeno menghentikan mobilnya dengan pelan. Tidak ingin membuat Haechan merasa terkejut akan gesekan rem yang terasa mengguncang. Mobilnya berhenti persis di batas pasir. Hampir tidak ada orang sejauh mata memandang karena pantai yang mereka kunjungi sekarang sebenarnya bukan tempat wisata. Hanya ada satu orang lelaki yang tengah memancing di tengah laut dan dua orang wanita paruh baya yang mencari kerang di bibir pantai.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Haechan heran ketika tubuhnya keluar sempurna dari mobil.

Wanita itu menatapnya curiga. "Anda tidak menyewa pantai ini kan, ketua tim?"

Tentu saja pertanyaan menuduhnya itu membuatnya tertawa keras. "Astaga. Untuk apa aku menyewa pantai ini? Isi rekeningku bisa menghilang kalau aku menyewa seluruh pantai ini."

Namun Haechan masih menolak untuk percaya. Mana mungkin juga pantai sesepi ini? Atau dia saja yang sebenarnya terlalu kolot. Tapi mendengar pria itu berbicara tentang rekening, ia tidak bisa mempercayainya sama sekali kalau isi rekening ketua timnya ini hanya sebatas itu.

 _Dia kan masih keturunan Jung, miskin bukan tempatnya. Ketua tim sungguh membual._

"Ini bukan tempat wisata. Ini hanya daerah pesisir. Disini bahkan tidak ada yang menjual oleh-oleh. Untuk apa aku menyewanya?"

"Bisa saja. Kau kan Jung!"

 _Atas dasar itu?_

Jeno merasa itu tidak bisa dijadikan dasar seseorang berspekulasi seperti itu. Dia memang Jung, tapi bukan berarti semua orang berkumpul di setiap anggota keluarga. Dia mendapatkan uangnya dengan jerih payahnya sendiri, ia bahkan menolak untuk mengambil jabatan salah satu direktur saat masuk ke perusahaan—dan sebenarnya ia tidak punya rencana sama sekali untuk masuk ke dalam perusahaan keluarganya.

"Nona Haechan. Anda juga Jung sekarang."

Haechan membuang muka karena malu. Kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Jeno—melepaskan alas kakinya dan menginjak pasir putih yang terasa sedikit panas akibat ulah matahari siang tadi, dan Jeno mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku Jung pemula, jadi saldoku masih sedikit."

Ia berhenti sebentar, menemukan ranting pohon kering yang begitu menarik di matanya. "Lagipula si Jung berengsek itu perhitungan sekali jadi suami."

Jeno hanya tersenyum. Akan lebih baik kalau wanita ini tidak membicarakan lelakinya saat bersamanya.

"Kau memanggilnya seperti itu?" sekedar ingin tahu dan ingin membuat percakapan yang panjang dengannya.

Haechan mengangguk santai sembari menyeret ranting panjang itu—membuat garis sepanjang ia melangkah di pasir yang sedikit basah akibat ombak kecil laut yang naik ke daratan. "Dia berengsek kan?"

Jeno hanya diam—memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana sembari melihat laut yang membentang jauh di depannya.

"Kau kan sepupunya. Kau pasti jauh lebih tahu bagaimana berengseknya dia."

Jeno melengkungkan senyum simpul. "Ya, begitu berengsek." Gumamnya sembari tersenyum kecut.

Dan Jeno harus menahan keterkejutannya ketika mendadak Haechan sudah berhenti dan menatapnya jahil sembari memainkan rantingnya ke arahnya. "Kau sependapat denganku kan, ketua tim?"

Jeno tertawa pelan, kemudian menahan ranting Haechan dengan tangannya—membuat sang empunya berhenti memainkannya dan menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan heran.

Ada keheningan yang lama ketika ranting itu digenggam. Dan Haechan tidak bisa berpikir apapun ketika mata mereka saling bertemu dengan pandangan yang membingungkan baginya.

"Dia suka sekali merebut punyaku."

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam., tetapi istrinya masih tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Demi Tuhan! Dia bahkan sudah mengelilingi seluruh kota untuk mencarinya.

Dia ke rumah ayahnya dan hanya menemukan Renjun yang tengah belajar di rumah. Adik iparnya itu menyarankan dirinya untuk datang ke toko ayah mertuanya, anak itu bilang kakaknya suka sekali datang kesana. Dan ia hanya menemukan ayah mertuanya yang menaikkan alisnya melihat kedatangannya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda istrinya bertandang kesana, jadi ia hanya bisa mengatakan kalau ia ingin membeli roti ayah mertuanya untuk istrinya atas kedatangannya kesana, agar tidak mencurigakan.

Ia bahkan sampai ke lapangan golf, kafe coklat kesukaannya, dan tempat-tempat yang paman Kim kirimkan padanya—ia bertanya pada paman Kim tempat apa saja yang disukai istrinya, ia ingin membawa istrinya kesana secara diam-diam, dan tentunya paman Kim akan percaya begitu saja kan? Tapi tetap saja ia sekarang masih tidak bisa menemukannya.

 _Kemana sebenarnya wanita ini?!_

 _Tempat apa yang akan ia datangi untuk melepas penat?_ Ia bertanya-tanya.

 _Oh bukankah dia punya dua orang teman yang sering bersamanya ketika masih bekerja dulu di perusahaan?_

Mark ingat. Dua orang itu sedevisi dengan istrinya dulu. Satu orang perempuan dan satu orang laki-laki tinggi. _Apakah mereka masih di kantor sekarang?_

Ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Seharusnya semua orang sudah pulang sekarang, kecuali kalau mereka lembur.

 _Oh bukankah minggu ini ada penilaian setiap devisi?_

Jadi tanpa ragu lagi Mark membelokkan mobilnya ke kantor. Masa bodoh jika kedatangannya membuat geger perusahaan. Apalagi seharian ini dia tidak bertandang kesana. Dan tiba-tiba dia akan datang dan menanyakan istrinya pada karyawannya. Oh itu kekacauan yang jelas sekali. Bagaimana dia menanyakan keberadaan istrinya pada orang lain? Jelas sudah mereka tengah bertengkar.

Sepertinya ia harus cari alasan dan pertemuan yang pribadi dengan teman istrinya.

Jadi hal pertama yang ia lakukan ketika tiba di sana adalah memanggil sekretarisnya yang hanya bisa tersenyum canggung mengiyakan perintahnya untuk memanggil Na Jaemin dan Seo Johnny untuk menghadap ke ruangannya secara diam-diam setelah semua kekacauan yang ia limpahkan padanya. Diberkatilah sekretarisnya akan kebaikan dan kesabarannya yang tak pernah terbatas.

"Anda memanggil kami direktur?"

Na Jaemin dengan perasaan yang bercampur mengutarakannya dengan canggung ketika tiba ke ruangannya bersama dengan lelaki jangkung di belakangnya yang membentuk raut wajah yang tidak begitu jauh sama.

"Duduklah."

Dan dengan sebait kata itu mereka berdua dengan patuh duduk di kursi tamu. Mark mendekat, ikut duduk bersama mereka di tempat duduknya.

Mereka berdua duduk dengan kegelisahan yang berusaha mereka tutupi seakan mereka tengah bertemu hakim yang akan menghakimi mereka atas kasus yang tidak mereka lakukan sama sekali. Gelisah menerka-nerka tentang apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah yang serius." Terang Mark mengerti kegelisahan mereka. Jarang sekali memang pekerja yang tidak mempunyai jabatan untuk masuk ke ruangannya jika tidak ada masalah yang serius. Ia mengerti itu.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu—"

"—apakah kalian bertemu dengan istriku hari ini?"

Mereka berdua mengerjap. Mendadak direktur mereka menanyakan apakah mereka bertemu dengan Haechan hari ini pada mereka yang bahkan seharian ini tidak bisa berkutik dari bilik mereka hanya untuk sekedar menggoda atau bermain tebak-tebakan dengan kawan mereka—mereka sibuk sekali mempersiapkan akreditasi.

Mereka kompak menggeleng dan berkata tidak hampir bersamaan.

"Kami sibuk sekali hari ini untuk mempersiapkan akreditasi. Jadi hari ini kami tidak bertemu dengan istri Anda, direktur."

"Bagaimana setelah ini? Ada rencana untuk bertemu?"

 _Sebenarnya apa sih yang ingin direktur tanyakan pada mereka berdua mengenai Haechan?_

Mereka berdua kembali menggeleng.

"Kalau tidak lancang dan diijinkan. Kami ingin tahu kenapa, direktur?" Jaemin bertanya sesopan mungkin.

Kini direkturnya yang menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah kalian tahu tempat apa saja yang biasa dikunjungi istriku? Aku terlalu sibuk hanya untuk sekedar mengetahuinya—begitu buruk kan? Jadi aku ingin membawanya kesana tanpa sepengetahuannya."

"Tolong rahasiakan ini darinya."

.

.

.

Dan Jaemin menahan mati-matian jeritannya karena gemas akan hubungan suami istri baru itu!

Jadi ketika mereka benar-benar keluar dari ruangan direktur dan menunggu lift berhenti di lantai mereka. Jaemin menggeram bahagia sembari menepuk-nepuk lengan Johnny secara beruntun hingga membuat sang empunya mengaduh tak henti-henti akan perbuatan sahabatnya yang sudah seperti orang yang habis minum lima botol alkohol.

"Oh astaga! Bagaimana Haechan bisa hidup penuh cinta seperti itu?! Astaga! Sialan sekali! Dia benar-benar beruntung bisa memliki direktur Mark. Kebaikan apa yang dia lakukan pada kehidupannya dulu? Apa dia menyelamatkan seorang raja?"

"Apa sih Na? Itu kan hal biasa untuk mereka yang telah menikah?"Johnny jengkel. Ia merasa itu tidak menyentuh jiwanya sama sekali.

Jaemin menepuk lengannya kembali dengan lebih keras sembari memasang wajah jengkel juga. "Kau itu benar-benar tidak tahu romantisme ya? Pantas saja kau sampai sekarang melajang. Sudah tidak tampan, tidak tahu romantisme juga."

"Kau itu yang tidak paham." Johnny tentu tidak terima.

"Kalau mau romantisme sejati. Dapatkan ketua tim. Kau tidak lihat dia sampai kelimpungan karena sebuah panggilan?"

Jaemin mencebik, moodnya kembali melorot akibat cemoohan Johnny. Ia penasaran sekali siapa yang menelpon ketua tim ketika itu. Apakah benar-benar seorang wanita? Apa benar-benar dia tidak bisa memiliki ketua tim? Apa dia harus punya saingan seberat itu?

"Bahkan sampai sekarang tidak kembali ke kantor. Dan hanya mengabari kita kalau ada urusan mendadak yang tidak bisa ditinggal. Begitu romantis kan?"

Jaemin mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke udara—menggertak. "Bicara lagi, kupotong bibir jelekmu itu!"

"Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti."

Dan akhirnya lift mereka tiba dan mereka tidak akan mengulur waktu lagi hanya untuk sekedar masuk ke dalam. Jadi ketika tubuh mereka akhirnya berbalik arah untuk menatap pintu lift yang masih terbuka, mereka menemukan direktur mereka berada di lift depan—lift khusus untuk tetua atau para pemegang jabatan di perusahaan.

Cepat-cepat mereka berdua membungkuk sebelum akhirnya pintu lift tertutup dan mereka sempat menyaksikan direktur mengangguk kecil atas bungkukan mereka.

"Apa direktur mendengar pembicaraan kita?"

Mereka bertanya-tanya dengan panik. Tentu saja pembicaraan mereka akan terasa salah jika didengarkan oleh orang yang tengah mejadi topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Matilah kita!"

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan turun di sini? Aku bisa mengantarmu sampai rumah."

Haechan menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku tadi keluar sendiri, jadi aku juga pulang dalam keadaan sendiri juga. Semua akan bertanya-tanya nanti kalau melihatmu mengantarkanku pulang."

Jeno tersenyum, ia paham betul maksud Haechan. Sebenarnya ia tidak menerimanya, namun tetap saja dia bukan berada dalam jangkauannya yang punya hak untuk menolaknya.

"Hati-hati kalau begitu."

Haechan mengangguk, dan kemudian keluar dari mobil. "Terima kasih ya ketua tim atas hari ini. Lain hari aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi."

Oh harusnya itu membahagiakan kan? Tapi ia rasa ia tidak keberatan jika ada hari lain lagi. Tapi ia hanya mengangguk, kemudian melajukan mobilnya sembari terus melihat kaca—melihat apakah wanita itu berjalan pulang atau tidak.

Haechan menatap alas kakinya yang begitu kotor akibat perjalanan hari ini. Dia mendesah berat, kakinya terasa begitu pegal setelah keluar dari mobil. Mungkin nanti setelah tiba di rumah ia akan meminta pelayan untuk memijat kakinya dengan air hangat.

"Alasan apa yang akan kukatakan nanti ya?" gumamnya setelah memulai langkah untuk kembali pulang.

Tapi langkahnya kembali terhenti karena mobil yang ia kenali betul berhenti di depannya. Ia mencebik sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya jengkel. "Oh bagus sekali, di saat seperti ini." Cemoohnya.

Jadi dengan langkah yang ia hentakkan, ia masuk ke dalam mobil. Tahu pasti maksud dari pemilik mobil itu berhenti.

Tidak ada komentar apapun ketika ia masuk ke dalam. Tapi setelah mobil dikunci secara otomatis, Mark tidak melajukan mobilnya barang sedikitpun. Hanya memainkan ponsel di tangannya—melempar rendah ponsel itu berkali-kali sembari memandang benda pipih itu dengan raut wajah menahan kejengkelan.

 _Kenapa sih dia ini?_

"Kenapa kita tidak jalan?" tanya Haechan setelah muak dengan kebungkaman suaminya sendiri dan bertingkah aneh.

"Harimu begitu menyenangkan ya hari ini?"

 _Serius. Dia ini kenapa sih?_

Nada suaranya saja rendah begitu, bahkan ia juga melihat salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke samping—mencemoohnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Ayo pulang saja. Aku ingin tempat tidurku."

Dan Haechan kembali mengerutkan dahi dan bahkan lebih dalam lagi ketika suaminya mendecih mendengarnya berkata begitu. Suaminya ini kenapa? Ia terus bertanya tanpa henti.

"Katakan padaku—" Mark menatapnya rendah. Membuatnya kembali menekuk-nekuk dahinya heran bukan main.

"—dengan siapa kau pergi sepanjang hari ini?"

Mata Haechan membelalak dan pupilnya bergetar. Apa suaminya tahu?

"Kau mencariku?" tanyanya hampir tak percaya dengan nada yang begitu rendah.

"Dengan siapa, Haechan Jung?!"

Haechan bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun ketika suaminya meninggikan suaranya secara mendadak begitu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat—tidak siap dengan perubahan suasana yang begitu mendadak dalam mobil itu.

"J-jeno."

Dengan suara yang hampir menghilang, Haechan menyuarakannya—begitu takut akan amarah suaminya yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Aku pergi dengannya."

Haechan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tidak tahu apakah keputusannya untuk jujur akan membuahkan hal baik setelah ini. Mark masih menatapnya begitu tajam. Ia tidak tahu apakah bentakan lagi yang akan keluar dari mulut suaminya.

Mata suaminya kembali memandanganya dengan pandangan merendahkan dirinya. "Jadi apa sekarang kau ingin bermain di belakang?"

 _Oh?! Bermain di belakang?!_

Rasanya sekarang Haechan boleh ikut marah dalam situasi ini!

Haechan mendecih keras. "Bermain di belakang katamu?!" Keberaniannya kembali mengendalikan dirinya setelah hilang sementara akibat kemarahan suaminya yang mendadak tadi.

"Berkacalah Mark Jung! Tanyakan pada wajahmu sendiri!"

"Siapa yang kau temui di Paris di sela-sela bulan madu kita?! Siapa yang kau hubungi tiap malam ketika aku tidur?! Gaun siapa yang kubeli dan kau menolak untuk melihatku memakainya setelah mengetahuinya?! Katakan padaku sekarang! Katakan!"

Ada keheningan yang panjang setelah wanita itu meneriakkan segala yang bercokol dalam kepalanya. Hanya ada hembusan nafasnya yang tidak teratur miliknya.

Kini giliran suaminya kan yang bungkam? Dasar manusia paling berengsek!

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau pikir aku semudah itu untuk dikelabuhi? Aku hanya bungkam saja. Kubiarkan dirimu bersenang-senang dengannya. Kubiarkan kau. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menanyakannya. Aku tidak pernah menyinggungnya sama sekali. Aku tidak pernah mengusikmu untuk menemui atau menghubunginya. Dan sekarang ketika kau menemukan diriku pergi dengan sepupumu sendiri yang bahkan tidak punya perasaan apapun padaku, kau semarah itu dan menuduhku bermain di belakang?"

Haechan benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Apa dia sebegitu salahnya dengan pergi bersama sepupu suaminya sepanjang hari ini? Oke. Dia memang salah sebenarnya. Tapi dibandingkan dengan suaminya yang berengsek ini. Kesalahannya jauh lebih banyak ketimbang dirinya ini!

"Jadi katakan padaku." Haechan menatap nyalang suaminya.

"Siapa Dong Sicheng?!"

.

.

.

Maaf ya makan waktu lama untuk up :"

Aku tuh selalu iri dengki ama temen penulis yang laen kalo up bisa tiap hari atau terjadwal gituk tiap minggu :"3 aku tuh ga bisa soalnya, kampang emang

Makasih yang sampai sekarang masih stay :))

 **BaekXOrange, Guest, Zakyung, ParkYooAh, Guest (2), Guest (3),** /lhah iya yak, kamu baru keliatan, selamat kembali ke ffn yak :V/

Makasih semuanya. Kalian bener-bener sabar :"

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!


	20. Chapter 20

Haechan mengangkat salah satu alisnya ke atas sembari melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada—meminta penjelasan suaminya sekarang juga.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" nadanya masih belum bersahabat, tapi setidaknya amarah wanita itu sudah mereda.

"Hanya tempat ini yang tidak diketahui oleh orang rumah. Kita bermalam di sini. Kita tidak bisa pulang dalam kondisi seperti ini. Kita perlu ruang sendiri."

Haechan membuang pandangan—malas menatap suaminya walau menyetujui juga perkataan suaminya dalam kepalanya. Lagipula sebenarnya dia memang malas pulang ke rumah. Ia merasa jenuh dan terkekang di sana walau semua fasilitas dan pelayanan tidak pernah tidak memuaskan. Ia rasa ia akan suka ide tidur di sini oleh suaminya.

"Oh terserah saja. Aku tidak peduli." Haechan melangkah acuh melewati Mark yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

 _Pada akhirnya aku kembali ke tempat ini setelah sekian lama?_ Rasanya Haechan ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri sekarang.

Ini tempat dimana pertama kali si Jung berengsek itu menculiknya paksa—membawanya pergi untuk menghukumnya menjadi seorang pembantu dadakan di apartemen ini. Ia masih ingat betul. Dan dia tidak akan melupakannya. Tidak akan pernah! Atas semua yang telah suaminya lakukan di masa lalu—ia bersumpah akan membawa ingatan itu sampai mati juga!

Tapi yang membuat kepalanya terisi tanda tanya besar adalah ternyata apartemen ini tidak diketahui oleh orang rumah. Haruskah dia memercayainya? Apa suaminya benar-benar mengatakannya? Rasanya sulit sekali untuk memercayainya.

Kalau begitu dulu saat dia kesini apakah dia menjadi salah satu orang yang memenuhi kriteria untuk mengetahui tempat ini? Ataukah ada alasan lain selain menjadi pembantu gratis berdasarkan kesalahpahaman pertemuan pertama mereka yang tidak menyenangkan dan penuh huru-hara?

Dan Haechan merasakan kemarahannya menguap begitu saja karena kesimpulannya ini. Tapi kemudian ia sadar kalau ia tidak bisa meredakannya begitu saja. Dia harus tetap menjaga kemarahannya agar si Jung itu tidak bertingkah padanya. Memang dia semudah itu untuk berdamai?! Jadi dia meninggikan dagunya sembari menanyakan rasa penasarannya, "Kau bilang apartemen ini tidak diketahui oleh orang rumah. Apa hanya aku yang tahu tempat ini? Dulu kau kan membawaku kesini."

Mark yang tengah melepaskan dasinya menatapnya sebentar mendengarkannya dan kemudian menggeleng—dan rasanya harga diri Haechan tergores mendengarnya. Memang harusnya dia tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin sekali kan? Dia itu baru mengenal suaminya seumur jagung—sudah muluk muluk saja pemikirannya.

"Ada beberapa orang yang tahu tempat ini. Lucas, Taeyong _hyung_ , dan—" Mark menatapnya dengan pandangan 'kau siap mendengarnya?' dan Haechan merapal dalam hati agar nama yang terbesit di pikirannya tidak suaminya ungkapkan—walau besar kesempatannya hanya setipis benang yang belum diuntai.

"—Winwin _noona_."

Haechan membuang pandangan, memainkan bibir sembari menutupi kejengkelannya.

"Aku ingin mandi duluan. Siapkan bajuku, Mark Jung."

Mark sampai menekuk dahinya, terkejut mendengar perintah dadakan istrinya. _Sejak kapan wanita itu kembali menjadi wanita barbar begitu?_

Melihat kerutan di dahi suaminya, Haechan mengangkat dagunya lagi. "Aku seharian memakai baju ini. Dan aku tidak bisa memakainya lagi. Pinjami aku bajumu. Nanti kucucikan kalau kita kembali ke rumah."

"Kau masih ingat kamar mandinya?"

Tidak mengiyakan atau tidak menidakkan, tapi suaminya malah bertanya seperti itu.

"Tentu!" Haechan menjawab dengan meninggikan suaranya sedikit. "Aku masih ingat betul semua sudut di apartemen ini. . . ."

Ia sampai menekan suaranya agar suaminya itu mengingat kembali memori lampau yang menjengkelkan itu. Awas saja! Suatu saat nanti ia yang akan menjadikan suaminya yang tidak tahu diri itu sebagai pembantunya! Pembalasan dendam masih belum selesai.

"Oh itu berita bagus. Otakmu masih berguna ternyata."

Bagaimana suaminya itu bisa mengatakan kata-kata penyulut pertikaian harian mereka setelah pertengkaran besar tadi? Oh Tuhan! Laki-laki ini tidak pernah tahu caranya menyenangkan perempuan!

Haechan menahan rahangnya yang jatuh. "Oh demi Tuhan, Mark Jung! Aku masih marah padamu!—Aku ikut denganmu kemari bukan karena aku menyetujui perdamaian kita setelah mengetahui segalanya ya! Itu karena aku tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti rencanamu! Jadi bersikaplah baik denganku jika kau tidak ingin mulutku ini membongkar segalanya, Jung sialan."

Ia ikut datang kesini bukan berarti dia telah memaafkan semua kesalahan pria berengsek itu atau mengerti segala masalah antara mereka—astaga! Pria itu memang berengsek sampai sel darah!

Jadi setelah itu, Haechan tidak segan lagi untuk meninggalkan suaminya dengan segala kejengkelan yang kentara. Malas sekali melihat wajah suaminya yang seribu kali lipat lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya.

"Kamar mandinya ada di sebelah kiri."

Haechan memutar kakinya cepat sembari menutupi rasa malu yang membeludak, "Karena aku terlalu marah. Jadi aku lupa arah."

Dan Mark bisa tersenyum kembali melihat istrinya benar-benar telah kembali menjadi Haechan Lee yang ia kenal sejak awal.

.

.

.

Seperti dugaan. Mark Jung—suaminya memang makhluk hidup nomor satu dalam bidang perencanaan. Walau apartemen ini jarang dikunjungi—itu hanya dugaannya mengingat Mark terlalu sibuk bekerja, tapi apartemen ini terurus dengan baik. Semua perlengkapan tidak ada yang kurang. Handuk dan jubah mandi tertata rapi dan bersih di dalam almari kecil di kamar mandi. Alat mandi juga walau tidak baru tapi masih layak digunakan. Ia juga merasa semua ruangan dan barang di apartemen itu bersih tanpa debu seperti setiap hari dibersihkan. Tapi itu tidak mengejutkan bagi Haechan, suaminya memang pecinta kebersihan dan kerapian. Suaminya itu pasti memekerjakan seseorang untuk membersihkan apartemen rahasianya ini. Tidak mungkin sekali kan pria berengsek itu yang membersihkan sendiri? Tangannya bisa patah walau hanya sekedar untuk mengampil penyedot debu—apalagi memakainya.

"Kenapa kita tidak pindah kesini saja? Akan lebih baik kalau kita punya rumah sendiri."

Mark mengernyit sembari meletakkan tabletnya—masih sempat mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang terbengkalai seharian ini.

"Kau terlalu pintar untuk menilai keadaan keluarga kita."

Haechan membuang pandangan jengkel, cibiran lagi yang ia dapatkan.

"Kakek tidak akan membiarkan keluarga inti berada di luar rumah Jung, terlalu beresiko dan bisa membuat masyarakat akan berspekulsi yang tidak tidak jika mengetahuinya." Haechan mempertemukan matanya pada tatapan suaminya yang menyebalkan menurutnya. "Jika kau ingin keluar dari rumah itu, kau harus keluar dari keluarga inti."

Haechan memainkan bibirnya jengkel. "Kenapa sih wajah tampanmu itu tidak pernah tidak menjengkelkan?" Kemudian mendengus keras. "Mana bajuku?" Melihat suaminya kembali bermain dengan benda pipih besar itu, cepat-cepat Haechan menanyakannya dengan kejengkelan yang semakin bertambah.

"Di ruang kerja."

Haechan mengernyit heran, namun tetap saja melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang kerja. Ia baru ingat kalau di apartemen ini tidak ada kamar tidurnya. Lalu mereka mau tidur dimana?

Dan ketika akhirnya ia menemukan beberapa potong gaun tidur baru lengkap dengan bra dan celana dalam berbagai ukuran serta variasi, Haechan tidak bisa menahan rahangnya untuk tidak jatuh! Nafasnya bahkan tercekat hanya untuk sekedar mendekat dan menyentuh semua itu.

"Astaga..." gumamnya sembari menyentuh celana berenda itu. "Apa yang ia harapkan?"

Apa Mark berpikir untuk melakukan sex dengannya setelah pertengkaran mereka?! Di apartemen ini?! Yang bahkan berita besarnya tidak punya kamar yang layak untuk melakukannya! Ah sebenarnya memang tidak punya. Mereka mau melakukannya di lantai yang keras dan dingin ini? Apa tidak ada tempat yang lebih manusiawi selain tempat ini?! Dia tahu kalau pernikahan mereka berlandaskan perjanjian sinting kakek mereka. Tapi ia rasa ini sudah kelewatan!

"Mark, aku ingin bicara."

Dengan tergesa ia menemui suaminya yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Haechan bahkan tidak malu lagi untuk menunjukkan celana dalam berenda itu pada suaminya.

Mark sampai mengernyit dalam melihatnya. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau bilang ingin baju ganti?"

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan? Disini bahkan tidak ada tempat tidur untuk sekedar merebahkan diri, berengsek."

"Apa yang kau coba bicarakan denganku? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Karena ini celana dalam berenda!"

Mark tidak tahu kenapa istrinya begitu bermasalah dengan celana berenda itu. "Hanya karena itu?"

"Astaga! Sekarang kau pura-pura tidak mengerti! Kemana perginya Mark Jung yang begitu jenius?! Berengsek sekali!"

Oh apa yang istrinya coba bicarakan dengannya? Ia terlalu buntu melihat amarah wanita itu yang hanya berdasar pada celana dalam berenda. Ia ingat-ingat istrinya juga punya beberapa celana berenda di almarinya.

"Kau bisa tidak memakainya kalau kau tidak suka."

 _Oh astaga! Apa itu yang kau inginkan?! Melihatku tidak memakai celana dalam?!_

"Kau memang pria berengsek dari awal."

"Astaga. Apa yang kau ingin coba bicarakan padaku sebenarnya, Haechan? Bicaralah yang jelas."

"Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku sedikitpun malam ini!"

Astaga. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Yang benar saja? Sejak kapan dia menyentuhnya? Istrinya benar-benar wanita paling rumit yang pernah ia temui selama hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Mereka masih belum pulang juga?"

Kakek Jung menatap semua anggota keluarga yang berkumpul di meja makan—setelah selesai menyelesaikan makan malam mereka.

"Masih belum ada kabar?" Nyonya Jung berbisik pelan pada pelayan kepercayaannya yang ada disampingnya.

"Maafkan saya nyonya, tapi masih belum. Ponsel nyonya muda tidak aktif dan tuan muda menolak menjawab panggilan kami." Si pelayan menjawab dengan nada begitu rendah nan pelan, memastikan tidak ada yang akan mendengar selain majikannya.

Nyonya Jung hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi sembari kemudian menyesap minumannya hingga tandas. Jika anaknya berulah kembali saat ini, terpaksa ia harus turun tangan untuk mengeyahkan kerikil dari jalannya. Sudah terlalu lama ia membiarkan putra bungsunya itu berjalan bukan pada tempatnya.

Salah satu pelayan kepercayaan kakek mendekat, kemudian membungkuk sebentar. "Nyonya dan tuan muda memesan kamar di salah satu hotel di Insadong, baru saja."

"Oh benarkah?" kakek Jung tidak bisa menyembunyikan keantusiasannya mendengarnya.

"Itu berita bagus. Mereka memang perlu waktu berdua. Mungkin mereka terlalu malu untuk melakukannya di rumah." Gurauan kakek ini tentu membuat semua orang tersenyum menahan tawa geli.

"Aku pikir kita butuh anak kecil lagi untuk meramaikan rumah besar ini. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk menghabiskan waktu di luar. Aku rasa berada di rumah ditemani cucu-cucuku terlihat jauh lebih menyenangkan. Bukankah kalian sependapat?"

Semua mengangguk menyetujui, tapi satu-satunya perempuan paling muda di sana memandang kakeknya bingung dan ingin tahu.

"Kakek punya cucu lain selain Hyoje?"

Kini giliran si bungsu yang membuat gelak tawa di meja makan itu. Bahkan para pelayan sampai mati-matian menahan tawa mereka mendengar pertanyaan polos nona mudanya itu.

Sembari tertawa, kakek Jung menatap cucunya mengerti. "Sebentar lagi, akan ada cucu baru di rumah ini. Jadi bersikaplah yang baik nanti dengannya."

"Bibi Haechan hamil?!" Hyoje berseru menanyakannya—terlalu gembira jika pertanyaannya memang jawabannya ya. Tapi kakeknya menggeleng, membuat perasaan gadis kecil itu biru—kecewa karena sudah terlalu berharap.

"Belum. Tapi kita akan menunggunya bersama-sama."

Kakek Jung tahu cucu tunggalnya itu sedikit bersedih akan jawabannya. Tapi ia rasa itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Setelah ini pasti juga teman untuk Hyoje akan muncul perlahan.

"Menunggu itu tidak buruk Hyoje. Dan kakek janji itu tidak akan lama."

Gadis kecil itu mengembangkan senyumannya, mengangguk dan kemudian kembali menikmati kue _muffin_ kesukaannya sebagai hidangan penutup malam ini sebelum ia harus gosok gigi dan tidur di kamarnya. Setidaknya dia akan menunggu bersama kakeknya dan keluarganya tentunya, mungkin sebentar lagi, dia hanya perlu menunggu, pikirnya.

Semua orang memang menunggu dengan rasa suka cita. Mereka menaruh semua harapan kebahagiaan pada pasangan baru di keluarga mereka itu. Mendengar mereka memesan salah satu kamar di hotel tentu membuat mereka senang. Itu bagus untuk kebaikan mereka. Semua orang di sini menikah atas dasar perjodohan dan mereka paham betul kalau waktu berdua adalah waktu yang sangat baik untuk saling mengerti satu sama lain. Hubungan mereka akan semakin dekat sebagai suami istri yang sebenarnya, bukan hanya hubungan suami istri karena perjodohan.

Tapi nyonya Jung tampak tak puas dengan pemikiran mereka—pemikirannya berbeda. Jadi dengan gerakan jari yang halus, nyonya Jung memanggil pelayan kepercayaannya. Berbisik begitu pelan agar semua yang berkumpul tidak mendengarnya.

"Selalu awasi mereka. Beritahu aku apapun yang mereka perbuat, terutama putraku—Mark."

.

.

.

"Kenapa pula kau harus memesan kamar di hotel?" tanya Haechan heran sembari merebahkan diri ke kasur lipat yang baru sampai setengah jam lalu, bersandingan dengan milik suaminya yang sudah ditempati empunya yang siap untuk memejamkan matanya—tentang kasur lipat, Mark membelinya barusan, karena yang ia punya di apartemen ini hanya satu dan itu kasur lipat untuk satu orang. Mana mau dia berbagi di kasur sekecil itu?

"Untuk sekali saja, gunakan isi kepalamu."

Haechan memutar mata—terlalu biasa dengan lidah berduri milik suaminya.

"Sudah kubilang kalau mereka tidak boleh mengetahui tempat ini. Dan lagipula jika mereka tahu kalau kita di sini, akan ada pelayan dan penjaga yang diperintahkan untuk menjaga dan mengurus apartemen ini. Jadi kita harus memanipulasinya. Mereka akan berpikir kita menghabiskan malam di sana."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka masuk ke dalam hotel dan memastikan kita memang benar-benar berada di sana? Kalian itu keluarga Jung, semua bisa saja terjadi karena kalian Jung."

Mark tersenyum tipis, "Hotel yang kupesan tadi punya teman dekatku. Dia bisa diandalkan."

"Kau punya teman ya?"

Haechan bermaksud mencemooh—bergurau seperti biasanya. Tapi sepertinya suaminya mendadak tidak punya gairah untuk bertengkar dengannya. Hanya menatapnya suram sembari mendengus.

"Teman atau bukan—mereka sama saja jika tahu kau punya segalanya."

Hei! Haechan tidak bermaksud menyentil perasaan suaminya. Tapi ada apa dengan reaksinya itu?

"Mmm.. bukankah itu hal yang wajar?"

Wajar kan?! Semua orang ingin punya teman yang kaya raya sehingga bisa membantu mereka ketika terjerat masalah finansial? Haechan juga begitu—lebih tepatnya adalah ia ingin traktiran setiap harinya ketika menjadi temannya.

Haechan mengganti posisinya menyamping, menatap suaminya yang sudah memejamkan mata—tapi ia tahu kalau suaminya itu belum tidur.

"Tapi walaupun seperti itu. Selalu akan ada teman yang benar-benar berada di sampingmu walau kau tidak memintanya. Selalu ada di sana saat kau butuh atau tidak. Seperti kak Taeyeong, dan Lucas. Aku bisa bilang mereka itu temanmu sesungguhnya."

Ada keheningan yang berderit diantara mereka selama beberapa detik, hingga Mark bergumam pelan, "Mereka memang."

Haechan tersenyum simpul, setidaknya ia lega suaminya bisa tahu mana yang teman dan mana yang tidak walau rasa khawatir tetap mendominasi perasaannya. Kini ia ingin tahu apa saja cerita di balik manusia bernama Mark Jung.

"Ngomong-ngomong Mark. Aku ingin tahu—kenapa kau merahasiakan tempat ini?"

Sebenarnya Haechan hampir putus asa menunggu suaminya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia rasa suaminya memakan tujuh detik untuk menjawabnya—ia rasa ia menghitung setiap detik yang terlewat. Ia hampir berpikir kalau suaminya sudah terlelap karena itu. Tapi kemudian suaminya membuka mata sembari menatap atap kayu mahoni ruang kerjanya yang guratannya begitu kentara dan berestetika. Untung saja ia belum jadi mengganti posisinya untuk tidur. Jadi ia bisa melihatnya.

"Aku suka ruanganku sendiri. Hanya aku dan beberapa orang yang kuperbolehkan dapat tahu tempat itu. Karena aku butuh tempat untuk menyendiri ketika rumah tidak terasa seperti rumah dan dunia luar tampak begitu palsu hanya untuk bersandar. Aku butuh ruanganku sendiri."

Haechan hampir kehilangan kata-kata memaknai semua kalimat suaminya. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lebar—mencoba mencairkan suasana sembari kembali menatap suaminya yang bahkan tidak meliriknya sama sekali sejak membuka mata.

"Yang kutahu, semua orang punya tempat atau ruangnya masing-masing di dunia ini, Mark. Kau hanya belum menemukannya. Atau mungkin sudah, tapi kau tidak menyadarinya."

"Dan sebenarnya adalah—yang kuyakini rumah bukanlah sebuah tempat, tapi sebuah perasaan. Jadi semua tempat dan semua orang yang kutinggalkan dengan hatiku adalah rumahku."

Haechan tertawa pelan menyadari kelucuan pikirannya. "Aku punya banyak rumah karena pemikiranku itu. Tapi yang terpenting adalah rumahku sebenarnya adalah tempat atau seseorang yang dimana selalu membuatku kembali dan kembali padanya untuk seterusnya dalam kondisi apapun."

Walau suaminya hanya fokus pada atap ruang dimana mereka berbaring sekarang. Tapi ia rasa itu tak masalah, ia yakin sekali suaminya sedari tadi mendengarkan perkataannya. Dan kalaupun tidak, ia tetap akan membuka mulut untuk terus bicara sampai pria disampingnya ini mendengarkan.

"Dan kini kau salah satunya, karena kau suamiku."

Dan barulah Mark bisa memberikan atensinya pada istrinya yang masih memandangnya dengan senyuman seolah-olah itu tadi adalah hal yang paling biasa untuk dikatakan.

"Aku bisa menjadi rumahmu juga kalau kau mau."

Dari sekian banyak kata yang pernah ia dengar selama ini, Mark pikir hanya perkataan istrinya barusan yang dapat membuat hatinya berdesir hebat karena ketulusannya yang begitu berbeda.

.

.

.

Mereka kembali begitu pagi—Mark akan ada meeting jam 9 nanti dan suaminya tidak berniat untuk membolos ataupun mangkir dengan kewajibannya itu lagi, sedangkan dirinya mau tidak mau harus kembali ke rutinitasnya sehari-hari yang membosankan. Dan sebenarnya adalah mereka kembali dalam waktu subuh begini karena Mark rasa mereka harus pulang sebelum semua orang melakukan aktivitas dan menemukan mereka sebagai bahan lelucon di pagi hari adalah ide buruk menurutnya. Mark tahu betul yang ada dalam kepala-kepala di keluarganya.

Jadi ketika mereka juga ikut sarapan pagi itu, semua keluarga tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka—memandang mereka dengan raut penuh ketaksangkaan dan kemudian berubah menjadi raut jenaka membayangkan apa saja yang terjadi tadi malam—apalagi ditambah dengan raut wajah Haechan yang super canggung.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya?" Doyoung menggoda adik iparnya sebelum menarik kursi untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya begitu.." Haechan menunduk layaknya dia biasa saja akan pertanyaan kakak iparnya sembari memotong roti _sandwich_ yang terasa susah untuk dipotong—bukan karena apa-apa, hanya saja mereka tengah memainkan peran sebagai suami istri yang habis kembali dari pergumulan mereka di luar rumah dan ternyata keluarga mereka mengetahuinya—jadi itu membebaninya jika mereka sampai tertangkap basah tengah berbohong sekarang, walau sebenarnya tidak akan ada yang mengurus masalah ini tentunya, hanya gurauan dan godaan biasanya—menurutnya.

"Kau tampak kelelahan, adik ipar."

Oh Tuhan! Kak Jaehyun yang baru datang kini ikut bergabung dalam program 'Mari kita goda pasagan muda di rumah ini yang baru pulang setelah semalaman menghilang di hotel seseorang'.

Haechan hanya menampilkan senyum jengkel pada kakak iparnya—tidak khawatir atau takut jika kakak iparnya tersinggung—tiga bulan ini membuat hubungannya dengan semua anggota keluarga ini begitu dekat, kecuali ibu mertuanya tentunya yang memang sengaja ia hindari sebisa mungkin. Tidak ingin dekat dan lebih baik memang tidak.

"Senang melihat kalian kembali."

Haechan tahu ayah mertuanya tengah ikut menggoda mereka, tapi ia tidak berani hanya untuk sekedar memasang raut wajah kesal apalagi sampai mencemooh dengan wajah jengkel. Jadi ia hanya bisa tertawa canggung nan pelan sembari mengakhirinya dengan senyum setengah hati yang begitu canggung.

"Oh berhentilah menggodanya."

Haechan sampai tidak bisa menelan _sandwich_ nya dengan benar mendengar suaminya berkata begitu—mana serius sekali cara mengatakannya. Tidakkah dia tahu kalau itu malah membuat mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti telah melakukannya?— _Oh benar_.—Mereka memang dari awal sepakat untuk membuat mereka semua percaya. Jadi Haechan semakin menekuk wajahnya sembari kembali melahap potongan _sandwich_ terakhirnya dengan kunyahan jengkel.

Kak Jaehyun menahan tawa, sedangkan kak Doyoung sudah mati-matian menahan tawa gelinya dan kemudian keluar sedetik setelah Mark mengatakannya—dan tawanya masih terasa anggun di telinga Haechan.

"Siapa yang menggodanya? Kami hanya ingin tahu kemana perginya kalian semalaman tanpa bisa dihubungi? Ada masalah apa sampai-sampai tidak memberitahu kami?"

Dan ucapan kakak iparnya itu berhasil membungkam suaminya. Kak Doyoung semakin geli melihatnya. Ayah mertuanya hanya tersenyum di balik cangkir kopi kecilnya. Dan ibu mertuanya—entahlah, sedari tadi perempuan paling dewasa itu fokus dengan makanannya, tidak ikut sama sekali dengan candaan pagi mereka. Membuat Haechan bertanya-tanya apakah ibunya tengah marah sekarang pada mereka—dirinya dan Mark?

"Kalian menginap dimana tadi malam? Hyoje terus bertanya karena tidak melihat bibi kesayangannya di rumah selama seharian penuh."

"Aku rasa kalian juga sudah tahu kemana kami menginap. Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, kakak ipar."

"Aku hanya memastikan, Mark. Jangan terlalu serius menanggapinya." Goda Doyoung, kemudian mendekat pada Haechan. "—Hyoje terus mencarimu. Hari ini ia libur. Jadi sepertinya ia akan terus menempel padamu."

Dan Haechan bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia akan menghabiskan hari ini yang sepertinya akan penuh dengan gangguan—waktu istirahatnya akan menghilang. Ia benci anak-anak.

"Bibi Haechan!"

"Hai Hyoje." Suara balasan sapaannya bahkan setengah hati begitu karena mengetahui seharian ini dia akan menjadi pengasuh bayi dadakan setelah seharian kemarin menjadi wanita bebas—ini mungkin balasan yang harus ia dapatkan karena telah melanggar aturan rumah ini. Sialan sekali rumah ini.

"Oh kalian sudah kembali! Kukira kalian lupa jalan pulang." Itu kakek Jung, datang bersama Hyoje dalam gendongannya. Begitu bahagia melihat cucunya dan menantunya kembali bersama mereka—seperti mereka berdua telah menghabiskan banyak tahun berkelana.

Haechan hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapinya—lagi-lagi program menggoda mereka kembali hidup. Dan Hyoje yang berada di gendongan kakek Jung cepat-cepat turun dan berlari menghampirinya dan duduk dipangkuannya setelah memeluknya sayang.

"Bibi habis darimana saja? Aku kemarin membeli peralatan masak untuk kita memasak, tapi bibi tidak pulang-pulang."

"Iya, nanti kita mainkan setelah ini. Ibumu bilang hari ini kau libur?"

Hyoje mengangguk mengiyakan, tapi setelah detik-detik mulai berlalu gadis kecil itu tetap setia duduk dalam pangkuannya—membuatnya mengumpat sepanjang waktu dalam hati karena pahanya mulai pegal mengingat Hyoje sudah tidak ringan lagi— _gen kak Jaehyun pasti menurun sekali pada Hyoje_ , pikirnya.

Tidak mungkin juga kan dia menegur anak kecil ini di depan orang tuanya dan bahkan semua keluarganya? Mana dia cucu tunggal disini. Dia benar-benar definisi putri yang sebenarnya.

"Kalian darimana saja? Kakek sampai tidak bisa tidur memikirkan kalian. Ponsel kalian tidak bisa dihubungi. Kalian tidak memberitahu kita apapun sebelum kalian pergi. Kalian berdua benar-benar membuat kami khawatir. Kakek bahkan berniat akan melapor pada polisi jika hari ini kalian tidak kembali."

 _Omong kosong apalagi ini?!_ Haechan menjerit dalam hati. Berlebihan sekali kakeknya ini. Boleh sekali kalau kakeknya ia daftarkan untuk _casting_ peran drama pagi hari di tv nasional negaranya. Kakeknya pasti akan melejit.

Haechan hanya tertawa pelan tak tahu arah. Bingung juga harus menanggapi bagaimana. Sedangkan Mark hanya memasang wajah bosan yang bercampur kekesalan—terlalu jenuh dengan opera sabun milik kakeknya yang sudah ia lihat sejak kecil.

"Jadi kalian darimana saja?"

"Kami..mmh..kami berdua—"

"Kami menginap di hotel." Suaminya sudah mendahuluinya menjawabnya.

"Kenapa?" Kakek Jung tentunya berpura-pura tidak tahu. Semua orang tahu itu.

"Haruskah kami menjawabnya?"

Astaga! Demi Tuhan! Suaminya benar-benar piawai untuk meninggikan tekanan darah. Kalau begini mereka berdua bisa mati digantung karena ulahnya itu.

.

.

.

Haechan menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa kebas akibat seharian bermain dengan keponakannya yang begitu hiperaktif—serasa energinya tak pernah habis walau telah mendaki gunung dan menyeberangi lembah berkali-kali—perumpamaannya.

"Aku benci anak-anak." Gumamnya untuk kesekian kalinya yang tidak bisa dihitung lagi dalam sehari ini.

Anak itu akhirnya dibawa paksa oleh ibunya karena akan pergi menghadiri pesta ulang tahun temannya bersama dengan kak Jaehyun tentunya. Ia bersyukur sekali ada yang bisa memisahkan gadis cilik itu dengannya. Ia rasa ia bisa kehilangan punggung dan kakinya jika menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi bersamanya.

Dan Mark datang membawa sekotak kardus yang begitu familiar baginya di waktu istirahatnya yang tenang—dengan jas yang sudah hilang entah kemana dan dasinya sudah melonggar.

"Kau habis dari toko ayah?!" tanyanya hampir tidak percaya melihat kotak kardus yang mendarat di mejanya.

"Aku dengar kau menghabiskan waktu hari ini bersama dengan Hyoje."

Haechan mengernyit sebentar, tapi kemudian mengangguk sembari mendekat pada suaminya yang tengah melepas kemejanya. "Tahu darimana?"

"Kak Jaehyun tadi memberitahuku di kantor. Katanya kau sampai tidak bisa menghadiri acara main golf bersama."

"Itu memang sengaja. Aku bosan—tidak menarik menurutku. Kugunakan Hyoje untuk alasan."

Dan ketika mata Mark menatapnya lama dengan pandangan yang membingungkan baginya, ia langsung sadar kalau Mark ingin berganti celana. Jadi ia cepat-cepat kembali ke sofa kesayangannya sembari memunggungi suaminya.

"Serius. Kau mampir ke toko ayah kenapa?" Haechan masih berusaha bertanya untuk menuntaskan rasa penasarannya.

"Aku tidak sengaja lewat sana."

"Lalu kau terpikirkan aku?"

Ada keheningan aneh setelah Haechan menanyakannya. Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya? Tapi baiklah, abaikan saja.

"Oh apa ayah yang memberitahumu kalau kue coklat leleh adalah kesukaanku?" Haechan kembali bersuara ketika tangannya berhasil membuka kotak kue khas milik toko ayahnya dan menemukan kue kesayangannyalah yang bersemayam di sana.

"Ya."

Mark ikut duduk di depan istrinya yang sudah melahap kuenya hampir setengah bagian. _Sejak kapan dia memakannya?_ Mark bertanya-tanya.

"Terima kasih ya, suamiku. Kau jadi berkali-kali lebih tampan dari biasanya kalau begini."

 _Oh gurauan itu lagi?_ Mark sudah terlalu terbiasa mendengarnya ketika istrinya mengatakan terima kasih padanya. Terdengar tidak menyenangkan di telinganya, tapi ya begitulah istrinya.

"Kau tidak punya rencana apapun kan dengan membelikan aku kue coklat ini?"

 _Astaga. Dia memulainya lagi._

"Mark Jung, suamiku itu tidak pernah bertindak baik padaku kalau tidak ada maunya. Dia pasti tengah menyogokku sekarang? Bukankah sebenarnya ini termasuk dalam masalah suap-menyuap? Aku rasa aku bisa membawanya ke ranah hukum?"

Daripada dirinya, penjelasan istrinya lebih menggambarkan dirinya sendiri ketimbang dirinya ini.

Mark membuang nafas lelah. Tidur terlihat lebih menyenangkan di kepalanya, ketimbang menemani nyonya yang penuh kecurigaan ini makan kuenya yang bahkan ternyata setelah ia mengatakannya, potongan kue itu sudah habis dalam sekali suap.

"Kau seharusnya membawakan aku ini setiap hari. Setidaknya dengan beberapa minuman manis di sampingnya."

Mark mendengus. "Apa kau ingin surat kabar menuliskan kalau aku membawa babi?"

Haechan memutar mata—terlalu biasa. "Pencernaanku bagus. Tiap pagi aku mengeluarkannya. Jadi kelihatannya kau tidak perlu memikirkannya."

"Berhenti mengatakan omong kosong dan olahragalah. Setidaknya ikuti golf, naik kuda atau olahraga apapun yang ditawarkan paman Kim padamu. Aku bahkan bisa melihat perutmu berlipat karena itu."

Haechan cepat-cepat melihat perutnya sendiri. Memangnya sekentara itu?!

"Memangnya kenapa dengan perut berlipat?! Lemak ini cantik. Dia juga menghangatkan aku dari musim dingin! Kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang lemak ya!"

Astaga. Istrinya dengan pola pikirnya yang begitu berbeda dari makhluk hidup lainnya.

"Setidaknya aku tahu kalau lemak akan menghimpit jantungmu."

"Yak! Apa kau tengah mendoakan aku?!"

Tangan Haechan sudah terangkat ke atas—bersiap akan mendaratkannya ke lengan kekar milik suaminya jika saja suara ketukan dari pelayan tidak mengganggunya.

"Nanti malam akan kupastikan kau sesak nafas."

Walau sudah hidup tiga bulan lamanya tapi Haechan masih tidak sadar juga kalau ancamannya tidak pernah berhasil pada suaminya. Jadi ketimbang meladeni istrinya lagi, Mark berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Ada apa?"

"Nyonya besar meminta Anda untuk menemuinya."

Dan ketika Haechan juga mendengarnya dan menatap si pelayan dengan pandangan 'aku juga?', si pelayan tersenyum. "Hanya Anda sendiri, tuan muda."

 _YES!_

Haechan bersorak dalam hati—tersenyum lebar sembari menggoda Mark dengan pandangannya yang menyebalkan. Mana mau dia bertemu secara pribadi lagi dengan ibu mertuanya kalau tidak terpaksa. Jadi Mark yang melihat gelagat menyebalkan istrinya ikut tersenyum jengkel sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Mark sudah curiga ketika melihat sepanjang ruang pribadi ibunya—tempat dimana ibunya sering menata bunga atau menyulam—begitu sepi, dan hanya ada dua pelayan kepercayaan ibunya yang berjaga di luar. Dan ketika ia masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menemukan hanya ibunya seorang dalam ruangan besar itu, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Apa yang ingin ibu bicarakan denganku?"

"Mari minum teh dengan ibu. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak minum teh bersama."

Mark tahu ia tidak bisa menolak. Jadi ia mengambil kursi di depan ibunya sembari menunggu ibunya menuang teh beraroma bunga melati ke cangkir kecilnya.

"Dulu kau sering sekali menghabiskan waktumu bersama dengan ibu. Tapi kini kau telah dewasa. Ibu cukup terkejut menyadarinya."

Apa yang sebenarnya ingin ibunya katakan? Ia bertanya-tanya, tapi ia hanya diam ketimbang menyuarakannya.

"Dulu kau patuh sekali dengan ibu. Selalu mendengarkan apa yang ibu katakan. Tapi sepertinya kau sekarang punya penasehatmu sendiri ya?"

Ibunya menyesap tehnya, dan begitu pula dirinya. Kalau ibunya berniat mengintimidasinya, maka ia akan menunjukkan penentangannya.

"Setelah hidup di sini selama dua puluh tahun. Ibu sadar kau telah berubah menjadi anak yang terlalu berani dan begitu cerdas untuk membohongi orang-orang."

Mark bahkan masih bisa menyesap tehnya walau perkataan ibunya begitu tajam di telinganya. Sekarang ia tahu apa yang ingin ibunya bicarakan.

"Kau bisa membodohi semua orang. Tapi aku ibumu. Aku yang mengandungmu selama sembilan bulan dan melahirkanmu ke dunia. Bukankah harusnya kau berterima kasih pada ibumu ini mengenainya? Bukan malah melempar kotoran pada ibumu sendiri?"

Mark tersenyum tipis di balik cangkirnya. Sisi ibunya ini yang membuat dirinya tidak pernah suka berada di rumah ini. Rumah ini telah membuat ibunya berubah menjadi seseorang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Katakan pada ibu, dimana sebenarnya kau menghabiskan malammu kemarin?"

Mark meletakkan cangkirnya, kemudian tersenyum tipis kembali. "Di mobil. Kami tidur di mobil semalaman. Di sungai Han." Dia begitu tenang mengatakannya, seperti itu benar-benar mereka lakukan.

"Kau pikir ibu bisa mempercayainya, Mark?"

"Itu pilihan ibu untuk percaya atau tidak. Karena aku tidak peduli sama sekali."

Ia tahu ibunya marah sekarang. Walau raut wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang. Tapi mata ibunya memancarkan kemarahan padanya.

"Jika kau masih berhubungan dengannya, kau tahu konsekuensinya kan? Karena jika kau terlibat skandal, maka riwayatmu dalam keluarga ini akan berakhir."

Mark menarik sudut bibirnya sembari menatap ibunya. "Sebaiknya aku peduli atau tidak— ?"

Mark menekan kata 'ibu' dengan nada yang meremehkan membuat kemarahan ibunya benar-benar keluar saat itu juga.

"Berhenti menantang ibu, Mark Jung." Satu tangan ibunya memukul meja, membuat suara nyaring di ruangan yang sunyi itu.

Mark mendengus kemudian tertawa pelan melihatnya. Tampak tidak terganggu dengan kemarahan ibunya.

"Ibu memikirkan masa depanmu. Seharusnya kau tahu itu!"

Mark mengoreksi cepat. "Masa depan ibu mungkin lebih tepatnya. Jangan bawa-bawa aku dalam urusan ibu."

Ibunya mengepalkan tangannya marah. "Apa kau tahu apa yang telah kau katakan barusan, Mark Jung?"

"Ibu. Hentikan saja. Aku tidak tertarik dengan rumah ini dan jabatannya. Biarkan kak Jaehyun yang mengurusnya."

Dan sedetik setelah ia mengungkapkan pikirannya yang tertanam sejak lama, tamparan keraslah yang ia dapatkan dari ibunya.

"Apa kau telah kehilangan akal, huh?!"

Mungkin karena tamparan ibunya yang membekas begitu panas hingga menyulut amarahnya semakin mendidih di dalam. Tapi ia tahu ini saatnya diam, mendengarkan amarah ibunya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia memutuskan apa ia harus meledak atau malah kembali menyiram amarahnya yang tentunya tetap akan berkobar di sana.

"Jaehyun memang disiapkan untuk menggantikan ayahmu setelah ini. Tapi kau lihat sendiri dia hanya punya anak perempuan dan kau tahu peraturannya!"

Mark tidak bisa berpikir jernih, jadi ia hanya bisa mendengus kembali sembari tertawa. "Jadi sekarang ini adalah bebanku dengan Haechan? Ibu melimpahkan semuanya pada kami?"

Ibunya menatapnya nyalang. "Ya. Kalian jalan satu-satunya."

"Rahim Doyoung tidak bisa diharapkan. Dan Jaehyun tidak akan mau melihat istrinya meregang nyawa kembali."

Dan hanya tawa pelan tak habis pikir yang keluar.

"Apakah ibu tidak merasa kalau ibu terlalu pilih kasih di sini?"

"Ini bukan pilih kasih. Ini adalah pilihan terakhir."

Pandangannya jatuh ke cangkir teh. Ia rasa teh diantara dirinya dan ibunya telah mendingin sempurna. Dan ia yakin itu. Apakah itu pertanda yang menyebalkan?

Ibunya dengan obsesinya memang tidak akan ada yang bisa menandingi. "Kak Jaehyun yang disiapkan tapi aku yang bertanggungjawab. Apa ini lelucon?"

"Mark Jung!"

"Lupakan saja bu, sejak awal aku tidak berniat akan tinggal di sini selamanya."

Mark berdiri sembari menatap ibunya formal. "Aku rasa ini akhir pembicaraan kita, nyonya Jung yang terhormat."

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

Kalau ibunya berpikir kalau ia bisa menyetirnya kembali maka itu adalah kesalahan terbesar. Dia sudah bilang kalau dia tidak akan menjadi boneka Jung lagi. Sudah cukup puluhan tahun ini ia isi dengan kehidupan yang begitu palsu. Ia akan menjalaninya hidupnya sendiri.

"Jika kau melangkah selangkah lagi, Mark—Ibu anggap kau setuju jika kehidupan dan karir kekasihmu adalah imbalannya."

Langkah Mark terhenti. Dan ibunya sembari menahan tangis amarah, menatap nyalang punggung anaknya sendiri.

"Jika kau ingin ibu jatuh—maka kau juga harus jatuh bersama."

.

.

.

Oke. Aku tahu kalian mesti kecewa ama _chapter_ ini. Aku ajah ga pede _up_.nya sebenarnya :3 Maaf ya...

Karena ini udah malem. Dan aku butuh tidur juga buat sahur xD Jadi kusingkat ajah yak.. Soalnya besok mo ngerjain skripsi lagi.

Makasih banyak buat kalian yang selalu meninggalkan hadiah di lapak ini :" semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!

 **Guest, shine. biddi , BaekXOrange, ParkYooAh, Bobbyindaeyooooo, Zakyung, Minge-ni, Guest.**


	21. Chapter 21

Haechan menggosokkan kedua tangannya melihat roti panggang buatannya sore ini. Tidak ada yang bisa mengusik sore indahnya ini dengan secangkir susu hangat disampingnya. Dengan pemikiran sepositif itu dia berniat membawa semua karyanya ke kamarnya—menyantapnya di kursi kesayangannya di balkon kamar sembari melihat langit yang memerah akibat bergulirnya matahari.

Oh benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

"Bibi Haechan!"

Sialan! Dia bahkan belum bisa menyentuh pintu kamarnya!

"Oh hai sayang." Sembari menarik sudut bibirnya, Haechan menunduk sebentar melihat keponakannya yang sudah berjarak tiga langkah darinya. _Cepat sekali sampainya_ , pikirnya dongkol.

"Bibi buat apa?" _Pura-pura tidak tahu kan anak ini?! Dia pasti ingin minta sekarang!_

"Roti panggang. Kau mau?" _Bilang tidak! Aku hanya menawarimu sebagai keformalan karena kau keponakanku. Bilang tidak, bocah!_

Hyoje mengangguk malu. Dan mata Haechan menyipit sempurna karena tarikan sudut bibirnya yang semakin ke atas—dongkol sekali.

"Ayo memakannya di kamar bibi. Bisa bantu bibi membuka pintu?"

Dan bocah itu mengangguk, kemudian membuka pintu kamar dengan berjinjit keras karena gagang pintu melebihi tinggi badannya. Kalau mau roti pangganggnya maka bocah ini setidaknya juga harus berusaha kan?

Ketika mereka akhirnya sampai di balkon, Haechan hanya bisa menatap langit sore dengan perasaan nelangsa karena harus merelakan satu roti panggangnya terenggut darinya. Satu roti panggang mana cukup untuk perutnya? Kenapa pula dia tadi cuma buat dua saja? Kenapa tidak tiga? Kenapa tidak empat atau lima? Kenapa?!

"Kakek bilang bibi Haechan mau pergi jauh dengan paman minggu depan."

"Pergi jauh?" Apakah dia harus percaya begitu saja? Dia bocah. "Kakek serius berkata seperti itu pada Hyoje?" sembari menggigit roti panggangnya dia memastikan lagi.

Bocah itu mengangguk sembari menjliat tangannya yang terkena coklat. "Kakek bilang kalian berdua akan pergi jauh selama seminggu penuh."

Wah! Roti panggangnya terasa semakin enak saja dalam kunyahannya. Ia sepertinya memang harus mempercayainya. Mana ada sih anak kecil yang minum susu saja masih memakai botol yang menggelikan, melakukan kebohongan atau tipu daya pada orang dewasa? Iya 'kan?

"Bibi sebenarnya tidak tahu mengenai itu—tapi kakek bilang apa saja pada Hyoje?" Haechan mencoba mengorek berita menyenangkan yang lain dari keponakannya lagi.

 _Eh tapi bagaimana kalo perjalanan seminggu itu ternyata perjalanan bisnis? Ah pasti akan membosankan sekali._

Haechan harus menunggu sebentar ketika keponakannya memutuskan untuk menandaskan potongan roti panggang di tangan kecilnya—hampir menelannya sepenuhnya karena merasa tidak enak membuat bibinya menunggu lama.

Setelah semua roti sudah tertelan, bocah itu menatapnya sembari menjilati semua jarinya untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa coklat.

"Kata kakek, bibi dengan paman akan membuat adik bayi untuk Hyoje."

"Heh?!"

.

.

.

Haechan berdehem kecil, sedikit kesusahan untuk menarik perhatian Mark dari tabletnya—terus berkutat dengan benda pipih itu sebelum tidur—memastikan semua pekerjaan kantor beres.

 _Ah bagaimana ya menarik perhatiannya?_ Pikirnya bingung. Kalau mau dikatakan langsung ia yang gengsi sendiri. Topik ini sepertinya terlalu sensitif, privasi, memalukan dan bagaimana mengatakannya sih? Dia bingung sekali menjabarkannya. Pokoknya topik yang kalau dibicarakan harus memakan nada suara yang pelan dan hati-hati—topik yang hanya dia dan suaminya saja yang boleh tahu.

Jadi dia berdeham kecil lagi sembari menmbenarkan poninya yang jelas sekali tidak perlu dirapikan lagi karena sudah berada di tempat yang tidak menganggu penglihatan.

"Bicara saja."

Haechan hampir tersentak mendengarnya. Terkejut kalau teryata suaminya mengetahui maksud dan tujuannya bersikap seperti itu. Ia juga sedikit bersyukur karena suaminya mengetahuinya, tapi perasaan yang mendominasi kini malah perasaan malu. Bagaimana dia mengatakannya pada suaminya ini?

 _Langsung saja?_

 _Apakah perlu basa-basi sedikit?_

Atau bagaimana sih seharusnya? Dia takut salah bicara dan berakhir mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Ini itu terlalu memalukan!

"Keluar saja. Masuk jika kau sudah siap bicara—"

"—Kakek bilang kita akan membuat anak?!"

Mata Haechan mengedip beberapa kali ketika menyadari isi kepalanya keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa dihentikan hanya karena ancaman suaminya.

"Oh, kau sudah mendengarnya?"

Oh dia sejak awal sudah mengetahuinya?

Ah saus tartar! Dia memang tidak punya hak pendapat disini.

Dan apa-apaan itu responnya?! Apa pembicaraan ini sebegitu tidak pentingnya baginya?! Kenapa tidak memandangnya sama sekali?! Apa dia manusia?!

"Kemarin kau ngotot sekali bilang tidak ingin punya anak. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau menjadi santai begini?! Apa rencanamu heh?!"

Haechan melanjutkan dengan dongkol. "Jangan membuatku bingung. Kau juga harus berbagi rencanamu padaku agar kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik. Kau pikir aku ini apa heh?! Istri pajangan?"

"Tidak ada rencana, buat anak saja."

?

Heh?

Dia benar-benar mengatakannya?

Haechan merasa ada beberapa detik dia kehilangan akalnya mendengar suaminya berkata begitu. Bagaimana mungkin suaminya mengatakannya begitu mudahnya seperti itu?! Tidak mungkin sekali kan?!

 _Apa dia habis minum?_

Pikirannya tetap menolak untuk percaya begitu saja walau jelas sekali mendengar suaminya mengatakannya dan melihat raut wajah suaminya ketika mengatakannya.

"Oh?" Haechan benar-benar tidak habis pikir. "Kini kau mengatakannya semudah itu?"

Mark menatapnya lelah. "Turuti saja kata mereka. Mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai kau melahirkan anakku."

"Anakku juga." Haechan merasa tidak terima kalau hanya kata 'aku' yang disertakan. Dia kan yang sangat berperan kalau ia benar-benar sampai hamil.

"Oke. Anak kita."

Oh itu terdengar lebih enak ditelinganya.

"Apa kita bisa melakukannya?" Haechan bertanya-tanya sembari mengawang-awang. _Bagaimana bisa?_ Ia terus bertanya-tanya.

"Maksudku—aku dan kau tidak saling mencintai. Dan kita—kita melakukannya, maksudku membuat itu. Dan—dan aku rasa itu tidak bisa diterima akal sehatku. Kau paham maksudku kan?" Dengan gerakan lucu Haechan menyampaikannya, terlalu bingung menggambarkan keadaan mereka dipikirannya.

"Kau pernah melakukan seks 'kan?"

Tunggu—tunggu!

Dia membicarakan seks layaknya itu adalah kegiatan keseharian manusia. _Kenapa dia sefrontal itu?_

"Apa maksudmu?! Tentu saja iya. Orang mana sekarang yang menunggu menikah untuk melakukannya? Gila apa?"

"Kalau begitu akan lebih mudah 'kan kalau kau juga sudah berpengalaman?"

Oke. Kepalanya semakin terasa tertiup kencang dengan percakapan mereka sendiri.

"Tapi tetap saja. Rasanya masih tidak masuk akal!" Haechan bersikeras.

"Bayangkan saja kita melakukan _one night stand_."

Mukanya terlihat bodoh. Tapi ia memang harus jujur mengenai ini. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan seks dengan orang asing." Suaranya sampai memelan dari sebelumnya. Itu hal paling memalukan tidak ya?

"Dan kau 'kan bukan orang asing—"

Haechan menatapnya bingung. "kau 'kan suamiku?"

.

.

.

Haechan semalaman tidak bisa tidur. Dia terus berpikir bagaimana dia melakukan acara 'mari membuat bayi untuk menyenangkan rumah besar ini'.

Dipikirkan saja sudah sangat konyol sekali!

Bagaimana saat mempraktikkannya?

Dia rasa ia bisa gila karena ini.

Dulu ia memang meminta terang-terangan pada Mark untuk membuat anak. Tapi itu didasari rasa tidak terima saja. Saat itu ia kesal sekali. Bagaimana suaminya lebih mengepentingkan wanita lain ketimbang dirinya. Yah walaupun memang wanita lain itu sebenarnya bukan wanita lain sih. Dia kan kekasihnya sebelum mereka menikah dan dirinya hanya sosok istri pilihan terakhir dan tidak bisa digugat. Situasi yang penuh ironi memang. Tapi kalau mereka sudah menikah begini, harusnya Mark juga menempatkan dirinya di posisi yang sama kan?

Dia memang sudah pernah melakukannya dengan kekasihnya waktu kuliah dulu. Itupun terhitung hanya 2 kali dengan orang yang sama. Setelah itu ia diselingkuhi. Kesal tentunya. Tapi kan mereka melakukannya dengan perasaan saling suka dan sukarela. Tidak ada alasan lain seperti 'pemaksaan' dan 'penuntutan'? Jadi ia rasa situasinya berbeda sekali. Ini itu lebih dari sekedar _one night stand_!

Merasa sudah tidak tahan dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Hari ini ia melakukan konsultasi dengan dokter Boo. Manatahu dia mendapatkan pencerahan dan solusi yang benar.

Awalnya ia akan menghubungi Jaemin untuk membicarakan masalah ini. Tapi ia merasa itu sangat tidak tepat. Ia bisa membongkar semua kebohongannya. Dan ia sangsi kalau Johnny tidak ikut serta. Dan lagipula ia juga malu sekal, ia rasa masalah ini bisa menjadi bahan olokan untuk seumur hidupnya jika mereka mengetahuinya.

Jadi ia rasa berkonsultasi dengan dokter Boo adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat. Dokter Boo tidak begitu mengenalnya. Dan sepertinya orangnya begitu bijaksana dan baik hati. Ia mungkin akan membuka diri pada dokter anggun itu. Mungkin semua kebohongannya bisa ia bagi dengan dokter Boo. Dia pasti tidak keberatan.

"Oh Haechan?"

Ia tersenyum canggung, hampir meringis saking canggungnya. "Oh halo dokter Boo."

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari?" tanya dokter Boo dengan ramah sembari mempersilahkannya duduk.

Haechan duduk—meneguk air ludahnya sendiri. Kemudian berdeham kecil sembari tersenyum. "Aku ingin bercerita pada dokter."

"Oh bagus. Apa kau sudah melakukan tips yang kuberikan?"

Ia mengulum senyum lebar yang canggung, kemudian menggeleng. Dokter Boo tampak bingung kemudian.

"Akan, dokter."

Haechan tampak begitu kacau mengatakannya, pasrah dan bingung. Dokter muda itu terkekeh mengerti.

"Ini baru pertama kali untukmu?"

Haechan menggeleng. "Tidak."

Dokter Boo semakin bingung. "Lalu?"

"Aku ingin jujur dengan dokter." Haechan mengambil nafas sebentar, menenangkan dirinya agar lancar mengatakan kejujurannya pada dokter dihadapannya ini.

"Kami menikah karena dijodohkan."

Oh Haechan merasa lega sekali bisa mengatakan ini pada orang lain. Semua orang hanya tahu mereka jatuh cinta secara alami sebelum pernikahan—dan itu menyebalkan.

Dokter Boo tersenyum mengerti. Walau dunia sudah bergulir menjadi zaman yang begitu modern, tapi pemikiran tradisionil masih terpatri pada beberapa kepala. Dan ia rasa itu bukan hal yang konyol ataupun terbelakang. Itu hanyalah masalah kepercayaan dan mungkin peraturan bagi beberapa golongan mengingat kliennya yang berkonsultasi sekarang adalah termasuk golongan _borjuis_ di negaranya ini.

"Seks bukan masalah cinta atau tidak. Kau bisa melakukannya untuk kesenangan. Itu tidak masalah tidak menggunakan cinta di dalamnya. Jangan membebani dirimu."

Dokter Boo mendekatkan diri sembari tersenyum ramah. "Kapan kau terakhir melakukan seks?"

Haechan mengigit bibir. "Saat kuliah dulu—sudah lama sekali."

"Kau tidak bisa menahan dirimu lebih lama lagi. Semua manusia memiliki kebutuhan untuk melakukan seks, Haechan. Itu kebutuhan biologis. Jangan menahannya, kau melukai dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi kami tidak saling mencintai. Rasanya begitu aneh dan aku merasa—aku tidak bisa melakukannya, dokter."

"Aku tahu. Rasa menyesal menghantuimu. Melakukan seks tanpa rasa cinta memang meninggalkan luka dan penyesalan. Walau tubuhmu menginginkannya, tapi perasaanmu akan menangis setelah melakukannya. Itu hal yang wajar.

Nah! Itulah yang ia rasakan dan pikirkan sampai-sampai tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak semalaman. Bagaimana kalau dia menyesal setelah melakukannya dengan Mark?

"Tapi kau wanita yang sudah menikah sekarang. Kau adalah seorang istri dan kau punya suami sekarang."

"Jika sebuah pernikahan tidak memiliki keintiman seksual apapun, maka pernikahan itu hanya akan menjadi hubungan 'teman sekamar', kalian menikah tapi kebutuhan dalam pernikahannya sendiri tidak terpenuhi."

"Seks sangat dibutuhkan untuk pasangan menikah. Apalagi dalam awal hubungan pernikahan seperti kalian."

"Ketika hubungan pernikahan sudah berlangsung lama dan bahagia, seks bisa menjadi nomor kesekian dalam daftar pikiran pasangan itu. Banyak hal yang bisa membuat cinta tetap bertahan walau tanpa seks sekalipun bagi mereka."

"Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi pasangan yang baru menikah. Kalian adalah awalan, hubungan yang baru dijalin membutuhkan seks untuk membantu mengikat emosi dan mencipatkan koneksi antara pasangan. Ini dikarenakan seks dapat mencukupi kebutuhan biologis, psikis, serta spiritual seseorang yang melakukannya. Jadi seks sangat dibutuhkan dalam hubungan kalian."

Haechan merasa tercerahkan sih sebenarnya. Tapi tetap saja terasa sulit sekali untuk dijalankan sepertinya. Ia tidak ingin merasa kecewa setelahnya. Dan lagipula ia juga merasa malu memperlihatkannya pada Mark. Ia merasa aneh saja.

"Kau tidak bisa menahannya, Haechan. Wanita memang lebih tangguh mengenai urusan tahan-menahan. Tapi bagaimana dengan laki-laki? Mereka makhluk yang sangat lemah dalam urusan seperti itu—terutamanya dalam seks."

Dokter Boo terkekeh mengatakannya. "Banyak sekali penelitiannya kalau kau tidak percaya."

"Jika kau tetap bersikeras untuk tidak melakukannya. Dia bisa berakhir dengan melampiaskannya pada wanita lain."

Haechan hampir berucap, namun sudah dihentikan oleh dokter Boo. "—Bermain solo itu bukan pilihan, Haechan. Itu hal paling terakhir yang bisa dilakukan."

"Laki-laki berbeda dengan perempuan. Kita mungkin akan lebih memilih untuk bermain solo daripada harus bermain dengan orang asing. Kita menomorsatukan perasaan. Tapi laki-laki tidak. Hasrat dan nafsu adalah hal yang paling tidak bisa mereka tangguhkan. Itulah kenapa ada yang mengatakan kelemahan lelaki adalah lubang hangat wanita."

"Mereka handal memainkan seks tanpa melibatkan rasa cinta. Itu hal yang mudah bagi mereka."

"Dan jika kebutuhan hasrat dan nafsu mereka tidak terpenuhi. Wanita lain adalah solusinya. Dan aku rasa sebagai seorang direktur dan salah satu ahli waris perusahaan terbesar di negara ini, itu bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya."

"Pilhanmu adalah melakukannya atau menunggu melihatnya melakukannya dengan wanita lain."

"—Atau mungkin ia sudah."

.

.

.

Niatnya sih tadi ingin langsung pulang saja. Rasanya ia ingin tidur dari sore saja. Mendadak lelah sekali dirinya. Tapi kemudian dia mendapatkan telpon dari Jaemin. Katanya dia rindu dan ingin bertemu. Jadilah dia langsung meminta sopirnya untuk mengantarkannya ke kafe dekat perusahaan.

"Haechan!" Jaemin berseru riang ketika ia memasuki kafe yang sepi pengunjung karena batas jam istirahat sudah selesai.

"Kau sendiri? Dimana Johnny?" Haechan berkerut heran sembari menarik kursi.

Jaemin tersenyum. "Sebentar lagi dia akan menyusul. Dia sedang mencari alasan untuk keluar."

"Oh oke.—Kau sudah memesan?" tanya Haechan sembari membukan daftar menu yang ada.

"Belum. Aku baru memesan es lemon saja sembari menunggumu. Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Aku ingin _jajangmyong_ pedas. Aku rasa mulutku sudah terlalu lama tidak memakannya."

Jaemin mendecih jenaka. "Tentu saja. Kau pasti hanya makan roti panggang dan spageti setiap harinya."

"Ah tidak juga. Terkadang mereka menyediakan japchae, bibimbap, galbi, dan beberapa makanan korea yang lain."

"Hidupmu sudah seperti bangsawan saja. Pinjami aku uang kalau begitu."

Haechan mendelik kesal, tahu kalau sahabatnya ini tengah bercanda. "Yak. Kau lihat sendiri aku tidak bekerja sama sekali. Aku pengangguran sukses ini."

"Walau begitu, kau tetap kecipratan." Goda Jaemin lagi.

"Yak! Kau pikir aku bisa menghamburkannya begitu saja?!"

"Tentu saja. Bahkan untuk menraktir kami disini, kau tidak akan jatuh miskin. Jangan berlaga menjadi wanita baik kau ini."

Haechan mendesis. "Kau pikir aku nyaman menggunakan uangnya?"

"Terlihatnya begitu."

Ah sudahlah. Memang sepertinya begitu juga kalau dipikir-pikir lagi.

"Kau ingin apa Na?"

"Aku lemon ini saja."

"Serius?"

"Kalau kau yang traktir, aku akan memilih."

Oh apakah ini alasan yang mendasari wanita ini ingin bertemu dengannya?! Memang teman sekali dirinya ini.

"Pilih saja. Aku orang kaya sekarang."

Mata Jaemin membesar bahagia. Kemudian mengangkat tangannya bersyukur. "Oh astaga! Tuhan memberkatimu Haechan- _ah_!"

Teman memanglah teman. Tidak ada teman yang baik, pengertian, dan tidak ingin menyusahkan temannya yang lain. Teman yang memang teman, memang seperti itu kan?

Saat Jaemin mulai memilih menu apa yang ingin ia pesan, Johnny datang dengan raut wajah bersalah. Dari pintu masuk pria itu menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali padanya ketika tatapan mereka bertemu dari awal.

 _Ada apa?_

Dan ketika dia mulai mendekat barulah Haechan sadar kalau ternyata Johnny tidak sendirian. Ketua tim berada di belakangnya.

"Kenapa ada ketua tim? Kau mengajaknya?" Haechan menuduhkannya pada Jaemin.

Dahi Jaemin berkerut kesal. "Yak. Walaupun aku menyukainya. Kalau perihal begini aku tidak akan membawa ketua tim tanpa seijin kalian terlebih dahulu. Kau pikir aku semurah itu dengan memanfaatkan keadaan ini heh?"

Haechan mendecak pelan. "Kupegang kata-katamu Na."

"Johnny payah sekali. Harusnya aku tahu kalau dia itu tidak handal dalam urusan berbohong." Gerutu Jaemin.

Johnny menggigit bibir ketika mereka berdua akhirnya sampai ke meja. Haechan merasa kasihan. Dan tentu walau ini semua bukan mutlak kesalahannya, tapi sekarang hanya dia yang bisa bertanggungjawab.

"Jangan memarahi mereka atau menangguhkan gaji mereka. Aku yang mengajak mereka keluar. Kau bisa meminta uangku untuk ganti rugi waktu yang sudah mereka berikan padaku. Jangan potong gaji mereka."

Ada waktu seperkian detik Haechan menatap Jeno dengan pandangan serius yang memelas. Dan Jeno tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak tertawa melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Dahi Haechan berkerut bingung.

"Aku kesini karena ingin makan siang. Aku belum sempat makan siang tadi. Dan kemudian aku bertemu Johnny di depan kafe. Jadi sekalian saja."

"Oh, Anda belum makan siang ketua tim?!" Itu Jaemin yang mendadak khawatir.

"Mari makan siang dengan kami. Haechan berbaik hati menraktir kami hari ini."

 _Astaga! Siapa yang barusan bilang kalau dia tidak akan memanfaatkan keadaan menyangkut ketua tim?! Wanita ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipegang kata-katanya._

"Oh itu tawaran yang menggiurkan tentunya. Terima kasih banyak."

Haechan melebarkan senyum—kesal sekali dengan keadaan ini. Ia jadi tidak bisa menceritakan beberapa masalah pribadinya dengan mereka kalau ada ketua tim di sini.

Akhirnya mereka semua duduk dalam meja kecil itu, kemudian memesan beberapa menu makanan yang diinginkan masing-masing. Jaemin terus mengajak Jeno untuk berbincang. Johnny yang berada di depannya hanya bisa memutar mata jengah setiap kali Jaemin beraksi. Dan ia sendiri hanya bisa bermain dengan pikirannya sendiri karena tidak bisa menyampaikan keluh kesahnya yang ia tahan-tahan sedari tadi karena menunggu Johnny.

"Oh Haechan. Jangan terlalu memikirkan uangmu. Kau tidak akan jatuh miskin begitu saja kan untuk menraktir kita semua?"

Haechan mendelik pada Jaemin. Untuk apa sih mengungkit-ngungkitnya? Lagipula dia tidak memikirkannya sama sekali.

"Jangan menekuk-nekuk wajahmu begitu."

Haechan membuang nafas. "Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja aku sedang memikirkan rumah. Aku tidak bisa pergi terlalu lama. Aku tidak minta ijin terlebih dahulu untuk bertemu dengan kalian. Ini mendadak, ingat?"

"Ah benar."

Alibi yang bagus kan?

Padahal mau dia pulang telat atau tidak, kalau selama dia membawa sopir dia tidak akan kena damprat.

"Kau ingin aku menghubungi bibi? Aku bisa bicara dengannya kalau kau pergi denganku."

Haechan terdiam—tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana dia mengatakannya semudah itu? Dia ini 'kan istri sepupunya. Apa yang akan ibunya pikirkan nantinya? Kenapa bisa menawarinya seperti itu? Atau dirinya saja yang sebenarnya terlalu berlebihan mengenai ini?

"Ah tidak perlu ketua tim. Aku bisa menjelaskannya nanti setelah kembali. Mereka pasti mengerti."

Tak lama setelah itu, pesanan mereka semua datang. Jadi situasi canggung diantara dirinya tidak berlangsung lama.

"Terima kasih makanannya!" Jaemin dan Johnny bersorak bersamaan, adat makan dirinya sebelum masuk ke dalam keluarga Jung yang harus ia tinggalkan disana. Jadi ia hanya bergumam kecil sembari menirukan gerakan mereka. Mendadak jadi biru lagi dirinya.

Seperti Jung yang lain. Jeno makan dengan tenang, tanpa suara bising makanan yang beradu di mulut. Berbeda sekali dengan Johnny dan Jaemin yang lahap sekali memakan makanan mereka. Dan dirinya merasa dilemma sekali mana yang harus ia pilih.

Sekarang ia bagian dari keluarga Jung, kira-kira kalau dia melakukan itu juga memalukan tidak ya? Akan ada orang yang melihat tidak ya?

Kalau dia makan seperti itu, dia harus sembunyi-sembunyi dari orang rumah dan juga masyarakat umum—tidak sopan katanya. Oleh karenanya, ia sering sekali membawa makananannya ke kamar agar orang-orang tidak melihat. Dia pernah ditegur dua kali oleh ibunya. Dan ia rasa untuk ketiga ia tidak menginginkannya lagi.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Haechan mengambil dompet tangannya setelah memasang anting anting mutiara kesukaannya. Malam ini ia ada acara menghadiri pesta ulang tahun kawan suaminya. Tidak tahu yang mana. Tapi pokoknya bukan kak Taeyeong ataupun Lucas.

"Nanti aku harus bilang apa?"

"Katakan selamat saja. Selebihnya bersenang-senanglah di sana. Ini bukan pesta formal yang kau bayangkan."

 _Bukan?!_

Haechan menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu kenapa kita memakai pakaian seformal ini?! Kau ingin kita jadi bahan _spotlight_ pesta atau jadi bahan olokan?"

"Astaga! Turuti saja. Aku sudah membawa baju ganti untuk kita nanti. Kita akan pulang larut sekali. Katakan saja ini pesta formal dan kita akan selamat."

Haechan mencemooh terang-terangan. "Oh kau suka sekali berbohong."

"Memang."

Haechan semakin dongkol mendengar jawaban suaminya. Jadi ketika mereka mulai berjalan kembali, dengan wajah kesal yang jenaka, ia mencemooh di balik punggung suaminya lagi.

Dan benar. Hanya bermodalkan kata itu mereka diijinkan untuk tidak mengikuti acara makan malam. Begitu mudahnya~

Acara pesta dilakukan di luar kota. Tidak begitu jauh tapi tempatnya begitu terpencil dan tertutup. Sebelum sampai ke tempat acara, mereka berbelok dulu ke tempat peristirahatan di jalan tol untuk berganti pakaian. Dan Haechan sedikit terpaku dengan baju yang dibawa oleh Mark untuknya. _Bukankah ini baju pasangan?_

Jadi ia segera bergegas keluar untuk memastikannya.

 _Oh tidak! Demi Tuhan! Dia benar-benar memakainya!_

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya?!" Ia hampir berteriak saking terkejutnya melihat Mark sudah menunggu di depan mobil mereka dengan pakaian putih yang senada dengan _dress_ selututnya.

"Kau memakai cincinmu kan?"

 _Apa sih?! Orang benda itu selalu melingkar di jarinya._

Dia menunjukkannya jelas-jelas pada Mark. "Lalu mana cincinmu?" Dia juga harus ikutan menuduh. Mana tahu kan suaminya melepaskan cincin pernikahan mereka kalau tidak berada di rumah.

Dan ketika ia menarik tangan suaminya dan menemukan cincin itu masih tersemat. Ia berujar, "Kalau kau sampai melepasnya, akan kubuang cincin ini dari tanganku sekalian." Haechan menggertak. Sebal sekali dituduh begitu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Dan jangan biarkan aku menikmati _wine_ ku sendirian nanti!"

Mark memutar mata. _Berlebihan_ , pikirnya.

Haechan menepuk lengannya keras. "Aku tidak kenal siapapun disana. Jangan jadikan aku orang asing kalau kau sudah bertemu dengan teman-temanmu nanti." Ia memperingatkan.

Jadi dengan berbekal tanda persetujuan suaminya, mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke pesta kawan suaminya.

Dia hampir memekik ketika tempat pesta kawan suaminya ternyata diadakan di pinggir pantai secara terbuka. Pantas saja pakaian yang mereka kenakan begitu simpel.

Dan ketika Mark membawanya untuk ikut ke dalam pesta, barulah Haechan sadar kalau Mark membawakannya baju pasangan itu karena _dress code_ acara yang digelar memang serba putih. Oh sialan! Ia sudah bahagia sekali dengan baju ini tadinya.

"Oh Mark Jung, kawanku!"

Seorang pria tinggi menghampiri mereka dengan hangat. Merangkul suaminya dan kemudian berjabat tangan dengannya. Tapi pria itu tidak segera melepas jabatannya, membuat Haechan menatap suaminya dan pria itu secara bergantian dengan pandangan bak orang hilang.

"Wah, seleramu benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak Mark. Istrimu seperti gadis sekolah menengah. Kau menyewanya ya?"

Ketika pria itu akan menyentuh dagunya, Mark mendesis—menariknya mendekat dan menggenggam lengannya erat-erat. "Jangan menganggunya. Dia istriku."

Pria itu tertawa senang, kemudian merangkul suaminya dari sisi samping. "Tenang saja, Mark Jung. Semua orang tahu kalau dia istrimu. Nikmati saja pestanya, kawan. Maafkan aku ya kalau lancang menyentuhnya."

"Oh berhentilah menggodanya Changbin. Kau itu suka sekali menggodanya." Seorang perempuan cantik berambut panjang datang dengan raut wajah bersalah. Pria itu mengedik sembari tersenyum jenaka, kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Maaf ya membuatmu tidak nyaman. Changbin suka sekali menggoda Mark. Tapi dia hanya bermain-main saja. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Nikmati saja pestanya ya." Ujar perempuan itu padanya layaknya ibu yang tengah menghibur anaknya. Haechan mengangguk mengerti sembari membalas senyuman. _Begitu anggun_ , pikirnya.

Mark tersenyum, kemudian memeluk perempuan itu sebentar. "Selamat ulang tahun _noona_. Semoga semua yang kau inginkan bisa tercapai."

"Terima kasih, Mark. Kau juga."

 _Oh?! Ini pasti kak Gyuri yang diceritakan Mark. Seniornya yang berulang tahun itu._

"Oh selamat ulang tahun _eonnie_. Semoga kebaikan selalu menyertaimu."

"Terima kasih banyak, Haechan- _ah_. Aku Gyuri, senior suamimu saat kuliah dulu di Paris."

Haechan terhenyak mendengar namanya disebutkan oleh wanita ini. "Oh?! Kakak mengenalku?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Gyuri sampai menahan tawa mendengar pertanyaannya. "Kau istri Mark Jung. Wanita yang mengambil alih pangeran es di dunia bisnis. Tidak ada orang yang tidak mengenalmu."

Haechan tertawa canggung. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menanggapinya.

"Ada banyak kudapan disana, Mark. Kau bisa membawa istrimu untuk bertemu teman-teman kita."

Mark mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Tentu, _noona_."

"Maaf ya tidak bisa menemani kalian lebih lama. Nikmati saja pestanya."

Selepas kepergian seniornya, Mark membawanya ke kerumunan teman-temannya. Ia sebenarnya canggung sekali. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi. Dia harus siap menghadapi.

"Oh pasangan pengantin baru kita!"

Mark hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Apa kalian sudah mengisi? Kalian pasti rajin sekali 'kan melakukannya?"

 _Oh ayolaaaaah... topik ini lagi?!_

"Tidur Mark pasti jauh lebih nyenyak sekarang?"

"Aura Mark jadi berbeda sekarang ya?—Kau sudah tunduk dengan istrimu ya?"

 _Tunduk apanya?!_

"Kata romantis apa yang Mark berikan padamu sampai-sampai kau mau menikah dengannya? Dia kan payah sekali mengenai perasaan begitu."

 _Memang payah!_

"Siapa yang di atas? Kau atau Mark?"

 _Heh?! Apa yang dia katakan?!_

Mark mendesis. "Urusi saja urusan ranjang kalian sendiri."

" _Whoooaaahh_ ~"

Teman-temannya mencemooh jenaka, bahkan sampai bersiul setelah mendengar Mark.

"Dia benar-benar berubah. Istrinya pasti memegang kendali dikehidupannya."

Astaga! Ini jauh lebih mengerikan ketimbang godaan keluarga mereka tepat sehari setelah mereka menikah.

"Ada yang melihat Gyuri?"

Dan semua orang terdiam setelah pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh seseorang.

.

.

.

Haechan tidak pernah membayangkan akan terjebak dalam situasi rumit seperti ini—canggung, marah, kesal, pasrah, bingung, semuanya berputar menjadi satu. Kepalanya rasanya ingin pecah saja. Apalagi dengan respon teman-temannya yang ikutan canggung juga.

"Kau ingin _wine_ lagi?"

Winwin menawari Mark. Dan Haechan hanya bisa membuang muka sembari menyesap _wine_ nya yang bahkan masih penuh—minuman itu tidak bisa menyenangkannya sekarang, terasa hambar dan begitu pahit di tenggorokannya.

Semua orang tampak bersimpati dengannya, tapi tidak ada yang mereka lakukan. Pura-pura bodoh saja.

Sedari tadi suaminya menjadi lebih pendiam. Ia tahu itu. Tapi ia tidak masalah. Selama kontak fisik mereka tidak begitu berlebihan, Haechan rasa ia bisa memakluminya. Toh pada dasarnya dialah istri sah seorang Mark Jung. Untuk apa khawatir dengan wanita ini?

" _Barbeque time!"_

Changbin berteriak meriah ketika acara memanggang _barbeque_ _seafood_ nya selesai.

Semua orang mendatangi Changbin, mengambil hasil karya pria itu seluruhnya selama setengah jam berada di depan pemanggang.

Ketika semua hidangan sudah berada di meja. Haechan berinisiatif mengambilkan Mark beberapa tusuk barbeque yang ada sebelum ia juga ikut makan. Setidaknya dia harus menampilkan kesan istri yang perhatian bukan?

"Buka mulutmu Mark. Aaakk..."

Mark menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa ia artikan. Tapi mulut pria itu tidak mau membuka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Winwin berseru marah sembari membuang _barbeque_ yang ia berikan pada Mark.

Haechan bahkan tidak bisa berpikir jernih ketika _barbeque_ itu jatuh ke pasir dan semua orang mulai melihat mereka sebagai pusat perhatian. _Ada apa dengannya?_

"Kau ingin membunuhnya?!"

 _Hah?_

"Mark alergi udang!"

.

.

.

 _It's been a long time :"_

 _Glad to see ya all again geeengsss_

Gimana kabar kalian? Udah pertengahan puasa ajah ya :V

Makasih buat semua yang udah stay ampek sekarang. Maaf ya kalo ga bisa jadi author yang update rajin :3

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!


	22. Chapter 22

Ada beberapa detik mereka semua termangu akan pikiran mereka masing-masing mengenai situasi yang tidak terduga ini. Tapi jelas sekali Haechan lah yang paling kehabisan kata-kata diantara semua orang di sana.

"Maafkan aku." Ia bergumam linglung—masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, lantas kemudian berdiri tergesa dengan kekonyolan yang menyedihkan. "Aku perlu ke toilet." Hanya kata itu yang terlintas di benaknya ketika melihat pandangan semua orang yang beragam—walau sebenarnya hampir semuanya tengah mengasihani dirinya.

Jadi dengan langkah tergesa yang coba ia sembunyikan—namun masih terlalu kentara, Haechan mencari toilet terdekat. Dan ketika ia akhirnya menemukannya, ia masuk dan menutupnya rapat-rapat hingga menimbulkan suara gaduh pintu yang ditutup.

Ia hampir tak bisa duduk dengan baik di toilet. Badannya limbung, terasa akan ambruk begitu saja. Ia merasa tidak punya energi untuk sekedar berdiri atau sekedar memainkan tisu toilet kesukaannya untuk menghabiskan waktu di dalam bilik kecil itu.

Kedua tangannya bergerak menutupi wajahnya ketika sadar akan situasinya. Rambutnya yang panjang jatuh begitu saja—semakin membuat wajahnya tidak terlihat sepenuhnya. Terlihat begitu kacau layaknya ia telah mendatangi pesta pemakaman seseorang.

"Astaga...apa yang telah kulakukan?"

Suaranya bahkan ikut terdengar begitu kacau di telinganya. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan simpati. Ia juga ikut bersimpati dengan dirinya sendiri sekarang. Begitu mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya."

"Bodoh sekali aku ini."

"Sudah begitu lama dengannya, tapi jelas sekali nol adalah nilai yang kupunya."

"Astaga. Aku merasa idiot sekali."

Tak henti-hentinya ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku istrinya—tapi aku tidak tahu apapun mengenai dirinya."

Ia menghela nafas sebentar selepasnya—masih menutup wajahnya—masih tidak bisa untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. "Kau benar-benar payah, Haechan."

Dan kemudian hening, tidak ada gumaman lagi yang keluar hampir lima menit terlewat setelahnya.

"Aku harus kembali."

Wajahnya kacau walau tidak ada air mata yang menggenang atau bekas air mata yang tercetak di pipi. Tapi tetap saja wajahnya akan membuat semua orang bersimpati dengannya. Ia sudah seperti wanita tegar yang habis kemalingan rumahnya, dan kemudian dipecat oleh manajernya dan kemudian keluarganya menolaknya. Mungkin kalau bisa diperumpamakan seperti habis jatuh tertimpa tangga dan kemudian tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan juga. Sungguh kemalangan beruntun yang tak ada habisnya.

Jadi setelah merapikan rambutnya dan penampilannya, ia segera keluar dari bilik toilet dan begitu terkejut menemukan wajahnya terlihat begitu mengesankan—dalam arti sebaliknya tentunya—di dalam pantulan kaca wastafel yang tersedia walau ia tadi sudah berusaha merapikan penampilannya.

Buru-buru ia merapikan penampilannya lagi dengan bantuan kaca, ia bahkan sampai mencuci mukanya dengan air dingin berulang kali—berharap wajahnya bisa kembali seperti semula sebelum ia datang kemari dan berharap air dingin itu bisa mendinginkan wajahnya yang kini terasa begitu panas dan kusut. Ia butuh pendinginan.

Ketika ia sudah merasa wajahnya jauh lebih segar dan merasa puas setelah memastikan wajahnya tidak terlalu buruk untuk ditunjukkan ke orang-orang, maka ia segera mengeringkannya dengan tisu yang ada. Untungnya ia tadi memakai _make up_ yang lumayan tebal, jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi jika dandanannya kacau setelahnya.

Sebenarnya ia masih belum siap untuk kembali ke sana, tapi kalau ia berlama-lama di toilet, orang-orang akan berpikiran yang macam-macam dan tentunya sudah pasti akan memberikan alasan yang begitu tepat untuk membuat semua orang semakin mengasihani dirinya lagi. Ia benci itu. Ia tidak suka dikasihani. Ia membencinya. Sangat.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat ketika kembali ke sana adalah semua orang tampak tengah menikmati pestanya, dan wanita yang tak ingin ia sebutkan namanya itu tampak bercakap-capak dengan suaminya seperti biasa—tapi suaminya terlihat tidak seperti biasa.

Dan ketika semua orang mulai menyadari eksistensinya yang tidak terduga, suasananya kembali menjadi canggung seketika.

 _Demi Tuhan! Sialan betul mereka!_

Menguatkan diri rasanya mustahil. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terjadi. Jadi ia akan menekan perasaan malu nan bersalah ini.

Haechan ingin melihat kakinya sendiri. Tapi rasanya kakinya juga ikut menertawakan dirinya sepanjang melangkah. Mendongak, hanya tatapan kasihan yang ia temui. Jadi dia harus melihat ke arah mana? Rasanya ia tidak bisa melihat kemanapun sekarang.

"Ayo pulang."

Hah?

Bagaimana dia tidak terkejut kalau tangannya sudah berada dalam gandengan suaminya sendiri yang kalau ia ingat-ingat beberapa detik lalu masih berada di bangku kayu itu bersama dengan 'kekasihnya' bercakap-cakap.

"Orang rumah akan mulai mencari kalau kita terlalu lama di sini."

Haechan membuang muka sembari mengangguk canggung. Merasa masih salah akan situasi ini.

"Kami pulang dulu."

Haechan mencoba menatap semua orang di sana untuk berpamitan. Tapi dia malah hanya bisa melihat rambut mereka—tak tahan melihat eskpresi mereka. Dia tak butuh belas kasihan mereka. Dia bukan sebuah kemalangan—dia hanya tengah tidak beruntung saja, dan ia rasa itu hal yang wajar ketika manusia menjalani hidupnya.

Mark menuntunnya perlahan keluar dari area pesta. Tidak ada percakapan apapun ketika tangan mereka berdua masih saling bertautan. Bahkan ketika mereka akhirnya sampai di mobil, pandangan mereka saling menjauh. Jelas sekali kepala mereka terisi hal-hal yang tak ingin diungkap.

Dari sekian banyak hari yang ia habiskan dengan suaminya. Maka hari ini, waktu ini, detik ini ialah waktu yang paling hampa namun paling berkecamuk baginya.

Ia tidak ingin membuka mulut. Semua kata-kata ia simpan rapat dalam dirinya. Tidak ada alasan yang mendukung untuk menyuarakannya. Semuanya terasa tidak berarti sekarang.

Dan Haechan menemukan satu kesimpulan dalam benaknya.

Pernikahannya yang ia anggap hanya sekedar perjanjian konyol semata ternyata tidak sesederhana dan sekonyol itu. Sungguh naif dirinya selama ini.

Kini semua sudah terlihat jelas sekali.

Pernikahannya adalah permainan bertahan semua orang.

.

.

.

Mark bisa saja melempar candaan tajam seperti biasa—bersikap seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi dan berharap istrinya akan mengikutinya. Itu hal yang begitu biasa baginya. Tapi sekarang entah kenapa terasa begitu sulit baginya.

Mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat istrinya lebih baik terasa tidak akan berhasil. Angan-angan untuk merengkuh istrinya dalam pelukan hangat hanya terus menjadi angan-angan belaka. Bahkan hanya untuk menggenggam tangan pun tak kuasa ia lakukan. Tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan.

Waktu diantara mereka menghimpit dan mencekik dalam rasa yang begitu salah.

Memang. Mark bersalah. Ia tak akan mengelak.

Tapi sungguh ia tidak tahu kalau Winwin akan datang juga. Setahunya kekasihnya itu kemarin masih berada di New York untuk melakukan projek bersama beberapa temannya. Dan dia pulang tanpa memberitahu apapun padanya. Gyuri bahkan berkata padanya bahwa kemungkinan kekasihnya itu tidak akan datang, oleh karena itu dia berani mengajak Haechan.

Istrinya tanpak tidak marah. Membiarkannya begitu saja, bahkan terkesan masa bodoh akan hubungannya—memang seperti itulah harapannya. Sungguh, ia berterima kasih. Tapi ia juga tidak akan menutup mata kalau Winwin begitu berlebihan dan keterlaluan padanya.

Ia tahu Haechan mencoba untuk memainkan perannya sebagai istri. Ia tidak bisa hanya diam dan menonton suaminya dengan 'mantan kekasihnya'—setidaknya itulah yang di pikiran orang-orang. Tapi sungguh ia tidak mengira akan seperti ini jadinya.

Haechan terus-terusan tidak bersuara. Bahkan sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi malam, istrinya itu langsung memejamkan mata. Entah benar-benar terlelap atau hanya sekedar kepura-puraan. Ia tidak ingin menerka. Sudah jelas sekali mana jawabannya.

Sesampainya di rumah, wanita itu bahkan langsung membersihkan diri untuk bersiap tidur tanpa melakukan pembicaraan apapun padanya. Sungguh. Ia mengerti. Dan bahkan ketika mereka tidur saling memunggungi satu sama lain, ia juga mengerti. Ini sulit bagi mereka.

"Kalian pulang jam berapa tadi malam?"

Ia meletakkan kopi panasnya, ayahnya bertanya dan ibunya menatapnya tidak suka.

"Sekitar jam tiga pagi."

"Selarut itu?" kakak iparnya tidak bisa menahan keheranannya. "Aku tidak tahu pesta dansa bisa selarut itu." lanjutnya.

"Kami mampir setelahnya."

Jaehyun terkekeh menggoda. "Oh tentu, Mark. Mampir memang menyenangkan."

"Selamat pagi nyonya dan tuan-tuan—Oh?! Dimana menantuku satunya?" Kakek yang baru datang menatapnya heran sebelum duduk ke kursi makannya.

"Dia masih tidur."

Ibunya meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke meja. "Kau tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti itu, Mark. Itu akan menjadi kebiasaan buruk. Bangunkan dia."

"Biarkan dia tidur. Dia terlalu lelah."

Jaehyun dan Doyoung terkekeh menggoda bersama. Ayahnya hanya tersenyum jenaka. Dan kakeknya tertawa sembari mengangkat kopi panasnya.

"Kakek rasa kakek bisa mati dengan tenang sekarang." Canda kakeknya sebelum meminum kopi panasnya.

"Tentu, itu tidak mengherankan. Kalian habis mampir. Pasti lelah sekali."

Oh astaga. Apa semua orang benar-benar begitu berharap akan kehadiran anggota baru di keluarga ini untuk meneruskan tahta? Bagus sekali. Kini semakin jelas kalau ia tidak akan bisa bertahan di rumah ini lebih lama lagi.

"Ibu sudah menyiapkan semua kebutuhanmu. Taeyong akan menggantikanmu untuk sementara. Cutimu sudah diurus sekretarismu, dia bilang semuanya sudah _clear_. Lusa kalian bisa berangkat."

Mark tersenyum—jelas sekali mencemooh dibaliknya. "Oh tentu, kami akan berangkat."

"Tapi aku masih tidak paham kenapa harus ada tradisi untuk mengasingkan pasangan suami istri yang baru menikah?"

"Dan bukannya juga—itu harusnya masih ada dua bulan lagi untuk dilaksanakan bukan?"

Ibunya menatapnya tak suka. Ia tahu ibunya paham sekali kalau dirinya tengah melakukan konfrontasi padanya dengan rencana yang Mark paham betul kemana arah larinya.

"Kau akan tahu setelah menjalankannya. Simpan saja rasa ingin tahumu, Mark Jung."

Mark tersenyum kembali sembari meminum kopinya lagi. Sungguh memuakkan ibunya ini.

.

.

.

Haechan sudah bangun sedari tadi, tapi rasanya ia tidak ingin beranjak dari ranjangnya satu inci pun.

Berpura-pura tidur seharian, bolehkah?

Ia tidak punya semangat untuk bangun. Dan memang sepertinya lebih baik dia berada di sini—di ranjangnya yang hangat namun begitu dingin.

Ia menatap pintu kamarnya dengan pandangan bertanya setelah menyadari betapa anehnya pagi ini. Tidak ada pelayan yang membangunkannya sedari tadi. Apa dia saja yang tidak dengar?

Mark mungkin sudah berangkat. Tidak mungkin sekali suaminya itu masih di rumah. Ia lihat-lihat jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan.

Ahh kira-kira apa yang akan ia lakukan seharian ini? Ia bertanya-tanya.

Ia merasa tidak bisa bangun dari ranjangnya kalau mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. Ia masih tidak bisa untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Jelas sekali ia benar-benar bersalah atas kejadian itu. Ketidaktahuannya adalah sebuah kesalahan terbesar.

Suara kenop pintu yang diputar membuatnya kembali memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat—berpura-pura tidur kembali. Masa bodoh jika selimutnya sudah berubah posisi. Yang terpenting matanya tertutup kembali.

Dia benar-benar akan meminta pelayan untuk tidak mengganggunya seharian ini. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Mungkin ia bisa beralasan kalau ia tidak enak badan ketika mereka membangunkannya.

Oh?!

Ini bukan para pelayan. Tidak akan ada pelayan yang berani duduk di kasurnya!

 _Mark?_

Kenapa dia belum berangkat juga? Bukannya ia harusnya sudah pergi kerja? Kenapa belum juga?

Oh astaga! Ada apa dengannya?! Kenapa tidak beranjak secepatnya sih? Apa yang ia lakukan sebenarnya dengan duduk tepat disampingnya seperti ini?!

Ia ingin sekali mengintip—memastikan saja apakah itu benar suaminya dan apa yang tengah dia lakukan. Tapi rasa-rasanya manusia yang ia duga sebagai suaminya itu tengah menatapnya. Bagaimana kalau ketahuan? Berpura-pura tidur tidak pernah sesulit ini sebelumnya. Atau apakah karena itu Mark—yang tengah di sana menatapnya—praduganya?

Waktu terasa bergulir begitu lama. Detik demi detik berpindah dengan dentingan yang begitu panjang baginya. Suara jam dinding bahkan malah membuat telinganya muak—seperti tengah menguji pertahannya—menggagalkan kepura-puraannya.

Kapan sih suaminya akan berdiri dan meninggalkannya sendirian? Dia benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini.

Ada apa gerangan sih dengan Mark Jung—suaminya ini?!

Dan suara ketukan pintu menyelamatkannya.

Rasanya ia merasa seluruh pasokan oksigen baru berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah pintu itu terbuka—melepaskannya dari ikatan sesak sikap suaminya yang begitu aneh dan tidak terbayangkan.

"Maaf mengganggu tuan muda. Nyonya menyuruh kami untuk membangunkan nyonya muda. Nyonya besar ingin nyonya muda Haechan ikut dalam kegiatan amal bersama dengan nyonya muda Doyoung jam sebelas nanti—"

"—Jangan ganggu dia."

 _Heh? Apa yang barusan dia katakan?_

Kalau dia tidak berpura-pura tidur mungkin sekarang matanya sudah mengerjap-ngerjap mendengar suaminya berkata begitu, Mark bahkan sampai menyela perkataan pelayan itu setelah inti perintahnya disampaikan.

 _Ada apa dengannya?_

"Mohon maaf tuan—"

"—Aku bilang aku ingin kalian tidak mengganggunya. Siapapun itu tidak terkecuali. Jangan ganggu dia. Kosongkan jadwalnya. Biarkan dia melakukan apapun sesukanya hari ini. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab."

 _Dia serius?!_

"Masalah ibu itu urusanku. Tugas kalian hanya memastikan semua orang tidak mengganggu istriku hari ini. Katakan dia tidak enak badan. Kalian mengerti?"

Ini benar-benar aneh. Ada apa dengannya hari ini? Apakah ini dikarenakan kejadian semalam?

Oh tentu itu masuk akal sekali.

Dan memang sepertinya tidak ada alasan lain yang jauh lebih masuk akal ketimbang alasan itu 'kan? Hahaha.

Atau mungkin bisa saja ada.

Alasan lain suaminya melakukan itu—

 _Oh tolol sekali! Jangan terlalu percaya diri Haechan sayang. Realita akan menamparmu keras-keras nantinya. Menjadi naif tidak begitu baik 'kan?—Memang._

Sungguh idiot benar dirinya ini kalau berpikiran yang lain. _Dasar idiot! Tolol!_

Ia terlalu bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tidak sadar kalau dua pelayan tadi sudah pergi dari kamarnya, meninggalkannya hanya berdua dengan suaminya.

Sekarang barulah ia ingat kalau suaminya masih berada disampingnya. Sungguh lucu kalau dipikir-pikir lagi olehnya. Benar-benar lucu, walau ia sendiri tidak begitu tahu dimana letak kelucuannya.

" _Let's take our time_ , Haechan."

Mark mencium keningnya dengan bisikan pelan! Demi Tuhan!

Untuk apa?! Dan apa maksudnya itu?!

"Mari temukan rumah yang kau bicarakan _."_

.

.

.

"Kudengar ayahmu akan pensiun lebih cepat. Ada apa?"

Mark menutup berkas yang tengah ia baca. Lantas menatap Lucas yang sudah duduk di sofa bersama dengan Taeyong.

"Sudah tersebar rupanya."

Taeyong menatap paham. "Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan para tetua untuk menahannya. Berita ini terlalu bagus untuk menyingkirkanmu dan Jaehyun tentunya."

Tentu saja. Itulah poin pentingnya.

"Masih setahun lagi."

"Tapi tetap saja setahun itu akan terlewat begitu cepat dalam sebuah perebutan tahta, Mark." Taeyong menasehati.

"Kudengar kak Jaehyun sudah tidak punya harapan. Dia mungkin akan jadi wakil kalau beruntung. Tapi jika kau yang naik, tentu itu perkara mudah 'kan?"

Mark tertawa mencemooh. "Tembok perusahaan ini benar-benar mengerikan."

"Oh ayolah kawan. Kau prospek terbaik. Kami akan selalu berada disisimu. Kau tahu benar siapa musuhmu dan kawanmu. Akan banyak pihak yang mendukungmu untuk naik kesana. Kami akan setia."

Mark mendengus mendengar celotehan Lucas.

"Aku tidak tertarik mengambilnya."

Taeyong dan Lucas sampai terkejut mendengar penuturannya barusan.

"Jangan bercanda, Mark."

Mark menggeleng sembari terkekeh pelan. "Ibu terus memaksaku. Dan aku rasa itu semakin menyadarkanku kalau aku benar-benar tidak menginginkannya."

"Hei! Kau tahu akhirnya 'kan?!" Lucas mengingatkan. "Para tetua tidak akan segan menyingkirkanmu dan kak Jaehyun jika itu terjadi. Kau tahu mereka tidak menyukai kalian karena bermain terlalu bersih."

Mereka tampak terkejut dengan sikap masa bodoh Mark.

"Dengarkan _hyung_ , Mark."

"Perusahaan akan hancur jika wanita itu yang memimpin. Bukan dalam arti sebenarnya, tapi kau tahu sendiri kalau Hwiyoung dan Kangmin tentu berpihak padanya. Akan banyak sekali pembersihan jika mereka benar-benar memegang tahta tertinggi di perusahaan ini. Dan kau tahu betul anaknya telah dipersiapkan untuk itu."

Mark tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengarnya, membuat kedua kawannya menatapnya bingung dan khawatir.

"Oh bukannya memang dari dulu ia sudah disiapkan? Dia pemegang tahta yang asli."

.

.

.

Sore itu rumah begitu sepi. Entahlah kemana perginya semua orang. Ibu tidak terlihat semenjak kepulangan kak Doyoung dari kegiatan amal. Kak Jaehyun dan ayahnya tentu masih berada di kantor dengan suaminya. Hyoje masih belum pulang dari sekolahnya. Kakek mungkin tengah menghabiskan waktu bermain golf bersama teman-temannya. Tapi kak Doyoung harusnya terlihat di pandangannya bukan?

Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya, namun kalau dipikir-pikir tidak ada gunanya juga. Nanti juga mereka bertemu. Mungkin kakak iparnya itu tengah terlelap. Kegiatan amal 'kan begitu membosankan dan menjenuhkan?

Ia menghela nafas. Begitu merasa kesepian dengan rumah besar ini walau semua pelayan jelas sekali berada dimana-mana—siap sedia untuk perintahnya.

Ia berjalan menuju almari pendingin, berharap air dingin bisa menjernihkan pikirannya yang lusuh akan kesepian.

Oh air dingin memang terbaik!

Dahaga hilang dengan sensasi dingin yang menyegarkan dan otaknya juga terasa ikut dingin walau air dingin itu jelas sekali masuk ke dalam lambungnya, bukan ke otaknya.

Ia akan membawa air dingin ini ke kamarnya. Kamarnya adalah pusat gravitasi hidupnya saat ini. Dia tidak akan beranjak dari sana kalau tidak ada yang mendesak. Dan air dingin ini tentunya cocok sekali untuk menemani waktunya yang tidak bermanfaat di sana. Dia akan menghidupkan pendingin ruangan untuk menjaganya tetap dingin.

Saat ia melewati ruangan melukis milik kak Jaehyun yang berada dua blok dari kamarnya, ia mendengar suara aneh dari balik ruangan itu karena pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat. Begitu pelan hingga ia tidak bisa memastikan suara siapa di dalam sana, tapi suaranya terdengar begitu lirih dan pilu di telinganya.

Bukan manusia namanya kalau tidak langsung penasaran dan ingin tahu. Jadi Haechan mendorong pelan pintu yang sedikit terbuka—mengintip ke dalam ruangan layaknya anak kecil yang akan mencuri roti kesukaannya dari simpanan orang tuanya.

Lukisan-lukisan beraneka ragam tergeletak dimana-mana—dengan letak yang rapi tentunya. Akan mengherankan kalau semua lukisan itu tidak ada yang mengurus dengan jumlah pelayan yang banyak di rumah ini.

Karena pandangannya tidak menemukan siapa gerangan yang membuat suara tangisan itu dengan sudut pandang yang terbatas, Haechan mendorong kembali pintunya agar terbuka lebih lebar.

Haechan terhenyak, membisu dalam keheranan yang besar.

 _Kenapa kak Doyoung menangis?_

Kakak iparnya jelas sekali tengah menangis di depan lukisan abstrak yang dibuatnya. Sebuah kuas panjang bahkan masih melekat di genggamannya. Punggungnya bergetar hebat dan kakak iparnya menahan suara tangisannya dengan kedua lututnya yang diangkat ke kursi kecilnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya.

 _Kenapa? Ada apa?_

Kakak iparnya hanya terus menangis dalam keheningan yang memilukan.

 _Sebenarnya ada apa?_

 _Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di rumah ini?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ketika Mark masuk ke dalam kamarnya, istrinya sudah menyambutnya dengan sikap canggung yang menyedihkan—menatap dirinya layaknya istrinya itu orang paling salah sedunia.

 _Oh ada apalagi sekarang?_

"Aku ingin bicara."

Bahkan tanpa menunggunya meletakkan tas atau melepas jas kerjanya, istrinya sudah mengajaknya dalam pembicaraan serius.

"Ya."

Tentu ia menyetujuinya. Jelas sekali perasaan istrinya masih biru.

Istrinya mendekat sembari membawa selembar kertas padanya.

"Tolong isi ini."

Ia menaikkan satu alisnya sembari menerima kertas yang istrinya berikan padanya setelah meletakkan tasnya ke sofa terdekat.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, jelas sekali kita tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain."

"Aku menulis banyak sekali tentang diriku. Dan aku harap kau juga mau menuliskannya untukku."

"Mari saling mengenal satu sama lain, Mark."

Haechan mengambil nafas sebentar.

"Aku membuat ini bukan karena kejadian kemarin saja. Tapi aku sadar kalau hubungan kita bukan untuk jangka waktu satu bulan, dua bulan, atau setahun begitu saja. Aku pikir kita tidak bisa terus-terusan menutup diri atau membiarkan semua terungkap pelan-pelan jika ingin memainkan pernikahan ini layaknya pernikahan sebenarnya. Mari tidak menutupi apapun mengenai diri kita. Bahkan mengenai kisah cinta kita juga."

"Aku ingin kita saling terbuka satu sama lain."

Mata mereka saling bertemu, namun tidak ada pembicaraan yang keluar. Tapi Haechan tahu kalau suaminya setuju akan usulannya barusan.

Namun kemudian, waktu terus berlalu. Dan pandangan mereka berubah. Masih saling menatap namun saling menerka satu sama lain akan situasi yang berbeda diantara mereka berdua sekarang.

"Mark—"

Haechan berujar pelan tanpa mematahkan pandangan.

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu."

"Untuk?" Mark hanya mencoba memastikan saja.

Istrinya menggigit bibir sebentar, kemudian menghela nafas pasrah. "Atas kejadian kemarin—"

"Maaf karena aku tidak tahu kalau kau alergi udang."

"Maaf karena aku tidak tahu apapun mengenai dirimu."

"Maaf karena aku hampir membunuhmu."

Istrinya menatapnya lebih bersalah lagi, ia bahkan bisa melihat mata jernih milik istrinya mulai terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Dan maaf karena aku tidak bisa memerankan seorang istri yang baik untuk pernikahan ini."

Haechan semakin pasrah. Tidak ada yang ingin ia terangkan lagi. Itu semua sudah cukup.

"Maafkan aku."

Dan terjadi lagi situasi itu—ketika mereka berdua hanya saling menatap tanpa jeda dengan pancaran mata yang tidak bisa diterka.

Oh ayolah, kehidupan! Dia tengah mencoba meminta maaf pada suaminya! Berikan dia satu tanda untuk jawaban!

"Seharusnya aku."

 _Huh?_

— _Astaga! Bilang saja ya atau tidak, Mark Jung! Itu lebih manusiawi! Jangan bermain kata sepanjang hari! Kau membuatku bingung!_

"Tapi kau memang bukan istri yang baik."

 _Oh begitukah!?_

 _Maaf maaf saja kalau kau harus menghabiskan hari-harimu dengan istri yang tidak baik ini!_

"Dan itu kau, bukan orang lain."

Oke. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih mengenai sepenggal kalimat barusan, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa mematahkan pandangan mereka satu sama lain. _Kenapa sih? Ada apa sih?_

"Aku senang karena itu kau."

Dan ketika dirinya terus bergelut akan pikirannya yang begitu kacau akan celotehan suaminya yang begitu mengesankan seharian ini dengan memandang mata suaminya yang terlihat begitu tenang dan memabukkan—yang baru ia sadari sekarang, ia mendapati bibir suaminya sudah berada di bibirnya begitu saja—begitu tidak terduga dan menegangkan.

Ia pikir suaminya mungkin akan hanya memberikan kecupan saja. Tidak mungkin juga laki-laki itu melakukan lebih.

Tapi kenyataannya. Dalam keterkejutan yang tidak terduga—yang berhasil membuat sistem saraf tubuh dalam dirinya berhenti semua. Mark melanjutkan kecupan itu dengan lumatan.

Ia tidak tahu pasti bagaimana jelasnya. Tapi dia akhirnya juga ikut membalas lumatan suaminya yang begitu lembut dan memabukkan. Saling menggigit kecil dan menghisap bibir mereka satu sama lain layaknya bibir mereka adalah jelmaan madu yang di _jelly_ kan.

Tubuh mereka bahkan semakin rapat. Dan Haechan tanpa segan mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Mark—mungkin begitu larut akan suasana yang ada. Tangan Mark juga sudah bertengger manis di pinggangg istrinya—sejak awal malahan—menuntun istrinya dalam sebuah pengungkapan perasaan yang tidak terduga.

Ciuman itu memang tidak berlangsung lama. Dan Haechan tahu ia tidak bisa menuntut mengenai itu semua.

Jadi ketika Mark menempelkan kening mereka, dia hanya bisa mendengarkan suara nafas suaminya yang beradu dengan nafasnya sembari mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang ingin melompat dari tempatnya—terlalu terkejut akan hormon endorfin yang meningkat pesat dalam tubuhnya.

" _You're not a good wife. But you're good to me_ , Haechan."

.

.

.

Hai semuanya! Aloha!

Aku kasih yang _cheesy cheesy_ sebelum lebaran yak :V muehehe

Oh iya. Gimana puasanya? Lancar kan?

Udah pada mudik semua belon? Udah nyampek rumah nenek masing-masing belon? Wkwkwk

Kalo aku mah mudiknya lima langkah doank :"V

Yaudah lah. Penting namanya tetep ae mudik kan yak?

Man teman. Sehubungan dengan hari terakhir puasa ini, aku pengen minta maaf sama kalian semua kalau ada perkataan yang menyinggung atau apapun itu ketika aku membalas komentar kalian. Dan juga minta maaf karena suka banget _update_ kayak ujan di musim panas. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya ya man teman. Semoga kita dijadikan manusia yang lebih baik lagi ke depannya. Amiin...

 _Last_! Selamat menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga!

Sampai bertemu di _chapter_ berikutnya~


	23. Chapter 23

Oh itu malam yang begitu tenang nan mendebarkan setelah seharian perasaannya berwarna biru gelap tak berkesudahan.—Jelas sekali warna perasaannya telah berubah menjadi lebih cerah, dan penuh rona senja.

Dia tidur dalam pelukan suaminya sepanjang malam. Menghabiskan malam yang terasa begitu pendek ketika terjaga, dan begitu panjang ketika dia terlelap. Entahlah, ia tidak tahu pasti seberapa lama dia merasakan jantung mereka saling berdetak dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dan intim seperti ini, atau ketika dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang suaminya yang terasa begitu nyaman untuknya, atau ketika dengan sengaja memainkan genggaman tangan suaminya pada tangannya yang berukuran jauh berbeda dengan miliknya, atau saat ia mencuri pandang wajah suaminya—walau ia harus mendongak dan memastikan suaminya benar-benar terlelap ketika menjalankannya. Ia tidak tahu pasti berapa lama, tapi anehnya ia masih ingat apa saja yang ia lakukan malam itu, tanpa terkecuali malahan.

Dia hampir berpikir kalau itu semua mungkin hanya sebuah bunga tidur belaka. Akhir-akhir ini banyak bunga tidur aneh yang menghampiri malam-malamnya. Tapi ia benar-benar harus membuang pemikiran itu jauh-jauh, karena yang ia lihat pertama kali ketika bangun adalah—masih dada bidang suaminya yang berdetak halus. Jadi ia hanya bisa kehilangan kata-kata—membisu dalam dekapan suaminya sembari memandangi dada bidang tempatnya bersandar dengan pandangan tercengang yang bodoh.

"Aku masih bekerja hari ini. Jadi bangunlah sekarang juga, idiot."

Oh! Saus tartar!

Dia memang pastinya bermimpi sepanjang malam!

Bisa-bisanya suaminya langsung kembali ke sifat aslinya dalam jangka waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam!?

Astaga, Tuhan! Tarik kembali dirinya ke waktu tadi malam! Atau kalau tidak, buatlah dia terjebak di alam mimpinya sampai waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan!

"Kau tidak meliuriku 'kan saat tidur?"

Apa-apaan sih?!

Kenapa makin meninggi saja tingkat hormon menyebalkan manusia satu ini?!

"Iya aku meliurimu ini!"

Saking sebalnya, Haechan memutuskan untuk sekalian saja mengotori dada bidang itu dengan menggosok-gosokkan bibirnya pada dada suaminya dengan brutal.

"Hei! Hei! Astaga!"

Peduli saja dengan penolakan suaminya. Masa bodoh dirinya!

Bisa-bisanya setelah acara saling membuka diri tadi malam, saling melembut dan saling mencoba mengerti keadaan masing-masing, pria itu kembali ke sifat aslinya seperti ini!?

 _Dasar Mark—maha menyebalkan—Jung!_

"Hentikan, Haechan!"

Memangnya sejak kapan dia mendengarkan suaminya? Tidak pernah 'kan?

Jadi maaf saja ya tuan Mark Jung. Istrimu ini tidak mau berhenti.

"Oh—Haechan. Cukup!"

Dan lagi-lagi Haechan mendadak merasa _deja vu_.

Ia pernah merasakan ini—perasaan terjebak dalam mata hitam suaminya yang begitu kelam, namun terasa begitu tenang untuk tenggelam di sana.

Oh?!

Bukankah itu terjadi tadi malam?!

Mata yang menatapnya sekarang adalah mata yang menatapnya tadi malam 'kan? Bukankah begitu?

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" Mark menarik pelan tangannya yang ditahan secara paksa dengan pandangan yang memabukkan. Ia bersumpah mata itu benar-benar lebih ampuh ketimbang alkohol-alkohol mahal yang pernah ia minum sebelumnya.

Isi kepalanya tidak bisa mencerna dengan baik pertanyaan suaminya. Bahkan itu semua terdengar seperti tidak nyata dan nyata, mungkin ia tengah berhalusinasi—spekulasinya—entah iya atau tidak. Ia malah terus terjerumus pada mata suaminya yang kelam.

"Heh?"

Hanya kata bodoh itu yang bisa keluar. Semua kata telah hilang dari penyimpanan kepalanya secara tiba-tiba. Tidak ada yang keluar sama sekali walau ia sudah mencoba untuk berpikir.

"Jangan buat aku melakukannya sebelum waktunya, Haechan."

.

.

.

 _Ini konyol_ , pikirnya gelisah.

Haechan menghisap _milkshake_ coklatnya tidak tenang. Sekelumit perkataan suaminya tadi pagi entah kenapa menghantuinya.

 _Maksudnya jangan membuatnya apa sih? Memang dia mau melakukan apa padaku?_

Ya bagaimana ia tidak memikirkannya?

Suaminya mendadak bangun dan melepaskan tangannya begitu saja setelah mengatakannya—berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa sepatah kata apapun padanya. Tidak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai kalimat terakhirnya. Bahkan ketika ia masih menunggu dan mencari kesempatan agar bisa menanyakannya, suaminya entah kenapa bisa lari darinya dengan mudah.

"Kau kenapa kak?"

Nadanya memang tidak terdengar begitu tertarik. Tapi tetap saja pertanyaan adiknya itu membuatnya sadar kalau dia telah bersikap tidak normal siang ini.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Ia kembali menyesap coklatnya—mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Bohong sekali."

Renjun duduk dengan tenang di hadapannya setelah selesai membersihkan meja kotor sembari mengeluarkan ponsel. Ini hari libur, jelas saja Renjun akan ditarik ayahnya ke toko untuk membantu. Mengingat putrinya yang lain sudah tidak bisa diandalkan untuk menjaga toko—dari dulu malahan.

"Sok tahu."

Rasanya jengkel sekali kalau ketahuan. Tentu ia tidak akan mengaku begitu saja.

Renjun tertawa mencemooh. "Oh memang."

Dan kemudian hening. Haechan tidak ingin menimpali dan Renjun sibuk dengan ponselnya. Namun kemudian perasaan Haechan malah semakin tidak tenang.

Kenapa pula adiknya tidak tertarik sekali dengan kehidupannya? Dia kan kakaknya?! Seharusnya adiknya itu tidak langsung menyerah begitu saja. Merecokinya dengan beberapa pertanyaan menuntut lagi, dia pasti akan mengungkapkan kebenarannya. Adiknya itu jelas sekali kurang berusaha padanya, ya 'kan?!

"Besok pagi aku pergi."

"Lalu?"

Kenapa nada suaranya acuh begitu sih?! Adiknya ini memang tidak tertarik sekali dengan kehidupannya ya?! Melihat wajahnya saja tidak adiknya lakukan! Astaga! Dia ini kakak kandungnya lhoh! Sedarah dan bahkan berasal dari kumpulan sperma yang sama!

"Aku mau buat anak."

"Selamat ya.."

Astaga, Tuhan! Ini dia serius mengatakannya?!

"Yaaak! Renjun! Aku benar-benar akan membuat anak!"

?!

Dan ketika semua mata yang ada di toko roti ayahnya memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh. Haechan sadar kalau sekarang dia memang sepenuhnya aneh.

Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya—sudah pasrah sekali dan malu kelewat batas tentunya.

"Memang dulu belum melakukannya dengan kak Mark?"

Dan Haechan hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah—masih dengan menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau tidak menggairahkankannya ya?"

Jelas sekali mendengar tuduhan adiknya itu langsung membuat salah satu tangannya terangkat ke udara. Mendadak tidak bisa untuk murung lagi.

"Mulutmu minta disobek heh?!"

Renjun bersikap tenang sembari menjauhkan ponselnya—khawatir mungkin akan jadi bahan lemparan atau jadi korban atas kejengkelan kakaknya padanya. "Lantas kenapa?"

Haechan termangu. _Oh iya—Kenapa?_

Ia mencoba berpikir jernih mengenai ini.

"Itu—mmmh—itu karena aku tidak menginginkannya."

Dan reaksi Renjun setelah mendengarnya benar-benar membuatnya kesal. "Punyamu kecil? Kau minder?"

"Yaaaak! Punyaku D kau tahu?!"

Oke. Dia tahu beberapa orang mulai melihatnya kembali. Tapi sudahlah. Anggap saja dia dan adiknya tengah membicarakan jawaban soal ujian akhir sekolah.

"Tidak kelihatan begitu? Bongkar pasang ya?"

"Mulutmu memang minta disobek ya—jalang." Haechan berbisik jengkel.

Renjun tertawa tanpa dosa.

"Aku pakai baju besar saja, makanya tidak kelihatan."

"Sini tunjukkan."

Haechan mengangkat tangannya lagi ke udara. "Mau mati heh?!"

Renjun kembali tertawa. "Tidak akan kupercaya kalau tidak ada bukti yang ditunjukkan."

"Astaga anak ini!—Kau hampir setiap hari melihatnya tumbuh berkembang selama delapan belas tahun kau hidup, idiot! Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu-menahu ya!"

" _Well_...tidak dalam empat bulan ini."

Haechan termangu. _Sudah empat bulan terlewat ya?_

"Jadi selama empat bulan itu mengembang atau mengerut?"

"Yak! Berhenti membicarakannya!"

"—Orang bilang kalau wanita sudah menikah, 'itunya' akan semakin membesar karena seringnya di—"

"—Astaga, Lee Renjun! Urusi saja dadamu sen—"

"Aaaakh..ayah..."

Kakak beradik itu kompak merengek kesakitan ketika telinga mereka ditarik tanpa belas kasihan oleh ayah mereka—menjauh dari para pelanggan yang menatap mereka kasihan dan paham akan keputusan ayahnya.

"Jangan kesini kalau hanya untuk membicarakan hal senonoh, kalian berdua!"

.

.

.

Astaga, Tuhan!

Ayahnya benar-benar mengusir mereka dari toko karena masalah dada tadi.

Awalnya mereka berdua kembali bertengkar karena pada akhirnya ayah menyuruh mereka untuk pulang saja—saling menyalahkan tentunya. Dan Haechan rasa Renjun memanglah akar dari permasalahan ini. Coba saja kalau adiknya itu tidak membahas masalah dada. Mereka pasti masih duduk manis di toko roti ayah mereka sembari menikmati coklat lava kesukaannya.

—Dan ia bisa membicarakan perihal acara kepergiannya selama lima hari penuh untuk program pembuatan anak.

Renjun yang entah dapat kebetulan darimana, mendadak mendapat panggilan dari kekasihnya. Dan Haechan tentu tahu kalau adiknya tetap akan meninggalkannya demi laki-laki itu kalau sudah mendapat tawaran untuk keluar berdua.

Ia tentu tidak rela sebenarnya. Jujur saja, dia rindu kebersamaan dengan adiknya, walau cuma diisi pertengkahan yang tidak penting sama sekali. Tapi Haechan mencoba mengerti. Masa remaja adalah masa dimana kita benar-benar merasa perlu banyak waktu dengan dunia luar, dan pasti ketika sudah beranjak dewasa barulah kita sadar kalau dunia luar tidak begitu penting dari keluarga. Kita mungkin malah lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di rumah hanya untuk sekedar bermalas-malasan ketimbang harus keluar. Kedewasaan memang memukul segalanya.

Dan kini dia hanya bisa mendecak pasrah sembari menyeret langkah pelan. Terlalu kalut akan pikirannya sendiri.

Akhir-akhir ini ia memang banyak pikiran. Rasanya semua yang ada di lingkungannya perlu dipikirkan menurutnya, terutama masalah pernikahannya dan orang-orang yang berada di rumah besar—mereka terlihat semakin aneh dan mengkhawatirkan. Empat bulan bukan waktu yang sedikit untuk bisa mengerti gerak-gerik aneh keluarganya. Dan jelas sekali setelah memergoki kakak iparnya menangis, ia jadi semakin aneh dengan keluarganya sendiri.

Dan kemudian suara klakson mobil menyadarkannya kembali ke dunia yang ia tapaki.

"Haechan!"

Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. "Ketua tim!" Ia segera menghampiri Jeno yang menghentikan mobilnya di dekat trotoar.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan saja. Aku bosan di rumah."

"Mau ikut denganku tidak?" Jeno menawarinya dengan senyuman khas miliknya. Kadang ia merasa mantan ketua timnya itu benar-benar ramah dan kelewat baik dengan orang-orang.

"Memangnya kemana?"

"Aku ada acara ke Seongnam."

"Lalu kenapa membawaku? Aku ini orang yang merepotkan. Nanti memperlambat pekerjaan ketua tim, lhoh."

Haechan sadar diri saja kalau Jeno pastinya ke luar kota untuk masalah bisnis. Kalau dia diajak, untuk apa? Orang menemani suaminya membuka perusahaan cabang saja kadang ia tolak karena terlalu lelah dan bosan.—Dia tidak melakukan apapun disana! Astaga! Hanya ikut-ikutan tertawa kalau ada yang mengajak tertawa sembari meminum wine bersama dengan para atasan yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya!

"Bukan untuk bekerja. Aku kesana untuk bertemu seseorang."

"Siapa?" Jelas sekali kalau Haechan ingin tahu mengenai ini. Tubuhnya bahkan semakin condong ke depan.

"Masuk saja kalau kau mau ikut."

Haechan berpikir sejenak. Daripada lontang-lantung seperti ini, lebih baik dia ikut dengan ketua tim saja 'kan?—Eh tapi kira-kira berapa lama ketua tim akan di sana? Waktu makan malam dia harus berada di rumah. Apalagi besok keberangkatannya.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Nggg—memangnya ketua tim akan berapa lama di sana? Makan malam aku harus ada di rumah soalnya."

Jeno tersenyum mengerti. "Itu waktu yang cukup untuk ke sana. Aku hanya sebentar. Akan kuantar pulang nanti."

Dan tentu jawaban Jeno itu menyenangkan hatinya. Jadi tanpa berpikir lagi, Haechan masuk ke dalam mobil dan berniat menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan lelaki yang seharusnya tidak boleh membawanya kemana-mana.

.

.

.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mencapai Seongnam. Kota yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari Seoul itu memang akan lebih cepat ditempuh jika menggunakan jalan tol. Hanya berkisar satu jam saja mereka sudah sampai di sana.

"Ini rumah siapa, ketua tim?"

Haechan tentu penasaran juga kalau melihat bangunan tua seperti ini—tidak buruk, begitu terawat malahan.

Jeno tersenyum. "Rumah keluarga Jung."

Haechan tertawa—menertawai dirinya yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai keluarga suaminya ini.

"Kalian punya berapa rumah sih?" tuntutnya pura-pura sebal. Tapi dia memang sedikit sebal sih mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya benar-benar buta sekali akan keluarga suaminya.

Dan Jeno hanya tertawa menanggapi, lantas mengajaknya masuk.

Rumah itu bergaya tradisional, dan ia yakin semua barang di sana juga berumur lama seperti bangunannya—banyak sekali barang yang pernah ia jumpai di rumah mendiam kakek-neneknya dahulu, oleh karena itu ia bisa berspekulasi seperti itu.

Awalnya tidak ada yang aneh. Penjagaan gerbang layaknya bangunan Jung biasanya menyapa mereka. Kemudian saat masuk ke rumah juga ada lelaki paruh baya yang menyambut kedatangan mereka. Tapi ketika mereka melewati ruang depan, ia menemukan hanya bangunan kosong di hadapannya. Tidak ada apapun kecuali satu meja yang terisi penuh buah-buahan segar, beberapa lilin yang menyala, dan beberapa arak di gelas emas jaman dahulu. Dindingnya juga dihiasi kaligrafi zaman dahulu, tapi jujur saja ia tak ia tahu artinya. Dan dua pendingin ruangan berada di kedua sudut ruangan, dan foto-foto lawas yang berjejer rapi di dinding.—Terasa menakutkan baginya.

"Ini tempat apa, ketua tim?"

Haechan buru-buru menyejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan langkah Jeno yang berjalan mendahuluinya—salahnya sendiri karena berhenti begitu saja.

Jeno menoleh sebentar padanya, kemudian tersenyum. "Tempat upacara pemakaman."

Dan lagi-lagi langkah Haechan terhenti tiba-tiba. "Heh?!"

 _Sebenarnya ini rumah apa?!_

Menekan rasa keterkejutan dan kekhawatiran, Haechan kembali berusaha menyejajarkan langkah dengan langkah Jeno—bahkan lebih dekat sampai-sampai tangan mereka beberapa kali bertemu. Dan Haechan rasa itu tidak mengapa. Setidaknya kalau ada apa-apa, ia tinggal berpegangan saja.

Dan saat mereka berdua akhirnya masuk ke ruangan lain. Ia tahu betul tempat apa ini sebenarnya.

"Ini rumah abu." Kata Haechan pelan—terlalu terkejut kalau ia telah dibawa ke sini. Almari-almari kayu berpintu kaca berisikan kendi-kendi emas abu berjajar rapi dengan lampu kuning yang menyinari mereka. Terlihat cantik tapi tetap saja mencekam menurutnya.

Jeno hanya tersenyum, dan kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ini rumah abu keluarga Jung."

Ada beberapa detik ia lewatkan dengan kepala yang terasa berat. Jelas sekali laki-laki ini ke sini dengan alasan yang kuat—orang yang akan ditemui pastinya adalah kerabat dekat.

"Siapa yang ingin ketua tim temui?"

Haechan sampai memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan itu—ia meneguk salivanya secara hati-hati. Namun lagi-lagi Jeno hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Mungkinkah ia sudah terlalu jauh dengan menanyakannya?

Haechan memilh untuk diam sembari mengikuti Jeno yang berjalan perlahan ke sisi kanan. Dan sepanjang itu ia bisa melihat nama-nama Jung berhiaskan emas menempati setiap kotakan.

Jeno berhenti di salah satu kotak. Tidak begitu tinggi ataupun rendah. Semua almari itu dibagi menjadi 5 bagian tingkatan, dan Jeno memberikan hormat pada salah satu kotak yang berada di tingkatan ketiga. Dan ia hanya diam sembari mengamati dari belakang setelah ikut memberikan penghormatan singkat. Namun Haechan tidak bisa melihat siapa nama seseorang itu karena terhalang tubuh Jeno, jadi dia hanya bisa menerka-nerka sampai Jeno memberitahu.

"Perkenalkan Haechan."

Dan akhirnya Haechan bisa membaca jelas siapa nama mendiam orang yang ditemui oleh Jeno.

"Kangin Jung.—Ayahku."

.

.

.

"Apakah semuanya sudah disiapkan?"

Itu kata pertama yang Mark lontarkan setelah keluar dari mobilnya.

Paman Kim mengangguk sembari mengikuti tuannya masuk. "Seharian ini nyonya besar tidak membiarkan orang lain mengerjakannya, hanya pelayan kepercayaannya yang membantunya. Jadi bisa saya pastikan semuanya sudah disiapkan secara teliti oleh Beliau."

Mark tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja." Mencemooh tentunya.

"Pelayan akan datang pada jam tujuh pagi, jam satu siang dan jam enam sore. Apa Anda keberatan?"

Mark malah tertawa mendengarnya.

"Katakan pada ibu. Aku tidak membutuhkan mereka semua."

Paman Kim menatapnya sangsi. "Anda akan kesulitan, tuan muda. Namyangju bukan tempat seperti Seoul."

"Tentu aku tahu, paman." Mark tahu betul itu.

"Lantas?"

Mark tersenyum sembari memandangi wajah bingung pelayan kepercayaan keluarganya itu. "Istriku lebih dari yang kalian bayangkan."

Ia hanya meninggalkan kalimat itu sebagai perpisahan. Tidak mengkhawatirkan kebingungan yang akan ditinggalkan karena kalimatnya. Karena ia tahu, paman Kim pastinya tahu betul apa yang dirinya bicarakan sebenarnya.

Mungkin kalian akan menanyakan kebenerannya setelahnya. Tapi jujur saja, Mark tidak pernah sepercaya ini dengan seseorang. Terlebih dengan seorang perempuan yang hidup di dalam rumah ini.

"Paman Mark pulang!"

Hyoje berlari ke pelukannya saat itu juga ketika langkahnya hampir mencapai pintu kamar.

Ia mengacak gemas surai keponakannya. "Apakah putri Hyoje sudah makan?" Dan Hyoje mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Hari ini paman pulang lebih awal, memang besok jadi pergi jauh dengan bibi?"

Dan kini, giliran Mark yang mengangguk. "Paman akan pergi dengan bibi selama lima hari ke Namyangju. Hyoje masih mengingat rumah kita di sana?"

"Yang di gunung itu, paman?" Keponakannya mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Dan Mark mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi di sana dingin sekali."

Hyoje ternyata masih ingat betul suasana di sana, padahal keponakannya itu bertandang ke sana ketika umurnya masih lima tahun dalam acara ritual perayaannya.

"Bibi dan paman akan pakai jaket tebal."

Hyoje menatap khawatir. "Paman dan bibi jangan lupa bawa selimut."

Dan Mark tertawa sembari mengacak surai keponakannya dengan gemas. "Tentu, sayang. Paman dan bibi akan mengingatnya."

"Sekarang Hyoje bermain dulu dengan yang lain ya. Paman akan ganti baju sebentar."

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk setuju, dan kemudian bertanya, "Bibi Haechan akan pulang jam berapa, paman?"

Mark mengerutkan dahi. "Bibi Haechan pergi?"

Dan hanya anggukan Hyoje-lah yang ia dapati.

.

.

.

"Jadi maksudmu setelah ayahmu meninggal, kau dan ibumu pindah ke Gunsan?"

Jeno mengangguk mengiyakan sembari menyetir dan Haechan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkejut dengan jawabannya.

"Kenapa pindah? Itu jauh sekali dari Seoul."

"—Ibumu orang Gunsan?" Haechan bertanya kembali.

Jeno menggeleng. "Bukan. Tapi kami punya rumah di sana."

"Oh begitu rupanya.—Eh tapi bukannya lebih baik hidup di Seoul? Kalian 'kan punya banyak kerabat dekat?"

Jeno hanya tersenyum, dan kemudian membisu sebentar hingga membuatnya merasa tidak enak karena telah mengajukan pertanyaan tidak sopan itu.

"Terlalu banyak kenangan. Jadi kami pindah."

Dan Haechan merasa itu jawaban yang masuk akal. Ia tahu persis bagaimana perasaan Jeno dan ibunya kala itu jika memang alasannya begitu. Haechan pernah mengalaminya—kehilangan seseorang paling berharga di saat dirinya masih suka bergelayut manja padanya. Ia tahu betul rasanya. Dan ayahnya juga mempunyai masa sulit untuk melepas kepergian ibunya sepenuhnya walaupun kelihatannya tegar.

"Awalnya aku dan kakakku juga tidak terbiasa. Tapi ayah terus berkata kalau ibu tidak meninggal. Ibu hanya pergi terlebih dahulu ke rumah kita selanjutnya. Jadi kita hanya perlu bersiap-siap menunggu giliran kita untuk ke sana."

Jeno tersenyum simpul, kemudian kembali fokus dengan jalan. "Keluargamu dan keluargaku sepertinya jauh berbeda ya?"

Haechan mengerutkan dahi. "Berbeda apanya, ketua tim?"

"Semuanya."

Haechan mendecih konyol. "Tidak mungkin sampai semuanya 'kan? Ketua tim berlebihan."

Dan Jeno hanya tertawa mendengarnya bekata begitu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada acara apa di rumah? Kak Mark juga membatasi waktu kerjanya hari ini sampai makan malam. Kalian akan pergi?"

"Oh?!—Benarkah?"

Haechan tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya mendengar Jeno berkata seperti itu. Dan kemudian laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk.

"Ia melemparkan rapat malam ini pada kak Taeyong. Biasanya dia tidak akan begitu, apalagi rapat dengan klien besar."

Haechan hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya. Sebenarnya tidak begitu percaya kalau suaminya sampai melemparkan tanggungjawabnya ke orang lain untuk sekedar makan malam di rumah atau persiapan kepergian besok, tapi kalau ketua tim yang berkata maka tentu ia akan mencoba mempercayainya.

"Kami memang akan pergi besok pagi,—ke Namyangju, selama lima hari."

Jeno membisu. Rumah Jung di Namyangju digunakan untuk ritual-ritual adat keluarga. Dan dalam keluarga inti, ia rasa tidak ada yang perlu diberikan ritual dalam bulan-bulan ini. Hyoje sudah berumur tujuh tahun, pemberkatannya akan diadakan lagi ketika ia sudah mencapai dua puluh tahun—upacara kedewasaan. Dan kakeknya sudah berumur tujuh puluh enam tahun, upacara _Hwangap_ —upacara perayaan tujuh puluh tahun—bahkan sudah sangat terlewat. Jadi ada urusan apa mereka kesana?

"Hanya kalian berdua?" Jeno mencoba memastikan.

Haechan mengangguk. "Ya. Hanya kami berdua."

 _Jika hanya mereka berdua, maka—_

"Kalian akan melakukan _cho-bok_?"

"Oh ya, tadi malam sepertinya Mark mengatakan kata-kata itu. Apa tadi? _Cho-bok_ 'kan? Dia bilang kami akan melakukan bulan madu kami yang kedua."

Dan Jeno hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya—yang terasa aneh bagi Haechan.

.

.

.

Jeno benar-benar menepati perkataannya. Bahkan sebelum jam makan malam, ia sudah sampai ke rumah.

Beberapa orang bertanya mengenai kepergiannya karena melihat Jeno mengantarkannya pulang. Dan dia tidak berniat untuk membohongi orang-orang, jadi dia menjawab sejujurnya walau tidak semua ia ceritakan.

"Kau pulang dengan Jeno?"

Haechan yang tengah mengganti pakaiannya dengan jubah mandi menatap Mark sebentar.

"Ya." Ia mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Kami tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan, setelah bertemu dengan ayahku di toko roti dengan Renjun. Aku bilang aku bosan, jadi dia mengajakku pergi bersamanya ke rumah abu keluarga Jung di Seongnam."

"Dia mengajakmu kesana?"

Ada nada aneh dalam perkataannya, tapi ia sedikit mengerti—suaminya ternyata tidak begitu berhubungan baik dengan ketua timnya itu walau mereka kerabat dekat, Lucas pernah mengatakannya saat ia bertanya beberapa waktu lalu mengenai kenapa Mark tidak pernah mengajak Jeno untuk berkumpul bersama.

"Oh dia baik sekali."

Oke. Ini sepertinya sedikit kelewatan.

"Kau itu kenapa?" Haechan tentu harus meluruskan mengenai ini semua. Tidak boleh ada yang menilai jelek ketua timnya seperti itu. Dari banyaknya orang yang pernah ia temui—terutamanya dalam strata atas—hanya Jeno lah orang yang paling baik dan berhati bersih. Dan ia tidak ragu mengenai itu semua.

"Tidak ada maksud lain dia mengajakku kesana.—Dan karena dia juga aku akhirnya tahu kalau keluarga kita ini punya banyak rumah. Kau seharusnya tidak merasa keberatan dengan keputusannya itu."

"Seberapa banyak dia bercerita?"

Dahi Haechan berkerut-kerut tidak mengerti. "Kenapa kau begitu tidak suka?"

"Katakan saja."

Haechan mendengus kesal. Ia merasa suaminya sudah kelewat berlebihan.

"Dia mengenalkanku banyak orang di sana. Termasuk ayahnya dan nenek Jung. Dia juga menceritakan bagaimana hidupnya dan beberapa silsilah keluargamu. Dan dia juga bercerita sedikit mengenai rumah di Namyangju. Bahkan kau yang akan pergi denganku ke sana besok, tidak pernah membahasnya sama sekali denganku. Kalau bukan karena dia, aku sudah pasti buta sekali mengenai keluargamu ini."

Ada keheningan setelahnya. Nada suaranya memang begitu tajam. Ia begitu jengkel dengan suaminya. Namun Mark hanya memandanginya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diterka—membuatnya semakin bingung dan jengkel pada laki-laki yang telah bersumpah hidup bersama dengannya.

"Kau bilang kau akan terbuka denganku. Tapi kau masih saja menyembunyikan banyak cerita di depan mataku. Apa kau sungguh serius denganku?"

Haechan merasa sudah di ujung tanduk. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi dengan sikap suaminya ini. Ia hanya butuh kejujuran dan keterbukaan suaminya padanya. Itu saja. Itu tidak begitu muluk-muluk untuk dikabulkan 'kan?

"Ada banyak cerita yang tidak boleh diceritakan sekarang, Haechan."

Haechan mendecih—semakin jengkel. "Kenapa? Kenapa tidak boleh sekarang _huh_? Katakan padaku."

Ia semakin tidak bisa menerka tatapan suaminya padanya setelahnya. Ia bingung dan khawatir sekali dengan sikap diam suaminya. Hingga akhirnya suaminya itu mengatakan sepenggal kalimat yang menghantuinya.

"Karena pilihannya adalah kau pergi atau tinggal."

.

.

.

Hai gengssss! ^^ Aku balik!

Maaf ya ngaret banget. Tapi minggu ini aku akan udpate dua kali kok. Untuk hari dirahasiakan yak :V

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mendukung cerita ini. Aku udah mutusin akan mengkahiri cerita ini di sekitar chapter ke 27-30. Jadi aku harap partisipasinya yak :D

Makasih buat kalian yang selalu nemenin aku. Makasih banyak yak _/lope lope attack/_

 **BaekXOrange, Bobbyindaeyooooo, , ParkYooAh, Queen Kalyca, BabyGalaksi, anmeostfire, Smarkhyuck, ldnghyck, Guest.**

Aku sayang kalian!


	24. Chapter 24

Terlalu banyak rahasia!

Haechan merasa ia tidak akan tahan untuk meneruskannya. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan mengenai itu semua.

Mark meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah memberinya sepenggal kalimat penuh misteri padanya tadi malam. Ia sampai tidak bisa terlelap dengan benar walau lelaki itu entah pada jam berapa di waktu yang begitu larut menyusul merebahkan diri bersamanya di ranjang dan sialannya, suaminya itu malah bangun lebih pagi darinya.

Jelas sekali sampai sekarang ia masih ingin tahu apa maksud dari perkataan suaminya itu. Sudah berulang kali dia mencoba bertanya, namun ia belum mendapatkan waktu yang tepat. Semua orang sibuk dengan acara keberangkatan mereka berdua layaknya mereka semua tengah melepaskan petinggi negara yang akan pergi jauh untuk tugas perdamaian di belahan bumi antah berantah. Ia tidak tahu kalau di Seoul—kota metropolitan ini, masih ada keluarga yang begitu memegang adat begitu kental walau kemoderenan telah menggerus hampir semua aspek kehidupan.

Pagi-pagi sekali ia dibangunkan. Air hangat bahkan sudah tersedia—dan suaminya sudah memakai _hanbok_ yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Berdiri di depan cermin dengan beberapa pelayan yang membantu suaminya.—

—Dan dia tampan.

Suaminya itu memang begitu tampan, ia mengakuinya. Tidak ada yang akan protes mengenai ini, ia yakin sekali. Semua orang setuju.

Tapi ia bersumpah dari semua busana yang dikenakan oleh suaminya. Maka _hanbok_ inilah yang paling ia sukai! Ia benar-benar merasa telah menjadi putri sesungguhnya.

Kenapa saat pernikahan tidak diadakan secara tradisional saja ya seluruhnya? Itu 'kan terlihat lebih cantik?

Saat pernikahannya dulu ia hanya memakai _hanbok_ sebentar saja saat prosesi pemberkatan di malam sebelum pernikahannya—prosesi meminta izin pada keluarga. Itu saja hanya dilihat oleh keluarga besar. Jadi teman-temannya tidak bisa melihatnya memakai pakaian cantik itu, padahal ia sangat menyukainya dan ingin memamerkannya pada mereka semua. _Setiap waktu terlihat bagus jika bisa menyombongkan sesuatu pada orang lain._

Daripada memakai gaun malam ketat dan berdada rendah seperti dulu 'kan lebih baik memakai _hanbok_ bukan? Di waktu pesta pernikahan? Yah walaupun sangat merepotkan sik sebenarnya, berlapis-lapis dan begitu berat. Tapi ia rasa itu lebih baik.

"Jangan melakukan hal konyol apapun sebelum mereka benar-benar pulang dari sini."

Haechan melirik suaminya sebal. Sedari tadi suamilah yang terus berkata konyol seperti itu. Memang dia sampai melakukan apa sih di situasi yang begitu formal seperti ini? Ia bahkan terasa tidak bisa bernafas dengan tenang setelah di rumah melakukan serentetan ritual adat yang asing sekali baginya.

Dan bahkan tidak berhenti di situ saja acaranya. Bayangkan saja. Setelah selesai dengan _hanbok_ dan tata rias, ia digiring keluar layaknya dia adalah pengantin wanita yang tengah dipertemukan dengan pengantin pria. Kemudian mereka harus memberikan salam—bukan hanya sekedar salam biasa, melainkan salam penghormatan yang sering dilakukan ketika acara tahun baru pada orang tua—ia benar-benar merasa telah kembali menjadi seorang pengantin lagi setelah empat bulan menjadi seorang istri. Selain itu, mereka juga harus meminta izin demi kelancaran jalannya ritual yang akan dijalankan ini. Ia juga meminum minuman aneh sebelum keberangkatan—dan rasanya juga benar-benar aneh, percampuran jahe dan bawang putih mungkin, atau mungkin jahe dengan mint dan rempah-rempah, atau mungkin gingseng dengan mint? Oh Tuhan, ia sampai tidak bisa menggambarkan rasanya saking anehnya.

 _Memangnya membuat anak butuh prosesi serumit ini ya?_ Pikirnya.

Tiba di Namyangju, hawa dinginlah yang menyapa mereka. Walau _hanbok_ berlapis-lapis ini terasa panas dan berat sebelum datang, tapi lantas kemudian itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi ketika ujung kakinya keluar dari mobil. Tempat ini benar-benar dingin—bahkan tidak ada salju yang turun tapi udaranya sudah bisa menusuk kulitnya tanpa ampun.

 _Astaga! Berapa sih suhu di tempat ini?!_

Ia sampai menahan dirinya mati-matian untuk tidak memeluk tubuhnya sendiri!

Yang benar saja?! Semua orang tampak biasa saja dengan udara disini?! Jadi mana mungkin dia menunjukkan kalau dirinya tengah berjuang melawan rasa dingin yang menggores kulitnya seperti ini?! Jelas sekali. Dia benar-benar orang asing di sini.

Haechan memainkan tangannya di dalam lengan _hanbok_ nya yang besar dan lebar, mencoba menghangatkan tangannya dengan cara tidak kentara.

"Semoga dewa memberkati."

Sudut bibir Haechan berkedut. Ia merasa aneh dan konyol ketika _hio_ —dupa—yang telah dibakar di sebuah kendi kecil yang terbuat dari gerabah tanah hampir menyentuh kepalanya—seorang wanita tua berpakaian _hanbok_ hitam mengasapi tubuhnya dan tubuh Mark dengan asap _hio_ itu. Baunya bahkan terasa telah menggantikan parfum mahalnya yang tadi pagi baru ia semprotkan.

 _Oh sial! Sebenarnya ritual apa sih ini?!_

Dan kemudian wanita tua itu mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Jadi dengan perasaan yang begitu enggan ia memaksa kakinya untuk melangkah—dengan diiringi keluarga yang lain di belakang.

Kesan pertama Haechan saat menapaki rumah bergaya tradisional itu adalah luas—lebih luas ketimbang rumah abu keluarga Jung di Seongnam. Ada banyak sekali rumah di dalamnya. Kalau menurut pendapatnya, rumah ini malah lebih seperti perumahan tradisional milik bangsawan tempo dulu. _Mungkin dulu keluarga Jung berasal dari sini_ , praduganya.

Dan kemudian mereka dituntun ke rumah utama—yang berada di tengah perumahan tradisional ini. Wanita tua itu mendentingkan lonceng yang cukup besar sebelum masuk ke rumah—yang tergantung tepat di tengah pintu masuk rumah. Dan ya...Haechan merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri begitu saja mendengar bunyinya yang nyaring di telinganya—seluruh tubuhnya merinding.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau keluargamu semistis ini."

Tepat setelah ia membisikkannya, Mark langsung meliriknya tajam—begitu jengkel dengan penuturannya barusan, padahal dia hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja—mungkin karena dia mengatakannya di waktu yang tidak tepat. Namun untungnya setelah itu mereka segera teralihkan dengan acara penghormatan leluhur.

Sebenarnya, Haechan tidak buta sekali sih mengenai beberapa ritual yang ia jalankan. Setidaknya ia bersyukur sekali dengan pelajaran budaya yang membuatnya mau tidak mau belajar mengenai ini saat sekolah dulu. Soalnya di zaman sekarang sudah jarang sekali ia temui budaya seperti ini. Kalaupun ada pun tidak serumit ini—mungkin ada beberapa yang dipotong atau mungkin dia saja yang tidak tahu menahu mengenai ini.

Hidup dalam keluarga yang tidak begitu terikat akan tradisi dan berpandangan ke depan membuat keluarganya jarang sekali pergi ke kuil atau merayakan ritual-ritual tertentu dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, mungkin hanya ritual tahun baru dan perayaan kematian ibunya dan kakek neneknya saja yang ia temui. Selebihnya ia hanya mendengar cerita-cerita dari beberapa teman yang keluarganya masih mempertahankan adat itu, dan juga acara televisi pagi yang membosankan yang membahas budaya negaranya. Selain itu, ia tidak tahu menahu.

Dan lagipula keluarganya juga sibuk, tidak ada waktu untuk secara sengaja meluangkan untuk urusan tradisionil seperti ini. Jadi ini sebenarnya bukan hal yang begitu baru baginya. Ia sedikit mengerti mengenai beberapa ritual ini. Tapi untuk menjalankannya, maka ini memang yang pertama baginya.

Setelah acara penghormatan leluhur selesai. Semua orang berbaris dengan rapi di tempat duduk mereka yang beralaskan bantal duduk berwarna emas yang indah, dan suaminya menuntunnya pelan untuk memberikan hormat.

Kakek. Ayah. Ibu. Kak Jaehyun dan kemudian kak Doyoung.

Punggungnya sudah lelah sekali membungkuk tiada henti sejak pagi! Demi Tuhan! Punggungnya bisa saja melengkung layaknya jembatan Chuncheon kalau diteruskan!

Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya kalau melihat istri kakak iparnya adalah ujung dari barisan ini, senyumannya jadi melebar selebar mungkin—senyuman penuh keletihan tersemat jelas sekali.

Lututnya terasa pegal, tapi demi prosesi menyebalkan ini, ia mau tidak mau harus melakukannya. Ia memberikan penghormatan pada istri kakak iparnya itu seperti yang lainnya. Dan kakak iparnya itu juga membalasnya layaknya anggota keluarga lainnya. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Namun kemudian sebuah bisikan membuatnya terhenyak ketika bersujud bersama.

"Aku benar-benar memohon padamu.—Lakukanlah."

Ia menatap perempuan yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu dengan terkejut. Tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai apa yang kakak iparnya itu coba bicarakan padanya. Namun nadanya terdengar begitu pilu di telinganya.

Apakah berhubungan dengan prosesi ini atau tidak menyangkut sama sekali, itu menjadi pertanyaan besar di kepalanya sekarang.

Ia mencoba bertanya dengan pandangannya, tetapi kakak iparnya itu lebih memilih bungkam padanya. Dan ia tahu bahwa ia tidak punya waktu sama sekali untuk sekedar menanyakannya lebih lanjut lagi, karena beberapa pelayan langsung menuntunnya ke ruangan yang lain ketika ia selesai melakukan sesi penghormatan.

Jelas sekali sekarang.

—Semua rahasia itu tengah merangkak ke permukaan.

.

.

.

Tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi di luar. Tidak tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan suaminya. Tidak tahu apakah keluarganya sudah pulang. Tidak tahu ini pukul berapa. Bahkan ia juga tidak tahu sama sekali kenapa ia ditaruh di kamar kosong ini sendirian?

Haechan hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan menatap kamar kosong ini dengan imajinasinya yang mulai membosankan—ia bahkan sampai tertidur sebentar menunggu seseorang untuk datang menyelamatkannya.

 _Tolong seseorang ketuk pintu sialan itu sekarang juga!_

Ini itu pembuatan anak paling aneh yang pernah ia temui. Ia tahu kalau keluarga Jung memang masih memegang adat zaman dahulu yang kolot. Tapi ia masih tidak menyangka untuk urusan pembuatan anak alurnya sudah seperti malam pertama raja Sejong dengan ratu Soheon—begitu kolot dan ketinggalan zaman.

"Nyonya Haechan. Mohon izin masuk."

Oh ketukan pintu sungguh menyelamatkannya dari kebosanan! _Terbekatilah engkau wahai pelayan yang bertugas!_

"Ya."

Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat sebentar. Kemudian menyampaikan pesan sembari menunduk.

"Sekarang waktunya membersihkan diri bersama."

Haechan mengerutkan dahi. Memangnya ini sudah jam berapa sampai sudah waktunya untuk mandi? Memang sudah berapa lama dia di sini? Dan apa maksudnya dengan kata bersama dalam acara membersihkan diri? Ia bertanya-tanya.

Walau banyak pertanyaan yang hinggap di kepalanya, Haechan memutuskan untuk tidak mengeluarkannya. Hanya menurutinya dan melihatnya kemudian.

Ia sedikit terkejut mengetahui semua orang telah pergi—tidak ada orang sama sekali sejauh mata memandang. Dia hanya berjalan bersama dua orang pelayannya menelusuri ruangan demi ruangan dengan derap langkah yang halus.

"Semua orang sudah pulang?" ia mencoba memastikan.

"Ya, nyonya."

Haechan sebenarnya sedikit khawatir dengan situasi ini, tapi Mark bilang kepergian mereka adalah sebuah keharusan. _Jangan berharap mereka akan di sini_ , katanya saat berada di mobil.

"Setelah mandi, Anda akan dipindahkan ke rumah di sayap barat."

"Kenapa?" ia tidak mengerti, apakah rumah di sini juga berbeda-beda fungsi?

"Disanalah kamar _cho-bok_ berada."

Entah kenapa bulu kuduknya jadi merinding lagi. Prosesi ini benar-benar tidak berurusan dengan hal-hal kemistisan 'kan?

"Aku ingin bertanya, sebenarnya _cho-bok_ itu apa? Jujur saja, aku masih tidak tahu apa itu.—Nggg...Itu bukan...—maksudku dia itu bukan semacam hantu 'kan?"

Kedua pelayan itu menahan tawa mendengar pertanyaan konyol milik nyonyanya—jelas sekali wajah nyonyanya itu terlihat begitu resah dan khawatir menanyakannya. Dahinya sampai berkerut-kerut dan matanya bergetar.

"Bukan, nyonya muda. _Cho-bok_ itu berarti keberuntungan. Jadi kamar itu adalah kamar keberuntungan, diharapkan pasangan yang sudah menikah bisa mendapat keberuntungan setelah tidur di sana."

"Ah begitu rupanya. Senang mendengarnya." Haechan merasa bisa bernafas lega setelah mengetahuinya.

Tidak begitu lama kemudian, mereka akhirnya sampai ke pemandian yang dimaksudkan. Asap air panas bahkan bisa ia rasakan dari luar ruangan. Dan bibirnya reflek melengkung membayangkan tubuhnya akan berendam dalam pemandian air panas di gunung dingin ini.

"Biarkan kami membantu Anda melepaskannya."

Dan Haechan tentu tidak akan menolak mengingat bagaimana rumitnya pagi tadi hanya karena pemasangan hanbok yang memakan setengah jam lebih hanya untuk terpasang tepat di tubuhnya.

"Oh tentu, terima kasih."

Jadi setelah hanya tersisa _sokchima_ putih—gaun yang dikenakan sebagai dalaman hanbok—yang tinggal melekat di tubuhnya. Kedua pelayan tersebut keluar dari area pemandian sembari menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Sekarang, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya untuk memanjakan diri dalam air panas ini. Ia akan menjernihkan diri—mungkin saja akan banyak ketenangan yang bisa ia dapatkan nanti setelah berendam. Jadi dia bisa lebih logis lagi untuk menjalani ini.

"Seperti biasa, kau lama."

Haechan hampir limbung karena keterkejutannya! Kedua tangannya reflek menutupi dadanya erat-erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Tawa sarkaslah yang ia dapatkan dari protesan kerasnya barusan.

"Membersihkan diri bersama—istriku."

Haechan meneguk ludah kikuk sembari membuang pandangan. Dari sekian banyak penyesalan, inilah penyesalan terbesarnya karena tidak mencerna dengan baik perkataan pelayan dan memilih mengabaikannya daripada menanyakannya.

"Turun."

Jika tubuhnya bergerak maka itu adalah gerakan untuk lari keluar secepatnya, bukan ikut masuk ke sana—berendam dalam satu kolam kecil bersama lelaki itu—yang berita bagusnya adalah suaminya selama empat bulan ini sampai sekarang.

"Aku bilang turun, Haechan."

Dan matanya turun ke sana—melihat rambut suaminya yang sudah basah dan terlihat begitu menyegarkan matanya, kemudian turun ke kening, mata, hidung, bibir, leher dan kemudian dada suaminya yang bidang.

 _Aku akan lari dari sini_ , pikirnya konyol.

"Sekali lagi. Aku bilang turun sekarang, nyonya Jung Haechan."

Oke. Dia tahu suaminya sudah jengkel sekali dengannya. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi ini terlalu intim untuk mereka berdua. Jadi lebih baik dia tidak masuk ke sana untuk kenyamanan bersama.

"Aku akan menunggumu selesai."

Mark tertawa singkat dengan raut wajah sarkas—tidak habis pikir tentunya. "Seperti dugaanku dari awal—otakmu benar-benar tidak pernah naik ke atas."

Oh, tentu! Dia sangat tersinggung mengenai ini!

"Naikkan otakmu sebentar."

Kalau bukan karena situasi yang terasa ambigu dan canggung ini, Haechan sudah pasti berteriak dan memakinya juga.

"Inilah alasan mereka membuang kita selama lima hari di sini. Jadi turun ke sini sebelum aku sendiri yang menarikmu ke tempat sialan ini."

Haechan menarik udara sebanyak mungkin—sudah tidak tahu lagi selain menyerah dari kekeraskepalaannya.

 _Tidak ada pilihan lain 'kan?_

Ia tidak mau repot-repot membuka _sokchima_ nya—dan itu memang tidak akan ia lakukan!

Memasuki kolam panas kecil ini rasanya seperti ia tengah memasuki tempat untuk mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Perlahan demi perlahan, mulai dari kaki, paha, perut dan dada, rasa malunya membumbung tinggi layaknya _sokchima_ miliknya yang mencoba naik ke permukaan air.

Kerongkongannya terasa kering walau air jelas sekali mengelilinginya. Ia benar-benar canggung sekarang. Dan Mark terlihat tidak peduli mengenainya.

Butuh waktu hampir satu menit untuk menyadari bahwa Mark tidak benar-benar abai akan situasi ini. Matanya menatap dirinya dengan pandangan konyol yang sarkas—yang jelas sekali mengarah ke bagian tubuh atas miliknya.

 _Oh idiot! Untuk apa aku bersikap seperti pengantin baru yang baru memulai malam bersama?! Mark hampir melihatnya setiap hari, idiot!_

Kedua tangannya yang menutupi dada dengan canggung mulai turun dan bermain di lututnya yang terendam dalam air, membuat dirinya merasa tidak ada pengamanan lagi diantara mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi kita telah saling melihat selama empat bulan ini, jika kau tidak ingat."

Haechan mengangkat dagu, tidak ingin direndahkan begitu saja. Dia hanya merasa canggung saja dengan keintiman ini. Rasanya kegiatan tidur bersama—yang maksudnya adalah tidur satu ranjang berdua—berbeda sekali dengan kegiatan mandi bersama seperti ini?

"Ya, kita suami istri."

"Dan tentunya kalau begitu—ini bukanlah masalah besar, bukan?"

Haechan mengangguk dengan senyum bodoh yang keterlaluan canggung. "Ya. Ini bukan masalah besar."— _Masalah super duper besar, Mark Jung yang waras sekali!_

"Kau tahu?"

" _Sokchima_ mu akan sangat bagus jika ditanggalkan."

.

.

.

Haechan menekuk wajah.

Berada dalam satu ruangan bersama dengan suaminya memang bukan hal yan tidak wajar—hal yang sangat lumrah malahan. Tapi berada dalam satu ruangan setelah perkataan menyebalkan di kolam membuat dirinya berharap sekali agar suaminya itu dipindahkan darinya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Tidak ada." Ketusnya—tahu sekali kalau tidak ada yang bisa ia harapkan di sini.

"Kita akan terjebak di sini selama lima hari bersama."

Haechan meminum teh hangatnya sembari membuang muka yang jengkel. "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan."

"Pastikan kau tidak akan mati karena kejenuhan."

Dan wanita itu menatap suaminya layaknya itu adalah hal paling konyol yang pernah suaminya bicarakan padanya.

Wanita itu mengetuk-ngetuk meja kecil yang memisahkan mereka dengan tempo berantakan yang menjengkelkan. "Aku sudah hampir mati sekarang. Jangan pura-pura kau menikmatinya ya."

Mark mengangkat cangkirnya ringan. "Aku memang."

Haechan mendecih cepat-cepat. "Hentikan kepura-puraanmu sebelum aku memukul kepalamu."

"Mandi bersama, minum teh bersama, tidur bersama, dan kemudian kita akan mengulanginya lagi setiap harinya. Ini lima hari yang menarik bukan?"

Haechan sampai tersedak mendengarnya.

"Heh?! Hanya itu yang kita lakukan?!"

Mark mendengus. "Jelas sekali iya adalah jawabannya." Kemudian menyesap tehnya kembali dengan tenang.

"Astaga Tuhan! Aku akan mati di tempat mengerikan ini,—benar 'kan?"

Kepala wanita itu bahkan langsung memberat seketika. Tidak ada kabar paling buruk selain kabar kalau ia akan mati di tempat ini secepatnya.

"Dimana letak keberuntungannya? Sudah jelas ini adalah tempat pembantaian."

Mark tertawa pelan di balik cangkirnya. Merasa istrinya begitu konyol mengenai ini, wanita itu memang tidak mengerti apapun. Tempat pembantaian bukanlah di sini, rumah adalah tempat pembantaian yang sebenarnya. Tapi wanita itu tidak pernah sadar mengenainya.

"Mereka memang benar-benar tahu caranya."

Itulah komentar yang bisa ia berikan.

Dari dulu Jung memang terkenal akan kepawaiannya dalam melakukan monopoli, Mark mengakuinya. Perusahaan-perusahaan Jung adalah pembuktiannya. Relasi-relasi juga adalah pencapaiannya. Jadi ia tidak heran lagi untuk hal seperti ini, mereka akan dengan mudah mengambil kendali. Lima hari terjebak di tempat seperti ini dengan kegiatan yang super duper membosankan dan mengarah ke sana, tidak akan ada yang bisa bertahan bukan?

Mereka tahu betul bagaimana cara bermain.

Dan ia juga akan menunjukkan cara bermainnya yang sedikit berbeda dengan mereka.

.

.

.

Hari telah larut. Ia bisa merasakannya. Suara hewan malam mulai beradu dalam sepinya malam menemani mereka berdua.

Ia akan tidur duluan sebelum lelaki yang tengah membaca buku kuno di sampingnya ini melakukan sesuatu padanya. Jadi ia segera membentangkan kasur dan tidur sedikit jauh dari lelaki itu—ia akan mengabaikan segalanya. Ia mungkin akan berpura-pura mati setelah ini agar tidak diganggu.

?!

 _Tunggu, ada yang aneh._

Haechan membuka matanya kembali cepat-cepat. Rasa kantuk saja tidak ingin mampir merasakannya.

"Mark?"

Ia sampai rela duduk kembali dan menatap suaminya, padahal ia sudah berencana untuk tidak akan bersosialisasi lagi dengannya sebagai bentuk pencegahan.

"Hm?"

Dan ia benar-benar butuh perhatian suaminya mengenai ini.

"Lantainya dingin."

Matanya sampai tidak bisa berkedip mengatakannya pada Mark. Ini adalah malapetaka jika praduganya memang benar.

"Oh aku lupa mengatakan padamu kalau hanya kamar ini yang tidak punya penghangat ruangan."

Tubuhnya membeku seketika, tapi jiwanya terasa lepas dari raganya begitu saja mendengarnya.

"Kau pasti bercanda." Ia bahkan hanya bisa bergumam menyuarakannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pintunya sudah dikunci. Jam tujuh pagi mereka baru akan membukanya."

"Oh!?"

Dengusan keras mengalun dalam ruangan itu.

"Oh ya! Bagus sekali! Bagus sekali! Benar-benar bagus!"

Haechan sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi mengenai keluarga ini.

"Mereka memang berniat membunuhku di sini bersamamu 'kan sejak awal?"

Dan Mark hanya mengedikkan bahu santai sembari melanjutkan bacaannya tanpa beban, seolah ini adalah masalah yang sangat tidak krusial dan remeh temeh dalam abad ini.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka mendirikan rumah tanpa penghangat ruangan?! Dan konyolnya lagi hanya untuk kamar ini saja?! Astaga Tuhan! Dan kenapa juga dari sekian banyak ruangan yang punya penghangat ruangan kita ditempatkan di kamar yang tidak memilikinya?! Apakah mereka benar-benar waras?! Apakah mereka waras?!"

Dan ada keheningan sebentar, sebelum akhirnya Mark memutuskan berkomentar pelan. "Dari sekian banyak waktu yang terlewat, aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang."

 _Sampah!_

"Yak!"

Mark tahu sekali kalau temperamen istrinya itu sungguh luar biasa, jadi ia tidak heran kalau bukunya sudah melayang akibat kemarahan istrinya.

"Kenapa kau begitu tenang?! Kau benar-benar ingin mati kedinginan di sini?!"

"Itu kedengaran menarik."

"Yaaaakk!" Istrinya makin marah dan jengkel—menatapnya dengan pelototan tajam. "Jangan bercanda, Mark Jung!"

Mark mendesah pelan. "Apa yang kau inginkan hm?"

"Lakukan sesuatu! Demi Tuhan Mark Jung, suamiku! Kau harusnya melakukan sesuatu dalam situasi mengancam nyawa ini!"

Dan dengusan sarkaslah yang ia terima dari kepanikannya yang sangat beralasan.

"Kau harusnya lebih tahu, Haechan—"

Haechan mundur perlahan, terkejut akan pergerakan suaminya yang secara tiba-tiba mendekat padanya dalam jarak yang begitu tipis. Hidung mereka bahkan mungkin saja akan bersentuhan saking tipisnya. Dan ia rasa juga tangannya sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi menarik tubuhnya ke belakang. Ada sesuatu yang menghentikannya.

Ia meneguk ludah, jari-jari milik suaminya menyentuh dagunya perlahan. Namun ia hanya bisa fokus pada mata suaminya.

"—hal sesuatu apa yang akan membuat kita berdua hangat dalam situasi ini?"

.

.

.

Gaes! Aku bener-bener minta maap. Aku ga bisa nepatin janji kalau minggu kemaren update.

Ga sesuai rencana sama sekali. Banyak banget acara dadakan dalam minggu kemaren. Kakak aku tahu tahu dilamar kayak tahu bulat, terus waktunya mepet banget yang diminta. Soalnya keluarga pacar kakak aku nih rada rada sangklek ama adat, maunya hari waktu itu. Mangkanya aku mendadak jadi WO tiga hari ini :'v

Mangkanya aku bisa up hari ini :" maaf ya gaes

Terima kasih yang sudah mau berkomentar dan mengingatkan saya untuk selalu up. Aku mencintai kalian / _lope attack_ /

 **dugeunkyoo, , ParkYooAh /** makasih banyak udah bolak balik ke sini :D/, **BaekXOrange, ainiaviolina, Markhyuck stan, ldnghyck, Vini Zhang** /makasih banyak udah dibetulin :D/ **, Guest.**


End file.
